The last in line
by Mordamir
Summary: Bell and Keiichi are parents. But what a pact with demons from Keiichi will bring for the infant? Multi crossovers on later chapters
1. Prologue 01

Disclaimer: Well, it's obvious that I don't own this series, other wise, we would have a lot more Urd action...  
  
**The dragon from between  
  
Prologue**  
  
Kami Sama is in his heaven, all right with the earth. Wait, that's the line of another anime. Anyway, all was well at the Morisato shrine. After the wedding of Keiichi and Belldandy, not too much unusual stuff had happened trough the following months and eventual years.  
  
Skuld was playing with her godly advanced technology, Urd was plastering herself while watching a porn movie in the T.V., Belldandy was merrily baking some cookies for the next day's picnic; humming lightly and practically dancing in hovering feet, she came back and forward trough the kitchen.  
  
Finally, Keiichi was having a major headache due to a stupid Hydrodynamic spec of an engine's project that he had to give to prof. Ozawa as a final graduate work. And it wasn't helping to hear all the noise from the T.V.  
  
Slamming both his fists in the table, Keiichi screamed mentally. "_Damn it! As it goes, I'll never finish this thing. Man, why do I always get the worst assignments? I could have got the air conditioning project but nooo, I had to goof up trough the years with prof. Ozawa, and now here am I with a punishment worth of Mara. If I didn't know him before meeting Bell, I would swear that its all Mara's doing. And all this noise from the living room... better ask Urd to turn down that T.V_."  
  
Walking to the living room, Keiichi started to ask Urd to do that but he interrupted himself when he saw what kind of movie she was watching and got a nosebleed. As he hurried to the kitchen all he could hear Urd saying was: "Why don't you sit here a while and learn other ways to do it with Bell?"  
  
Chugging another sake bottle down, Urd just said to the wind. "Oh man, he really needs to learn more about it. Just imagine, their honeymoon and all that was done was playing cards. And currently now all they do is the same old papa-mama. Feh, damned shyness, no wonder I'm not an aunt yet."  
  
"Hi there Bell. What are you doing?"  
  
"Hi there to you too Keiichi. I'm just finishing some cookies for tomorrow and, oh my! Why this crestfallen face?"  
  
"Well, I'm having difficulties with my final project, it's giving me headaches and stuff already. By the way, where is the aspirin? I can't find it anywhere. At the bottom of the cupboard? Ok, thanks Bell. Oh, I almost forgot to ask, how is your welding alloys research going?"  
  
"Why thank you for asking honey. Well, two more aluminum varieties and I'll be done for the work. Prof. Kakuta is really a nice person to hand such pleasantly and helpful project like this one. And Keiichi... well, uh... don't tire yourself too much at this project. I would wish tonight to... you know, me, you... married couple...oh my!" Finished an exasperated Belldandy putting her hands to her cheeks and blushing a lot.  
  
"Err... I need to take a little walk bell. See ya!" Said a similar blushing Morisato as he made his way out of the temple as a mental picture of him and Bell took the place of the actors at the piece of movie that he saw at the living room.

* * *

Later, nearby the temple, Keiichi was wondering trough the neirboorhood while musing over his problems. "_Man, why is this such a big deal with Belldandy? Aren't we married? Isn't it normal to married couples to this stuff? Oh boy... and changing completely of subject, what am I gonna do with that project? I don't have a clue on how to do it and if I don't get it done until Monday I'll lose this year, meaning no graduating and then bye bye to that job on Yamaha. Without it how am I supposed to make a life for me and Bell? I can't always relay on dad's money._"  
  
Kicking a nearby stone, he seated on the edge of the sidewalk and got from his pocket a folded paper and just stared at it after all, he already knew too well what was written in it and every time read it he would get more depressed. "_And mostly important, how in the world am I gonna tell Belldandy that I'm sterile and that's why she didn't get pregnant until now? Although we both are hopeless shy, she always says that one of hers most wanted desire is to have a child, and now I can't even give that to her... what am I gonna do?_"  
  
"In that, I can help you Morisato Keiichi."  
  
Startled by the sudden appearance of a voice, Keiichi turned towards the general direction of said voice and saw a human sized double headed dragon clad in business suit.  
  
"AH DEMON!!!" and then he run to the hills.  
  
After almost blowing his lungs, Keiichi went to an alley, which was, unfortunately a dead end.  
  
"Of all...puff... the places...puff... that I could...puff... had gone...puff... how in hell...puff... have I ended...puff... in a dead end?"  
  
"Simply because you subconsciously wanted to hear what I have on propose for you." Said the demon while coming to view as it exited some shadows in front of Keiichi.  
  
"STAY AWAY!!! Stay away hellspawn!!!" Shouted Keiichi as he cowered in the wall.  
  
"Oh, please. I'm not here to do you any harm. If you had listened to me you'd know that I'm here to give you a fairly good arrangement. After all, I can help you to have a baby, isn't it what you want?"  
  
Blinking a couple of times, Keiichi stood up and stared at the demon. "Hn... er... what are you talking about?"  
  
"Simply. You want to start a family with your woman but you can't because your little soldiers" for more emphasis the demon pointed to Keiichi's crotch. "here aren't up to the job. Well, I can't see someone suffer for such an unfortunate fate so I could make then ok for the assignment... am I not a Good Samaritan?"  
  
"Hey, this is too good to be true. And besides, you're a demon, nothing would be that easy. I know very well that there must be a catch somewhere."  
  
"Well, well, well... what do we have here? You must have had contact with others demons before to know this... why would you know this very well?"  
  
"Err... I don't actually know it, just lucky guess. Seriously!!!" Keiichi was sweating like never.  
  
"Ok, I believe you (couch, couch). Anyway, The catch is this; take a very good look at me, do you suppose that it's easy for someone as ugly as me to get some action with even a demoness? And it comes a time at every demon's life when they must perpetuate their lineage. What I'm offering you is the chance to enter on a society with me on an offspring."  
  
"You want to do it with my wife in order to have a baby?" Asked an incredulous Keiichi.  
  
"No. What I mean is that I can fuse my very essence with yours and so the child would be 50% your wife's, 25% yours and 25% mine. You will do all the action. And as I've already said, knowing that my lineage will go on is enough for me."  
  
"I don't know... this wouldn't be right..."  
  
"Come on Morisato. My objectives are all clear to you (couch, couch), I won't appear nearby your family forever from now on. And besides, you and me know that this is the only, and I repeat, the ONLY way for you to make your wife's dream come true and then make her happy. I guess it's worth the try."  
  
"Oh well, he is right. This is the unique way to make Belldandy happy. I guess it's the time to take a decision that I might regret later but it's all because I love her so much." Thought Keiichi as he made his most difficult decision in life. "Ok, I do accept your pact."  
  
Grinning like a hungry wolf, the demon couldn't suppress his contentment with the outcome of the things. "So be it Morisato Keiichi. Buwahahaha!!!"  
  
With that, Keiichi's body begun to float and darkness took over all around him. An unimaginable pain coursed trough his body as he screamed in agony. After some time he fell to the ground and barfed an extremely stinking black goo that burned all the way from his stomach to his mouth. Looking up, he saw the demon's feet and rising his head some more he stared at the demon's face.  
  
"Yeah, nobody said it wouldn't be painful. But fear not, you should be ok in some minutes. Now I have to go. And, by the way, try to not forget my name. It's Genryu." With that, the demon dragon just vanished in the shadows nearby.  
  
Quite some time later, Keiichi was feeling better and decided to head back to home. What he had done was wrong, and he knew it. So, he decided that he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

* * *

Entering the temple, he made a beeline for the bathroom and took a nice soak to get himself cleaned of all the dirt of the alley as well as his barf. A very intense teeth brushing was also in order for that one. After putting some sleeping clothes, Keiichi went to the kitchen to meet his wife. Getting there, he couldn't help himself but to get aroused.  
  
"_What the hell? Why am I so hot? I mean, it's Belldandy all right, but the way I'm now is some pervert's thing! Oh well, who cares_?"  
  
Belldandy was finishing her affairs in the sink when she noted her husband's presence and without turning around just asked. "Keiichi darling, is that you?" As answer, all she got was a firm but gentle embrace from behind.  
  
"Yeah, that's me Bell Chan." Huskily said Keiichi as he kissed her nape and got a feeling up on her front commission.  
  
"Frozen in place and dying of embarrassment, Belldandy asked in haste. "Wha... What are you doing Keiichi?!"  
  
"Well Bell Chan, wasn't you the one saying that you wanted to do this tonight? I've decided to do it now." Returned a fully turned on Keiichi as he spun her in his arms so to face her and then proceeded to do his way.

* * *

"_Yawn... it sure is nice to work overtime but it also is sure to be tiring. Hn? What are these noises?_" Coming from a nice afternoon of hard work, Skuld just wanted to sleep but hearing some funny noises coming from the kitchen she decided to investigate. However, she was stopped by Urd.  
  
"Now, now squirt... what are you thinking in doing? Don't ever cogitate to go there."  
  
"Hey, don't call me that you old hag! Anyway, why wouldn't I go there?"  
  
"Trust me little sister, you really don't want to know. Why don't you simply go crash in your bedroom?"  
  
"Yawn... yeah, guess you're right after all. Good night Urd."  
  
"Yeah, good night." Replied Urd as she watched Skuld going to her bedroom. "_Well, those two are doing so much noise that I'd better put a noise barrier spell in the squirt's room. It won't help awaking her with all this_."  
  
After reciting said spell, Urd herself was getting restless due to the noise. "_Oh boy, now who's horny is me...Hn... perhaps Thor is free to go out tonight..._" With that, the self-proclaimed goddess of love went to get a ticket to heaven via television screen.

* * *

Standing in a conveniently near tree branch, the form of a two headed dragon could be seen watching the scene in the kitchen. After a while, before disappearing, Genryu said: "Well Morisato Keiichi, my part here is done, but in due time I'll be back to settle the score..." 


	2. Prologue 02

Disclaimer: go look at the first prologue.  
  
**The dragon from between  
  
Second prologue**

Nine months later  
  
Belldandy was not happy. Well, actually the was VERY happy, but he would give anything to get away from the pain she was feeling right now.  
  
"Mrs. Morisato try to relax and try the doggy breath. Everything is gonna be alright." Tried to assure the nurse that was running aside of the hospital hammock to the labor room.  
  
Else where, at the waiting room, Keiichi was frying his nerves as he waited for his son to be delivered. "Oh boy, is everything right with Bell Chan and the baby? I can't stand this delay anymore...damn it! Why does it take so much time? You! Give me a cigarette please... couch, couch, damn it, how am I supposed to smoke this anyway... come on Bell..."  
  
In a corner provided with a comfortable armchair we could see Urd sitting with a little baby resting on her lap. "Chill out Keiichi! It's perfectly ok to a labor rest this much... after all, it has passed only eight minutes for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yeah I know it but, still, I can't help but get , couch... damned cigarette."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! By the way, could you please drop THAT PIECE OF SHIT DOWN?!!! You know that it hardazarous to children's wealth to breath that crap and if my little Sayaka starts to stir at her sleep... you won't have to worry much more about your borning son." Finished Urd with narrow eyes and in a low whisper.  
  
"Err... ok Urd, you've got a point. Anyway, it may be to just pass time but, well, could you tell me what happened for you to get gifted with Sayaka?" Whispered back Keiichi as he seated by Urd's side and tried to slow down in order to avoid impending doom.  
  
"What? You still don't know how does the birdies and the bees work?"  
  
"Urd..."  
  
Chuckling lightly, Urd smiled some and than said. "I know Keiichi, just trying to tease you a little, geese... hey Keiichi, stop looking at the clock after every six seconds. Back to the subject, do you remember that night when you and sis made out in the kitchen?" Seeing his crimson face nodding rapidly she continued. "So, you two where doing so much noise that I've decided that I too needed some action. Getting to yagdrasill, I went on a date with Thor and well, you know where that went. Last month little Sayaka here got fed up with the waiting and decided to be born earlier."  
  
"I see. And why didn't you have her here on earth?"  
  
"She being the daughter of two gods was allowed to be born in Yggdrasil as her father would be allowed to go there. Since you're a mortal and decided that you would be at the hospital at the labor time, they forbid Belldandy to do the job up there."  
  
"Hun... hey Urd, something that I still don't get. Why did Skuld got so mad about all the ordeal, I mean, me and Belldandy I can figure out but I really don't get a clue in your case."  
  
"Well, you see. Where do you think that the squirt got that mallet of hers? Thor was an idol for here, kind of puppy love you know. Anyway, she got pissed because she thought that I've stolen her future husband. But it's not like that. I mean, Thor is very nice at bed but not enough to tie me up. I still rather be single, however, his help will be well accepted concerning rising Sayaka here, isn't it right my dear? Chuk, chuk, chuk..." As in response for Urd's cooing, the little baby that was starting to awake because of the chatting started to giggle and squirm in delight.  
  
"Oh... it's time to feed her. Ok, let me just free your restaurant little one." And so, Urd started to take one of her breasts out."  
  
"Err...hun... Urd, wouldn't it be better to do it at a private place? " Asked a nose bleeding soon-father-to-be.  
  
"Why Keiichi, it's perfectly normal and common to do this. Or are you wanting a more private place so you can be breast fed too? Naughty boy, trying to cheat on my sister while she is breeding your very son? Worse yet, with her very sister?" Asked Urd with a devious smile, but the moment was ruined by a vicious baby. "Whoa! Calm down Sayaka! You might be hungry but this is sensitive you know."  
  
Not noticing that it was just a prank ruined by the baby, Keiichi, blushing even more if it was possible, shook his head vigorously left to right all the time stuttering "Nonononono! It's not like that! Really!"  
  
"Humph! You're no fun Keiichi. And besides, I wouldn't do it now even with the god of bed himself, Sayaka need to eat. After it would be a pleasure but right now, forget."  
  
"........." Displaying a huge sweat drop, Keiichi just decided to stare at the clock and mutter some few curses while awaiting for the two most important beings in his life to be done with.

* * *

After a well succeed delivery, an exhausted newly mother was feeding her baby son as the euphoric father entered the room. Standing aside the bed. Keiichi didn't say a single word. He just stays there, watching his love and the product of then.  
  
"He...he seems... oh boy, he looks like me... "Muttered the dumbstruck father.  
  
"Yes... and he got your hair..." Replied the depleted mother as she obviously made a great stress just to look up at Keiichi and said that.  
  
"I dunno, but I would bet that his face looks more like a knee." Said a cheerfully Urd, who saw something that both parents apparently had missed. "Why is his mark colored blue and red?"  
  
Blinking a few times, both Keiichi and Belldandy looked at the baby's forehead and saw a Ying-Yang symbol colored blue and red.  
  
Quickly scanning Keiichi with a spell, Urd said. "Well, Keiichi here is not a demon in disguise so the only other alternative is... that Belldandy have being cheating on you Keiichi... oh, I didn't expected this from you little sis! Even I know better than cheating on a steady relationship."  
  
"This... this is ridiculous Urd. Belldandy would never do something like that!" Keiichi almost yelled at his sister-in-law.  
  
"Keiichi is right... I've never done such a thing and surely will never do."  
  
"Well, since it's you Bell, I won't doubt your word... but it still is fishy."  
  
"I think that I know what's going on..." Whispered Keiichi with a lowered head, shadowing his eyes.  
  
"So what are you waiting to explain?" Asked Urd.  
  
"Bell is too tired from today's ordeal. I assure you that there is nothing wrong _I hope_, so there's nothing to worry. Until tomorrow." Whit that, Keiichi kissed both his wife and his son on he forehead. 

Some hours later, neither Keiichi or Urd have spelt at all, but Belldandy had, after all, the made a hell of an effort. So seeing that she was refreshed, Keiichi, as soon as he arrived at her room with Urd started to talk.  
  
"Well, as I've said, I might know why our baby has the two color mark. You see... well, hun... take a look at this." And then, he took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Belldandy and Urd who was watching by Bell's side.  
  
"Oh my! Kami Sama, how can this be Keiichi? If this paper is right, you're sterile! How could we have a baby?"  
  
"I love you too much Belldandy. And I didn't want you to be devastated because of this since I knew that one of your major wishes was to be a mother. So, on the peak of my misery, a demon appeared and proposed a pact. He needed to perpetuate his lineage, I needed to be able to give you a child. He combined his essence with me so that I could breed not only my child but also his."  
  
With an unbelieving look, Urd just asked. "And you DO believe that it was all that he wanted?"  
  
"Well, yes..." Said Keiichi scratching the back of his head.  
  
Face fault  
  
"STUPID MORON!!! Now my sister has a son that is half kami-half demon...hey, that's not so bad, look at me. I mean, I'm also a half/half... but still you're a numbskull!" Exploded Urd while whacking the back of Keiichi's head several times.  
  
"Orooooo......"  
  
Having seen too much violence towards her husband, Belldandy decided to let herself known. "Keiichi darling, I understand what you have tried to do for me but... you went a little too far! Anyway, now everything is done and there's no going back. I mean, I won't do anything that could prejudice my son. He will grow just as he might be. And I won't love him less because he is not entirely Keiichi's son."  
  
"Hun... guess you're right little sis." Agreed Urd.  
  
Keiichi just sits on the ground recovering and said nothing. "_Thanks Father-in-law. I guess everything will turn out to the better. At least I do have my family back together. And bell is right, well actually I already think this way but he will be loved no less than he would_." Then, a prideful look could be seeing in the newly father's face.

* * *

One more day has passed and Keiichi's parents went to visit their grandchild, however, an odd situation had formed.  
  
"What do you mean that you don't know?" Asked an outraged Mrs. Morisato.  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Keiichi smiled sheepishly and replied. "Well, you see, mom, we haven't thought of a suitable name for him yet... hehehe..."  
  
"Well it won't do like it! How can a child go without a name?" Insisted her.  
  
"Oh, my! You're right Mrs. Moritaso."  
  
"Call me mother Belldandy dear." Interrupted the elder Mrs. Morisato.  
  
"Ok, well, you're right mother, but we couldn't think find anything suitable of our little prince here."  
  
"I dunno, but I might have an idea." Stated Mr. Morisato.  
  
"And what would that be?" Said everyone else.  
  
"Well Keiichi my boy, you're named this way because your mother wanted so much for your name to be this one that I've decided to bypass a family tradition. You see, it was a tradition on our family from a long time. The name of the child would be related to the animal which year the baby was born belongs. Well, I know that this would only apply if we use the Chinese zodiac but, well, from a long ago we do have Chinese blood on the family."  
  
"Hey, I like that. What do you think Bell Chan?" Asked an enthusiasm Keiichi.  
  
"That could be! Sounds nice to me... unless the year belongs to something like the rat or the pig."  
  
"Chill out sis. This year is the year of the dragon."  
  
"So... Hiryuu the heavenly dragon would be in order?" Suggested Skuld.  
  
"Hey, I like the ring of that... err... Squirt, this a maternity wing, you're too young to be allowed here. How come are you here?" Asked Urd.  
  
"I wanted to see my nephew! And don't call me that you old hag!!!"  
  
"Grrr.... Why you..." Hissed a pissed goddess.  
  
"Now, now Urd, play nice. Since she is here, as long as she behaves well there's no harm on letting her stay." Interceded the peacemaker A.K.A. Belldandy.  
  
"That's right! I promise Oni-Sama." Said Skuld smiling to Belldandy as turned to Urd and showed her tong.  
  
"Anyway, I think that this name is really nice, thanks Skuld. And you Keiichi darling, what do you think?"  
  
"Hun...me? Hehe... nice, very nice." Replied a nervous Keiichi. Both adult goddess noticed an unusual nervousness in Keiichi and decided to talk about it later.  
  
"Then that's settled! Welcome to the Family Morisato Hiryuu!" Said Mr. Morisato as he held his grandson and kissed his forehead. "Hun? Why does he have these marks on his forehead?"  
  
"Well... you see..."  
  
Tanks to her father, Belldandy was saved by her husband. "Well father, it's not only our family that hold traditions. Look at Bell and her sisters. In their family it's common to tattoo the members with ideograms."  
  
"But it's just a newly born baby! That's cruel!" Said Keiichi's mother.  
  
"Not really Mrs. Morisato. I would say that circumcision is also a barbarity if viewed in that light." Urd couldn't lie by herself. But she could go along with Keiichi.  
  
"Well, you've got a point...."Said the defeated grandmother.

* * *

Later that night, both Urd and Belldandy decided to ask Keiichi why did he become so nervous during the naming time.  
  
"Well, it's ironic that we gave Hiryuu this name... The last thing that the demon said was to remember his name, which was Genryu. Even more, he was a dragon. A two headed one. And one was red and the other was white. And being so, little Hiryuu here is also part dragon. Having a half father that is a dragon demon and is also called the dark dragon for me is kind of really ironic."  
  
Both goddesses let that piece of information sink in and then, Urd decided that it was time to give an opinion. "Feh, I've never heard of that kind of dragon but one thing is fore sure. If this demon was both a red and a white dragon then Hiryuu here might be a little tolerant to heat and cold. A lot more than any of us, even Thor who lives in an ice cube of a land."  
  
"If even Urd hasn't heard of such a demon then it's really a mystery, oh my! Anyway, I don't think that there is a reason to bother or little baby with this kind of subject in the demon never shows up again, after all that's still a possibility. So, what I propose is: we won't tell Hiryuu about hid demonic heritage unless it's needed or he asks, after all, he will have to be risen as a mortal since aside from Urd no demon can go up to Yggdrasil."

* * *

Author's notes: Err... that's all for some time... maybe two weeks or three...need to focus on the other fic. 


	3. Enter shorty!

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? Fine, don't own AMG and any other title that may appear during the ride. Happy now?  
  
**The dragon from between  
  
Chapter one (at least!): Enter shorty**  
  
Fourteen years later  
  
Japanese finals of the juvenile karate championship held on Hokkaido. At the central koto (ring) it could be seen two 14 years old boys fighting like mad mans. At the audience, a group of three boys where chatting. "Oh man, I'm sure you could beat these guys Hiryuu, how come you're not there?"  
  
"I've already said it. I'm grounded, damn it!" Replied in a gruff tone a long black haired boy which hair was very spiked, but not like a hedgehog. Said boy was clad in a simple long sleeved gray t-shirt and black jeans, wearing sandals in his feet. Suddenly, light flashed trough his blue eyes and holding his chin, he said. "Anyway, I'm not that sure that I could beat those two..."  
  
"Oh come on shorty, we know very well that you're a pro in this thing. By the way, why are you grounded?" Asked another of his friends. A chubby tanned guy with no hair.  
  
Glaring at his friend because of the nickname for his stature, Hiryuu sarcastly said. "Funny that you've asked Takeshi. It was your fault after all." Ignoring his friend's outrageous glare he continued. "Remember that time that you've convinced me to help you drill a hole in the wall of the girl's shower room at school? Well, dad got word of that and that's it."  
  
"Well, that's not even near the true!" Retorted the outraged teenager.  
  
Hiryuu's left eyebrow raised. "How come?"  
  
"If I remember right, we would have got away with that if it wasn't for YOU bursting on the shower room to save that girl. Damned be your good Samaritan complex!"  
  
"That dumb chick slipped and hurt herself badly. All the other girls were panicking. What was I supposed to do? Let her bleed to death?"  
  
"Hun... no. But still it was your fault!"  
  
"Yeah, and it still hurts the beating that we received." Agreed Kyoshiro, the other guy, and the taller one, while he rubbed his left cheek.  
  
"Stop to whine so much. After all, it was because of the photos that we got there that we made enough money to come here. I can be not participating, but I wouldn't loose it for nothing in this world." Hiryuu knew that at the moment that the put his feet at home he would be toast, after all, the intend of the grounding was for him to not even see the fights but nothing were clearly said about it, so a good aunt Urd's misleading of the facts was a good call.  
  
"Yeah, let's not complain about little things eh Morisato?"  
  
One more nasty glare and. "Ok, ok. You win. Won't say anything for that anymore. But back to the subject, you CAN swipe the ground with those guys. You're the best that there is." Said a cheerful Takeshi as he patted the back of Hiryuu.  
  
"Nope. Ok, I'm really good, but the best? No way. Let me tell you something. Did you see any person from that Tokyo's district, Nerima? They're forbid to come in these championships cause then there would be no chance for the others. Two months ago I went to a place there called Tendo Dojo. I've challenged a pigtailed guy that lives there... I still shake every time I remember that. For all the speed I'm worth of I couldn't land a single blow. " Said a quivering Morisato.  
  
"Brrrr... just imagine the skill of that guy. If you couldn't do anything against him, I sure hope to not even cross paths with him. I might be a martial artist too but I'm nowhere near your level pal." Added Kyoshiro.  
  
"Hey, quit the looser talk you two ok? You lost and that's it. There's always tomorrow." Said Takeshi in an angry tone.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Oh no, look what happened. We lost time with this useless crap and the final fight is over. What a bust!" Said the not so depressive young. "Humph, let's get out of here. We still have the rest of the night before we go back to home and I face my doom."  
  
"You know, this is the better idea that you've had in some time... are you guys up for a quick bout in the arcade?" Takeshi's eyes were almost gleaming with anxiousness.  
  
"Bring it on man!" Replied the other two in unison.

* * *

Some time earlier, still in Nekomi, Keiichi was checking his motorbike when Belldandy came with a paper sheet in her hands.  
  
"Keiichi, look! I went to Huryuu's room to wake him up for the day and I found this letter. It says that Hiryuu Chan went with his friends to Hokkaido to see the tournament."  
  
Sighing, Keiichi stood from his position aside the bike and cleaned his hands with a towel, then, he asked for the paper. After reading it he finally said. "Oh Bell, this kid is worrying me... the more the time passes, the more of a troublemaker he becomes. He knew very well that he couldn't see the tournament and he still went there? Sometimes I don't really know what to do with that boy."  
  
From out of nowhere came the voice of Urd. "You can't really blame him on this one. It wasn't only your fault to not have explicitly said that, but also what he has done to deserve this is a very manly thing to do. I would prize him instead." And then, looking at the place where Keiichi had put the letter, both him and his wife saw the goddess of love holding said letter.  
  
"You know Urd, even if you rarely shows up nowadays, I guess he is spending too much time with you. _Or his demon side is starting to appear; after all, you're a half demon yourself_. But since you're here, let's not talk about unpleasant matters. How are you and my niece?" At the back, the voice of Belldandy could be heard saying that she would get then some tea.  
  
"Sayaka? That ungrateful daughter of mine is taking a crash course goddess granting wishes with Skuld... I'm her mother, why couldn't she have accepted my version of the course! Mothers now better!"  
  
"No offence but Skuld turned out to be better than even Belldandy in that stuff. And I've never knew of a good work of yours on that."  
  
"You own me this one Keiichi... Anyway, I've come here to see my favorite nephew. But since he is not here, I'll stay until he comes back. Accordingly to his letter, it will be tomorrow. I'm dying to know what are you gonna do to him..."  
  
"You're hopeless! _Good thing Sayaka decided to be more like her father_..."

* * *

"Man that was awesome! Did you see how I kicked your asses? Hiryuu my friend, you can be a bad ass in karate but at the video games I'm the king!" Gloating about his victory, Takeshi was making a fool of himself by swinging at trees and fences like a monkey, and trying to warm himself a little doing so too.  
  
"Yeah. Honestly shorty, at video games you suck! Now, how the hell are you not feeling cold? This place is as cold as if it was flooded in snow!" Kyoshiro couldn't stand to see his friend garbed only in that few pieces of cloths, it made him shiver even more.  
  
"It's shorty here, shorty there, will you two cut it out?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Grrr... Anyway, I'm a little more tolerant to the cold then you, that's just it. Besides, I really like this chilling wind on my skin. Let's make a deal, since you and monkey king there are so cold, why don't you go back to the hotel and I wander around a little more and bring to you some snacks? This way you get food effortless and I become free of your stature caustic references."  
  
"Deal!" Said the other two as they run to the hotel.  
  
"_Man, they really are cold. But, is it as cold as they claim? Coming to think about it, I was never bothered by coldness. Wonder why_..."  
  
Then, something broke his musings. Said thing was the noise of a child's cry. Looking around to see what was that. Hiryuu walked to an alley and saw a man in business suit in a position that let it very clear that he was kicking the little boy that was crying curled up in the old ground.  
  
"And stay down you puss bag! Now perhaps you will learn to not bother me with your disgusting beggar's pleas." Hissed the man.  
  
Feeling his blood boil because of the grotesque scene played in front of him, Hiryuu made himself noticed yelling. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE YOU FREAK!! How can you treat so badly a little child that was just pleading for some mercy? Better leave here right now or else I'll kick your ass!"  
  
Slowly turning his face towards Hiryuu, the man stared at him with a bored look for some time before saying. "My, my, my... just look what we have here...the miniature paladin of justice himself. Go home kid. I'm not in the mood to deal with idiots like you now."  
  
"_Why does everybody pick at my size?_ _It's not my fault that I've being born on a family of aquarium's divers!!!_" Hiryuu growled for some time grinding his teeth, unconsciously gathering energy around himself. When he couldn't stand anymore, he lashed at the man with a vicious lateral kick aimed for the head.  
  
Sensing the energy, the devious man opened wide his eyes in recognition. "_NO WAY! After all this years my son just drop by my face! That's too good to be true. Well, let's test him for awhile_." Then, a smirk took a place in his face as he blocked the kick and attempted a leg sweep that was avoided by a jump. "I said I was in no mood for you boy, now suffer!"  
  
Hiryuu flinched as a punch connected with his chest but the worst was the electrical discharge that made him scream and almost faint. The fact was, that man had almost defeated him with a single blow. Struggling to keep conscience, he stood up and guarded up again, decided to at least hit the guy once.  
  
Heading for a fake kick that did the job of taking the man out of his balance, a punch to the face and a flying knee connected with the man's face and abdomen, respectively. Trying to strike once more, he went for another punch when suddenly the man crouched and rose up with a wicked hook that made both be airbone.  
  
Landing hard at the side of a dumpster, all Hiryuu could hear before fainting was. "Humph, you're not ready yet."

* * *

Later, a beaten Morisato arrived at the hotel room with a sack of goods and a pissed look.  
  
Takeshi was watching T.V. but decided to look at the door where his friend was. "Geese... what happened to you shorty? Seems like a truck run over you."  
  
"You don't have idea. AND SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY SIZE. I'm not in the mood for that now."  
  
Realizing the seriousness of his friend, Takeshi did the logical procedure. "Err... sorry?"  
  
"Humph. Where is Kyoshiro?"  
  
"Right here pal. What the hell happened with you?!!"  
  
Telling his misdoings during his absence, Hiryuu sat in a chair and slumped his shoulders. "And when I awoke, both the man and the brat were nowhere to be seeing. Having nothing to do about that, I went to buy the groceries that I've promised you."  
  
Kyoshiro blinked a couple of times, then. "That was bloody freaking."  
  
"Well, what is past is past! Why don't you take a nice hot bath to relax your sore body while we eat this stuff you brought?" Suggested Takeshi.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not in the mood for a hot bath, never was a fan of it anyway. However, go on and eat, I'll take a bath nonetheless." Needless to say where he went.

* * *

"Hey tattoo master!"  
  
"Oh, come on Guys, we went on this already. I'm not at fault that my family have this weird tattoo fetish..." Hiryuu was drying his hair with a towel when he put his sleeping gear and crashed down in his futon. "You Know, thinking about the fight, I've come to a realization. That man fought like a demon. I mean, I've never seen those kind of blows that he threw at me. Maybe Sensei can tell me what were those. _I wonder if I could learn some..._"  
  
"Yeah, never heard of then too man. Well, shut up and let's sleep. "Said Kyoshiro."_And he even used my favorite insult!! The nerve of that puss bag..._"

* * *

Ten blocks far from his house, Hiryuu stopped dead in his tracks. "My aunt is visiting."  
  
"How could you possibly know?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, all Hiryuu said was. "I dunno, but every time that a relative of my mother is nearby I can tell. It freaks me out but still, I can tell with one hundred percent of sure."  
  
"And what aunt would be this time? The drop dead gorgeous with platinum hair? She is so hot..." Takeshi was drooling just imagining the figure of Urd.  
  
Smiling evilly, Kyoshiro had an idea. "Yeah! The women of your family are all hot, look at you mother. OOF!"  
  
Silenced by an elbow from an angry Morisato, he just glared at his friend listening his warning. "Watch it! It's my mother that you're talking about..."  
  
Nursing his abused chest, Kyoshiro still pressed. "Feh, like you wouldn't do it with your mother?"  
  
Freezing at the spot, the other two teens turned their heads towards him. "What the hell was that?" said then in unison. Takeshi still added. "Would you?"  
  
"I would!" Said Kyoshiro. Noticing the disgusted stares that he was receiving, a complement was called. "I would do it with YOUR mother Morisato..."  
  
"Grrrr...That's it you puss bag! You're so dead when I catch you... COME BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!!!" Then, a murdering chase was ignited.

* * *

Unlocking the front door, Hiryuu entered his house. "I'm home! _Damn it! Well, guess that's what I deserve for hanging out with those perverts. But coming to think about it, aunt Urd really is awesome. Hun... why is this house so quiet?_"  
  
The silence was letting him restless, looking for at least one single living soul in the house, Hiryuu went to the kitchen. There, he found every one. A serious and reproving look in his father's face, but that was expected. What was really unnerving was the slight frown on his mother's face. "_Uh oh, guess I really messed it up this time_".  
  
Sweating, he grinned awkwardly and stuttered. "Err... won't your favorite son be greeted for arriving home?"  
  
Sighing, Keiichi opened his eyes and stood up. "That's exactly the problem. You're not only our favorite son. You're the only one that we have and we do care a lot for your well-being. It was with this on mind that I had forbidden you to go on that tournament. And you've disobeyed me."  
  
"Oh, come on dad! I'm not a training freak but karate is almost my life! I HAD to go!" Whined him.  
  
"That's not the point." Intervened Belldandy. "The fact was that you've disrespected us with this act. And for that you need a bigger punishment. Aside from that, you've traveled very far from home without even notifying us on time, just after. Imagine what could have happened with you!"  
  
"_You have no idea mom..._" Insert sweat drop here.  
  
"And so we've decided that you're not going in that school trip to China." Said Keiichi.  
  
Hiryuu's jaw hit the floor. "No! Not that! Anything but that! You know that I've being expecting this trip since last year! In the name of Kami Sama, don't do this to me!" Looking closely, tears could be saw forming in his eyes.  
  
Urd had enough. "Shut up! I might be in your side almost of the time but never, I repeat, NEVER swear in Kami Sama's name for such a thing!"  
  
He couldn't stand that anymore. Bursting in tears, Hiryuu run to his bedroom.  
  
All stood still for some time, then a sniffling Belldandy said. "Perhaps we've being too harsh with Hiryuu Chan..."  
  
"No dear. Unfortunately, this could not have being helped. If we didn't take a rough attitude now what would be of him in the future?" Reasoned Keiichi as he embraced his wife in a comforting manner. But he was sniffing too. "_Well, perhaps we could change the punishment? Might think about another one_."

* * *

"_A new day, a new life! Crap, I forgot. No China for me. Well, guess they're right about this one; after all I made to deserve it. However, it doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it!_" Blinking a few times to remove the rest of the sleep that still was in his eyes, Hiryuu stared at the ceiling on his bedroom where it was written ["If you're reading this, you're wasting your time!"]. "Feh, that's it! Enough waste of time for me!"  
  
Jumping from his futon, Hiryuu went for a good bath went to the kitchen for a breakfast. His alarm clock had awoke him much too early, so he decided that instead of waiting for Belldandy to awake and fix something, he would surprise his parents with a meal made by him.  
  
Chopping some cabbage a sudden though lighted in his mind. "EUREKA! _That's it! If I can't go on the trip, I'll bury myself in training. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do!_"  
  
After a well done breakfast, ok, not a Belldandy's but still good, young Morisato got his training gi and hurried to the dojo. Arriving there he spared for some time with several people, when he remembered the fight in Hokkaido, he went for Mr. Misoguchi.  
  
"Misoguchi Sensei, I have some doubts in which I would wish you to help me." Said Hiryuu after a respectful bow.  
  
Motioning for a place in the ground, the elderly man poured some tea in a couple of cups while saying. "Very well Morisato Hiryuu, sit here and enjoy a cup of tea with me. I'll be happy to give you assistance in your matter."  
  
"Well sensei... I've went to Hokkaido with Kyoshiro and Takeshi even against my parents wishes." Shifting uncomfortably because of the older man's reproving glance, he continued. "The point is, I've encountered a man that was mistreating a small child and in the end we fought. He used tow techniques that I've never seen before, and I would want to know if you could tell me what were those."  
  
After hearing Hiryuu's descriptions of the techniques, Mr. Misoguchi gave a final sip at his tea and said. "Young Morisato, although I don't know about the first one, the second is very familiar to me. I mean, I've never heard of electrical discharges in punches, but the hook is actually a secret technique from our style. It's the Shouryuken, the dragon punch of the Shotokan Karate. Our finest blow. But you can wipe this gleam from your eyes. It is just a legend. Nowadays all that we can offer is the art that you already have. All you can do is try to perfect what you have. And for that you must train much harder than the usual. I have a special time to help you with a different way of training if you would like."  
  
"Hai sensei, I would really appreciate it." Slightly disappointed for not having the chance to learn such a thing, Hiryuu decided that the former resolution that he had was the best thing to do. And so, the real training had begun.

* * *

Author's notes: Rest assured, this won't be a all fighting or fighting based fic. Just putting some action here and there. If you want I could write more though. 


	4. China Mayhem

Disclaimer: Do I look like the type to own manga's directs or stuff like then? Thought so...  
  
**The dragon from between  
  
Chapter two: China Mayhem  
  
**Some weeks later, the crew of Nekomi's high was visiting a remote valley in China. The Qinghai province, Bayankala Mountains.  
  
"So guys, this is the accursed springs of sorrow, Jusenkyo. It is said that each of these springs is cursed with the thing that drowned in it. The unfortunate person to fall in one spring will become that drowned thinf. Obviously, that's just a legend and nothing true could ever happen of these sorts." Lectured the teacher as she strolled trough the valley.  
  
"_Hun... I don't know. Bah, curses. Who would believe in then anyway? Let's just wonder around a little bit_." Our careless friend Hiryuu is strolling trough the spaces between the springs, distancing himself from the group, while thinking. "_Heh, after all I could come with everybody else. Guess I own dad for this on_e..."

* * *

Flashback:  
  
Four days after the argument, Hiryuu was studying in his bedroom when Keiichi entered.  
  
"Son, we need to talk."  
  
Rising his eyes from the books, Hiryuu acknowledged his father with a nod and a cheerful smile. "Well dad, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually, it's what I can do for you.  
  
"Hun?" Asked him intelligently.  
  
"Do you remember our argument Wednesday?" Looking the somber semblance of his son, Keiichi proceeded. "Well, I was talking with your mother and we came to a decision." Still getting nothing from Hiryuu he pressed. "We know very well that you've being cherishing this trip for so long so we decided to make a deal with you. All this is related with martial arts but as you like to play that accursed bass of yours so much why don't we do this? You live that thing alone for a whole month and then you are free to go to China. What do you say? "_Not mentioning that this way we will be free from that damned noise for a month too_."  
  
"_Quit my bass? Oh well, it's just for a month and I wouldn't play it one week if I went to China anyway._..DEAL!!!"

End of flashback

* * *

"_The best of it is that because of this deal I used the extra time that I've got to bury myself with training..." _Walking aimlessly, he got near a part of the valley where a purple haired girl could be seen sparing against a... something. A dried mummy would be in order. But said mummy was displaying a skill that he never saw equal. "_Feh, Yoda? _On the force you concentrate must. Your emotions and skill control should. Hahaha..."  
  
Said mummy misunderstood his movie quotation with mocking (well, it kind of was) and to punish the stupid male, she accidentally threw the other girl in his way. Looking wide eyed at the incoming body, Hiryuu couldn't do nothing but be hit and thrown in a nearby spring.  
  
Never remembering of the girl, he came out of the spring pissed but decided that it was better to just get the hell out of there. "_Damn, now I'm all soaked. Cursed springs? Yeah, right. Nothing happened_." But something did happen. Unnoticed for him, his birthmark was different, the blue part was missing. All that could be seen was a red Ying symbol.

* * *

"Hey, let's see if this curses are real. Come here Shigeru, you're in for a dive." Kenji, the school's bully was in the process of throwing the smaller guy when he was interrupted by Hiryuu.  
  
"Don't bother Kenji, look at me, I've fell in one back there. There's no curse." Motioning with his thumb backwards, he made a point of his speech showing the small puddles formed in each footstep that he had done coming from a spring. "Heh, whatever shorty, he will swim anyways." Retorted Kenji. "Suit your self." Hiryuu's friends though, were finding it extremely weird the fact that he never made a move to help the boy in peril.  
  
However, the lucky Shigeru was saved just because Ms. Mishima heard the commotion and was now looking at their direction. "Hey Morisato kun, I was very clearly about goofing up in this trip. Expect a complaining note for your parents when we arrive in Japan."  
  
"Hai teacher. _Damn! I haven't come out of a trouble and one new is going to pop up? Why do you hate me so much oh guy up there?_" Lamented the unknowing cursed boy looking skywards.  
  
After some time Ms. Mishima came again. "Well boys and girls, we will have an unique experience today. I was able to convince this lovely woman to let us do something unimaginable. Our last night here in China will be spent in a truly Amazon village.  
  
Ignoring the cheers their comrades were giving, Kyoshiro turned to Hiryuu and whispered. "How come the teacher figured that that ghoul is a woman?"  
  
"Beats me. _Hun? That's the Yoda wannabe! Wonder where is that other girl. And why is the woman looking so intensely to me? Nice kitty in her arms_. " From some distance, said woman was throwing daggers with her glare.

* * *

"I tell you man, this is the golden opportunity! The women here bath in thermal springs open air. All we have to do is sneak trough the grass and enjoy the show! From what I've overheard, even Ms. Mishima will be there!!!" Suggested Kyoshiro.  
  
"Yeah! Count me on man!" Eagerly agreed Hiryuu.  
  
The only party popper was Takeshi. "Don't know guys. These girls are warriors, remember what Ms. Mishima told us. We could get in serious trouble. I mean, you two can run pretty fast but I can't! And besides, what's wrong with you Morisato? You've never being too eagerly to do this kind of stuff. Always needed convincement. Now not only you're one to want to go but also you've done nothing to help Shigeru back at Jusenkyo."  
  
"Feh, I didn't feel like helping. Some people should learn how to fare by their selves."  
  
"Oh no! That's the end of the defenseless and oppressed's savior!" Mock panicked Kyoshiro.  
  
"Will you guys shut up? I mean, it's not like I'll quit to look out for the things that I fell right but I've grown tired of always helping the others. But enough of this! Let's peek at the locals!"  
  
"Hubba hubba!"

* * *

Gazing at the stairs Belldandy sighed. "I wonder if Hiryuu Chan is not misbehaving..."

* * *

"I SAID THAT WE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!!!" Yelled Takeshi under a shower of javelins and arrows. Kyoshiro and Hiryuu where dragging him trough the forest.  
  
"Why did you had to snooze you dimwit?!" Demanded a furious Kyoshiro.  
  
"How in hell could I know? It is not my fault! I couldn't help it!" Replied Hiryuu as he jumped over a small hole.  
  
"No way, this is your fault! And you'd better think of some way to get us out of this shit!" Cried Takeshi.  
  
They were running in a circular pattern. When they arrived at a bridge that leaded back to the village, something struck Hiryuu.  
  
"Hey you two. Take the bridge and go away, guess the savior complex is still here after all. Since they don't know who was there, me slowing then down here will make it able for you to get back to the village and pretend that nothing happened."  
  
The duo, too scared to think of the consequences such act could bring, run as fast as they could. "_Heh, some friends I have. Ok, it's show time!_" Assuming a defensive stance. The crazy boy waited for the arrival of the amazons and said. "Ok, I quit running. Let's finish it here and now you puss bags."  
  
"Foolish pint size male think that he can make us believe that he was alone. Stupid! We know very well that there were other two with you." Taking some time to observe the courageous but stupid boy, some amazons looked at the elder that was with then. After her nod of approval, one said. "Despite your stupidity, you're very brave to try a stunt like this. Let's do this: tomorrow when your group leaves the village, you will fight with one warrior of ours. If you win, they're free to go _but you won't go away cutie_. Otherwise, doom for all of you."  
  
Expecting for a quick death at the spot, Hiryuu couldn't think of a better outcome. "DEAL"  
  
"Then go, and don't try anything this stupid anymore."

* * *

Going away with the rest of the school crew, Hiryuu was thinking that the amazons had said that just to scare him and now it was ok. But a quick kidnapping proved him wrong.  
  
"Geese... I thought that you've forgotten this, OUCH!" Landing hard on the dirty ground, Hiryuu saw himself surrounded by at least twelve amazons. Among then, a nice emerald haired girl came forth. "I'm Hair Pin, I'll be your opponent."  
  
"_Well, she seems about eighteen... five inches taller than me... nice boobs. Hey, stop! It's not time for this. Continuing... seems very skilled but there's only one way to be sure though_. Hey, let's dance!" And so he lunged forward to strike.  
  
After a good time of fight, Hiryuu was impressed with himself. He had saw those other two fighting at the springs and became amazed of their skill and speed. This foe was almost at the formers level and he was keeping up. "_Guess only three weeks of special training are paying off already._"  
  
Good hits where nailed in both sides. And both fighters where at their limit. In an unspoken agreement, they decided to finish the fight in the next assault. "SOYAAAAAAA!!!" Yelled Hiryuu as he fired a high kick intending on hitting the girl's head. "HEIAAAAAAAAA" Was her reply as she charged in a punch to his solar plexus.  
  
"STOP!" Such was the strength imbued in the voice, both combatants stopped in mid move. The kick would have got his target as was the punch, but a hand could be seen in the path of the later attack, leaving it clearly who would be victorious. Blinking a few times and still frozen in place, both looked at the source of the voice.  
  
"This is not going to be completed!" Said the Yoda wannabe.  
  
Surprised gasps could be heard from the audience. "But...but matriarch Cologne, he's an outsider male that was challenged. The tradition should be completed." Whined Hair Pin.  
  
"No! He is a demon and will not come to our tribe anymore on death penalty. Do you understand?"  
  
Looking puzzled, Hiryuu didn't understand a single word about traditions and he being a demon but he understood very well the death penalty. Nodding violently his head all he could do was a mad dash to get far away from there as possible.  
  
"But great matriarch..." Started Hair Pin just to be interrupted by Cologne.  
  
"I know child. But when I saw that boy falling in the Jusenkyo waters and coming out of it unfazed I started to search why so. And looking at his aura I could see that he is a demon. I don't forbid you of going after him but I had to warn you of what he really is. And the death talk was just to scare him in retaliation for something he said in Jusenkyo" And so, Cologne walked back to the village.  
  
Hair Pin stood in her place looking towards the direction that the outsider had run. "_I wonder..."_

_

* * *

_

Out of the forest, Ms. Mishima was calling every one to see if there was any missing. During the trekking, no one saw when Hiryuu joined then, actually, no one even realized that he went missing for some time.  
  
Noticing the pants in Hiryuu's breath, Takeshi looked at him and saw the bad shape of his clothes and a couple of bruises. "Geese man, when the hell did you fought?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about this now, at the airplane I'll tell you and Kyoshiro everything." Hiryuu was angry with his friends. After all he was counting on their loyalty when he said that he would stay and fight.

* * *

Far from there, Skuld decided that after a long time, a visit to her sister was in order. Tagging along came her niece, Urd's daughter, Sayaka.  
  
They hadn't seen each other in ten years. Since a nasty argument they had because of Hiryuu's origins. Ho could say that Skuld would be so intolerant?  
  
"Well, it's sure nice to see you again after so many years oni-sama! I can't believe that we haven't seen each other in ten years! How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, very well. Keiichi is working as mechanical designer in Yamaha and I'm giving cooking classes since some time. What worries me a little is our son, Hiryuu. He seems to be getting way out of line, you see, one month ago he..." And so, Belldandy told Skuld all the misgivings on her son. All the chat was supplied with tea and cookies, of course.  
  
"Heh, I said that Keiichi wasn't a good option for marriage big sis. But no, you had to hear the old hag and now you're here struck with a mortal and a half demon as a son. Honestly!"  
  
"Skuld! That was not very nice, Keiichi did what he did because of his love for me. And Hiryuu doesn't have fault in what he is! I'm still hurt for what you've said back then and so is Keiichi. But we're willing to pass trough it; after all, we're family. And Urd knew the depth of our love."  
  
"Sorry to intrude aunts but I have to agree with aunt Bell. You haven't seen Hiryuu Kun in a good time. He is not that bad aunt Skuld! A little perverted, yes. But not a bad person." Sayaka was trying to act in favor of her cousin.  
  
"Perhaps you two can be right...wait! Did you feel that? A powerful demon is approaching." Getting her trustworthy mallet, Skuld went to intercept the offending hellspaw.

* * *

"_Hehehe, it makes some time since I've last saw Sayaka. Wonder how she is. Also, who might be this other presence at home?_ YOUCH!!!" Entering the temple's garden Hiryuu's musings were broken as a mallet barely missed his head to hit his shoulder.  
  
"DIE DEMON! SKULD BOMB!!!" With a mighty battle cry, Skuld proceeded to try to smash and throw bombs at poor Hiryuu that was just fleeing aimlessly understanding nothing.  
  
"HELP! POLICE! A PSYCHO IS TRYING TO KILL ME! WAAAAAAAAA!!!" A flying Hiryuu yelled as he traveled trough air courtesy on an Skuld bomb's explosion. Crashing his head trough the temple's door, all he could do was wait his doom. However, salvation comes in the form of his mother and cousin.  
  
Entering in the path of the berserker goddess, both women yelled that this was no demon but Hiryuu. Stopping in her tracks, Skuld scanned his aura once more and it still was a demon. "How can he be Hiryuu if his aura stinks demon?"  
  
Helping Hiryuu out of the door, both goddess stared at his forehead and noticed the absence of the blue portion of the symbol. "Hiryuu Chan what happened? Where's the rest of your symbol?" Asked worriedly his mother.  
  
"Ite..... Hun... so this is aunt Skuld? Well, I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you again." Turning to his mother. "What are you talking about my symbol? Ah, it doesn't matter right now. Mom, a lot of things happened in China this last days, I'm really exhausted. Besides, all this dust from the door and the splinters are itching. Can I take a nice hot soak first?"  
  
"Yes dear, of course you can."  
  
After some minutes, an ear splitting screech could be heard from the bathroom. "EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!"  
  
Hushing to the place, Belldandy and Sayaka found an unconscious girl lying in the tub. She was very similar to Belldandy, could even pass for her if not because of a mark in her forehead. A blue Yang symbol.

* * *

Blinking a few times, Hiryuu confirmed that he was staring at his living room ceiling. Looking aside, he saw his mother and his cousin. As well as his aunt Skuld.  
  
"Did I faint because of the door? I didn't know that unconscious people could dream. And I had a very strange one. When I was entering the tub I became a girl and..." Noticing the startled glances towards him, Hiryuu stopped and by luck looked at the mirror behind the T.V. and what he saw was the Belldandy clone. Turning again to his mother, a panicked smile found the way to his face. "Err... wasn't it a dream?"  
  
"Hiryuu, is that really you?" Receiving a nod as reply, Belldandy characteristically said. "Oh my! What have you got yourself into this time my dear? Would you care to explain?"  
  
"Err... I dunno, honestly! I haven't done anything that weird, well, I think..." Hiryuu would have said more but his throat went dry. Motioning for Sayaka to pass him a cup of tea, that was exactly what she did, but tripping on the table's foot the young goddess spilled the warm tea in Hiryuu turning him male again.  
  
"Hey! I'm a guy again! Neat."  
  
"Blinking a few times, Belldandy finally said. "Ok, I think that I know what's going on. But to be sure let's call Urd."

* * *

"So it's like this: Because of him being an immortal, the waters had a different effect on him. Only hot water triggers the curse. The most interesting is that he is a complete demon when male and a complete goddess while female though." Explained Urd as she, casting a past viewer spell, found that Hiryuu had fell in the spring of the drowned girl. "The worst is: a mortal can be cured of this, an immortal can't."  
  
Looking puzzled, Hiryuu stared at nothing, his mind madly spinning. "What the hell are you talking about aunt? Was really a curse on that spring? I'm an immortal? I'm a goddess? A demon? Thinking about this they called me that some time in China. WHAT THE FK IS GOING ON?!!!" Panting panicked, he just turned his head staring at everyone expecting an answer.  
  
"Now, now Hiryuu. What have I said about cussing?" Scolded Belldandy jerking her index finger in a negative way.  
  
"......." Hiryuu was too shocked to reply.  
  
"Chill out kid. This happens to everyone. Actually no, but it's not a big deal as you think. You see. Those waters are..." And so Urd explained everything related to Jusenkyo's curses to Hiryuu as well as the especial effects in him due to his exceptional predicaments.  
  
"Ok aunt. But I still am in the dark about this divine and hellish stuff."  
  
Standing up the get the overall attention, Belldandy said. "This Hiryuu Chan, is something that need to be told by me and your father. Let's just wait him arrive."

* * *

Author's notes: no author's notes this time... 


	5. Welcome to Yggdrasil

Disclaimer: Guess what? Don't own this stuff.

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter three: Welcome to Yggdrasil**

At evening time, Morisato Keiichi arrived home. He was very tired. So, not paying much attention to the reunion in front of him he just saw his wife, her sisters, his niece and another young girl very alike Belldandy. "Hello girls. Long time no see Skuld. Sorry miss but I've never seen you before. Are you another sister of Bell?"

"Err, no. It's me, Hiryuu dad!" Grinned sheepishly the boy-turned-girl.

"Very funny miss?"

"Keiichi darling, actually, he...she is saying the true." Another sheepish grin, this time by Belldandy.

THUD

"Yeah dad... I've reacted exactly like you..." Sweat dropping Hiryuu stated, looking at the fallen form of her father.

* * *

After awaking Keiichi, explanations were made and the shock was present again.

"My... son... what happened to my dear son?" Cried the uncomforted father.

"Hey Keiichi, come on it's not that bad! You've not lost a son, just gained a daughter. I mean, two for the price of one!" Any guesses at which platinum haired goddess said this?

"Well, it doesn't matter. What I rally want to know is the god/demon stuff." Said an impatiently now boy.

"Hun? How did you found about that?" Now, Keiichi was scared.

"Come on dad, my mark keeps changing every time I change. And all this curse explanation was a dead give for it too. I mean, mom and aunts are talking about it all the time!"

Looking to Belldandy, Keiichi received a nod of approval and kneeling in front of his son, he reached for the boy's shoulders and hung his head. After a while, he sighed and looked Hiryuu in the eyes. "This is dead serious son, have in mind that what will be said here is forbidden to be acknowledged by anyone."

Frightened by the seriousness of his father, Hiryuu stood quiet during all the tale having a hell of a time to grasp all that was said.

"No way. Let me get this right. Mom here is a real goddess, as well as her sisters and Sayaka. You couldn't get mom pregnant and so you've made a pact with a demon and now I'm a half-demon/ half god? And you've keeping this from me all my life?"

"Actually, because of your curse now you're a full demon when male and full goddess when female." Tried Sayaka.

"Hey, there's something wrong in this. If dad is mortal, how can I be full god or demon?"

"Yeah, you should be a half mortal. But the scans shows just full blood." Said Urd.

"_Great! One more mess in my f%#ked up life._" Muttered the demon. And louder, looking skywards "Why do you hate me so much?"

"That's not true Hiryuu. Your grandfather doesn't hate you." Said Urd.

"EH?!! Now what? Don't tell me that mom is the daughter of Kami-Sama himself!" Try to count how many shocks Hiryuu was having this day.

"Ok son, if you don't want we'll not tell."

"........thanks mom..." Sweat drop. "And knowing that you were my grandfather you still let all the shit that happened to me occur?!!! Some grandfather that I have..." Yelled Hiryuu.

"GHAAAAAAA!!!" Suddenly, a mighty thunderbolt parted the roof and struck Hiryuu. When the smoke cleared and he recovered in some level, the literally shocked demon read a message carved in the table.

**HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS BOY! AT THE LIGHT OF THE NEW PREDICAMENTS, HIRYUU IS NOW ALLOWED TO ENTER YGGDRASIL IN GIRL FORM AND THEREFORE, IS REQUIRED FOR GODDESS TRAINING IMMEDIATELY . SO I'VE SAID AND SO IT SHALL BE.**

"My table..." Sputtered a dumbstruck Keiichi starring at the furniture piece. 

"Yay! Guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other now cousin." Shouted Sayaka.

Clasping her face, Belldandy remembered something. "Oh my! Goddess training requires a full year of integral duty. Guess Hiryuu will be staying away from you Keiichi darling for some full year?!

No way I'm skipping my karate for so much time! I won't go and that's it!"

"Yes you're going boy. Kami-Sama is the supreme will of this realm and if he says something, that's what will happen. Now, stop bragging and come with me! Sayaka, we're leaving."Emptying s glass of hot water on the now goddess, Skuld dragged her to the kitchen's sink and was preparing for the trip when Hiryuu pleaded.

"Please aunt! I beg you! Let me at least say good-bye to my parents! And at least tell my sensei that I'll have to stop going there!"

"Hiryuu Chan, you won't need to say bye to me, I'm able to go visit you anytime I want. However, Keiichi is in order for a farewell. Skuld, he is right. He must say something to Mr. Misoguchi."

"Fine. But after that we're out!" Hissed Skuld.

"_Is it my imagination or she isn't very fond of me? _Just out of curiosity. Who's my other father?"

"We don't have a clue. All that we know about him is that his name is Genryu." Replied Keiichi.

* * *

Hours later, in Nifihelm.

"So, your highness, as I didn't have nothing better to do, I've decided to go and annoy that goddess married to the mortal, after all, it was a real long time ago that I've done anything to them. And when I arrived I've heard all this talk about their son being part demon due to a pact with a demon called Genryu. Never heard of him, do you know anything? "Asked Mara.

"DID YOU SAY GENRYU?!!!" Yelled in astonishment the demon queen.

Receiving a nod from Mara, she had her key to continue. "My, my, my!!! So my long lost brother is alive after all. That bastard! I with he could have stayed dead.... But now that he has a son, it means that I have a nephew! A full demon nephew nonetheless!"

"Err, actually your highness, he is also a full goddess."

"Hun? Oh yeah, Jusenkyo... anyway, I want to see my nephew as soon as I can, if I can turn him against my not so dear brother then I'll won't have to worry about him anymore." Hild was preparing to teleport to Hiryuu's house, but she just stood there looking at nothing, and then. "Hey Mara, where does they live? I kind of forgot!" Face fault from Mara.

They live at that temple in Nekomi mighty queen, but the boy has already gone to Yggdrasil."

"Is that so? Well, then old Kami-Sama will have a visit..."

* * *

At Mr. Misoguchi's house, Hiryuu was finishing his explanations on why of his absence in the future. "Well sensei, for personal motives that I would rather not talk about, I'll have to stay away one year or so. I really don't want to go but a family matter forces me. I beg your pardon."

Scratching the base of his chin, the old man chuckled lightly and said. "So your grandfather has finally summoned you..." Noticing the bewildered look of his young student, he continued. "Sorry to say this just now, after so many years but it was his idea, and one can't go against the almighty. You don't need to tell me anything that happened Hiryuu, I know it already. Your grandfather had planed this a long time ago. Actually, I'm also a god that was sent here to watch and train you in a mortal fashion. Haven't you ever wondered why I've trained you in a way so different from the others?"

Just shaking his head sideways, Hiryuu couldn't say much more that would help him and help his astonished state. "Well boy, it happens that in your grandfather's plans I'm assigned to train you even on Yggdrasil, so you won't miss so much the karate after all. You see? The almighty does care for you after all! Now, let's me take a look at the face that I'll be training from now on." And Mr. Misoguchi poured his tea over Hiryuu's head changing his gender. "Aren't you a cutie?"

"Geese... thank you SO much sensei..." Replied the girl, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

* * *

Arriving at home, Hiryuu barely had time to bid farewell to (now) her father and promise to write frequently. Dragged by Skuld to the full bathtub, now she was engulfed in a crazy swirling kaleidoscope of both lights and figures. "_Whoa! Have I had any illegal stuff like, in a horse's load?"_

Enjoying the trip, she completely lost count on time and space. Unfortunately, because of that, Hiryuu never saw the end of the warp arrive. "Ouch! Hun... this hurts..." lifting her face from the floor, the fresh goddess was told to walk a ridiculously long path in order to meet the boss. Along the way, she found herself alone since both Skuld and Sayaka went on different ways.

After a while, Hiryuu and her abused legs arrived at a massive building. Approaching the enormous oak doors, said doors opened by themselves getting the newcomer in a state of apprehension. Strolling trough the hall, looking right and left, she could see several people minding their own business and others staring at her. Reaching a counter occupied by a redheaded woman she was assaulted with the following question.

"Good night lovely lady. Please identify your self and state your business."

Wincing a little at the lady comment, Hiryuu said who she was and that she was ordered to just go there. Knowing that she would come, the attendant slipped her a blank file instructing her to fill it for cadastration and then sent the girl to Kami-Sama's office.

Entering the room, Hiryuu gasped. The place was unimaginable huge. At the far end, in front of giant window a man was sat behind an insanely large desk. The man had white long hair and used plain white clothes hippie like. His eyes, shining with the very story of life itself were staring at her. "**GREETINGS MORISATO HIRYUU, IT'S A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MEET YOU IN PERSON. IF YOU'RE WONDERING, YES. I AM KAMI-SAMA."**

"Err... hi gramps!"

"**DON'T NEED TO BE SO SHY. ERR... ALL THIS THUNDEROUS VOICE SURE IS NOT HELPING YOU...**So let's cut it out and talk as everybody else. It's not that big of a deal to be the almighty himself!"

"If you say so..."

"Anyway, I have summoned you for a purpose."

"_No body summons Megatron... hehehehahaha_" Hiryuu was barely restraining herself from bursting out in laughter from her inside joke from a movie that she saw some time ago.

"Than it pleases me to be the first." Standing with mouth agape, the girl blinked a few times. "Do you know Transformers? _Hey, I've thought that. Did he read my mind?_"

Chuckling, God just said. "Yes, I know of them. Mortals tend to do some nice stuff from time to time. And yes, I can read your mind. By the way, before I forget..." Not finishing his sentence, Kami-Sama struck Hiryuu with lightning.

"GHAAAAAA!!!! Ouch, that hurts! Why was that for?" Hiryuu was offended.

"That was for you to learn to respect your elders. As I was saying, you're here for a purpose. It might be nice and all to get to know you but before the small talk let's go down to business. As you know now you're a goddess and being so you need to learn what being a goddess means. Are you still with me?"

Receiving a nod of confirmation Kami-Sama continued. "Good. You will pass two months learning the basics of being a goddess and one more month taking qualifying tests to see where you'd best fit. Then the rest of the year will be spent training for that. Is it all clear?"

"Sure thing gramps." Lightning bolt. "Address me in the proper way as every one else you unrespectful girl. And one more thing. There are people that already knows but don't spread that you're my granddaughter, we don't need apple polishers chasing you."

Trying to not be electrocuted again, Hiryuu just nodded. Finished the business, both divine beings chatted a while to try and get to know each other better with Hiryuu being electrocuted several times.

"Farewell Kami-Sama, I'll see you later. GHAAAAAA!!! Now what did I do wrong?"

Grinning sheepishly, the almighty scratched his head. "Just the force of habit. Sorry bout that!"

* * *

Walking away from the Almighty's office, Hiryuu strolled trough heaven with a piece of paper in her hands. "_Ugh, who could tell that Kami-Sama would be such a hippie respect maniacal? _GHAAAAAAAA!!!_ Ok, no more thinking about him, it hurts. Hun... accordingly to this paper I'm supposed to go to building zeta and get the keys to apartment 92. Then I'll have to go to the recruit center where a tutor will be assigned to me._"

After a few misleads, she found the appropriate living quarters. A cozy four-room apartment containing a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room. Dropping her duffel bag in a corner, a tour trough the place was in order. As it wasn't that big, the tour finished rather quickly and remembering that sleep was in need, Hiryuu set her alarm clock to wake her up with enough time to get where she was supposed to go in the morning.

Arriving at the recruit center, Hiryuu was led to a room where a lot of papers were filled. Then, from a door nearby came Sayaka. "Hi Hiryuu Chan, I'm here to get you to your tutor. You're really luck to be assigned with him."

Passing some rooms, they finally arrived at one that had a tall broad man. He had a waist length blond hair, also, a huge stone hammer. He was Thor, the Thunder God.

Shaking hands with the embodiment of power itself, Hiryuu was cursing internally and trying to not wince as her hand was crushed. "Hey, nice grip shorty." Commented Thor when he released her hand. "Now try to hold this."

Receiving in her hands the mighty Mijolnnir, Hiryuu dived into the ground with a thunderous THUD.

"Dad! Don't be so mean with Hiryuu." Said Sayaka.

"_Dad?! Sayaka's father is Thor?!_"

"Hiryuu? The descendant of Belldandy? But wasn't Hiryuu a boy?"

"Well, you see..." After explaining the curse Sayaka had to go away. "Now you two, play nice!"

Looking up to the god's face, the goddess saw a hideous evil grin. "_Uh oh, why is he looking at me like that?_"

"Sayaka talked about you very much. So you're the boy that used to peek at her in bath and all those other things... let me tell you something. You're in for a world of regretting... hehehe."

Later at night, the forms of Hiryuu and Thor could be seen running trough all heaven.

"COME BACK HERE AND DESPITE YOUR APEARANCE DIE LIKE A MAN!" Yelled a furious north thunder god, throwing bolt after bolt of the purest lightning.

"GHAAAAA!!! I"VE ALREADY GHAAAAAAAAA!!! SAID THAT I AM SORRY!!! GHAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

Several days after a nice beating, Hiryuu was getting along with Thor. Aside for a random thunderbolt one time or another, she was learning pretty fast the things that every goddess had to know. Namely, alternative energy sources, the relationship between gods and demon, the role of the divine beings in the world and stuff. But not all were roses.

"Honestly Morisato, one would have thought that after all this time you would have at least grasped the simplest aspect of magic. Do you think that anyone has ever heard of a goddess that could not wield the mystic arts?" Asked Thor as he shook his head in frustration for his charge.

"It's not my fault that I've not practiced this since cradle uncle Thor. GHAAAAAA!!! Now what?"

"Well, we'll try a more motivating method. I say what you are supposed to do and if you fail in the twentieth try you'll be shocked every time from then on until you do it right!" Replied cheerfully the avenging god.

"_If this goes like this I'll surely be dead before this month ends. Have mercy of thy descendant Kami-Sama. _GHAAAAAAA!!! _Hun? Another writing made by the thunder. **DON'T USE MY NAME IN VAIN! **Great! Really great. _"

"Now Morisato, try to get this straight. Just focus on the patterns that I've already told you. Think about the mirror, fell the mirror, BE the mirror." Instructed Thor.

"Ok, I can do this. _Other wise I'll get fried!_ I'm thinking about the mirror, I'm feeling the mirror. I am the mirror! YAAAA!!!" Running to the mirror, Hiryuu close her eyes and blindly charged the object. Amazingly, she passed trough it and the same kaleidoscope of days before showed up again.

Keiichi and Belldandy where alone at home, being a healthy ever in love couple, they tended to enjoy the times that they're alone and right now said couple was laying coverless in the futon after a really rough work out.

THUD

Startled, Keiichi looked at this right and searched for the cause of the offending noise and found his son, no, his daughter sprawled face first in front of the mirror in the room.

Sensing her husband stiffing by her side, Belldandy decided to full awake and look at what was disturbing her love. "HIRYUU!!!"

Hearing her name, the girl raised her head just to blush like a tomato. "Hi mom, hi dad! Long time no see!"

Both adults remained motionless from shock, Then, Thor's hand came from the mirror and yanked Hiryuu away from there back to the mirror. Blinking a dozen times, Keiichi stated. "I REALLY don't wanna know what that was about."

Looking at the young goddess sitting with her head hanging low and rocking back and forth, Thor happily said. "You see Morisato? If properly motivated, you can do it right! Now all you have to do is try it a thousand times. But try to not peek at anyone from now one. You know, peeking at your very parents? Man, you're sick."

"_I really could have not seen that. My eyes will melt..._"

* * *


	6. Heaven's Boot Camp part I

Disclaimer: No funny stuff to put here this time. Don't own AMG and stuff...

The dragon from between 

**Chapter four: Heaven's boot camp part I**

The rest of the two months of basic learning was finished. Now, Hiryuu knew all that a divine being must know to pull themselves trough life, inclusive the angel mumbo jumbo. By the way, Hiryuu got so happy because her angel was a major babe He couldn't wait to change into a boy again to party with Crescent Moon, but after knowing that she wouldn't manifest when he was in male form, it was like a cold bucket of water thrown over her. Hiryuu was a little perverted, but not enough to pounce at a girl while being a girl herself.

Sayaka explained the more girly subjects. Thor being such a manly god didn't knew or wasn't to sympathizing concerning things like cramps and that period of the month and how they worked differently in goddesses than in mortals. Happy ones the formers as the joys of being female threatened them just in four to four months.

"_Heh, when the time arrives, I'll just change into my real gender._" Though Hiryuu at the time. About spells, unfortunately she still was a major disaster, the teleportation one was mastered tough. If not for the landing. A natural affinity was found with fire and freezing magic but all subtler spells like healing, enchantments and the like were a total mystery to the young goddess.

Right now, Hiryuu was taking one of those qualifying tests, seeing if she could be a wish bringer.

POF! "_Ack, stupid teleport I'll break my nose one of these days. _Err... hi there pal, I'm Morisato Hiryuu and I'm here to grant you a single wish. If you want, I could make you into a millionaire. If you want I could also..." Rising at his feet after a gracious landing, Hiryuu dusted herself and cheerfully started the goddess relief office speech. All the while ignoring the frightened look of her supposed client. "... so, what would you want?"

"ARGH!!! POLICE! HELP, A BURGLAR!!!" Screamed the client as she got a steel pipe and pounded Hiryuu almost to death.

"Stop." Suddenly, all but Hiryuu vanished in thin air and she was laying broken on a barren room. From the door, stepped Peorth. "Sorry kid, but you're not qualified to act as a wish bringer. I'm really sorry that you couldn't follow the steps of your mother."

"Ugh, it's ok really. But why does the simulation need to be SO real?"

"Actually, I doesn't need but we do it this way cause then the candidates will get the real feeling of the real action." Cheerfully replied the goddess of roses. "Anyway, tomorrow will be the day for the newcomers to know where they're going to train in the recruit center. Don't miss it! Bye..."

Going home with the help of crutches, Hiryuu mused over the past happenings over her life. "_Damn! If I meet one more person that acts all cheerful and stuff when I am abused, I won't be responsible for my actions. Now let's go home, still have training with Misoguchi sensei later today._" For her surprise, as a divine being, she was allowed to learn things like the shouryuken.

* * *

Flashback

"But Misoguchi sensei. Haven't you said that this Shouryuken stuff was a legend?"

"For mortals yes. But now you're a goddess and therefore is allowed to learn all the special techniques of Shotokan Karate."

End of flashback

* * *

The next morning

"**AND SO, I'M VERY PLEASED TO HAVE THE HONOR TO ANOUNCE THE DESTINATION OF THIS YEAR'S NEW GODS AND GODDESSES. STRAUS RAGNARD, PLEASE STAND UP..."** Sitting in her seat in the recruit center, Hiryuu droned while Kami-Sama informed every new god to his or hers appropriate career, but she was waked every time by the applauses for the god of the time.

"**MORISATO HIRYUU, PLEASE STAND UP. AS SAID IN YOUR QUALIFYING REPORTS, THE ONLY PLACE WHERE YOU'VE FARED WELL WAS THE MILITARY. SO, WELLCOME TO THE VALKARYES. CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE PART OF HEAVEN'S DEFFENCE CREW!" **Receiving applauses from everybody in the room, Hiryuu stared at the piece of paper at her hands. "_A soldier? I'm going to be a freaking soldier?!_"

* * *

A day has passed and the dawn of a new one has come. Our friend finds herself in the bus stop (yes, heaven does have buses, but why they use then beats me!) waiting the one to Boot Camp. Surveying all the other candidates, Hiryuu still cursed her luck but soon lost interest in that as she noticed that only fourteen persons were there, seven girls (including herself, for her misery) and seven boys. "_Strange, at the ceremony there were a lot more people assigned to this._"

The bus arrived, luggage was loaded, people got inside and the trip was made. After some seven hours of rolling down the road they arrived at a massive fortress in the middle of nothing. Entering the gates, the group was led to separate rooms where they were instructed to change clothes into uniforms, a plain blue navy shirt, black baggy pants, black leather combat boots and black cap. And then, they were let to another room where they were supposed to meet their drill sergeant.

Standing in line, some members of the new group gasped in surprise as they recognized who was coming for then.

"So these are the new recruits... well, the ones that didn't decide to turn tails and not come. Listen here bunch of scum! You might think yourselves good enough to do this but mark my words. Those cowards that didn't show up are the only ones that will go away with desertion unpunished. If any of you quit from now on, well, you'll be VERY sorry." Yelled the axe goddess, Rind.

"_EH?! I could have just not come here and that's it?!!! Oh joy..._" Lamented Hiryuu.

"Anyway, I wasn't informed who is, but some hot shot protégé from Kami-Sama is between you. And because of that, they wanted a special training for your group. Thus, I've being demoted to drill sergeant and I'm not happy with it! I'll find who the freak is and, boy... he or she will be in for a world of pain. Until then, your special training will be something that you'll NEVER forget!!! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"SIR YES SIR!" In military fashion every body replied.

Rolling up her eyes, Hiryuu signed. Hearing the sign, Rind stood inches away from her and looking at the name in the badge pinned in the young's chest, then upping her gaze to Hiryuu's eyes level exclaimed. "DID YOU FIND ANY OF THIS BORING RECRUIT MORISATO? Oh... so YOU' re the prissy princess that Lord Kami has took into his wing... FINE... LET"S MAKE THIS MORE INTERSTING FOR YOU! COME ON, ONE HUNDRED PUSH UPS NOW!!! _Strange... thought that Belldandy and Keiichi had a boy..."_ And then, the marvelous military life began for Hiryuu.

* * *

An extremely fatiguing day has passed. All the squad was deadly tired, being Hiryuu the most one. Goofing up with a not so bemused drill sergeant tends to cause that. Crashing on her bed, all that the young goddess wanted was die until the following day, when the next torture would begin. Almost asleep, Hiryuu was denied of this pleasure when one of the other goddess called her.

"Hey, Morisato. I guess that after all that you've being put trough I wouldn't be alive. Won't you come with us to the bath? By the way, as you've probably figured, my name is Ryoko, nice to meet you." Asked the girl in a big smile. She was very attractive and a lot taller than Hiryuu. Well placed curves and a wavy green hair joined by red eyes gave her an exotic look.

"Hun? Are you inviting me to take a bath with all of you?"

"Of course! It will be just girls after all."

Making a Herculean work to suppress blush and a nosebleed for imagining what this would implicate, Hiryuu agreed and bolted up from the bed.

"_Heh, I guess heaven really can be paradise!!!_" Thought Hiryuu as he relaxed in the collective tub. Being it a cold bath (Military demands for recruits), she didn't need to worry about turning male while discretely admiring the other six girls naked bodies. "_I'm sure going to enjoy my time here..."_

"So you've come all the way from the Indian part of heaven? Gal, it's so far away!" Commented one of the girls, Alyssa, as the chat was going on in the tub.

"Yes, my mother, Shiva, trained me from cradle to be a warrior goddess" Replied Krishna while soaping herself, much to the pleasure of Hiryuu.

Whistling an admiration note (admiration for Krishna's heritage, be warned!), another goddess commented. "It must be very nice to be related to someone so famous. I envy you. And you Hiryuu, what do you think? After all, you're the high and mighty protégé of Kami-Sama himself!"

Still dazed from the scenes in front of her, Hiryuu took a couple of seconds to snap out of it. "Eh? Ah! Well, I wouldn't really know."

"How come?"

"Well, my father is a mortal. And so, I've being raised as one until three months ago. The mortal society is totally different than here. I still don't know all about life in Yggdrasil, so I wouldn't know how being relative to a famous person would be like up here."

"So you're half mortal? How nice! I've always wanted to go down there. Won't you tell us what's it like?" Asked another one, Diana.

"_Well on true I'm not a half, at least accordingly to aunt Urd. But they don't need to know also._ Of course I can, but being it such a trivial thing for me, it would be better if you asked specific things instead of me talking without a topic. For example, here it's not that big of a deal but in Midgard..."

A loud noise startled every girl. Looking at the cause of it, some boys could be seen sprawled in the floor under a huge tree that was there (hey, they're at the army, but they still are 14 years old kids). All the girls eeped and hurried to find anything that could cover then, except for Hiryuu. For the moment, she forgot that she was in girl form and naturally stood up and went to help the boys.

"Are you all right?" Asked here while helping a white haired boy to stand up. Said boy just stared at Hiryuu's breasts and unceremoniously, fondled then.

"ACK!" Hiryuu slapped his hand away HARD. "Will you cut it out?! This hurt you puss bag."

Massaging her breast to lesser the pain, she noticed that the other boys all fainted due to blood loss. Just her offender was still up with a huge grin and really perverted smile. "Oh come on baby, if you want I can be more gently."

Realizing that he was making a move on her, Hiryuu snapped. "Hey idiot! Who do you think you're talking with? Can't you see the difference..." Looking at herself, she realized her female condition. Taking a hot teacup from nearby, she poured it over her head. "Can't you see that I'm a..."

"Crazy chick that likes to tea bath?" Asked the god. Looking at herself again, Hiryuu saw that she still was female. "_EH?!!! What hell? Ok, some one is gonna have it now!_" Leaving the pervert talking alone, Hiryuu grabbed a oversized t-shirt and headed to the nearest mirror.

* * *

"_Why doesn't he has any mirrors inside the office?"_ Though Hiryuu as she walked in the direction of Kami-Sama's office. "Lady. You can't enter without being expected! The almighty is seeing someone now!" Said the attendant, promptly ignored by the pissed teenager.

Kicking open the massive door, Hiryuu started her rant. "All right gramps! Who's the freaking idiot that GHAAAAAAA!!!" Looking up from her position on the blackened ground, Hiryuu could see Kami-Sama and a really hot woman, which resemblance with Urd was remarkable, staring at her, seated across from each other.

"**RESPECT YOUR ELDERS GIRL! BESIDES, IT'S VERY RUDE TO BARGE IN THIS WAY. HOWEVER, ITS FORTUNATE THAT YOU'VE COME. HILD HERE WANTED TO MEET YOU."**

"Don't care for her now! What I want to know is why I'm not freaking changing back to be a boy?! GHAAAAAAA"

"**I'VE ALREADY SAID. RESPECT YOUR ELDERS. WELL, SINCE YOUR MALE SIDE IS DEMONIC, YOU'RE ALLOWED HERE ONLY AS FEMALE. BEING THAT SO, WE'VE PUT A SPELL ON YOU THAT PREVENTS YOU FROM CHANGING WHILE HERE."**

"_Oh no! Don't tell me that aside from keeping up with that pervert I'll have to endure the periods!!"_ Hiryuu just stared agape at Kami-Sama. Then, deciding to take the situation on her hands, Hild glomped the stunned girl.

"Hohoho! It's very nice to finally meet you my dear. I can't believe that you've being denied of my presence!" And then she got of Hiryuu and gave the girl a thunderbolt. "Kami dear, you're right! It sure is funny to electrocute her!"

Recovering from ANOTHER bolt, Hiryuu stared in disbelief. "_Hild? The queen of demons right? What the hell would she want with me?_"

"Yes, you're right, I'm de demon queen. Probably you don't know but your father, the demon one I mean, actually is my little brother Genryu. Thus making you my nephew...or niece as it is now. Kami dear would you allow me to see her in her truly form?" Cutely pleaded the demon queen.

"_GREAT! Another mind reader. Just my luck...wait? Did she said what I think she said? I'm the nephew of the queen of hell? Heh, I'm turning to be really important..."_ Though Hiryuu as he turned back into male form. "Hun? I'm a guy again!!!"

"My, my... what a hunk you are my precious nephew. And just look at your demonic aura. It will be really a waste if you don't train your demon power. That's it. After finishing here you're coming to Nifihelm and will learn how to be a demon!"

Kami-Sama kept quiet, she did have the right to train him as a demon after all, and besides, he already knew the outcome of this exchange. But Hiryuu didn't like it much. "Hey! I won't be away from my parents all this time! Know this miss, I won't go and that's it."

Sensing that she might not get what she wanted, Hild decided to change tactics. "Ok, you don't have to if you don't want. But it sure would be a pleasure to tell you more about your father..."

"_Line, bait, I got him!_" Looking at the demon queen, Hiryuu's eyes sparkled for a moment. "Err... if you put it in this way I think that it would be very nice to go with you. But I have a condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I would like at least a week before going, so I could spend some time with my parents."

"You've agreed, remember this when the moment comes Hiryuu Chan."

Seeing that the discussion was over, Kami-Sama decided to make himself known again. "**AS IT'S ALL SETLED THEN, HIRYUU AREN'T YOU FORGETING SOMETHING?"**

Disappointed for turning back to female mode, Hiryuu was puzzled by the Almighty's question. "What do you mean Kami-Sama ?"

"**LOOK! YOU'VE TREATED ME WITH RESPECT, GUESS THERE'S HOPE FOR YOU AFTER ALL. ANYWAY, WASN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN A BOOT CAMP WHERE OUTSIDE RIDES ARE FORBIDEN?"**

"SHIT!!! GHAAAAAAA!"

"**NO SWEARING IN FRONT OF ME GIRL. SIEGFRIED, TAKE THIS GIRL BACK TO RIND IN BOOT CAMP."** Entering the office came a blond god clad in fighting clothes and something that would pass as an armor. He listened to the Kami's orders and grabbing Hiryuu by the scruff, teleported to boot camp trough a lamp.

* * *

Standing in the middle of a vicious storm, Hiryuu was doing more and more push ups in the moistly dirt with a huge piano over her back.

"1598... 1599... 1600... 1601..." Counted Rind has she watched the young goddess. "Perhaps now you'll learn that desertion is not an option here my dear. Come on! Granddaughter of Kami-Sama or not, you still have at least more three thousand until I say it's enough! 1612... 1613..."

"_Damn it! I hate my life..."_

* * *

Some days latter, Hiryuu's group was standing in the horizontal line of always. They where standing in a large open space where several other squads were training. Rind paced back and forth in front of then. "Ok dimwits! Now you're going to do some combat exercises. I want to see a friendly spar between two of you. Any volunteers? Morisato? How nice of you to valiantly be the first!"

"_Eh? What the..."_ Though Hiryuu as she tried to figure out what did she do to pass as a volunteer. "Wait sir! I didn't..."

"Shut up Morisato! Do you want to do some more push ups?"

"Err... no sir!"

"Then don't complain. Anyway, is there any other?"

Knowing that Mark had had some misleadings with Hiryuu since the bath incident, Echuu (a entity from Candomblé, a religion practiced in some regions in Brazil and Africa, don't know the translation to English) shoved his fellow recruit forward. "Sir! Mark here says that he will go!"

Mark muttered some curses towards his friend but realized that this was the golden opportunity to get back at Hiryuu for slapping him all those times back ago. "_Heh, thanks pal! Now this bitch will see..."_

"The rules are simple, no blows below the waistline. Aside from that, you can do what damn appears in our minds. Take the weapon that you want from this rack." Looking Mark heading for a massive spiked mace, Rind became surprised as Hiryuu just bowed and assumed an unarmed fighting stance. "Recruit Morisato, aren't you taking any weapon?"

"No sir! I'm a disciple of Shotokan Karate Do. The way of the bare hands, if you please. For us, it's dishonoring to wield weapons." Replied the girl.

"Heh, if you say so..._another one of those stupid martial artists..._ You two, begin!"

Walking in circles facing each other, Mark decided that a little taunt was in order. "Hey shorty, it's pay back time. Don't understand why you didn't take any weapon but it's of no importance. I'm gonna crush you into dust!"

Lunging forward swinging vertically the mace for a hit in the head, Mark was surprised as Hiryuu just sidestepped right and gave him a punch in the ribs. Kneeling and gritting his teeth, the god became furious. Standing up, he lashed with a vicious sequence on several swings clearly intending in seriously harm the girl.

"Stand still you bitch!" Yelled Mark, frustrated that Hiryuu just dodged all of his attacks and occasionally counter attacked with a punch or a kick that always landed in painful locations.

"_After all that I've put her trough earlier today and using all that weight that I made her wear she still can move like that? Amazing!"_ Thought Rind as she watched the fight.

"_What's this guy made of? I'm already tiring from dodging and hitting him but he is just shrugging off all that I give him. If this goes on I'll..._UGH!" Hiryuu was brought back to reality when struck by a direct trust on the mace in her chest that made her slide backwards some two feet. Clutching her chest, the goddess couched some blood and tried to regain her breath. "How was that like bitch? Are you going to beg for mercy or I'm gonna smash you?"

Taking her silence as taunt answer, Mark growled and pounced forward swinging his mace in a wide horizontal arc aiming to the girl's arm.

"_Here he comes again, since I can't use that move yet, I hope that this will do."_ Crouching to avoid the maiming attack, Hiryuu then stood up while rising her left fist to Mark's jaw. A crunch noise could be heard as the blow connected, but it didn't finish there, a small electrical burst was released at the same time, frying the now unconscious god.

Rind was stunned. "How come you can use attack spells, and a thunder one nonetheless? You're all supposed to learn that kind of thing here! In fact Thunder spells are forbidden to be taught outside here."

Scratching the back of her head in a boyish manner, Hiryuu said. "I had former training with attack spells sir! But about the lightning, it wasn't a spell. I've emulated it. If one gets blasted so much as I, one tends to get familiar with this kind of energy."

"Well, it's still chi magic. But it doesn't matter, to use thunder spells you need a special license. Since you don't have one you're going to take the piano and do more ten thousand push ups!"

"_Oh no!_ Sir yes sir!" And then, the rest of the training day was spent. From the distance the whole area could be seeing bursting with activity and the sole figure of Hiryuu going up and down with the piano strapped in her back.

* * *

****

****

****

**Author's notes: **Well guys, I know that there is at least someone reading this. It wouldn't hurt to drop a review right? At least I would know if it's better to stop. Writing to the gosts is not very funny after all!


	7. Heaven's Boot Camp part II

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these.

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter five: Heaven's boot camp part II**

Hiryuu was relaxing at the bathtub. After a busy day learning warfare theory, all the girls just wanted to have a nice off time. "So you really kissed him back in school?" Asked Krishna to Maria, one of the still unnamed goddesses. "Yes, we were at the park near Almighty's building and when he asked, I jumped at him. The funniest was to see him dropping to the ground when I flashed him my panties after that." Exclaimed excitedly the brown haired girl.

"_Man, I could die of boredom listening to all this girly stuff. However, it's really a surprise to learn that girls can be as perverted on even more than boys. Speaking of that, guess now I know how the girls felt back home when Takeshi, Kyoshiro and myself peeked at then. Heh, I miss then, wonder what are they doing._"

"And you Hiryuu, did you leave any hot boy down on Midgard?" Turning her head towards Ryoko, she took a moment to think about a appropriate answer. "Hun... no, I never was into this kind of thing back then."

"Of course she wasn't into this Ryoko! Don't you see how boyish she is? I wouldn't be surprised if a tomboy like her is into girls after all. Haven't you seen how she looks at us some times?" Exclaimed Diana.

"I don't think that's true! I also stare at the other girls sometimes comparing with myself. And I know that you do it too! Besides, if she was a lesbian, she would have already pounced at some one here. Right Hiryuu Chan?" Defended Ryoko. "_I wish I could do just that, you sexy little thing! _Yeah, that's just it Ryoko! Bug off Diana!"

"So, why do you turn down so nastily all the boy's advances? " Insisted her.

"Well, take Mark as an example. Only a tramp would put up with a pervert that unceremoniously fondle you out of the blue. Speaking of which..." Hiryuu didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she got out of the tub and poked a finger inside a hole in the wall. A male scream could be heard from the other side where a boy cried about getting blind and stuff. "Morisato! I'll get you back for this one! Quickly, does anyone know a healing spell for the eyes?"

"Did I prove my point Dianna ?" Seeing the dumb nod of agreement from her fellow goddess, Hiryuu got back to the tub and got comfortable. After a while she looked down at the water and saw a red taint in it. Standing up to look at it better, she realized that the red taint was blood. Blood coming from herself. Panicked, Hiryuu went ballistic. "AH! I'M BLEEDING! I'M GONNA DIE, HELP!!!"

Leading the screeching goddess inside the dormitory, the other goddess where confused. Why was Hiryuu making such a fuzz because of menstruation? Suddenly, Maria remembered something. "That's right! She's half mortal, things works differently for her! Probably it's the first time of the poor one." Then, all the goddesses went trough the job of explaining that it was a natural occurrence and so on. Hiryuu, for her part, remembered all that Sayaka had told her and realized that it was just that! As her plans for not having to go trough this were frustrated after she came to boot camp, the young Morisato didn't have any ways to contain the bleeding.

"If the problem is that, chill out darling! We can provide you some absorbents for the night, then you can request your owns with sergeant Rind." Digging trough her belongings, Ryoko didn't find any. "Hun... guess I've just brought tampons, they will have to do."

Staring at the weird thing, Hiryuu blinked a few times before deciding to take the easy way out. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Don't you know anything? These are designed for internal use. You just have to..."

"NO WAY I'M FREAKING USING THAT!!! WON'T INSERT ANYTHING DOWN THERE!!!" Hiryuu made a mad dash to get out of there but collided with Rind that was entering the dormitory.

"What the hell is all this noise about? OOF!" Getting out of her daze, the axe goddess looked at the downed form of Hiryuu before hissing. "Morisato... why do you insist in trying my patience? I'll deal with you later. Very well, could some one tell me what's all this commotion about?"

"Sir! Recruit Morisato here refuses to use a tampon." Replied Ryoko.

"Does she hun? Well, if she doesn't use one there will be a bloody mess very soon. Ok." Grabbing Hiryuu, Rind proceed to immobilize her smiling evilly, said. "Stoner, you know what you have to do." Then, Ryoko advanced with the tampon in position.

During the night, Hiryuu stared fixedly at the ceiling. "_I've being raped by my comrades with nothing less than a tampon! My life REALLY sucks..."_

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA** (New scene separation, FFN was boycotting the former one.)

Time passes and Hiryuu had a hard time before bowing to the tampon. Realizing that as a girl, it would be natural to use such a thing. Aside from that, the boot camp's routine was unfazed. Now, the squad was doing their morning jog with backpacks weighting one hundred pounds. Hiryuu, after another goof up with Rind, was carrying three hundred pounds instead.

"Come on you bunch of loosers! If we don't reach the mark point until midday there will be no lunch for you!" Taunted Drill sergeant Rind. "Ok you worms, I'll help you drag you lazy butts, let's sing something. Just repeat after me."

And so, the entire crew repeated the following stupid song as they run from 7 am to midday.

"Do you think that you're smart?"

"The spider beats you!"

"It climbs trough the wall..."

"Thing that you don't do!"

"Do you think that you're smart?"

"The fish beats you!"

"It breaths in the water..."

"Thing that you don't do!"

And so on...

Arriving at the mark point, everybody was panting. Our friend Hiryuu however, inserted her foot in her mouth again. "Puff... If I... puff... have to... puff... sing one more... puff... time this... puff... stupid song... puff... I'll kill... puff... This I swear... puff... in Kami-Sama's name!!! GHAAAA!!!"

Looking at the blackened form of the goddess, Rind stated. "Morisato, you Know that you still are not allowed to do thunder spells. Time for push ups!"

The rest of the group just shook their head. "Do you think that Hiryuu will ever learn?" Echuu asked to no one in particular. "I really feel guilty for saying this but, I seriously doubt it..." Lamented Ryoko.

"You know, it really amazes me that she still hasn't tried to flee." Commented Maria.

"This I have to say in her credit. She sure is a hell of a stubborn goddess." Confessed Mark.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA 

"Ok stupids, time to learn attack spells. See the targets there? Good. Now, all you have to do is focus your energies trough the right paths and aim at then. Now, Who would do the kind act of coming first? Imoto? Ok. Look, just follow my lead. We're starting with a basic fire spell." Rind instructed the young god that volunteered to practice first. Standing in a bay much like in a gallery shot, Imoto paid attention to Rind's moves and copied rather satisfactory. Just lacking some strength.

"Now, Ryoko, would you care?" Coping Rind's moves, the goddess cast a fairly strong spell but slightly missed the target.

"Not bad, but you need to work on the aiming of yours. Next!" And so every body had their chance, being Hiryuu the last one. "Ok Morisato, it's your time and I'll be watching you like an eagle. Goof up this time and..." Rind made a cutthroat gesture with her thumb. Everybody expected at least a target miss, bad enough to hit the dormitory behind the practice camp.

Moving her arms as if wielding a bow, Hiryuu summoned her mystic power. "Spirits of the flames. Thou shall obey thy master. Obliterate the obstacle that stands in my path. FIRE ARROW!"

Everybody was speechless. The shot was almost as good as Rind's. Kind perfect some would say, among those, Rind. "Hallowed be thy name Kami-Sama! This girl can do at least one thing right besides fighting." Shifting shyly under the marveled stares from her comrades, Hiryuu said. "Well, I said that I had practiced this before. Thor taught a lot..."

"Hun? You've being taught by Thor? Then it's not a surprise that you've gone so well. As you're so skilled in this, you'll do as in combat practice and act as assistant instructor for the others."

"Sir yes sir! Hun...sir, permission to say something?"

"What do you want now?"

"Err... my manna reserves are fairly short. I can't cast spells much more than a couple of times with out relying on my alternative energy source, mushrooms."

"I knew that it had to be a problem somewhere. Anyway, for instructions you're capable enough, so this is your new assign."

"Yes sir!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

Several days later, the gang was waiting for an inspector that would evaluate their status. Pacing in front of then, the ever-present sergeant lectured. "...and that's it! In more two minutes or so, the inspector will come and then your evaluation shall begin. I don't want any funny stuff from anyone, especially from you shrimp. Have I made my self clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" was the general reply. "_I'm not that bad! It's not my fault that you're out to get me. Shrimp? Some of these days I'll show you what this shrimp is capable of..."_ Thought the outraged short goddess, AKA, Morisato Hiryuu.

Seconds later, a bulky god wearing golden armor came into view. No one was happy with the visage. This inspector was a god that no one liked. He had already abused lots of people and had the reputation of down sizing everyone inferior to him. Under his orders, the entire group had endured really bad things trough the boot camp. He came to the squad's front and addressed the sergeant. "Dear Rind, so this are the recruits that I'm supposed to test?"

"Yes sir..." Rind was very annoyed. Having to address someone as her superior in the Valkyries. Of course, this fact didn't produced healthy thoughts towards Hiryuu.

"So you're the newest platoon that will graduate in two months? Well, time to see if you've being well trained. I mean, knowing Sergeant Rind here, I don't have doubts about that. However, it's procedure and so I'll still test you guys. Come on, let's start with something light. Two thousand push-ups! Then, let's run some five miles."

After a not so light series of exercises, everybody was waiting the inspector's opinion. "Ok, I see that in physical endurance everybody is ok. All people is barely winded. But this girl here is exceptional, she didn't even break a sweat! What's your name recruit?"

"Morisato Hiryuu sir!"

"Hun... Recruit Morisato, aren't you a little short to be a Valkyrie? Wouldn't it be better for you to be painting base of beds?"

Grinding her teeth, the goddess replied. "I don't think so sir! The qualifying tests said that this is the best place for me and I believe to be fairing very well sir!"

"I see... And why are you in so better shape than the others?"

"Err... I've received privileged training sir!"

"She's the clown of the pack sir!" Intervened Rind.

"The clown hum? SO it's no wonder that you're so well conditioned. Guess that's what makes you such a good recruit. As they say, from the idiots comes the better soldiers..."

"Sir yes sir! Ah... permission to speak sir?"

"You may speak."

"What's with my stature that every moron bugs me?" Everybody in the squad flinched.

Looking at Rind, the inspector asked. "Is this one of the things why you say she's the clown?" Rind just smiled and nodded. "Very well... I see your point." Then, looking at Hiryuu. "You're the only down mark that this group will receive in the file. Some thing light so your carriers won't be jammed but for now..."

"GHAAAAA!!! _DAMNIT!!! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LIGHTNING?! JUST ONCE I COULD BE HIT WITH A VACCUN BLADE, SICKNEES SPELL, ANYTHING!!! BUT NOOO... IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE DAMNED LIGHTING!!!"_

"You're all dismissed." With that, the inspector went out and everybody relaxed, no one was unsimphatizing with the downed goddess but only two persons helped Hiryuu up. "Don't worry so much Morisato, you've done it wrong I admit. But I would have said the same if some one picked in any problem of mine." This was Ryoko, which isn't a surprise since she's Hiryuu's best friend in heaven.

"Yeah chick! It was totally stupid but you've got guts to be so courageous." Surprisingly, it was Mark.

"Thanks Ryoko Chan. Hey Mark, I thought you would be laughing your ass off with this. Never knew you cared..." Joked the helped goddess.

"Don't get me wrong Morisato, I'm just praising you for your courage. That doesn't mean that I like you."

"Yeah, whatever, same here..." Looking the young god walks off, Ryoko commented. "Maybe he can be not a jerk all the time." Still looking at the god's retreating back, Hiryuu muttered. "Don't know man... I really don't know..."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

More days later, the recruits where being instructed in the point limiters.

"Things goes like this people, basically, the point limiters acts like barriers to your links to Yggdrasil power frame, restraining the excessive power that is designated to you. If you take out them, your capabilities will be increased to a minimum of tenfold, it depends on how powerful you are. However, there's a reason to the limiter's existence. Without them our bodies keeps absorbing energy that if not spent will blow up. Only in critical situations you'll be allowed to wear them off." Surprisingly, Rind was on a good mood.

"Now you're going to get yourselves a connection with Yggdrasil and a point limiter along with it. If you would care to step there Maria..." Hearing her name, Maria stepped in the weird mystic carvings that formed a circle in the ground. After a short pray led by Rind and other two fully trained gods, Maria stepped out of the place with a marveled look on her face.

"I can feel it. All the power that is coursing trough my veins..." She just stared at her hands lost in the sudden power lust. Rind came forth. "Here Maria, use these earrings as your point limiter." Putting the jewelry in place, Maria felt her power rush go down. "Oh well..."

As gods and goddesses went, different point limiters were given. Necklaces, bracers, anklets and other weird things. In Hiryuu's case, well trust in fate for the oddness in our friend's life...

"I actually feel sorry for you Morisato, the point limiters are the biggest honor for a god and exhibit it is our highest pride. But, accordingly to this recommendation from Kami-Sama himself, your point limiter will be of a type that can't be exhibited. Here, outstretch both your arms."

Doing as she was told, Hiryuu saw Rind cast a spell with the help of the scroll from Kami-Sama. Said spell formed twin circles of yellow energy that held her wrists as handcuffs. After a while, they simply vanished. Staring at her wrists, Hiryuu was puzzled. "Hey, they're gone. But I still feel the cut of my power. How will I get rid of them if I need?"

"When the time comes you'll know how to do it. There are only two other gods that uses this kind of point limiter. Odin and Ra. Guess that makes something to be proud of after all." Said Rind. Then, she addressed everybody. "Anyway, today you have the rest of the day off. It may not appear but this ordeal is very taxing for your bodies. Tomorrow you'll learn how to integrate your angels with yourselves in combat situations, both physical and magical combat. Dismissed."

****

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

Hiryuu was a little apprehensive; her angel could be hot but was a little unusual if looking at the others could say it.

"Ok guys. Although every divine being has one angel I have two. Here, meet Cool Mint and Spear Mint." Saying so, Rind released her angels and after a little fly, they landed beside her. "Well, as everybody just have one, I'll retrieve one angel and teach you with only one." Then, she asked which angel would like to help in the lesson. After a short discussion, Spear Mint agreed to be retrieved as Cool Mint stayed outside Rind to be the assistant.

"Now everybody, you may have learned flying spells but casting them is a good way to deplete your energies very quickly. And during a combat, that can be troublesome. So, you can just ask your partner to use their wings." To emphasize her point, Rind made Cool mint rejoin her and just spread the wings, giving the impression that the wings were from Rind herself. "The flight control isn't different from the spell's one, just will yourself to the move you want to perform."

Everybody tried the new feat, and one or two gods and goddesses were seeing flying here and there with their angel's wings. Then, fate occurred and Solaris (one of the young gods) looked at Hiryuu.

"Hey guys! Look at Morisato! First time I see bat like wings on angels..."

As o cue, everybody looked at the wayward goddess and found that she was displaying black leather wings, just like a bat. The strangest tough was that there were miniature wings much like those ones in her head too.

"MORISATO!!! Come back here and show your angel right now!" Yelled Rind.

Doing as she was told, the goddess landed and willed her partner to go out. Everybody gasped at the sign of a shapely woman that had bat like leather wings and miniature versions of those in her head, sticking out from her lustrous middle back length red hair. Crescent Moon looked at everyone and shyly said. "Hi."

"A succubus?!!! How can you have a succubus for an angel?! That's... that's unimaginable! Explain yourself right now!"

"Err... I don't have a way to explain this sir! When I've swallowed the egg, Crescent Moon came to life short after and that's it."

Calming a little down, Rind reasoned with herself and came to a conclusion. "Well, guess that in this you're not at fault at all. Ok Morisato, you've escaped this time. _I must be getting soft with this child...but why is her angel a succubus? Angel... yeah, right... _Anyway, let's continue with the class. For now, you'll learn how to boost your spells with the aide of your angels." Demonstrating one more facet of the angels, Rind ordered the recruits to try out.

Being short in magic reserves (also), Hiryuu made some practice and stopped just watching the others for a while.

After some time, Rind was called in another part of the complex and allowed the crew to continue practicing. Getting bored, Hiryuu decided that a little more of flight training was a good call and so, spreading Crescent Moon's wings, she took of to a safer localization.

After some time, Maria and Ryoko were chasing each other and approached Hiryuu. The threesome decided to do acrobatics between themselves. After bold maneuvers from all of them, Maria smashed her head against Hiryuu's knee that was recoiled for a rapid ascend.

"ARGH!!! My knee, I broke my knee!" Clutching her leg in pain, Hiryuu didn't see the helpless Maria hitting face-first the rocks on the ground, she just came out of her pain stupor as the scream of Ryoko filled her ears.

Looking down, she could discern a red puddle of blood forming around Maria's head. Hiryuu tried to fly faster and find some one able to help but couldn't focus right due to the pain in her knee. "Ryoko! I can't go! Get Rind or any other person that could help Maria. NOW!!!"

Shaking her head still in shock, Ryoko only snapped out of it with the final shout. Hurrying to find some help, she left the two injured girls in the site. Lowering her position to see if she could help Maria, Hiryuu felt if the other goddess still had a pulse.

"_Thanks she is still alive. But she doesn't have time. If I don't do anything right now she will die! Crap, if only I knew how to use a healing spell properly... Damn it! I'll have to try anyway."_

Chanting some healing enchantments, Hiryuu couldn't make the other girl's situation better. Desperate, she decided to appeal to the only thing that she was sure that could help. _"This is gonna hurt me but it's the only way... _SACRED ENERGIES THAT INHABITS THIS REALM, HEAL THIS WOMAN'S INJURIES! HEAR MY COMMAND AND OBEY THY MASTER! FOR I AM KAMI-SAMA'S WILL!!"

Glowing with a faint blue aura, Hiryuu's hands touched Maria and the same glow spread trough her body. Seeing that the aura was indeed healing the dying goddess, Hiryuu just sighed in relief as she looked skywards and wondered aloud. "Why didn't he strike me this time?"

As on cue, a huge lightning came from the sky but fell besides the goddess. After the fireworks of the falling thunder, Hiryuu, That was coiled expecting the shocking pain, opened her eyes and blinked a few times before realizing that the bolt didn't hit her. Stretching her head over the crater, she saw writings.

"**FEAR NOT MY WRATH WHEN YOU USE MY NAME IN A RITHEOUS CAUSE. I'VE ALWAYS GOT YOU COUSE ALL THE TIMES YOU'VE SAID MY NAME WAS IN VAIN. BUT THIS TIME YOU HAD A VALID REASON. CONGRATULATIONS MY GRANDSON."**

Hiryuu looked skywards again and let out a stupid bravado, "Feh, I know that this one was aimed at me! What's the matter? Is your age catching up with you? Ha! You've missed!"

Then, looking at the crater again, Hiryuu saw a part of the message that she didn't saw before. But this one was covered in dirt. Trying to read it, Hiryuu swapped the dirt with her hands. "GHAAAAAAAA!!!" Staring at the writings, the electrocuted goddess read. "**THIS WASN'T AIMED AT YOU AT ALL! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS GILR!"**

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA**

**Author's notes: **Well guys. That's it. Another chapter done. Thanks for Player0 and Erkman for reviewing. For the other people that are reading this, come on! A review would be appreciated. If you don't like the story just say it. I want to know how much people are reading this! Please?


	8. Hey ho! Nifihelm here I go!

Disclaimer: (insert here your favorite disclaimer that stats that I don't own AMG or any other title. I'm not on the mood to write one right now.)

(For Player0: there's something in the end for you.)

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter six: Hey ho! Nifihelm here I go!**

Nine months have passed. After a lot of misleads and rough times, differences were put aside and bonds of friendship were forged. After a lot of drill missions everybody became trustful of the others in the squad. Even Hiryuu and Mark, although they're not best friends, they can coexist together pretty well. Other major difference in Hiryuu's behavior is the fact that now she uses weapons, even if unwilling. Rind finally made her understand that there were times that only fists weren't enough. Anyway, fists were still her first choice.

Although very inept in spells (only using self healing spells and fire/freezing attack spells properly), Hiryuu was such a capable fighter that compensation was achieved. And thus, she was allowed to graduate with everyone else.

"**CONGRATULATIONS TO THIS YEAR'S NEW GODS AND GODDESSES. TODAY WE'RE HERE TO CELEBRATE SUCH A REMARKABLE OCASIATION. NOT ONLY WISH GRANTERS OR SISTEM OPERATIONS ARE COMING TO THE FRONT LINE OF YGGDRASIL'S DEALINGS WITH THE WORLD BUT ALSO ENGINIEERS, VALKYRIES, RELEAFERS AND SO ON. AND SO, WITHOUT MORE DELAYING, LET'S PRIZE THEN ALL."** Boomed the voice of Kami-Sama as he played his role of ceremony master once more. He did enjoy this ocasiations; it's a nice way to break his routine. Being the almighty all the time can be tiresome...

Hiryuu was ectasiastic. She couldn't believe that the training had finally come to an end. Not that it was pure torture, once the gears started to run, her relationship with Rind improved 100%. There was no comparison. Ok, one goof up here and there were still present, but the grudge against her was over. Now, she couldn't wait to finish this graduation stuff.

Her time came and of all the recruits too, well, now privates first class. Except for Ryoko Stoner that received the rank of corporal and the squad leadership. After all, she proved to be the best in boot camp. Hiryuu was a little jealous of her best friend, but the fact was that Ryoko could handle magic and Hiryuu virtually couldn't.

They were assigned to a new platoon called Silver Swords. A silly name in Hiryuu's view, but this was heaven, pompous names were the rule. The first mission of the platoon was to stay grounded and learn more about demons and such for the next year (Oh joy!). So, Hiryuu was allowed to go home (after all, would there be a better way to learn about demons than training to be one?) A special excuse was given to the new group, as it wouldn't do well to say the real intentions of Hiryuu.

So, standing aside Belldandy in order to go home via mirror, Hiryuu was saying farewell to her comrades.

"So I guess that it's bye to everyone..." Fidgeted the parting one.

"Morisato, tell us again why you're not staying with us." Asked Mark.

"Well, as you all now, I'm half mortal and so I'm supposed to be an advanced post in Midgard. _Not entirely a lie, but still..."_

"Then. I guess that's really good bye." Sniffed Ryoko as she hugged Hiryuu. For her part, Hiryuu was already missing these people; after all, fondness grew after all that they've being trough. But the though of knowing about her demon father and principally see again her mortal father after one year, made Hiryuu eager to go.

"Well guys, it really is sad, but I have to go. You know, it won't be forever. Farewell." Turning her back to hide her tears, Hiryuu jumped into the mirror followed by her mother.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

After an exhausting working day, Morisato Keiichi arrived home. All that he wanted has to take a relaxing bath and rest. His plans were going very well as he was now soaking in the tub. Suddenly, a loud thud came from outside the bathroom and a complaining growl was heard. Rising from the tub, he wrapped himself in a towel and went to investigate. Not five steps out of the bathroom; Keiichi was tackled to the floor.

"DAD!!!" Cried the enthusiastic girl as she crushed her father in a bear hug. "Dad, I've missed you so much!"

"Dear...I... can't... breath..."

"Err, sorry pops." Replied Hiryuu as she released her father and scratched the back of her head.

Keiichi also was happy to see his daughter. Daughter? "Hey Hiryuu Chan, why are you still a girl?"

"Am I?" Asked Hiryuu confusedly. Looking at both her mother and father, she received nods of confirmation and looked down at her breasts. "Hehe... guess that after all this time I've got used to this body... wait a moment..." Rushing to the kitchen in a speed that made her seem like a blur to both Keiichi and Belldandy, Hiryuu poured some hot water over herself (heated with a quick fire spell) becoming a he.

"YES! I'M A GUY AGAIN!!! NEAT! NEAT! NEAT!!!" Was the shout heard by Keiichi and Belldandy followed by a blur and then their son.

"OH my! How you've grown Hiryuu my son!" Exclaimed Belldandy as viewed her son.

"It's true son, but why are you using such an attire?" Asked Keiichi, puzzled in why would his son be wearing girl's fighting attires (The same battle gear that Belldandy used in the movie)

"Err... guess now I know why I'm feeling so uncomfortable. These clothes are killing me. Wait some time as I go to my room and change into something more appropriate."

Returning to the living room, Hiryuu was wearing a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans and sandals. "Err... son, don't you think that this weather would require more clothes?'" Asked Keiichi.

"Your point?"

"Eh, right. I forgot that you're not as affected as us to the cold. But for Christ's sake! Put a blouse! I'm freezing just to see you like that! Anyway, your mother was right, you've grown a lot in this last year."

"Have I really grown that much?!" Exclaimed Hiryuu but his happiness lived short. He still was shorter than Keiichi. "Guess not so much after all..."

"Oh come on son, it's not so bad to not be tall..."

"That coming from a short one like you really makes sense dad. I'll still be bugged by my friends. Speaking of which, tomorrow I'm off to see Kyoshiro and Takeshi."

"I'm afraid you can't Hiryuu dear. In order to not concern your friends we said that you would be away for two years in an exchange students program in my homeland." Said Belldandy.

"Is that so? Well, what a pity. Anyway, I'm supposed to go to hell _brr... don't like the feel of this_ after this week so I'm gonna spend it with dad. It's so much time since I saw him last... wait! I can't show myself to anyone of my friends right?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "Then... I guess tomorrow I'm gonna pay a visit to someone in Nerima... wonder what he's gonna think about my special training. Payback is a bitch..."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"I don't approve the usage of divine skills to get revenge on someone that defeated you son, but I'm curious, how was it?" Asked Keiichi as he saw Hiryuu entering the temple.

"Seems like Saotome can defeat gods now..." Replied a bruised Hiryuu as he crashed face first in the floor.

"Oh my!"

"You can say that again Bell."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

The week has passed. Hiryuu and Keiichi had a lot of fun. Fishing, going to races and other father/son stuff. Even being underage, Hiryuu learned how to drive a motorbike, after all, who was his father?

At the end of the week, Hiryuu made his luggage (a simple duffel bag again). Standing in front of his parents, the farewell time has arrived.

"Well dad, mom... this time I'm not gonna see any of you in a good time. Just hope that it's not a military way again, so I can come visit you in a while as I know teleportation now."

"Well boy, guess if it is in this way, a farewell won't be that necessary. But, I still want to say it. God bye my son." Said Keiichi as he hugged Hiryuu.

"Bye dad..." Disengaging from Keiichi, the rookie demon looked at his mother. Trembling her lower lip and fighting tears, Belldandy lost it and burst in tears as she grabbed her son. "Oh Hiryuu dear! I'm going to miss you so much. Nifihelm is such a dangerous place. Please, take great care!"

"Rest assured mom, I will." With that, Hiryuu also got off of his mother's hug and turning to the mirror he started to concentrate. After a while, he stopped. "Hn... can someone tell me in which way I go to get there?" Facefault.

As if on cue, a burst of light came from Keiichi's stereo and from a CD came Mara. "Hohohoho! The rookie doesn't even know how to get to Nifihelm..."

Assuming a protective stance in front of Belldandy, Keiichi asked. "Mara, what are you doing here?"

"Chill out short stuff. I'm here in queen Hild's orders to bring the shorter stuff to Nifihelm." Grabbing Hiryuu's wrist, Mara made a dive back to the CD. "Pay attention on the way boy. Cause I'm not gonna show it again."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

THUD

"Ugh... this gonna leave a bruise... Hun?" Hiryuu was complaining again about a bad landing when he got to his feet and looked around. The awesome (or perhaps gruesome) landscape of Nifihelm unfolded itself in front of him. An endless sea of magma flowed under stone pits and huge platforms in which buildings and other structures stood tall and proud. Rivers of blood and lava were everywhere. The heat was unbearable (not for demons, of course). Dragons flew trough the entire blood red clouded sky that was ripped by lightning all the time.

"Err... if this is an underground place, what is a sky doing there?" Asked the new demon as he was dragged by Mara.

"Feh, Nifihelm is not an underground place. It's an entire different helm than what you've being told. Now shut up, we need to get to that palace quickly." Replied the blond demon as she pulled him trough.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Wow... huge." Was all that he could say as the hell palace stood towering above then. A mighty klaxon made itself heard and gates made of some beast's giant bones opened. A company of a dozen of hellhounds stood in line over the black stone floor that presented the path for the demon pair.

Everywhere that Hiryuu looked, there would be male and female demons standing with flaming spears or swords mounting guard over doors that let horrible screams pass trough then. A shiver run down his spine as Hiryuu heard the cries of what seemed to be a little girl pleading for mercy.

After a while, a great spiral stairway was in front of then. It was big enough for ten men to walk side by side. A carpet as crimson as blood was the contrast over the blackened stone of the walls, floor and ceiling. All illuminated by sinister flickering flames. Climbing so many steps that he lost count after the 578th floor, Hiryuu came in front of a closed portal made entirely of flames. At both sides, the portal was guarded by demons that looked much like that monster queen in the Alien movies, thought Hiryuu.

When the portal opened, the pair was standing in one edge of a immense hall. Crossing trough it, a new volley of steps separated from the ground level a figure sat in a throne made of human skulls. It was Hild.

"Good morning my dear nephew. Glad to see that you've come. If you excuse us Mara, I would like to talk with him in private."

"Perfectly mighty queen." Said Mara as she rose from her kneeling position and walked off trough some lateral passage.

Standing up and slowly descending the steps, Hild made her way towards Hiryuu and stood in front of him. Caressing the boy's face with the back of her index and middle fingers, the demon queen sensually licked her lips and with hunger in her eyes spoke in a sultry voice. "So you've finally come to your true place... we could talk about so much ,but come, let's us bask in the sins that are our nature..."

Felling her penetrating gaze, Hiryuu stood frozen trough the entire exchange. But, sinking the meaning of Hild's words and feeling a firm but gentle grab in his crotch, Hiryuu freed himself getting some distance and nervously stuttered. "Err... Hild Sama... I... I don't k... know if this is...err... maybe we shouldn't..." Needless to say, he was as red as the carpet and trying to stop a nosebleed.

Suddenly, Hild broke the seductive pose and laughed. "HOHOHOHO... don't worry sweet heart, I was only teasing you... I mean, if you want we could..."

"Nonono... I mean, that's fine as it is." Interrupted Hiryuu.

"Ok. For now I won't press anything. So, tell me nephew of mine, is there some question that you want to ask me?"

Hiryuu was a pervert, yes. But even perverts can be shy in the presence of a female and so back off. Relived that she dropped the situation, he conveniently ignored the for now comment. Remembering his business with her, the attitude of Hiryuu changed completely. "I want to know who is my father. The demon one, I mean." Said him in a too serious tone.

Widening her eyes, Hild spoke with evident pleasure. "My, direct to the point. I like that in a man. Unfortunately, I have more pressing matters to attend right now. But fear not, you'll stay here long enough for us to talk. For now, Mara! Come over here."

"Your highness?"

"Mara dear, I want you to take Hiryuu and get him to get the feel of Nifihelm, show him around and give him suitable accommodations within the palace. Sorry Hiryuu, but I really need to go. We'll meet later. Bye..."

"Come with me Hiryuu." Escorting Hiryuu out of the throne chamber, Mara was still receiving telepathically orders from Hild. "_Mara dear, make sure that Hiryuu enjoys his staying here. I need him in good terms with us for my plans to go on."_

_**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**_

"So this will be your quarters for the time being. Is everything according to your liking?" Asked Mara as she showed Hiryuu a bedroom.

"Well, I appreciate what you're doing for me Ms. Mara, err... don't want to sounds like an ungrateful one but isn't this place a little... morbid?" Paintings of war scenes and grotesque sexual acts hanged on the stonewalls. A king size western bed adorned with red satin curtains stood in the middle of the huge room. An ebony desk rested in a corner next to a mirror the size of the rest of the wall. Chandeliers with red candles provided the dim light to the black room.

"I've never thought that way. You see, I like it this way. But if you're distressed with the present decoration I think we could take care of it. For now, leave your belongings here and come with me as I show you around. By the time we're back I believe that a more pleasant decoration for your standards will already be set."

"Hun... ok."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"And this is where our minions are trained in physical combat." Explained Mara as she led Hiryuu trough the palace. Right now, they were in the training hall. A lot of rings were set and in each one demons fought with rage and passion.

Looking at the couple, a demon seven feet tall said. "Hey Mara, who's the dwarf by your side? Ditch him and get over here with a real demon."

Looking at the ring where the tall demon stood over a bloodied corpse, Hiryuu gulped but decided that this insult couldn't pass. "Hey you puss bag! Who are you calling a dwarf?"

"Ooh... shorty has got balls! Climb here and say in my face if you have something against it, dwarf!" Taunted him.

"That's it! His toast." Said the fuming Hiryuu as he was starting to move towards the ring, just to be stopped by Mara. "Although it's expected for a demon to not let this kind of thing pass and it pleases me to see that you're not a wuss as your father, you've barely arrived. Don't need to get there and face a high experienced warrior." Said her.

Receiving a growl for the wuss comment, Mara was dismissed with a bravado of. "Don't sweat Ms. Mara, I'm gonna make him eat his words along with his teeth._ And I'll show you who's a wuss!_" And then, Hiryuu got on the ring.

Not expecting any signal for beginning, Hiryuu trusted forward and lashed a vicious punch to the demon's month. By his turn, not expecting such a fierce attitude from such a small and frail looking one, the tall demon felt a couple of teeth braking as he was thrown in the cords. Standing right and spitting blood along with teeth, he wiped his month with the back of his hand and said. "Heh, the worm does have courage after all. But now it's my turn and you're gonna regret."

Hushing furiously towards Hiryuu, the offender swung his claws right at Hiryuu's abdomen. Jumping back just in time to avoid having his interns organs spilled in the floor, Hiryuu still winced as four gashes were opened. Then something happened, Hiryuu remembered his training as a Valkyrie and their beliefs and hatreds for demons. As in a former time, Hiryuu started to get really angry and in front of demons he tends to unconsciously tap into his demonic powers. So, doing exactly that, he dashed forward kneeling the other demon's sternum. A loud crush was heard as the demon's sternum sunk in his body while both combatants rose in the air. At the end of his ascent, Hiryuu redirected his body for an angled fall and buried his fingers, now imbued in energy claws trough the other demon's throat.

Landing, the defeated demon just stared in shock as Hiryuu striped and threw his throat into the floor, before falling dead.

The room became deadly silent as everyone stared at the short demon that killed one of the better fighters in the hall. "You know, you didn't need to kill him." Stated Mara as Hiryuu casually walked by her side.

"He had this coming. _My god! WHAT HAVE I DONE? It's totally forbidden to kill a demon as you can kill a god as a side effect! Nonetheless, I've just killed someone! What got over me? Why such savageness?"_

"_It decreased. But now I understand why Hild Sama wanted him so badly in our side. With this much power he could be the definitive warrior."_ Mused Mara.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **Today is my country's independence day. So I got time to post another chapter!!!

Well Player0, there gonna be some refrences from other series, not just Ranma, but I will try to make then as auto explaining as I can, so there won't be trouble. Anyway, since you probably don't know, at the final part of Ranma, he was able to defeat a god. So, I'm assuming that he already has done it. But rest sure that the Ranma references will cease for a while. Any doubts, feel free to ask. Oh, since you like it so much, I'll tell something, some seven or eight chapter ahead, there will be crossover with NGE.

Ja ne!


	9. Demonic debut

Disclaimer: Don't own AMG, period. Also, I don't own Bastard either.

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter seven: Demonic debut.**

"And this was the last part of our tour. Say Hiryuu, don't you want to eat something?" Asked Mara. They had visited the whole castle. After the fighting incident, Mara thought that some calmer places were a better call. So, a quick stroll trough some torture chambers, meditative rooms, hellhounds lairs and stuff like that were done.

Normally such a tour wouldn't take much time but this being the Great Nifihelm palace, some good five hours were spent. Hiryuu was starving right now. "It would really be very good Ms. Mara."

Walking some more, they've reached the room assigned to Hiryuu. "I'll be on my way to the kitchen and demand something for you. You're required at the Queen's throne chamber tomorrow morning. As you've visited the place I'm sure you can get there by yourself teleporting. You can tell what you think about the new decoration later." Said Mara as she made her exit. Looking around, Hiryuu saw a completely different room.

Gone where the black stonewalls and ceiling, as well as the blood carpet in the ground. Replacing them, shoji imitation wallpaper and tatami floor gave the impression that this was a traditional Japanese room. A royal room if you take the size of the place into account. Further decoration was a little escasse, a dresser where his belongings were deployed, a mirror (not so big as before, but still big) and a couple's futon. "_Why would they give me a couple's one? Anyway, look at the size of this room... well, since I've being slaking in my training might as well do some exercises here."_

After some half hour, Hiryuu was interrupted from one of his katas as a servant came and gave him some food (if it could be called that!) that he never saw in life. "What the heck is this?" Asked him.

"This is lasagna my lord." Lasagna? If he remembered well, this was the name of some famous Italian food. Hiryuu never tried Italian food before (or any occidental food for that matter) and was a little wary from the unusual appearance of that dish. Taking a piece with a fork (after struggling to learn how to use it.), he slowly chewed the food to analyze the taste. It was love at first bite. "WOW!" Was all he said as if trying to save time from useless comments and enjoy more the food.

After inhaling his meal, Hiryuu decided to lay a little in his futon and enjoyed the extra space in it rolling from side to side. A while later, back to the training was he.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

At the throne chamber, Mara just finished her report in how Hiryuu slayed one of the best demons of the training grounds.

"See Mara dear, haven't I told you that my nephew would be very powerful? In Yggdrasil, I've seeing him and got enough time to analyze his aura. Aside from his god powers that aren't that great, if trained properly as a demon he could become as strong as me, or even more! But that is just something that we won't let happen. There's no need to some one stronger than me. Especially if this person is the son of my most hated enemy. We may be trying to get him to our side but Hiryuu still is the son of my brother."

"Absolutely my queen, but if you forgive my intromission, I haven't being around long enough to know about your brother."

"That's true. Well, what can I say? I would like to explain it in details just one time so I'm saving it to Hiryuu. But I guess that a sum could be done. It's like this: The lord of terror sired two great demons from different mothers. I'm the eldest so the throne is my birthright. Genryu on the other hand had always tried to take it from me. After a mighty battle where even the forces of heaven interfered, Genryu simply disappeared. But now we see that he's still in the picture. And, since Kami-Sama won't help us again, we desperately need the help of someone that could face Genryu in even chances. I mean, He is stronger than me but with the help of one near my level, I could beat that blasted demon."

"I see."

"So, as I've said before, do everything in your reach to make this a pleasant experience for Hiryuu. If he enjoys Nifihelm more than Heaven, he surely will become our ally."

"I fully understand my ledge. I shall make him feel like in home. Besides, he really is a cutie and judging by his reaction from your little teasing I'm sure he's a virgin. Can't find a better way to make this more pleasant for him than initiating him in the art of the sin. The better part is that it will be also my pleasure to do so. I love little boys." Said Mara as she remembered the looks Hiryuu had during the fight and his normal cute face.

"Hohohoho, hold your horses my loyal minion. On that matter you might get frustrated. I'm aiming for the same thing..." Replied the ecstatic queen. "Perhaps a little competition could be fun, Mara dear... let's see who gets him first. May the worst win!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Hours later, Hiryuu awoke from a nice night of sleep, well, as nice as any night filled with screams of pain and suffering could be. Not counting the howling from hellhounds and other weirder monsters.

Getting out of the bathroom, Hiryuu was clad in a yellow t-shirt, dark blue trousers, and black slippers, already sweating. "Man, I might be heat resistant but this place sure is hell. Anyway, it's eight o'clock; I'm supposed to go to Hild's throne chamber...no problem. Let's use the mirror."

Facing the mirror, he remembered something. "_Hun... I dunno but it would be better to not crash land at her presence... but there's only one way to teleport that I won't end with my nose in the floor and last time I've used this method things didn't go very well..."_

**FLASHBACK SCENE**

"What have I to lose? BANZAI!!!" Yelled Hiryuu as he shot trough the mirror, after some seconds, in the debriefing room in Heaven's Boot Camp, Drill Sergeant Rind was struck in the face by a jump kick.

"MORISATO!!!!!" Was the last thing Hiryuu heard after Rind regained consciousness. Lightning took place after it.

**END FLASH BACK SCENE**

"_Heh... aside from the physical punishment I got one week in jail for that one. There's no way to tell what would happen here it I hit a demon that way... hey, why don't I try to row?"_ Focusing in the intended target place, Hiryuu jumped forward in a row movement.

CRASH

"Iteeee..." Clutching his head, Hiryuu just wondered why he broke the mirror instead of going trough it before passing out.

Two hours later, in the throne room, Hild was fuming. "What's wrong Mara? Didn't you tell him to be here at eight o'clock?"

"Hild Sama, I've told him exactly that! And I even made sure to know that he could get here teleporting without help! I don't understand what's taking him so long!"

Then, the flame gates opened and Hiryuu came running. Mara looked at Hild and saw her powering up. Wincing in sympathy for what would happen to Hiryuu she just continued to watch as Hild unleashed a force bolt in the poor demon.

"Youch!" Was the aphatic reaction from Hiryuu as he continued to run near the pair. Apparently unfazed.

"_EH?! Hild's force bolts are the strongest ones in all Nifihelm! And he just said Youch?!" _Mara was puzzled. And so was Hild. "Why didn't my bolt hurt you Hiryuu?"

"Err... it hurt Hild Sama, but I've got somewhat used to lightning. You see, Kami-Sama and a lot of other people used to cast them in me."

"Well, that's irrelevant for now, why are you so late?"

"Something strange has happened. I've tried to teleport here but I couldn't cross the mirror. After some forced nap, I had to run all the way to here."

"_Now this is really strange... as far as I knew, he could teleport without problems... unless..._Hiryuu my nephew, did you tried teleporting as a demon before?"

"Actually no. All the times that I've done it I was in goddess mode. Why?"

"Heh, silly of us to not get this earlier. You see, demon magic is different from divine magic. They use the wrong methods and focus. The ideal ones are the dark emotions such as anger and stuff. It's clear to me that you'll need more training than what we've expected. For that, I'll have to assign some tutor for you... let's me see..."

While Hild thought about someone for the job, Mara figured that applying for it would give her the advantage on closeness to win on her bet with Hild. So, with that in mind she volunteered. "Your highness, I would be honored to teach him in our ways."

"_You sly dog! Don't think that I don't know what you're trying to accomplish with this._ Very well Mara, you can be Hiryuu's tutor if you want. But for magic I'll get someone more appropriate. I believe that there is a man, which didn't fulfill his part of a bargain yet...Mara dear, could you go get me Dark Schneider? (1)"

"_Damn it!_ As you wish my queen." Said Mara.

As Mara vanished within a CD, Hild decided that it was her time to move. "Well Hiryuu dear, I have a question for you. What do you think of me?"

"Err... you're very beautiful Hild-Sama..._Damn hot!_"

That was all that Hild could ask for. The trap was set. "Ah... don't need to call me Sama when we're alone... just Hild will do. So, you think that I'm beautiful? Well, just that? Am I not sexy?"

"Gulp! Err... yes...no! I mean..." Hiryuu was sweating profusely. Why this kind of thing had to happen with him? "_I mean... I've always wanted this but now that I could go for it I simply can't! Damned shyness!"_

Pressing her advantage, Hild walked forth approaching Hiryuu, who, for his part, was stepping back. Unknowing to him, they were going right to the large and comfortable throne. "Don't need to be so shy sweetie... I can see that you think that I'm sexy... and now, am I desirable?"

Warning: brain shut down. Initiate remote procedure. "Hun... err...well..." Now Hiryuu was seated in the throne.

Sitting in his lap, Hild Grinned that grin of a cat that had catch it's prey. Leaning closer to his face, a small kiss in his neck was the password for the next step.

Unfortunately for her, Mara arrived exactly at that time. A tall white haired man was by her side. "Here we are your highness."

Looking for her perfect position, Hild promised pain and misery to Mara trough her glare. Standing up, she addressed Hiryuu before talking to the new arrived pair. "Well dear, what a shame but I believe that we can't continue it now... maybe next time."

"Now for you two... greetings Dark Schneider, long time no see."

"Hi there Hild."

"You know, you could be more respectful with me. Anyway, you didn't forget that we would ask you to fulfill your part in the bargain right? Well, it pleases me to kwon it. Don't be alarmed, all you have to do is teach Hiryuu here some black magic!"

Looking at the throne, D.S. shrugged and replied. "Ok, whatever! As long as I can get out of here as soon as possible." Standing up, he went to the throne and grabbed Hiryuu by his collar. Lifting him to eye level, D.S. suspended the boy a good foot and a half from the ground. "So this is my job hun? Well, he doesn't seem that much, come with me short stuff." Than he dragged Hiryuu holding him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yelled Hiryuu as he came out of his Hild's daze and realized that he was being dragged in such a manner. Slapping the offending hand, he jumped back and assumed a fighting stance.

Deciding that such insolence deserved punishment, D.S. also decided that killing his charge wouldn't be such a good idea so a fire spell to hurt him a little was ok. "GUNSEN'RO!!!(2)"

When the smoke cleared, Hiryuu has standing still in the impact zone. "This hurt you know? Next time I see you there will be payback. Now there are more important matters to attend. A nice nap for example..." Then, he fell backwards.

Dark Schneider just grabbed him again and went his way.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Nine months later D.S. was giving up on him. There was no hope for this boy to learn magic. Actually, four or five spells were learned, but Hiryuu got really drained from them (low mana reserves after all). Subtler spells were easier to learn, but those that were combat worth were simply impossible.

As it was his biding to teach the demon, he couldn't simply quit and go away. But Hiryuu also wasn't fond of the magic stuff and didn't want to train it anymore. A pact between both stated that this was all that D.S. could teach Hiryuu and that's it.

Aside from the magic lessons, Hiryuu also got demonic tutoring (and a few rape attempts) from Mara and occasionally Hild Sama herself. So, after some time, the demonic ways (such as beliefs and ways of treating others) seemed natural to him and now he wondered why the gods and goddesses were so against it. All in all, he was doing fine as a good (err...bad) demon.

The first months were a little hard as the other demons looked at him as a sissy due to his current beliefs, but after two months or so he got along pretty well with everyone. Also, respect was never lacked towards him as Hiryuu has always being a damned good fighter. (Also, some obscure agreement between Hild and Kami-Sama allowed Mr. Misoguchi to teach Hiryuu even in Nifihelm! With all the possible safety measures, of course.)

Still, one thing was bothering him. Hild hasn't told him yet about his father. And that was the main reason why he went there. Ok, now it didn't matter that much anymore but it would be nice to know anyway.

Musing about it Hiryuu got a message that Hild wanted to see him at her throne chamber. "_Feh, she and Mara try so much to take me that one of these days I might just go for it. Who knows if than they will leave me alone? Changing subject, I think that I'll ask her about Genryuu today."_ Then, a teleporting spell, demon fashion, was cast. Melting in a shadow nearby he went to Hild's.

"Wished to see me your highness?" Said him while kneeling. After some time, Hild decided that she wanted proper treatment from him too. The first force bolt that she gave him was just weak, the real one's did really hurt.

"Good that you came Hiryuu. Now the debriefing can start." As the demon queen said it, Hiryuu looked around and saw that not only him but also some ten other demons were there. "As you all know, all full-fledged demon must adventure in Midgard causing mischief and havoc at least once. Today, it's your day to do so. There is this big mall in New York where I'm sure you all could cause a lot of trouble. Now go! And remember, we'll be watching you!"

Getting out of a shadow inside the theatre, Hiryuu already started his mischief load. He casually walked out of there when screams of despair and fear were soon followed by people running out of the theatre as the screen was on fire. Looking around, he could see that his fellow demons where stealing things from one store, ravaging other and stuff like that.

Getting to another floor (that one was already too wrecked and full of panic.), Hiryuu grabbed the head of one bystander and slammed it in the glass of a random store. Then, a couple of guards came running towards him shouting arrest voices. A quick kick to one's nose and a twist in other's shoulder rendered both guards out of game. Ah the sweet noise of broken bones.

Entering in a toy store, the demon grabbed a giant stuffed bunny and ripped it in half, tossing it at the hands of a small girl that started to cry. "You're mean!! Buwaaaah!!!"

Amused by the girl's antics, Hiryuu decided to go and look at the mess his companions were doing. However, he was not amused anymore as a carnage view came to his eyes. Bodies slain and shredded all over the food hall, immolated persons running back and forth screaming their lungs out and torn limbs everywhere. In Nifihelm it would be common to see and do this but there everybody deserved their punishments, here things are totally different. There where innocent people!

However, his musings were broken as a flash brings a small squad of gods and goddesses to the place. "Halt demons! We don't know your motives but it's surely unforgivable what you've done here. For doing so, Kami-Sama himself gave us permission to kill you dismissing the doublet system."

Hiryuu was confused. That voice sure was familiar even muffled by the helmet. Where did he saw that goddess before? And was it so serious that Kami would revoke the doublet system? However, some of his doubts were answered as the goddess pressed forward. "Silver swords, you have permission to attack!"

Now he knew. It was his platoon. The demons all rushed forward too, eager to kill gods without the doublet penalty. However Hiryuu was divided. How could he kill his friends? Besides, trained as these demons were and armed as they also were there would be no chance to stand against these gods. What a bunch of no class demons could do against heavy armed third class gods that outnumbered them? The execution was surprisingly longer than expected.

Maybe because Hiryuu already had the power of a first class demon and before that he already was a hell of better in combat than the rest of the silver swords. And as taught by Rind, they gave preference to beat the stronger foes first.

So, Hiryuu was currently avoiding Ryoko, Mark and Echuu. "Hey cut it out! It's me! Morisato! Quit attacking!" Yelled him in a desperate attempt to stop them.

This got Ryoko really mad. How dare that filthy demon lie about being Morisato when she was a girl and above it, a goddess? "Die you freaking liar!" Her strongest force bolt was cast.

Hiryuu deflected it with a chi covered backhand. Thing that startled the gods. They didn't expect to face against such a strong demon. Now, was the demon's turn to get scared as he saw the gods removing their point limiters.

"_Err... no way in hell I'm gonna survive this. Time to a strategically retreat! _Slayered Slayered Balmor, Shadows and darkness ray. VALVOLT!!!(3)" The insanely strong electrical discharge was not aimed towards the enemy, but at their feet. The sudden flash blinded everyone granting Hiryuu the time to flee from there along with the three remaining demons still alive.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Author's notes: As you can see I'm using some elements from BASTARD! For those that don't know the manga here are the used things.

(1) Dark Schneider, protagonist of the manga BASTARD! Overpowered dark magician and general badass in charge.

(2) Fire magic inspired in the metal band Gun's and Roses (From Bastard!).

(3) Another magic from Bastard! Inspired in the band Vail the Voile. This is an electrical discharge.

I won't use so much of it tough. Just thought that the more overpower spells could come from there since I'm a big fan of heavy metal myself.


	10. Choose your side: Heaven or Hell!

Disclaimer: AMG and any other title that might appear here aren't mine. They belong to their respective owners.

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter eight: Chose your side: Heaven or Hell! **

A swirling vortex of pure darkness appeared in the wall. From there, came the form of Hiryuu that instantly crashed down at his futon. After checking the other demons and getting them to some place that their wounds would be tended, Morisato knew that Hild would demand a report only after two days. The time reserved for the others to heal and be able to report too. So, time was a thing that Hiryuu had on stock for trying to think about everything that happened back in Midgard.

"_I'm a demon, that's ok. But I'm also a god. Actually, a goddess, but it doesn't matter right now. How could they do those things? I mean, demons ARE supposed to be evil, but it was too much. Savage onslaught is totally different than mayhem and mischief. Here in Nifihelm the people that receive such punishments are just that, punished. They do deserve what they get. But there were a lot of innocents that were not supposed to suffer like that!"_

Suddenly, his door opened and Mara came inside. "Hiryuu dear, I was so worried when I heard of what happened! Here, let me check you and see how you are." Hiryuu was a little confused, Mara didn't sound that concerned. It was more like an act. Some thing to just be in his good sides.

And what an unorthodox check up that one was. Almost all his clothes were on the ground by now and her hands started to wonder to places that didn't need any check ups. "Err... Ms. Mara, I don't think that this is part of the check up. In fact, I'm really fine."

"Oh, but you've survived such a bad experience with so much bravery that a reward must be given to you." Said her as she proceeded to lie in top of him and started to take her clothes off.

After such an exhausting day and emotional distress, Hiryuu was ready to drop his defenses and let her comfort him in the way she wanted. However, bigger was his need to sort his feelings and so he gently pushed her aside. "Ms. Mara please stop. This is serious. I know that you want to do another thing but right now I'm really not in spirits to that and also I need to talk with you about what happened there."

Mara wouldn't have any of that. She was so near her goal that she totally overlooked the seriousness in Hiryuu's tone. So, rolling on top of him once again, she started to kiss his neck. "Hmm... come on, let's have some fun. I will talk with you about everything after we're done ..." purred her while giving suggestive little moans.

"DAMN IT MARA! I'M SERIOUS!" Shouted Hiryuu as he shoved her aside. Not rude but definitely more forceful than before. For her turn, Mara was stunned. He never addressed her without the miss part. And he also never shouted at her, even when she abused him with physical punishment for no reason at all. So, now he had all her attention. Sitting in the futon just across him, Mara looked in his eyes and darkly said. "Ok, you party popper, if you want to talk, let's talk. Spill it out."

Hiryuu instantly cringed at her tone. He really didn't want to anger her but honestly, her antics could be annoying. "Well Ms. Mara..." Then he said everything that he thought some time earlier.

After his speech, Mara took some time to digest that all. Man, this could be a problem. How could she convince him that it was natural to do that? "Well Hiryuu dear, as you yourself have already said. We're demons, supposed to be evil. Then, why would it be a problem in killing some bystanders? Didn't you have fun slamming that one in the glass?" She grinned internally, now he was trapped in her point of view.

"To be sincere, not really. I mean, it was funny to see him just hit the glass wall and stuff. Te look on his face when I grabbed him was priceless. But still, no permanent harm was done. Some bruises and that's it. The other demons however, raped and brutally killed those mortals. And the look of anger and fear on that little girl's face..."

Mara snapped. "Shut the hell up! Don't tell me that you're so damn shaken just because of some stupid brat looking at you this or that way!" Then Mara stood up and went away, the last thing that Hiryuu heard her say to herself was. "Man, what a sissy he is..."

"Oh well, I would say that even if it felt wrong I really liked the brat's look. Well, no use in musing over it anymore, better sleep, tomorrow morning I have to train with Misoguchi sensei."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

****Time was spent during the all out sparring between Hiryuu and Mr. Misoguchi. The former one was already in a level that he could fare pretty well against his teacher but today it was different, the boy was very distracted. The elder god noticed that and during the sparring mach he started a conversation. "Well Morisato, care to tell me why you're so sloppy today?"

Supporting much more bruises than normal, Hiryuu realized that he really was zoning out during the fight and after a kick to the face, which snapped him out of the current space out, he said. "Hun, sorry sensei but yesterday something really bothersome happened. I would not feel very well to talk with you because it's a demon thing but as I don't have any one..." He interrupted the phrase to dodge a punch and throw his foe away. "You see, I've went to Midgard yesterday to the demon debut or something like that." Kick, punch, leg sweep.

"The demon debut hun? Well, I didn't know that you were already becoming a full-fledged demon. But continue your story." Block, dodge, jumping kick.

"Err... as a demon you know that I'm supposed to do some nasty things right? Well, I started to cause some mayhem and (couch, couch) lightly injured some security staff. If felt so good to do so, but it also felt wrong, like I shouldn't be doing that. And so, I've seen all that carnage that the other demons had done. I've started to doubt this side of me...." Fall, row, counter punch.

"Then, the silver swords appeared and started to attack the demons. I was so shocked that my former friends were attacking us. And I couldn't do anything since I knew that they were right. Now, I don't know what to do. I mean, as a goddess I had all those dark impulses that characterizes a demon. Now, as a demon, I can put all that out but still, I know that it's wrong, thus I fell guilt. More than pleased or satisfied. I don't know if I want to be a demon anymore. But I'm too dark to be a goddess also." Redirect throw fall, do a mistake, slam hard on the floor. "Ugh!"

Misoguchi waited his charge to stand up and take a guarding stance. Then, he bowed. "Let's stop for now Hiryuu. It's clear to me that thorn as you are it's a wonder that you are still able to fight me as you currently are. Your case is really complicated but listen to this. No god is a saint. Kami-Sama aside, all beings in existence have dark thoughts, even gods and goddesses. What you do with these thoughts and impulses is what matter. I mean, a god that acts merciless and crush his enemies is wrong only when he does it for selfish reasons or no reason at all. The same go for demons, not all of them need to be cruel as the lord of terror. The most important tough is the fact that you can't be whatever you want. You have to be what you are!"

Hiryuu stood still in his place as Mr. Misoguchi retreated. After a while, he also teleported back to his quarters muttering. "I understand now, thank you once again Misoguchi sensei."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Another day has passed. Hiryuu was kneeled in front of Hild's presence. After the report from the not so failed demonic debut, the four surviving demons were established as third class demons. Now, it was only Hiryuu and Hild, as the former had requested a private meeting with the demon queen. "Well Hiryuu dear, so you requested this meeting because you want a special graduation gift?" Asked Hild with lust in her eyes.

Normally, this kind of thing would have really embarrassed Hiryuu, but a great characteristic of him was the fact that when something serious was in his mind, no faltering was allowed. "Sorry Hild-Sama, but I'm here for another reason. In fact, two reasons. The main one is also the main reason why I came to Nifihelm after all, and you still haven't told me anything about my demon father. I believe that this would be a good time for it."

Hild was not amused. The boy was too damn serious for his own good. But there wouldn't be a way to make him fight his own father if he didn't know the true. "Ok Hiryuu, you win. Everything started when the Lord of Terror, my father, knocked Pangeia, the queen of the white demonic dragons. As my father is a red demonic dragon himself, their son was born as a two headed dragon. When this happens the new dragon have all the benefits of the two colors. The white dragon heritage gave him the cold immunity and affinity. The red head gave him the fire mastery. Anyway, as a being from pure darkness, he was named Genryu, your father."

"Does it mean that not only in name but actually I'm some sort of dragon myself?"

"Yes. Continuing, the new demon was as powerful and crueler than my father. Not wanting competition, the lord of terror sealed Genryu away. After ages, when father left the scene and I became the queen, the seal was broken and Genryu was once again free. He decided to take Nifihelm for himself. After a mighty battle where half the forces of Nifihelm were destroyed, Kami-Sama himself decided that Genryu had to be banned again. If he could get his hands over Nifihelm, Midgard would be doomed. Then, in a final battle between me, Kami-Sama and Genryu, a huge explosion was detonated and no one saw him anymore, until we heard about your origins."

"Was my father really that cruel?"

"Child you have no idea, the things you see here in Nifihelm are just kid tricks for him. If he is back, he must be planning some way to take over here. And since Kami-Sama decided to never aid Nifihelm again, we won't have other choices than to ask for your help."

"Well, if it is like this than I guess I will do whatever is in my grasp to do."

Hearing this, Hild was pleased, it was not like he would go against her wishes, after all, she could force him but it sure is nice to keep good relations with her allies. "That relives me greatly. Now, what was your other motive to seek me?"

"Well, could you come with me for a moment? I need to talk with you and another person together." Said Hiryuu with puppy dog eyes.

Hild just shrugged. "Ok."

"With due respect..." Hiryuu grabbed the queen's hand and teleported to a grassy meadow. Strangely, the sky was simply white, with nothing more; looking to her left, Hild saw Kami-Sama.

"**HIRYUU YOU KNOW THAT I'M A BUSSY ENTITY. WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU REQUIRED MY VERY PRESENCE HERE? HUN? HILD ALSO IS HERE; GUESS IT REALLY IS IMPORTANT THEN."**

"Yes boy, if you joined me and him then it must be important."

Fidgeting some, Hiryuu gathered the courage needed to say what he must. "Well, I've contacted both of you because what I'm gonna say concerns you both, I believe. The thing is: I don't want to be a demon, neither a god or goddess tough."

Both elders were shocked. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A DEMON?" Shouted Hild. Kami for his part also was outraged, but he knew better than demanding whys before even listening to the boy's reasons.

"I knew you wouldn't take it well. The problem is, I have being around gods too much to think that what demons do is normal, I mean, I really like to do bad things but the guilty is crushing, besides, I often like to help people, thing that a demon just don't do. However, don't worry about our previous talk Hild-Sama, I'll help you in any way I can with Genryu."

For Hild, it really didn't matte if he wanted to be a demon or not. Just helping if needed and not being in the god's side was enough. "I see, very well, I accept your claim." However, her plan had backfired real badly. She said to the other demons to cause so much disgrace in Midgard that the gods would kill then and so Hiryuu would hate then, well, you can't always win.

Now, was Kami-Sama's turn to be confused. "**Young Morisato, you've stated your reasons to not wish to be a demon and in doing that you almost said that a goddess life would be perfect to you, so why don't you want to be one?"**

"I don't want to sound disrespectful but the goddess life also sucks for me. As I've said, I like to do some small atrocities like demons, and that don't go well with being a goddess. I don't want to be obliged to always act nice and fair, since it's not every time that I feel like the good Samaritan Also, I'm a boy, it would be just wrong to be female for the rest of my life. What I mean is, I have a unique sense of honor and of what is right or wrong."

"**I SEE, BUT WHAT WOULD YOU SUGGEST FOR US TO SOLVE THIS PROBLEM?"**

"As Misoguchi sensei said, I have to be what I am. And as I've being raised as a mortal for as long as I'm alive, I believe that I'm more mortal than any other thing. Could I just live with my family in Midgard?"

"**I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU HIRYUU. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BEING A HONORARY GODDESS?"**

Hild was already bored, this part of the conversation didn't concern her however, it would be interesting to see what would come out of this. Besides, right now she had nothing to do.

"And what would that be?" Hiryuu never heard of honorary goddesses.

"**WELL, YOU CAN LIVE IN MIDGARD AS A NORMAL MORTAL, BUT SOMETIMES YOU'LL BE ASSINGNED FOR MINOR JOBS. ALSO, ONCE IN A MONTH YOU WILL BE REQUIRED TO REPORT IN HEAVEN. BUT THIS WAY YOU HAVE LICENCE TO ACT IN THE WAY YOU WANT TO BE."**

"I guess it's fair enough. I accept Kami-Sama! Unless the job would be killing a demon."

"**DEAL BOY. IT'S NOT LIKE THE DOUBLET SISTEM IS REVOKE EVERYTIME ANYWAY..."**

Now, Hild was a little jealous. Hiryuu ended being a god, well sort of one. "If that is like this then I must request the same. You're gonna be an interim demon. Without the serious evil stuff if that makes you feel better."

"As I've said, it's fair enough. Just one more thing, if it's possible, don't tell this agreement to my parents ok?"

Hild and Kami-Sama agreed to Hiryuu's request and to seal the agreement, a nice lightning bolt struck Hiryuu.

"GHAAAA!!! What was that for?"

"**THREE REASONS. FIRST, IT'S TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE TO HIDE THIS FROM YOUR PARENTS, SECOND, BETTER STAY IN CHECK AS BOTH SIDES WILL BE WATCHING YOU AND FINALLY, I WAS MISSING ELECTROCUTING YOU."** Replied Kami-Sama grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks gramps. I'll see you later then. GHAAAAA!!! Ok address you in a proper way, I got it!" Kami-Sama made his exit from the place and as Hild was getting away, Hiryuu stopped her. "Well aunt Hild...err... I can call you aunt right?"

"Only when there's no one listening!"

"Ok. Well I do have some doubts about this Genryu stuff. Could you tell me if I've inherited any feature from him?"

"Hun... I guess it could be useful to tell you this things after all. Ok, here it goes. First, you do have a lot of resistance to heat, but then again, all demons have. In your case it's just a little more. But the cold is another story. Just white demonic dragons can stand against it and being part one, you are immune to cold. Not totally immune tough. You just have an insanely resistance against it, perhaps only the absolute zero can harm you."

"Wow, nice... always liked cold weather more than hot anyway. And... can I transform into a giant lizard that breaths fire and/or ice?" This time, you could see the fascination and hope in his eyes.

"No, as a hybrid between a dragon and a non dragon, all you can do is manipulate better the element that you're more in tune with. And no transformations also."

"Oh well, what a pity. Anyway, aunt Hild, I want to tell you how grateful I am for being allowed and accepted here. Maybe I'm not fit to be a perfect demon, maybe I am. Only time will tell. After all, I'll have a really long life."

"If not killed, you'll have pretty much the eternity."

"So, again, thank you for all that you've done for me and rest assured, I'm gonna do everything in my grasp to help in the case of my father. Farewell my queen."

Hiryuu was going to come out of his kneeling position when Hild said. "Hiryuu dear, I already have an assignment for you."

"And what would it be my liege?"

"Hmm... to satisfy me in everyway that I can thing in the next three hours."

"Err... you're my aunt, it wouldn't be right to do such thing with you aunt Hild. Please, tell me that you're joking!" Hiryuu was really embarrassed, it really was a thing from Hild to request such a thing for his first assignment.

"What? Do you dare disobey my orders? I mean, I've always chased you and got nothing with it. I'm fed up with this! I'm gonna bed you little man, even if for that I have to make it a direct order, besides, I have a bet with Mara that I need to win. Besides, we're both demons, this kind of sin is very ok."

"_So that's why they were so intended in getting me. I should feel great to be the target of such bet but my feelings should be respected too. You know, I've always being a pervert, why not do it? Thinking better about that, why have I being such a wuss?_" Standing up, Hiryuu looked at Hild with the same hunger gaze that she was giving him. "To hell with that! Your highness, come here."

That night, the whole population of Nifihelm had a very hard time to sleep because of all the screams from the palace. The worst was that it lasted much more than the three hours that were established.

In her bedroom, Mara was munching her pillow in anger. "_Damned Hild-Sama, Hiryuu's first time should have being with me! Just look how long they're into it! ARGH! I'm so envious!"_

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **This originally wouldn't be a bet on who beds Hiryuu first, but I liked the idea. And since I got only one vote, well...

Anyway, I might have to slow down on the following chapters, 3rd term exams on college. By the way, do some one have idea of why I'm not getting emails from ? I mean, no author's alert or reviews are being reported to my email acaunt. Is buchering me for no reason or has anything changed?

Ja ne!


	11. Party poppers

Disclaimer: Let me know if you think that I own any of these. Then I can tell you that I don't.

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter nine: Party poppers**

Morning. Or whatever it is that passes for morning in Nifihelm. Hiryuu slowly opened his eyes to look at the ceiling mirror. Up there was his reflection laying in an oversized mattress, besides him stood the demon queen, Hild.

Widening even more his eyes in recognition, Hiryuu decided that it would be a nice hour to leave the place. It was really wonderful to do all that stuff, but if Hild awakes now, she would want more and then he wasn't sure if he could survive.

However, as the muscles required for getting away from there were requested to move, they complained really badly. Hiryuu had to make a Herculean effort to not groan in pain and awake the ravaging queen. Well, since he was in for a quick moment of stillness, might as well enjoy the ride.

First, he concentrated in the bed sheets. A wonderful silk maroon sheet was wrapping and caressing his body, along with Hild. Talking about her, just feel the warmth of her body near his, while she embraced his arm in her sleep. Turning his head to the left, Hiryuu looked at the peaceful face of the woman. It felt so good at her side. Unconsciously, he started to gently caress her left cheek with the back of his fingers.

Usually, girls tend to have mixed emotions when involved in sex, it has exceptions, but that is the normal way it goes. The boys for their turn go the same way when you're talking about their first experience, and Hiryuu was not different. Right now, he was having pleasant thoughts of a relationship with Hild. He wanted to look at her marvelous eyes once again, hear her voice, so, even if she wanted to go for another killing round under the covers, it was worth continuing to caress her until she awakes.

Stirring in her slumber, the demon queen felt such gentleness and care poured over her that she would puke if it wasn't so rarely that some one does bother to give her that. Opening her eyes, the first thing that she saw was the smiling face of her nephew. Moaning slightly, she just looked more at Hiryuu and smiled. "Good morning Hiryuu Chan..."

"Good morning Hild Chan." Hiryuu was so lost in her eyes that he got startled when Hild unceremoniously disengaged from his arm, stood up and proceeded to dress herself. "Oh my! Look at the time! I should go to a meeting with the council. Hiryuu dear, I believe that you were going away now right? Then I guess its farewell." The disbelief stare that Hiryuu gave her was unnerving. "What?"

"After the so special moments that we've shared you just dismiss me like this?"

Hild blinked a few times before realization downed on her. "What special moments? I must admit, you're one of the best man in bed that I've ever crossed paths with. And saying that of a virgin in talking a lot! But it wasn't so special after all. I've had a couple of better persons. Now, excuse me but I can't waste my time here anymore." With a poof of smoke, she was gone.

Hiryuu was stunned. How could she dismiss it like that? Was she just toying with his heart? Didn't she have a heart of her own?

"_Duh! Of course she doesn't, she is a demon after all. Although demons can feel for others and engage in a relationship, sex doesn't mean anything. Lust rules here. And I knew it before last night. Damn! And I even felt bad for the ditch! There never had anything for a ditching to take place. What an idiot." _Hiryuu realized the true. It was nothing but a little lust round and no more. Still, his feelings were somewhat confused. Better not think about it. "Well, better take my stuff and go back to home."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

There was a little celebration on the Morisato temple. Well, it was not for Hiryuu since no one knew that he would come back today. Right now, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Sayaka and even Thor were enjoying a nice birthday party for Sayaka. It was her sweet sixteen.

The outsides of the temple were not adorned; after all, it was not a public event, just a family occasion. On the inside however, balloons and ribbons flooded everywhere. Loud music, not the favorite of everyone but, hey it was Sayaka's party, boomed from the stereo. A nice karaoke machine was attached to it and everyone took turns into it. Both Keiichi and Thor were a little awkward but all in all passed.

Everybody was happy, it wasn't like they weren't missing Hiryuu, well Thor didn't mind at all and Skuld couldn't care less if he was not there, anyway, the majority was missing him but this party was also a special moment. Sayaka was as important as him.

A swirling vortex appeared in a dark room. From inside it, came the form of Hiryuu. Standing in the middle of his bedroom, the demon inhaled the scent of the place. The nice smell of a clean and sterilized room. Belldandy had done a wonderful job keeping his bedroom clean. Then, something reached his ears. "_Ugh, it's Anvril Lavigne. I hate this sort of music. But why would mom and dad hear it? They also aren't very fond of it."_ Suddenly, his senses kicked in. "_Hmm... aside from them there's four more gods down there... aunt Urd, Sayaka, Thor and Skuld... why would everyone be here?"_ Wondered Hiryuu as he had the good idea of looking at a calendar. _"Hey, it's Sayaka's bday! How lucky am I to come back just today!"_

In the living room, every one was having fun. Suddenly, all divine beings tensed and stood quiet. "What's wrong?" Asked Keiichi, AKA the clueless mortal.

"Shhhh... there's a demon on the temple." Replied Thor.

"But, how can any demon enter this place if not invited?" This came from the inexperienced Sayaka.

"It would have to live here or be strong enough to break trough the enchantments. And judging for it's power it's safe to assume the last alternative." Replied Urd.

"Couldn't it be Hiryuu? You know, he went to Nifihelm to some demon training."

"No Keiichi, it's too powerful to be him." Replied Urd.

"Hiryuu doing demon training? Why would she, I mean, he do that?"

"It's a long story dad. We'll tell you other time." Said Sayaka.

"Humph. I don't know about you but I'm not gonna let a filthy demon waste my niece's party!" Said Skuld as she rocketed trough the wall targeting the offending demon.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"_Well, might as well go there and give her my congratulations." _Thought Hiryuu as he was heading to the door. Suddenly, someone busted from the wall and immediately started to attack him with swings of some blunt weapon. Just coming out from a place where fights were picked without thoughts and they usually were very brutal, the conditional response for such things kicked in. Hiryuu lashed back with a vicious roundhouse kick that sent the intruder flying trough the walls and crashing against a tree outside. Being a little hotheaded, he didn't wait for any explanations and dashed out to kick some ass.

Everybody else was stunned. After Sentaro was killed by a demon some years ago, Skuld got obsessed with hurting every demon that she finds. That was why she had argued with the family when Hiryuu was born. Now, a demon had invaded the temple and Skuld rushed to intercept it. Being a second-class goddess and daughter of Kami-Sama himself, no one was worried for her well-being. But after seeing she sailing backwards faster than when she went forward and being followed by a blur at the same speed, worries were a good call.

"OUCH!" Cried Skuld as her body impacted with the three. How could that demon be so fast that it had catch her so easily? Shrugging off her doubts, the goddess assaulted once again the damned hellspaw with some Skuld bombs.

Hiryuu dodged each one of the bombs, but something was wrong here. It was definitely a divine being that was attacking him and the only deity that used bombs was...

"Aunt Skuld?!"

"Skuld Stop! It's Hiryuu who you're shooting at!!" Yelled everyone as they got out of the temple.

"NO! You can't see trough his disguise! It might appear like Hiryuu but then he wouldn't be that strong." Denied Skuld.

Hiryuu also stopped. After all, it wasn't an invader. Just the aunt that didn't like him that much. Thinking about it, he remembered the last time she chased him, the results this time were quite different. "_Am I really that strong?"_

Being around Hiryuu longer, Belldandy could surely tell it was her son, and if Belldandy said something, then that was it. "Yes Skuld, I'm positive that it's him."

"Hn... I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Apologized not so wiling the goddess.

"Well, it was not like you really was out to kill me. _Well, for me it didn't appear anyway._ No harm is done, don't need to be sorry!" Said Hiryuu.

Everyone rushed Hiryuu and started to flood him with questions of his stay in Nifihelm, how he was able to take Skuld like that, why his aura was so strong and stuff. "Guys, calm down. I'm sure every one is curious about this and that but there will be time to answer that later. Let's focus on the more pressing matters!" Said Hiryuu.

"And what would this more pressing matters be?" Asked Keiichi.

"The birthday of my cousin Sayaka of course! Why do you think I'm back so early?" On true, Hiryuu didn't have a clue of Sayaka's birthday since moments ago, but a small white lie could save the day. Besides, he might have just returned from hell, but his demon's antics needed exercises.

"Hiryuu! You've remembered, I'm so happy!" Squealed Sayaka as she bear hugged the boy.

"_I'm good..._Well, it's not like I can forget my favorite's cousin birthday! Hiryuu received a playful smack upside head. "Silly! I'm your only cousin." Unnoticed to everyone, Skuld got a little sad with that. She really missed Sentaro.

Hiryuu unstuck himself from Sayaka and was going back inside the temple when something clicked in his mind. "Actually Sayaka, I won't be able to do this joke with you anymore. I do have another cousin."

Everybody blinked in confusion. "Hiryuu my son, what do you mean?" Asked his father.

"Well dad, this might sound weird, but as you recall, I've went to Nifihelm primary to learn about my demon father."

"Demon father? What are you talking about Hiryuu?" Interrupted Thor.

Glaring at Thor because of the interruption, Hiryuu sweated a little as Thor flicked a small electrical spark in his thumb. "Err... We will tell you everything uncle Thor, just wait some more. Continuing, well, as the majority of you know, my demon father was called Genryu. What happens is that Genryu is Hild's youngest brother. So, her daughter is my cousin too!"

"Well, and did you find out who is her daughter?" Asked said daughter.

"Nope."

"He he he... so, prepare yourself, as from now on I'm not only your aunt Urd, but also your cousin Urd." Said her striking a dramatic pose.

Hiryuu's eyes bulged. "YOU?!"

"Yep! Me. And as they say, it's better your cousin than your aunt."

"URD!" Outrageously shouted Keiichi, Skuld, Thor and Belldandy as the innuendo sank down. Sayaka just shouted "Mom!"

Hiryuu for his part, face faulted HARD. "_GREAT! Like mother, like daughter."_

"Well, anyway, you know that you do have one more cousin then, don't you?" Asked Urd, as she ignored the situation which she herself created.

"Do I have?"

"Of course! There's another demon that is my cousin, from my mother's part, of course. She's called Mara."

"Mara? You mean, Ms. Mara, Hild's right hand? The one with breasts this size?" Hiryuu put his hands over his chest to imitate the demons sizes.

"Yeah, it's exactly this big. Hey, do you know Mara?"

"Yes, she was my private demonic tutor."

Keiichi and Belldandy started to feel a little fear. Hiryuu already was a troublemaker before Nifihelm. If his teachings were given by Mara, then how bad would he be now? Suddenly, both realized their son's methods to identify her. "Now Hiryuu dear, it is very improper to use such things as reference material. You naughty boy." If said by any other woman, this last sentence would be a great flirt, but being Belldandy who said it, Hiryuu got really embarrassed with his mother's scold. "Hun... sorry mom."

"My, my! Look at my nephew, or would it be my cousin? Anyway, look at him! What a perverted boy we have here! If my memory doesn't fail me, you used to peek at the girls locker room. After a vacation in the land of the sin what are you doing now? Bet you're not a virgin any more, are you? If not we could fix that!" Teased (?) Urd.

Hiryuu just make a tomato impersonation and wildly waiving his hands in front of him sputtered incoherently. "Well, no...yes! Wait, no...I mean..."

Another collective URD was shouted by the present adults. "What? Can't I make a little fun at the expense of my nephew?"

By now, Hiryuu had enough. If she wanted to play that line, well, two could play it. "Well aunt Urd, why don't you come here and discover by yourself?"

"Hiryuu!" Now, it was his turn to outrage everyone. Everyone but Urd, she decided to play along. No brat would make her back down on her own game. So, she smiled seductively at Hiryuu and advanced to his personal space, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Oh my! Took you long enough to get the guts to call aunty to play."

Let justice be done by telling that Hiryuu would normally back off at this level. For starters, he wouldn't even enter in this kind of a game with a woman that he knew had the reputation of Urd. But after queen Hild sort of cured him of his shyness and family reservations, Hiryuu was up to take this gut's game wherever it was necessary. "But now that I've called we could have a lot of fun." Retorted him, expertly wrapping his hands at the small of her back.

"_What? He's still in game? Well, I won't back off._" Urd was dead sure to win. And if he didn't back off too, well, it wouldn't hurt to play that other game with this hunk. "Um hmm... and what will we do?" Said her, slowly nodding her head and than titling her head downwards to his level.

Hiryuu was nervous. By now, he had realized that Urd wouldn't retreat, but something that he decided to live by from his demonic teachings was the fact that demons should stood their ground in whatever challenge they're up to, no matter the consequences. "We could start with this..." Trailed him as his face approached Urd's for a kiss.

SPLASH.

Both blinked a couple of times before looking at Skuld who was standing aside with an empty but wet bucket. "YOU SICK PERVETS! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY THE DOGS IN HEAT, AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO NOT DO IT IN FRONT OF US! WHAT A SLUT IS MY SISTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO IT WITH YOUR OWN NEPHEW! AND YOU BOY! YOU'RE REALLY THE F#ING DEMON THAT YOU'VE BORN AS! THE World would be much better without you!" Then Skuld realized the weight of her words as she saw the pained expression on the faces of Urd and Belldandy. Looking at Thor and Sayaka she only received reproval looks. Moving her head a bit more, she came in eye contact with Keiichi, who also held a reproval look, along with the pained one.

"I really blew it this time didn't I?" Asked her. Keiichi just nodded his head. Damn, she spent years away from Belldandy and Urd because of her demon intolerance, and now that she was finally getting together with then she had to go and say all that. Looking at Hiryuu, she only saw anger in his eyes. Both him and Urd didn't ask to be born with demon blood. What she said really hurt Urd. For Hiryuu she couldn't care less, after all she barely knew him, but hurting him she had also hurt Belldandy. And that was something that she couldn't stand.

Hiryuu looked at his aunt, barely suppressing the urge to go and force her to apologize. For him it wasn't such an insult, but both his mother and aunt really felt that. However, attacking her would just do nothing good. So, he just watched as she started to shed some tears before running in search on some water body to get away from there.

Thor didn't like at all this exchange. It was supposed to be his daughter's birthday party and turned out a total failure after the arrival of Hiryuu. However, he didn't hold anything against the boy. Skuld really had to work on that insane intolerance of hers. And the little episode of the boy and Urd is something that he really expected to happen when it begun. Urd might be the mother of Thor's daughter but he knew very well how she was. And it was not his concern her behavior, it was not like they were together or something. "Hun... guess I'm going too. Farewell everybody, Sayaka dear, could you come with me? I wish to talk with you a little."

"Yes dad. Well, I guess then it's good bye." Said her as she followed her father to the inside and teleported back to heaven.

"Oh my! Urd my sister, could you help me with the party's leftovers?" Said Belldandy as she too entered the temple. Her request was more of an order.

Hiryuu zoned out for a while as he recalled this entire incident in his mind. Snapping out of it only when Keiichi called him to help to repair the temple's walls. Last thing he thought was. "_I still can't believe that I would do it with aunt Urd. In what kind of being has Hild-Sama transformed me?"_

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Later that night, Hiryuu was looking at the city lights down the temple hill. Keiichi gave him a major ass chew while they worked. The real one at fault was Skuld but he could have avoided all that. And to go and almost make out with his own aunt right in front of everybody? Well, very soon he would have to talk to his father about what being a demon means. Not that he would live by that but some things do enter your head and for more accurate that the gods were about demon ways, if still was wrong in several places.

But what was really eating him from inside was the feeling that he was the responsible for blowing Sayaka's party. Hiryuu sulked a little more before remembering something. _"Hey! As long as I'm a girl I still can go to Yggdrasil. Might as well go and apologize to her." _Then, he poured himself some hot water and headed to the living room's mirror.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Sayaka was laying on her bed listening to some music. She was not sad for the failed party but still she was not happy. She had talked with Thor about why Skuld seemed to hate Hiryuu so much (which is not true. She just can't cope with the fact that he's part demon.) and for that matter what was going on about Hiryuu and Nifihelm. After all that, she went to sleep at her mother's house, after all, Urd should be upset after aunt Skuld's harsh words. Suddenly, a knock sound got her out of her musings. Looking at the source of the noise, she saw the feminine form of Hiryuu's head poking out of her mirror. "Can I come in?" Asked the now goddess.

Receiving permission to enter, Hiryuu completely teleported, for once, doing it right. "Well Sayaka, I came here to say that I'm really sorry about your party. I know that it's not an excuse but if I had known that it would end like that, I wouldn't behave in that way."

Sayaka looked at Hiryuu and smiled. "Do you really think that I'm upset about it? Forget it, it's not like I'm happy but it was just a party. It was worth to see you today after all."

Smiling herself, Hiryuu realized that Sayaka really wasn't sad. "Well, I came back from hell just to congratulate you ..." The girl mentally congratulated herself seeing the smile on the other girls face wider. "Speaking of it, where is that?" Fumbling a little in her pockets, Hiryuu didn't come out with anything and to save the moment conjured a wasted piece of sweet loaf. "Here, happy birthday!"

Sayaka looked at the wasted food and asked. "Hiryuu, you know that I don't like sweet loaf. Also, it's already wasted. What am I supposed to do with it?"

Smiling sheepishly, Hiryuu replied. "Well, it saves you the work of keeping it until it goes bad!"

Laughing, Sayaka lightly punched Hiryuu's shoulder. "You don't exist!"

"Well, I try. Anyway, I came here to apologize and congratulate you. As I've already done it, I must be going. Tomorrow my life at Midgard resumes. Se you later Say-Chan!"

"See you later Ryuu-Chan." Sayaka watched her cousin teleport back to his/her home. When the teleport vortex in the mirror vanished, her bedroom's door opened. "Sayaka dear, I heard a laud laughter from here. Is everything alright?" Asked Urd peering her head inside the room."

She just smiled and lift the junk in her hand to her mother to see. "Yes mom, it was only Hiryuu and his twisted sense of humor."

Laughing a bit after Sayaka explained why Hiryuu gave her wasted food, Urd sobered a little and said. "Well, good that everything didn't stain your mood dear. But I still have to talk with Hiryuu about what happened down there."

"Mom, would you really do it with him that time?"

Urd sighed, this was not something that she liked to talk about with her daughter, but she had brought the subject up. "Unfortunately yes dear. Sometimes I lose my mind when it comes to bets and games like that." Now, don't think that Urd didn't talk with Sayaka about the facts of life, but discussing her personal misleadings was another thing.

Urd got out of her daughter's bedroom. Going back to her own room, she decided that it wasn't so bad after all. "_Hot as he is it might not be that bad of an idea..."_

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

At the Morisato temple, we see Hiryuu standing from the ground. "Damn, one of this days I'll brake my nose."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

** Author's notes: **Well, I could get one more chapter, even during tests. Anyway, This is it. And Player0, I would really appreciate those tips you offered about popularity with readers, could you give them?


	12. Shopping? Yeah, right

Disclaimer: so far, isn't it obvious that I don't own this stuff?

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter ten: Shopping? Yeah, right. **

"Hiryuu dear, time to rise and shine!"

The boy grumbled a little before opening his eyes, complaining about his good dream being ruined. Slowly opening them, Hiryuu was greeted with a sight that he missed for a while, the beautiful face of his mother looking at him.

"Hmm... good morning for you too mom." Waiting for Belldandy to give space, Hiryuu kicked his blankets and in a kippup maneuver he was up. "You know mom, I was really missing you waking me up when my alarm clock is off."

"Well, serves you right to abandon your mother and go to Nifihelm." Replied Bell with a playful smile on her face. "Come on boy, I'll be down in the kitchen serving breakfast. Fix your self up here and get there ok?"

Heading for the bathroom, Hiryuu had a nice talk with the latrine and took a nice cold shower. Dressing dark green slacks and dark blue t-shirt with the front writing "Me" in lime, he hushed to the kitchen.

"Well, Hiryuu good morning. As you've come home earlier than we thought, we haven't enrolled you in school yet. Will you accompany you mother downtown and do it?" Asked Keiichi as he greeted his son and ate his rice.

Hiryuu just nodded, and then Belldandy spoke. "Know what son, why don't you go as a girl?"

Hiryuu agreed but was a little confused. "I guess it's ok mom, but why do you want me to go as that?"

"Well, you're so like me when I was at your age that I got nostalgic and wanted to see you like that a little more."

"Ok. But actually, I was thinking of changing my looks when in girl form."

This got the attention of both parents. "And why would you want to do that?" said them in unison.

"You see, it's not like I don't like to be like you mom, but you know how much I like those looks of some old rock singers, and looking like a foreigner in my female form I have exactly what it takes to look good like that."

"Oh my! Guess you're right after all, ok. Say, as we will be in town today, why don't we go to the hairdresser and get you the haircut you want? Also, we could buy you some clothes!" Belldandy sure didn't act like she was into shopping. But as all women, she was.

"Hun... hey, don't get me wrong. I might be used to my female form but it doesn't mean that I'll be in it everyday. I'm a guy!" Exclaimed Hiryuu.

"It's ok dear. I'm just saying that if you want to look like that you will need the proper attire."

Then, the meaning of all that sank in Keiichi. "I don't know son. It was a good idea to dress like that in the eighties, but today people might take you for a slut."

"Well dad, people can think the hell they want. I won't be going around man chasing after all. And I can pretty much take care of myself. Could before, and now with my new powers..."

"Stop right there dear, you know that goddesses aren't supposed to overuse their powers. And watch you language please." Belldandy got a little apprehensive, surely Hiryuu wasn't going to abuse his/hers powers, but it wouldn't hurt to remind him.

"Sorry. Don't need to worry mom, I will use it only for self defense if needed. I know better that to overuse my divine blessings. _But the demonic power is another completely subject..._However, I don't have any girl clothes aside from the goddess attires. How am I gonna go today?

"I'll lend you some dear. Then it's settled. After enrolling the male Hiryuu in school we're in for a shopping spree! Keiichi dear, could you pass me the soy sauce?" With that, the conversation resumed into small talk.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Walking inside the halls of Nekomi high brought nice and some unpleasant memories to Hiryuu. And passing over some of these memories she was, when Kyoshiro and Takeshi passed them in the hall.

"Mrs. Morisato, what are you doing here?" Asked the chubby one.

"Good morning Takeshi. I've come here to enroll Hiryuu back to school. He should be starting next Monday."

"Hey, Hiryuu is back already? Cool!" Said Kyoshiro, who was supported by Takeshi's estasiastic nod.

Hiryuu became happy, after all, her friends really liked her, after the incident in China she doubted it, but now she saw the true. And they weren't faking since they didn't know that it was Hiryuu in front of them. That was exactly when Kyoshiro noticed her. "And who would be you?"

Sensing Belldandy panic a little, as she wasn't allowed to lie, Hiryuu decided to take matters in her ands. "I'm Ohkami Ivana, Belldandy's younger sister, and I'm here visiting the family. Please to meet you."

"Please to meet you too lady. But, aren't you a little too young to be the sister of our friend's mother?" Asked Takeshi.

"Oh my! Perhaps I've forgot to mention that I was born out of season." Phew, that was close.

"Ok. But, wow! You're almost exactly like her, just younger. Not that I'm saying that you're old Mrs. Morisato. Far from that, you're gorgeous."

Belldandy just smiled and welcomed the compliment, as Hiryuu fumed internally. They were flirting with her mother!

Turning to Ivana, Kyoshiro said. "Well, you're very beautiful too. Speaking of which, are you going to stay in town for how long?"

Now Hiryuu was really mad, not only her mother but also they were flirting with her. That was it. "Sorry dear but I already have a boyfriend."

"Well, since you will miss him being here, far away from him... I could help you with this loneliness."

"He will like to hear that, after all he's in town and Hiryuu never beat him in their sparring matches."

Kyoshiro paled. Gulping audibly he excused himself and got away from there.

Hiryuu was laughing her ass off when Belldandy scolded her. "Now Hiryuu dear, it was not nice to lie to your friend. He was just trying to be nice."

"_Doesn't she realize that they were flirting with the both of us? Is mom for real?!"_

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Later, in downtown Nekomi, Hiryuu and Belldandy were strolling trough the mall. "Well Hiryuu Chan, as you've seeing in the principal's room, you will have a lot o catch up to do. It was really a pity that both Yggdrasil and Nifihelm didn't give you mortal education."

Hiryuu just shrugged. "Hun, what good would learn Midgard's economical geography or literature do to a god or a demon anyway? It was never settled that I would come back to Midgard."

Belldandy decided to agree giving her silence. After walking some more, they arrived at the hairdresser. A fancy "chirring" sound was made when they opened the door and a suspiciously girly man greeted them. "Good morning ladies, welcome to the honey scissors. What could I do for you?"

"Well, I would like to get my hair like this." Said Hiryuu taking from her pocket a picture and giving it to him. (Does anyone know Jan Kuehnemund in the Vixen era?)

"My god! This is awful! Are you sure that it's really this that you want?" Asked the man (?).

Frowning at the hairdresser, Hiryuu spat. "I don't care what you think about it. I like it and that's what I want. Now if you don't want to do it I'm out of here." Belldandy was shocked, how could her son, well, daughter, be so rude? The man had being rude himself but it wasn't motive to Hiryuu act that way. She was going to condemn her daughter's behavior when the man spoke. "Forgive me lady. I can't say what's better for others after all. Sit here and I'll do your hair."

Peanut butter brown hair was dyed dirty blond with darker and lighter streaks. Volume was given with a prick. All in all, Hiryuu's hair looked like those eighties haircuts when people didn't believe in hair conditioners. "Oh my goddess! It is not as bad as I thought it would be, in fact it's even very nice!" Exclaimed the hairdresser.

Examining her new hair in the mirror, Hiryuu smiled in satisfaction as she approved her new hairstyle. "Yes, this will do just right." After thanking and paying the bill, she and Belldandy got out of the place and resumed their shopping.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Several stores later, Hiryuu was caring dozens of bags filled with clothes for her. It was not like she wanted to buy all that but Belldandy insisted in a lot of them. It was never said but Bell also liked those kinds of clothes but never had the courage to wear them. Now, she wanted to make up on the missed time on her daughter.

But right now, Hiryuu was still dressing Belldandy's lavender knee length skirt and yellow turtleneck sweater, with lavender slippers. "Hun... oh well, guess I'll never get used to these drafts coming down up these skirts."

"Oh, come on dear, it's not that bad, just make sure to never walk on exhaustion ports. Know that it's not very nice to pull a Marilyn Monroe, it can be really embarrassing..."

Then, a big noise was heard coming from one of the food's stores. Before the pair knew it, they were run over by a mob of scared people. Looking from her spot on the floor, Hiryuu saw the Pizza Hut stand burning.

"No Dear, it's to dangerous." Hiryuu heard her mother's warning but it was uncalled, she could handle flames as hot as hell after all. Approaching the place to see if there were anyone that might need help, she stopped in her tracks as a pair of black shadows blurred away from there. Normally no one would see it, but being a high trained warrior, Hiryuu could see that instead of vanishing the two shadows were dashing to the right.

Suddenly she felt her skirt being lifted and a hand groping her rear. "Wow, look at this marvelous butt, and what nice black panties."

Spinning fast, Hiryuu struck the pervert's face with a backhand fist, which made him fall a foot away from her. Looking at the hentai, the goddess saw red markings on his face. "A demon hun? Well, looks like those demonic debuts are more frequently than I thought. Just tell me if your party is gonna kill or make any other heavy offences.!"

The demon was confused, mortals weren't supposed to know about demonic debuts, but quickly he changed confusion with fear as the woman in front of him flared her goddess marks. "Hun... no, no! After some incident with a debut some days ago, queen Hild forbid us to kill or do any other harsh stuff. Some thing like avoiding silver swords whatever that is!"

"_Hmm.... So Hild-Sama decided to lighter a bit these debuts? Well, I can live with that, and as no one asked me to stop this..._Ok, your friends may have fun, but you will suffer for messing with me. TAIT TO ROW! ANHTEM!!! (1)" The demon went flying after receiving seven hundred fifty nine magic missiles.

Casually taking her bags, Hiryuu helped her mother to get out of the mall. "Come on mom, this is not a place for us. I don't want to be here when the Valkyries arrive."

"But Hiryuu dear, we can't let all that people alone against those demons." Protested Belldandy.

"Ok mom, go back to home with all the packages, no one will mind you teleporting trough this mirror. I will evacuate the mall."

After taking as much mortal civilians as she could away from the place, Hiryuu decided to hide behind a pillar and see the interaction of the newly arrived Valkyrie squadron and the demonic party. It would be interesting to see what would happen since no big harm, except for structural harm, was done.

"Halt vile demons! In the holy name of Kami-Sama I command you to stop!" Said a male Valkyrie wearing ring mail. Wait, that was Mark. So, it was the silver swords again... but where was Ryoko? Wasn't she the leader?

The demons didn't want to stop and a braw was started. Since the gods didn't have permission to kill, just use some force if necessary, they didn't have any weapons. It was just a fistfight between everybody. Well, more of taverns brawl as some god used a chair to hammer a demon and was hacked by a bottle used by another demon and so on. The important thing was, they were even.

After a while, a demon had taken a harpoon in a fishing store and was aiming at Maria. Everybody froze in anticipation when a blur struck that demon from behind. When he feel, everybody saw a blond girl with blue eyes standing behind the downed form of the demon. "It's a fair fight, no weapons or killing blows, now children, play nice." Said her. No one recognized the girl, but downing a demon made things easier to the divine party as they had the number advantage. After forcing the demons back to Nifihelm, they turned to the newcomer.

"Wow, thanks a lot, I thought that I was a goner for sure. By the way who are you?" Asked Maria.

"Yeah, I saw you taking some of the civilians away from here, and after seeing everything that happened here you still stand cool, and even downed a demon. Not that I'm ungrateful but, what are you?" Asked Mark.

Chuckling a little, Hiryuu flared her blue Yang symbol. "I'm disappointed. Not a year away and you've already forgotten me?"

"Hiryuu!" Was the collective gasp. Immediately, the girl was crushed under all the squadron, as they decided for a group hug but ended with a dog pile.

"Calm down everyone! I will answer all questions. But one at a time!" Hiryuu tried to calm down her friends, who were drowning her with both questions and themselves. "And it would be nice of you to get off of me."

"What have you done with your hair?" Asked Krishna.

Striking a pose that emphasized her hair, Hiryuu spoke. "Did you like it? I've decided to change a little."

Some people liked, other preferred it as it was before but the answer that held Hiryuu's attention was the one from Mark. "Wow, you're even hotter than before."

"And I thought that you had dropped the pervert behavior by now. Nonetheless I'm glad that you've liked." Well, perverts would always be perverts, it was personal experience after all.

"And when will you come back to heaven?" Asked Alyssa.

"Well, about that... I might not return." Waiting for the whats and how comes of the group, Hiryuu proceeded. "I've being reassigned as a mortal watcher, something like an permanent advanced post. I'm part mortal after all and thus I need to be here. However, I can always go up there and visit you guys. Now I have a question. Where is Ryoko?"

"Se got a goddess flu and couldn't do it this time." Replied a random god.

After some more chat, they went for a ride trough town. Hiryuu had the good sense of not letting then know where was her house, just imagine the mess it would be if some one decide to visit and catch her as a demon, which would be the crushing majority of the time. Everybody was happy to be able to see more of the mortal world, after all, they just come down here when trouble arises and this tend to not let you sight see much. When their time to left came, everybody wished their farewells and quickly it was only Hiryuu again.

"Might as well go back home." Finding a mirror, and looking if some one would see her, Hiryuu crash teleported back to the temple.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

In Nifihelm, Hild was revising the current debut and the results. "_Well, so if no killing is involved, Hiryuu will let demons roam free in Midgard. Not bad for a double agent after all. This was just to see where his loyalty lays and it pleases me that he is more willing to not hamper our operations than I've expected with him also being a goddess._"

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Returning home, Hiryuu told her mother everything that happened. At first, Belldandy wasn't agreeing with her lack of actions to stop the demonic activities, but then she realized that Hiryuu was more of a demon than goddess. After all, in true she was a boy and the boy form was the demonic one. It would be expected from her to help the demons. Thanks Kami-Sama that Hiryuu saw herself as an equilibrium factor.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Later at night, after showing Keiichi her new looks, Hiryuu got his grudgingly approbation and another news. His father and Mother would pass the weekend visiting some friends of them from the College era. Tamyia and Otaki, if she remembered right. The fact was that both arranged jobs in Honda and several years ago they were transferred to Taiwan. So, it would be just Hiryuu alone for the next two days. Not something that you would call bad luck.

After packing and giving Hiryuu the final tips, the couple left for the airport. Now, Hiryuu was back to be a male and was practicing some in the yard. Almost dehydrated from sweating, he was nearing exhaustion as he repeatedly tried to perform the special moves. Accordingly to Misoguchi sensei, it was the only thing that he still needed to learn, the rest would be practice. But even powerful demons should know the time to stop. And for Hiryuu it would have being twenty hours ago. However, half of this time he trained as a female since he could replenish herself with mushrooms. The problem was that even full energized, the body still needs sleep to rest the mind, and using energy nonstop, three hours were as far as any god would go by secondary energy sources. At the present moment, she lacked everything that wasn't mechanical. No wonder why it seemed more likes a robot performing the movements. Such was her dedication and alienation due to her state that it was a miracle that she noticed some pretty powerful evil energy roaming in town.

She didn't have any mana left to try teleportation to places as far as Yggdrasil or Nifihelm. And contacting her mother would be impossible, only Kami would know where father had taken her on their weekend trip, Taiwan it could be, but WHERE on Taiwan? Besides, this strange energy seemed like to be calling for her. So, the only option left was to find a mirror and go figure what that was.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Genryu wasn't having a good time. After extorting information from several sources, almost two years have passed until he found some clues on the whereabouts of his son. It was time to see if the boy was ready for his evil intends, but this god-forsaken place was turning to be really annoying to conduct a search for Hiryuu. Even giving away a special energy call to him wasn't working. Suddenly, a mirror in the front of a store formed a swirling vortex and a figure clad in a white gi came out of it. What wasn't his surprise when instead of his son came out a very sexy dirty blond girl?

"It might not be my business to come here but such a strong power asks for an overview. Please, state your business in Midgard." Hiryuu didn't want to mess with this guy. Not that she would be afraid, but unnecessary confrontations were not what she wanted. Just make sure that this demon wasn't here to cause lethal damage and she would go away and live the guy alone.

"Actually, it just became your business. This was a special call for only the one that it was destined would be able to pick. So, I'm forced to believe that you're Hiryuu. But why in hell are you a girl?"

Something clicked in Hiryuu's mind. "Hun? Do I know you?"

Chuckling a little, her demonic father said. "What a short memory, well it serves you right, short people with short memory, however you're taller as a girl... anyway, don't you recognize the one that kicked your ass almost two years ago in Okinawa?"

Now, that definitely got Hiryuu. "Feh, I remember. Now I know why you could fight like that, a demon no less. But why are you saying that I'm your business?"

A sick twisted smile adorned Genryu's face. "I'm pretty sure that by now you know who I am. Won't you say hello to papa?"

"No shit! You're Genryu?" His response was more chuckling. This got Hiryuu a little apprehensive. "Certainly you're not here to catch up on the missed time right, dad?" The last was spat with as much venom as the girl could muster.

"Of course not. I've come here to retrieve you. I do have a use for you."

"And what happens if I don't want to go with you?"

"You don't have a choice there. I'm your father, you must obey me."

"No shit man, sorry but I already have a father to obey."

"And what would it be like if I tell you that Keiichi doesn't have anything with you."

"I would say that you're lying. I know of the contract between the both of you to share my genesis."

"Oh, but haven't you ever asked why you don't have any brothers or sisters?" The confused look on the girl's face was all that the evil dragon needed. "He simply can't have children at all, what I did that time was to give him a load of my essence so my child could be born. Now you see, I'm your real father."

This really got Hiryuu, could all her time with Keiichi means nothing? "_NO! _Listen here Genryu. Keiichi is more of a father to me than you have or will ever be. The true father is not the one who sires, it's the one who raises the children. And my love for him is the one of a true son. Nothing you say or do will change that!!!"

"Stupid brat! I don't have time for your infantile gibberish." Genryu barely stopped speaking and rushed Hiryuu with a barrage of kicks and punches. Being totally depleted from her training, the young goddess received all the punishment defenselessly.

However, the stubborn spirit within her refused to go down, standing still in her feet, Hiryuu spat some blood and taunted. "It's just this? I know grannies that hit harder than that."

It was a mistake, Genryu got mad at it and decided to attack all out. "Day vidy muss tained, earth and air elementals honor the ancient pact, MEGADETH (2)!!!"

Hiryuu was thrown trough several blocks, trough the houses and buildings. Genryu sensed his son's aura and stated that she was totally depleted. Standing after the first attack already was enough to prove the boy's (girl's) toughness. For now, the girl would not do. Whatever happened to him to become a she really hampered the evil master's plans. Looking at the downed form of Hiryuu, the elder demon muttered. "Well, I'll leave you alone for now, but be sure that I'll be back again, perhaps after some more years, after all, now I know where to find you. And find a way to be yourself again."

As Genryu vanished, Hiryuu was left to die due to hemorrhage and other severe damages. Having divine blood (or demonic blood when male) it wasn't something that would happen, her accelerated healing could handle her current state. But that wasn't what the people that was attracted by the noises and saw the girl thought. So, Hiryuu was rushed to the hospital. Her final thoughts before losing conscience "_At least it wasn't lightning..."_

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **

(1): Magic missiles (like those in the rpg game, D&D) based in the japanese metal band of same name. Appears in Bastard.

(2): megadeth, also, from Bastard. A spell based on the heavy metal band Megadeath, the arcane words are a derivation of the lead vocalist's name, David Mustaine.

Hey Player0, has my last email reached you?


	13. Reencountering friends

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, don't own any of these, bla, bla, bla.

**The dragon from between**

**Chapter eleven: Reencountering friends.**

Darkness, this was all that existed in Hiryuu's world. After some time, lights started to come alive and gradually a dull white screen was formed. Realizing that he was looking at some sort of ceiling, Hiryuu looked around and noticed that he was currently in a hospital room. Trying to remember some clue on why he was there, the demon recalled the events that led to his defeat, and analyzing himself, noticed that currently he was a she, in fact not even a demon, but a goddess.

Quickly taking a look at her medical reports, Hiryuu sighed in relief, as she was believed to be an unknown person. Now it would be much easier to sneak out of the hospital and not have to explain why such lethal wounds healed (well, almost) in only a night of sleep, not to mention skipping the Hospital bill. Belldandy would scold her for it but why pay for something that you didn't need anyway?

So, it was with great surprise that the nurse assigned to watch over the unknown girl found an empty room.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Sitting over the tallest water storage structure in town, the now male Hiryuu mused over his last confront with Genryuu, as well as he winced every time his bruises hurt. "_Damned old fart! It wasn't my fault that I couldn't do anything against him yesterday but still I wanted to beat the crap out of him for the last time. Guess I own him one more in the list. But now, why did he just beat me twice and got away? As I recall, he said something about needing me for some plan, then, when I was at his mercy he just left? It makes absolutely no sense!"_

"I knew you would be here. Every time things doesn't go well for you, it's here that you hide." Hiryuu was brought back to the real world as he was surprised by the sudden appearance of his aunt Urd. "You know, every body felt such a spike of energy yesterday that no one was not on alert. As we figured out that you would have investigated it, we started to look for you." She hugged him afectionable from behind. "But no one could find you. Don't give us such a scare next time, it was only after finding you in the hospital that we decided that calling Belldandy wasn't needed."

The hug had nothing erotic in it but Hiryuu was still thinking about the events in Sayaka's party and so, blushing furiously, disengaged himself from the goddess. "Err... wha- what are you doing here aunt Urd." This was said with extra emphasis in the aunt part.

Urd smiled thinking of the cuteness in his actions, the thoughts that passed in Hiryuu's head never came close to her this time. "Well, you're my nephew, it's natural that I care about you. No one knows what really happened, so I decided to check on you once more to see how you were going and discovered that you left the hospital. Now, standing at your hiding spot, I know that something is wrong. Care to share with your aunt?"

Sighing, the demon spoke. "I don't know aunt, it's all this stuff with my demonic father, Genryuu..." Then, he proceeded to tell her all that he knew concerning the other demon.

"I see..." Urd bit her lower lip in concentration. For all that she was worth, she couldn't come with a reason for Genryuu's actions, and thus couldn't give a suitable advice. Remembering that she wanted to talk with him about another topic, the goddess mentally slapped herself remembering the implied meaning of her hug since it was obvious that Hiryuu didn't forget the party. "Actually Hiryuu, I was also wanting to discuss with you another topic. One that got out of hand back in Sayaka's birthday."

Gulping from fear that his aunt would be really mad at him, Hiryuu quickly tried to apologize himself. "About that aunt Urd, I'm really sorry. I was in Nifihelm so much that games like that seemed natural for me and I never gave a thought that you wouldn't back down."

"No Hiryuu, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I believe that it was my fault. I shouldn't have teased you in such a way that I know it's really sensitive to boys. Besides, I also never thought that you wouldn't back off either."

Sighing in relief, Hiryuu found once again the courage to face his aunt. "Well, aunt Urd, I'm glad to know that you're not mad at me and you also see it as a great misunderstanding."

Now, Urd's seriousness was already overworking, time to give space for the merciless teaser personality, and why not the perverted one too? "Well Hiryuu, if you want, this could cease to be just a misunderstanding. You see, I'm pretty sure that in Nifihelm you've learned that sex and relationships doesn't need to walk holding hands. So, we could go for a little round and no side feelings would be required."

Hiryuu's mind was in overdrive again. "Err... aunt Urd I... I don't know... err... I mean..."

Smiling like the cat that got the bird, Urd cheerfully said before flying away. "Well Hiryuu, just give a thought in it. Bye..."

Standing motionless, Hiryuu raced with his mind. "_Ok, now I'm sure that aunt Urd was really flirting with me. Scratch that, she was down right throwing herself at me. Oh boy..._" After some more contemplation time. "_ARGH! Now I can't get this out of my head, I need a cold shower, damn Urd!_"

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

The rest of the Sunday passed unevented. Too hurt and disappointed for loosing, Hiryuu decided to ditch the training for the day and just grabbed his father's motorcycle to row around. Being underage, he had to run from some police car that asked him to stop. Fortunately, he could escape and thus nothing happened. At night Keiichi and Belldandy arrived home and were blissfully unaware of theirs son encounter with the dark dragon. Hiryuu decided to keep them in the dark. No use on worrying them so much.

After another refreshing night, Hiryuu was completely healed and was ready for school.

"Well class, we have a new student today, please step ahead." Said the teacher. Hiryuu got in front of the class and wrote his name in the chalkboard. "Well, my name is Morisato Hiryuu. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Some of you already know me since I was from here before going to my grandparent's lands." After his introduction, the teacher gave him an empty sit siding Takeshi and in front of Kyoshiro.

After being bombarded by both of his friends with greetings and questions, Hiryuu got bucket punishment. After being allowed back at the class, everybody kept silent until the lunch hour.

"Ok guys, now I'm up to your questions." Said Hiryuu between a bite and another on his sandwich.

The first one was the ever-hormonal triggered Takeshi, and it was no wonder which topic he chose to ask. "Damn Morisato! You're never talked about that hot aunt of yours. What was her name, Ivana? How come you never said anything about her! She is even our age!!!"

Since the topic was up, Kyoshiro also wanted to ask a few things, but his doubts were out of the gutter. "Hey Morisato, is it true that her boyfriend beats you easily?"

"Damn you Takeshi, you stupid fat ass! Can't you think with your upper head? Leave my aunt alone! Well Kyo, I have never won against him. _Well, not that I've ever fought some one that doesn't exist ..."_

The chubby Takeshi remembered that Hiryuu was a little touchy when it comes to the girls in his family, so, after apologizing; he decided to ask some important things. "And where on hell have you been anyway? All your mother said was that you've went to your grandparent's countries as an exchanged student. Where did you go?

That got Hiryuu pretty well, he never thought about having to say something about that. So, as the true would be totally out of question, that was exactly what he told. Is there a better way to cover something knowing that if you tell the true no one will believe you? "I've went to my grandfather's from mother side. I was in heaven, women bathing naked all around me and stuff like that. For my father's side, I've visited my aunt that does not live in Japan. The place was really hell."

Looking with blank stares, both Takeshi and Kyoshiro decided that Hiryuu wouldn't say anything after all. "Ok man, if you are so bitchy as to not want to tell us, well, let's forget it and concentrate in other things. Have you trained while away?" Asked Kyoshiro.

Hiryuu chuckled; it must have being the most ironic question that he had ever heard. "You simply do not have idea."

"Yeah? So let me tell you that with your absence Misoguchi sensei took me as prime student and so my training was much more hard! I challenge you for a spar after class!" Beamed the other martial artist.

"Confident aren't we? Well Kyo, it would be a pleasure to kick your ass. Same spot as usual?"

"Sure."

Takeshi shook his head in disgust. Those two were hopeless when it comes to their arts. Having a much nicer idea, he put his arms on the other boy's shoulders and from the middle, suggested. "Hey, since shorty is back, why don't we commemorate it going to a little peek at the girls locker room? You know, for old times sake!" You could almost see drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Almost two years sure change teenagers, for now they usually try to be perverted faring with the girls themselves, not just being peeping toms. Boys their age normally aren't obsessed with this anymore, but it was not like they couldn't do it sometimes.

Kyoshiro agreed right at the spot. Hiryuu however, remembered the time when he was the watched one in heaven. "Hun... I guess I'll pass."

Both his friends looked puzzled at him. "Hun? Did I hear you right? You're not coming? Why on hell is it?"

"Well Takeshi, unlike you I try to imagine myself on the shoes of the others. Imagine if you were a girl and then some moron went and peek at you in your moment of intimacy? Would you like that?"

"He, he... if I were a girl, then I wouldn't be me. So I would screw every guy I would come by in hopes of pleasuring Takeshi..." Said the chubby Takeshi.

Sighing in exasperation, Hiryuu smacked upside down the back of Takeshi's head. "Stupid moron!"

Irritated with the bickering of the other two, Kyoshiro decided to take matters at his hand. "Well Hiryuu, never thought that you would be such a sissy. If you're afraid we understand."

"It's not like I'm afraid. I just don't want to go."

"Really? That's not what it seems like at all. You know? I challenge you! I dare you come with us."

That was it. There was no better way to lure Hiryuu into doing something that he didn't want than challenging him into doing it. "Ok Kyo, I'm game. Let's go see those damn naked girls."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Later, in the principal's room. Three boys were getting away from a meeting with the room's owner. "Great! Just like old times! Now we are in trouble. However, what really bothers me is the fact that Hiryuu is not grounded like us!" Grumbled Takeshi.

"He, he... I just wasn't klutzy enough to fall trough the ventilation like you too. _Actually I was the one that pushed you both but it's beside the point. Being evil is good. Better yet if you are it while protecting someone else. Love to be a demon part time goddess._ And you really didn't expect me to hand myself to them when you were got, did you?_"_

Hiryuu nonchalantly ignored his friend's murderous glare and kept walking along with the duo to the detention room. "Well guys, I believe that it's the end of line for me. For now on you're on your own. Oh my! With you here we can't spar Kyoshiro. Let's do this way, when you get out of here head to my house. Ok?"

Receiving a nod of agreement from Kyoshiro, Hiryuu walked out of school fighting to suppress a laugh.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Heading home, Hiryuu thought about school day and concluded something very disturbing. "_I really will have a hell of a time to catch up with everyone else_." Musing over his difficulties, the boy realized that in fact it was quite impossible to catch up.

He was inside the outer gates of the temple when a lightning bolt struck out of nowhere and a small crater was formed besides Hiryuu. Looking at the smoking crater, the demon waited for it to be cleared and read the message that was written there.

"**HIRYUU, YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED IN MY OFFICE TO DISCUSS SOME URGENT TOPICS."**

"_Damn, I with he could contact us in other ways. It scares the hell out of me every time these thunders lands so near me..."_ Looking at his wristwatch, Hiryuu confirmed that he had a good four hours before Kyoshiro could be coming to their sparring mach. Entering his house and answering some unimportant questions regarding his day for Belldandy, the boy said that he was being summoned by Kami-Sama and poured some hot water over himself and after a change of clothes went for hers bedroom mirror.

Entering Kami-Sama's office, Hiryuu found him sitting behind his desk while reclined in the armchair. "What's up Boss? GHAAAAAA!!!"

"**No mockery towards me girl. What I have to discuss with you is serious**!"

"Ouch! Can't you take any joke?"

"**No. Besides, what is wrong with you? The eighties are gone for a good while now**."

"It happens that I like those times. And why did you call me anyway?"

"**Watch it girl. Anyway, I have an assignment for you. One that judging for what I've heard, you might find it useful.**"

Straitening herself on the armchair, Hiryuu's eyes shined with curiosity. "Hun? Now it seems interesting, Kami-Sama, please go ahead."

Smiling a little the almighty continued. "**Well, there's this parallel world that needs help in preventing an event that would wipe all life should it happen. We need some one that could break the rule about lies and being the only goddess able to do it, you become the perfect person for the job. Think of it like a black ops operation. Also, you aren't required to be a goddess to go. Your male half would fit.**"

"I see... it seems interesting but why would it be useful for me?"

"**There's the tricky part. Let me explain you something about the world you would be going to**." After some time and lots of explanations, Kami-Sama was almost done. "**And to ensure close watch over things there, you'll have to be attending the school that some pivotes atend. Being short and scrawny as you are when male, you could pass as a well-developed fourteen years old guy and attend classes with the others. Thus, catching up with your own time**."

Now Hiryuu was puzzled. "But if I'm out for a hole year, how can I catch up here? I mean, I will just loose this year too!" Then, something clicked. "Hey, I'm not scrawny!" Hiryuu took of her shirt to reveal a well defined, but not bulky upper body. That is, if she was a boy at the moment. "Err... ops." Se blushed furiously putting on the shirt as fast as possible.

"**Heh, you surelly appear scrawny with clothes on, when you're a boy. Anyway, a parallel world can be achieved only by special means that relates with space and time travels. You could go there and be back here one week later.**"

"Hey, that's great!" Hiryuu barely could hold her excitement!

"**Yes child, it's may appear to be a good thing. However, it might become very dangerous and perilous...**" After telling the goddess about the implied dangers on the mission, Kami-Sama finally asked. "**So Hiryuu, are you up to the challenge?"**

Hiryuu gulped. It was not everyday that you're asked to go on a world filled with treachery and obscure hidden motives. But Nifihelm has prepared her enough for it, or so she thought. Besides, the equation was simple: demons full of themselves plus challenge equals: "Ok, Kami-Sama, I accept. When am I going?"

Standing up from his armchair, the almighty circled his desk while saying. "**Well Hiryuu, you will need to learn how to travel trough dimensions, space and time. For that, there's a spell known only by myself. I don't know if you understand the gravity of learning such spell, but I know that you'll use it wisely. For that, you will need time to be taught. I expect to see you here everyday at 7:00 pm for one-hour everyday. Starting now. After a month, you should be ready.**"

"Ok, but first explain something for me. Just now I remembered that there exists a manga that is very like the world that you want me to go. How can that be a coincidence?"

"**He, he. There's no coincidence there Hiryuu. That's the way of parallel worlds. To the other's worlds this one also would be just a manga, anime or comics."**

After some time musing over it, Hiryuu came to a disturbing conclusion. "Brrrrr, it would be really scary if all my life was just a story written by some one..."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Being that the first day, Hiryuu stayed much more than the previous statement, but it was ok. Now, she or better, he stood in the temple's dojo waiting for Kyoshiro. "_He should be here in somewhat ten minutes. Well, better just do my chores while I wait._"

After sweeping the temple ground, Hiryuu was taking the leafs to a trashcan when Kyoshiro and Takeshi arrived. "Yo Morisato! After eternity we were finally able to leave that cursed school. Man, I can barely wait to show you what I'm capable of now." Said Kyoshiro, Takeshi limited himself to just wave his hand in a friendly manner.

Turning his head to face the newcomers, Hiryuu shot a grin and commented. "Is that so? You might get a little frustrated. Enough talk, come this way." After leading the duo to the dojo, Hiryuu adjusted his gi and waited until Kyoshiro dressed in his. Bowing as the tradition commands, both friends assumed guard stances and started to circle each other.

"Weren't you so eager to show me your new level? What are you waiting to do that?" Hiryuu was a little frustrated that his friend didn't started immediately, and so he taunted. The effect was instantaneous, his friend charged with a faint kick that was replaced by a two punch combination to the face and then to the chest. Blocking both with his front hand, the demon decided to do a little counter and after a punch with his hinder fist, he shot a leg sweep that was avoided with a jump kick.

Reeling backwards his neck, Hiryuu dodged the kick and decided to take some more room. He jumped backwards and commented on his friend's ability. "Not bad Kyo. Now, let me play offence." A frontal snap kick was fired, closely followed by a circular kick with the other leg. After retreating to avoid both kicks, Kyoshiro didn't have any more space to avoid the punch that was the final sequence. Stumbling to regain his balance, the boy run sideways to open breathing room.

The fight went on and on with Hiryuu occasionally tagging Kyoshiro and the former just dodging or blocking the last's attacks. The human boy was giving his best at the fight and it wasn't even enough to break a sweat in his friend, not that he knew of it tough. For Hiryuu, things were a little boring. Sure he could have finished this with the first blow but Kyoshiro wasn't only his friend who didn't deserve to be seriously wounded but also he was pushing himself so much that an easy beating would just humiliate him.

But it was time to end the fight. And for Hiryuu, the best way to do it is in a nice counter attack. Blocking a punch with an age-uke (raise your forearm to block with the wrist), he used the movement to grab Kyoshiro's wrist and recoiling his front leg, fired a yoko-geri-kekomi (lateral kick in which you use all your weight) to the boy's upper rib cage. Stepping behind his foe's ankle, Hiryuu gave a rough forearm push that tossed the other boy in the ground. When Kyoshiro realized that he was down, Hiryuu's hell stood an inch away from his nose.

"Do you accept defeat?" Asked the grinning demon. After seeing the nod of confirmation from his friend, Hiryuu bend down and gave a helping hand to Kyoshiro stand up. "Man, I sure thought that I would be able to beat you after all the training that I had. But it seems that you've being training a lot too. You never were so good. But seriously, I thought that you would have broken my nose, you've got a lot of control to stop at that distance." Said the defeated boy.

"AMAZING!!! Hiryuu, how could you be so fast?!!!" Yelled Takeshi after he took his jaw out of the floor.

Hiryuu sweat dropped. He forgot that even a small fraction of his speed would be unbelievable fast for humans. How could he explain that he stopped so easily because he was moving in slow motion? "Err... I've had a real rough time with speed training, and with control too."

"Nice... but now I want a rematch. And there's only one place that I know that I can kick your ass easily, arcades!" Hiryuu looked at Kyoshiro, now was his time to be humiliated by the other boy. "Sure, let me just ask dad for some money."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

** Author's notes: **Well, I'm posing this chapter earlier becouse this weekend I'm of to the beach. (not that I like it, but fishing is nice and so here I go.)


	14. Caught somewhere in time

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be charging wouldn't I? So, guess what...

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter twelve: Caught somewhere in time.**

Time passes. Hiryuu's routine went back to normal. With the addition of the occasional mischief, his life wasn't much different that before. The only real difference was training. He still trained with everybody else in Misoguchi sensei's dojo, but at a normal level (a real slack for him). Real training was done with Mr. Misoguchi when they were alone in Hiryuu's dojo at the temple. The first times, Keiichi insisted to watch so he could know about his son's level, but after some sessions where he only saw blurs, his interest went down.

School was also spent without much more problems. Well, aside from the normal ones, Hiryuu always used to be a troublemaker and thus spending a lot of time in detention, clean duty and bucket punishment.

Kami-Sama's lessons were uneventful, after some time, Hiryuu could perform the spell himself, only requiring supportive power from the almighty.

All in all, these first weeks were almost exactly what he expected his life would be before China. He even dated a girl that was charmed by his good looks. It was a first, women usually don't go for the short ones, as his father always said. Nothing serious happened tough. The strangest thing that happened was the date that he went as a girl.

By his mother's insistence, Hiryuu agreed to try and accept that part of his being and associating with boys in that level was not that unreasonable. That is, if kisses and funnier stuffs weren't involved. Said date was with a boy that was also affectionate with the eighties and needless to say they had a lot of fun. The goddess even thought of going out with this boy more times. She would be a boy, since friendship was her only goal.

Currently, Hiryuu was lying sprawled in the couch watching some anime. "Hiryuu dear, could you come to the kitchen? I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure mom, just a moment." Rising from his spot, Hiryuu strode to the kitchen, during his walk; he noticed several strange packs in the storage room, which door was slightly open. Also, he sensed the presence of some demonic energy, along with divine energy. It was really strange, but being his life a constant mess, he paid no heed and assumed that some friends of his mother were visiting. "Here am I mom. What'ya need?"

"Son of mine, I would like you to go buy me the items that are present in that list over the refrigerator. When you return, you can prove of this cake that I'm doing. And please, be back home at 5:00 pm at least." Said Belldandy as she spun on her heels to face her son with a smile on her face. "Sure thing mom!" With that, Hiryuu darted out of the temple.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"_What was mom thinking? This list is enormous! I'm gonna take all day to buy these stuff. And how on hell am I gonna take it all back with me?_" Hiryuu stood by a beef shop. He never had the piece of mind to read the list before going downtown. When he took the list and unrolled it, the paper went some good fifteen feet. Hiryuu's eyes widened while he remembered something. "_Stupid moron! I can use that subspace pocket spell! Dummy._" The proverbial slap at his own forehead followed.

After some time, Hiryuu had brought slightly more than half of the contends. However, stomachs do complain when you're hungry. Deciding to stop for a little refuel, the boy searched for a cheap ramen stand. "Please, shark ramen with as muck shiitake as possible!" While enjoying his meal, Hiryuu notice a man walking by. "Hmm... strange, what a weird aura of...I can't tell what the feeling of his aura is... better check out." Paying for his meal, the boy shoved everything down his esophagus and took out to the hoof tops.

Entirely forgetting his mother's favor, Hiryuu followed the man into a large house. "_Hmm... an event's house? Oh well, might as well take a look_. Fee rode dar, Iron Maiden! (1)" After whispering the arcane words for the invisibility spell, our demon hoped down and entered the big house. Once there, he searched for the former chased and found him working at the preparations of today's event, Japanese drums conquest. Watching for a while Hiryuu saw the man setting the stage and do some practice hits at the drum to test it. A man dressed in Armani came and scolded the worker for he was not allowed to mess with the drum. Cursing about the manager's attitude when this one left, the man started a drum solo.

"_Hmm... so he was not supposed to be doing this? Well..."_ Hiryuu had a wicked idea. As the man was so engrossed in his solo, he never realized that the curtains were lifted and all the spectators were seeing him. When he was finished, he spun to his behind to retrieve something on the ground and froze seeing the audience. Not knowing were to put his face to hide from the embarrassment, he looked sideways to see the manager offstage make a cutthroat gesture. Resigned to accept his unfortunate fate, the man started to slowly walk off of the stage.

Hiryuu was laughing his ass out in the floor, good thing no one could see him. Suddenly, it started with one person, soon another two persons followed, then in short moments, all the spectators were clapping and whistling for the man. Stopping right at the spot, Hiryuu gave a confused look at the spectators. "_Hun? What's going on?_"

What happens is that no one ever saw such skill and technique like the one that man possessed. No wonder he became the winner, even if he did not officially participated. When he was called to some winning words, it came clear that one of his most desired wishes was to be a known drum player. "What the hell? He was supposed to be screwed! Am I a wish bringer now? That's stupid!" grunted the demon watching the scene.

Of course, being not enlisted in the tournament, the other participants complained about the unfairness of it all. After short awhile, some hotheaded decided that his fists would do the talk for him. Things quickly evolved to an all out fight between everyone in the theatre. Dodging a flying chair, Hiryuu fled from there with a contented smile on his face. "_I've done some ruckus after all!_" Once he got out of the theatre, he glanced at his watch. "Shit! This ordeal took too much of my time, it's almost four o'clock! No time to buy mom's stuff... WAIT!!!"

Ignoring the weird boy that shouted out of the blue in the middle of the street, the bystanders that went on their ways never took notice of his plans. Talking with himself, Hiryuu started to congratulate himself for his intelligence. "I'm such a genius! I can just go back in time and do everything that I need!" Looking for a deserted alley, the demon started to float in a lotus position and chanted the spell that he was supposed to use only when truly needed. "Nao mak samanda bazaradan, metal icarus, ANGRA (2)!" Fancy fireworks surrounded Hiryuu as he faded from this plane of existence.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

The first thing that Hiryuu noticed was that he was falling. So, instincts kicked in and after a couple of twists and rolls he landed on his feet. Looking right and forth, he stated that this place was not Nekomi Downtown. "Where the hell am I now?" Somewhere and some time else, a black pig with polka dots bandana snooze.

"_Hmm... this place is kind of nice, but I still wonder where am I..._" Thought Hiryuu as he started to walk trough an endless grassy landscape. After two hours walking without seeing any thing that would resemble human activity, he decided to fly. "It will take me forever to find some place with this speed. Assuming I'll find anyplace." He was worried. The time spell was so strong that he would need a whole year to cast it again, and he decidedly didn't want to spend all that time wherever he was.

Thirty-seven minutes after, he saw a distant village in the horizon. Accordingly to the sun, it would be something like nine in the morning. "_Damn jet lag or whatever it would suit this case!"_ Deciding that wherever he was, people wouldn't be at easy with a flying man, he landed and started to walk heading to the village.

While approaching the village, Hiryuu came across several persons working in what seemed rice agriculture. Receiving odd stares, he realized that his clothes didn't go with the kimonos and yukatas that the workers wore. _"Could I be at feudal Japan?"_ Not just the clothes give that idea to him, but also the fact that people were Japanese like. Deciding that discretion would be a wise thing to seek, Hiryuu hided behind a tree and magically changed his clothes into his training gi. Resuming his walk, the boy felt relieved that people looked at him just in curiosity and not so weirdly like before.

Nearing the village, he saw children running, people passing with water buckets, chickens, and other animals all around. "_So, those talks about feudal villages stinking are really true (3)... ack."_ Thought Hiryuu as he sniffed the air around him. The lack of hygiene from this people and all the dirty that was accumulated really bothered his enhanced demon senses. Advancing furthermore, our friend noticed a group standing in his path.

"Welcome to our village stranger. Please state your business." Roughly asked an old woman with an eye patch. "_Heh, such rudeness was to be expected. My current clothes fits this age, but here martial artists aren't seem with good eyes."_ Giving his best sincere smile, Hiryuu bowed and said. "My name is Morisato Hiryuu. I'm a wanderer that is far out of his place. In fact, I don't have any clues on where I am. If there is an inn in this village, please give me permission to stay for a while. I don't have provisions to go away so shortly."

"Keh! I say we just run him out of the village Kaede san." Said a boy clad in bright red hakama and haori. His hair was silver like Urd's and he had golden eyes. The strangest thing tough was dog like ears on the top of his head. Not to mention his aura.

"There's no need to be so harsh Inuyasha. I see in his eyes that he is being sincere. Alright Morisato san, you can stay. We don't have an inn but you can stay at my hut, a lot of people stay there anyway. But you will have to work around the village."

Flinching at the Morisato san. "_It makes me feel like dad!"_ Hiryuu bowed again. "I'm deeply grateful Kaede san. In my word of honor, I won't let you down."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Days passes and Hiryuu work harder then ever (well, not harder than in Boot Camp). After a while, he gets to know some people in the village, principally those that share Kaede's hut. The Priest Miroku that reminds him so much of Takeshi with his lecherous ways, Sango, the youkai exterminator, who reminds him of Skuld and her eagerness to kill demons. And finally Inuyasha, the hotheaded hanyou. It was a major surprise to know that youkais really existed, and that half breeds could be produced, such as Inuyasha. Well, not so major surprise when you are a demon and a goddess yourself. The important is, pretty much nothing happened while Hiryuu helped the village people in whatever way needed while living there.

One week later, Hiryuu awoke before dawn and realized that he had being slacking off in his training. Getting up and carefully stepping between the sleeping persons, he went into the open to do some exercises.

Sango was sleeping when a bumping foot awoke her. Opening her eyes, she saw the new guy, Hiryuu, suspiciously walking away. Deciding to discover if he was some kind of spy or whatever, she followed him into a clearing in the woods.

Wandering a little to find a suitable place for him, Hiryuu came across a nice open space in the woods and immediately started with some katas and Kihons. After a while, he heard clapping from the woods. Turning his head towards the sound, he saw the youkai exterminator, Sango. "Nice work out you've done here. Never saw any human move at that speed tough. And this mark in your face just gives you away, youkai."

Hiryuu gulped. He was afraid and angry at the same time. How could she mistake him for a youkai? But doing it, what would the trigger-happy girl do about it? "Err... you see, I'm not exactly an youkai..."

"Hmm... hanyou than. Oh well, don't be alarmed. It's not your fault that you're like this. And seeing how you play and fare with the children in the village shows that you're not a bad person. Let's do this way: if you help us in some mission that we have, you're off the hook. What you say?"

Relieved that she wasn't going to kill him (not that she could), Hiryuu dumbly stared at her. "But don't I always do whatever everyone asks of me?" Besides, he wasn't going to explain that he was a demon. A true one. Better pose as a hanyou.

"Well yes, but this is different. There's a girl from another time named Kagome that comes here now and then. She is expected to arrive again within these days and we will go out to hunt some shards."

Hiryuu raised an eyebrow. "Shards?"

After explaining about the shikon no tama that was broken and their quest to retrieve it, and the story following so far to Hiryuu, Sango kept going on. "And rumors say that a really strong youkai is terrorizing a village ten days away from here. Accordingly to the descriptions, that demon must posses shards. Will you help us kill it?"

Seeing that the other village would be safe when that monster was taken care of, Hiryuu agreed. Entering forth on the clearing, Sango assumed a fighting stance. "But we need to see what you can do in a real fight. Come on."

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Coming from the well, Kagome was greeted as usual by everyone, except Sango. "Were is Sango?" Asked her. As on cue, a stranger wearing a white gi came carrying the exterminator, who sustained some bruises and was unconscious. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Yelled Miroku.

Awaking due to the yelling, Sango tried to explain things. "He didn't do anything wrong. We just spared and I slipped in a twig. Well, anyways, guess what. I've found some reinforcements for our little trip to Hiragoshi village.

Everyone stared at Hiryuu, if he could defeat Sango, then he was a hell of a fighter, it wouldn't be a surprise as he was believed to be a wandering martial artist, but beating the exterminator required inhuman capabilities. And that was not that common. Looking better at him, they seemed to realize something that should have being noticed way earlier, his mark. Hanyou. That was it.

Hiryuu just stared back at everyone. He had no clue of their thoughts, but looking at Kagome's school uniform, he snapped. "Hey you, Kagome wasn't it? Isn't that a school uniform that you're wearing?"

Everybody stared in shock. How could he know that? And how did he know who Kagome was? Coming out of her stupor, the young miko said. "Yes it is..."

She would ask a question of her own when Hiryuu cut her. "So you must be some type of time traveler. Where are you from? I mean, from which time did you came?"

"Two thousand four after Christ (4). But how can you..." Again, she was cut.

"Two thousand four AC? Yes!!!" No one understood his reaction, and after recovering from a little victory dance, Hiryuu decided to explain while a huge sweat drop hung from his head. "Err... I'm a time-traveler myself but I kind of got stuck here...but if what said is true than you can travel at will?" Receiving a dumb nod of approval, he pressed. "Then you could help me come back? I'm so happy!!! No need to await a bloody whole year!!!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

After coming up with a story of being a martial artist and finding a scroll with a technique that allowed him to time-travel once in a year, Hiryuu gave some explanation of himself. Not a lie, just some made up aspects when the true wouldn't fit. Kagome was speechless, she never thought that this kind of thing existed in martial arts and that demons existed in her time neither, but if she could time travel to this era via a mystical well, and could do what she could, why couldn't his story be true?

After two days of planning (and field experience of Kagome and Inuyasha's highly unusual relationship from Hiryuu's part), they went on their way. An uneventful trip was made and in the tenth day they arrived at the outskirts of the target village. Looking at the horizon, everybody saw smoke rising in the air.

"Oh my god! The place is being attacked! Hurry up everyone!" Exclaimed Kagome as two blurs shot towards the village, one red and other white.

Once inside the village, Hiryuu and Inuyasha saw several minor youkais trashing the place. But what really got their attention was the two great youkais shaped like a bat and a tiger, both humanoid like. In an unspoken signal, our boys splited end went to face the monsters.

"Hey corpse breath! What's the big idea trashing the place?" Yelled Hiryuu to get the attention of the tiger youkai. This one, looking sideways to see who was the soon corpse-to-be that was taunting him, saw a short boy clad in a karate gi. "He, he... and what are you gonna do about that short stuff?"

No one picked in Hiryuu's size and got away with it, well, almost anyone. There were that Heaven's inspector and Genryu, but that was another topic. Growling, the boy said back. "Ok you puss bag! You've asked for this. KIAIIIIIII!!!" With a kiai shout, Hiryuu run to the youkai and started to trash the poor monster. But he was tougher than Hiryuu thought; the fight was almost even, with the demon sustaining a lot of cuts and gashes, and the youkai sustaining bruises and more bruises. Jumping up and down trough huts, trees and other obstacles, both combatants got distance from the village.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Inuyasha wasn't amused. His foe proved to be almost at his level, and its flying ability didn't easy the thing either. He could care less about everyone else for a while, since losing his focus would cost his own life. When he finally killed the bat youkai, turning to the rest of the village he stated that his friends took care of the smaller youkais, but Hiryuu and the tiger youkai weren't anywhere. Kagome came near him and got the shard in the ground that was dropped by the slain youkai. When everybody started to wonder where the other two would be, lightning stuck somewhere nearby. Trying to understand why that thunder fell, everyone stared at the spot and after some time, Hiryuu came out of the woods carrying an unconscious toasted tiger youkai.

"Feh, gave me enough trouble to have to use something special. Damn strong youkai." Said Hiryuu as he dropped the blackened form of his foe on the ground. Sitting at a stone nearby, he released a sigh. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Hiryuu, you just beat a demon that naturally is very strong. And he was carrying seven shards no less!" Exclaimed Kagome.

"So?"

"So? How can you be so nonchalant about it? He must have being insanely powerful! Those shards enchant youkais strengths!!! One single shard is enough to make an insignificant minor youkai almost turn into a demi-god!" Yelled Miroku.

"Well, he really was at my level, but there was nothing extraordinary in him. Does anyone has an antiseptic? This cuts could get me an infection." Everybody just stared.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV **

**Author's notes**: Feh, College gave us an entire week off. I'm posting this today and might post another chapter saturday... if I can finish it until then.

Well I said that I would use magic like those in Bastard.

(1): inspired at the metal band Iron Maiden, the arcane words come from the music "Fear of the dark."

(2): Angra, another metal band, the words come from the music "Metal Icarus", also I've borrowed some words from that Shurato anime. I dunno how to spell then, but this is what it sounds like anyways.

(3): it's like living near sugar-cane fields, they stink, but after some time, you get so used with it that you don't feel it anymore. And come on, you all know that in feudal and Europe's medieval times the population were a bit smelly. No hygiene habits like today after all!

(4) I'm assuming current time to both series ok?


	15. The great mission Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Ah megami Sama, Bastard, Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Barbie, Care bears and so on...

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter thirteen: The great mission begins.**

After the Hiragoshi village incident, everyone was a little weary of Hiryuu. But a month passes and he recovered the trust of all. Some missions, saving the life of your new friends and being saved by them is the best way to prove that you're a nice guy. So, it was with much sadness that he finally said farewell to the gang and with a shard, jumped down the well. Arriving at the other side, Hiryuu was greeted with the visage of the Higurashi shrine, Tokyo (?). Giving his address to Kagome, who came with him to retrieve the shard, he said that they were free to call him every time that they needed help.

Walking away, the demon entered a newspaper stand and looked at one to see which day it was. "_Hun? It's a day before I've went to the past. Man, this is way too farfetched, even for me. Hmm... there's something special about tomorrow... but for the very life of me, I can't remember what it is. Well, might as well go back to Nekomi._" Taking a bus to Nekomi, Hiryuu slept during the trip. He might have just woken in the feudal era, but here it was already night. "_Damn time lag!"_

The next morning, Hiryuu arrived at Nekomi and realized that he would have the day for free since he couldn't appear at home yet. Than, something clicked. "Err... I've stayed more than one month there... let's check this... yep, all spoiled. The day will have to be passed rebuying everything."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Hun? But haven't you just brought this?" Asked the confused clerk. "Yes, and what's wrong in wanting all it again?" Replied the demon. This repeated itself a lot this day. After a while, Hiryuu found himself waking some blocks ahead. Deciding to follow himself for a while, he just entered every store that the other Hiryuu entered and brought what he needed again. The most stunned one was the ramen lady. How could the boy that had barely walked away be asking for another round? Well, customers are customers...

After the lunch, Hiryuu decided that following himself was not a good idea anymore since he knew very well what would happen. So, to the remaining goods on the list he went.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Said Hiryuu entered the living room. Everything was dark since there were no lights and the fading sun was blocked. Suddenly, cornet noises filled the air as the light was lit.

"SURPRISE!!!" Slack jawed; Hiryuu just stared at everyone in the living room. Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, Thor, Sayaka, Takeshi, Kyoshiro, Mara, Hild and Even Kami-Sama were there, all wearing party hats and throwing confetti. On the table, rested soft drinks, sake, snacks and a big cake with the writing "Happy birthday Hiryuu!"

"Is it my birthday?" Dumbly asked the demon. Smacking upside down the head of his cousin, Sayaka said. "Of course it is you moron! Have you forgotten your own birthday?"

After some festivities, everybody was comfortable enjoying themselves. Kyoshiro and Takeshi assaulted Hiryuu. "Man, there are so many hot chicks here. You lucky dog! I wish my family could be filled with all these hot women."

"Watch it Takeshi, they can hear you from there you know..." Hiryuu was a little apprehensive, all these gods and demons together under the same roof and no fights? Strange.

But the worst was the embarrassment of having his aunt (or would it be cousin) Urd and aunt Hild flirting with his friends. He knew that nothing would come out of that but, it was not nice when others believes that your relatives could be sluts. Of course, these being Takeshi and Kyoshiro, they would never think such a thing but, that was something that Hiryuu didn't know.

Presents were brought. Sayaka gave him a broken car's pommel, useless, but what would he expect after his own gift to her? Takeshi and Kyoshiro gave him music Cds. Urd gave him a pair of shoes. Misoguchi gave him a new brown leather jacket. It was extremely heavy (for training purposes as Misoguchi sensei explained later). Hild gave him a set of black muscle shirt and sweat pants that resembled blue denim. Kami-Sama, who was being called "Al" for mortal's anonymous intend, gave him a new wallet. Thor gave him a portrait of a group of boys and girls that said "From your friends up here." The group was the silver swords. The only one that didn't give any present was Mara. Hiryuu was happy that she came tough. A friend is better than a gift.

"Hiryuu dear, can you come outside here for a moment?" Asked Keiichi. Stepping out of the temple, Hiryuu was greeted with the visage of both his parents leaning over a red vespa motorcycle. "Well son, this is a present from both of us. Since you're sixteen now, you will be allowed to have this."

"Wow, my first motorcycle... Thanks dad, thanks mom." Said Hiryuu while hugging his parents. "Can I go for a feel?"

"Yes son, but use these." Keiichi gave his son a helmet and a pair of black fingerless leather gloves. "Dad... these are your..." as Hiryuu hesitated, Keiichi said it for him. "They were my racing gloves son, now they're yours. Take care of them."

Looking at the pair of gloves at his hands, Hiryuu was at verge of tears. He knew what those gloves meant for his father. Closing his hand, the boy looked at his father's eyes. "Dad... I can't say how thankful I am..."

Smiling, all that Keiichi could say before entering the temple was. "I know Hiryuu. Now, go and enjoy yourself." Looking at the retreating form of his father, Hiryuu whispered. "Yeah... no matter what Genryu says, you will always be my real father." Then, he placed the gloves and the open faced helmet, hoped on the bike and went on his way.

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Later that night, Hiryuu came back from his inaugural trip with the bike. Plopping down in his futon, he never realized, until it was too late, the form that dragged him trough a CD.

"WOOO! OOF!!!" Yelled Hiryuu as he fell trough the sky. Realizing that he landed in a somewhat soft place, he darted his head sideways to see his surroundings. Realizing that he was on a mattress in a bedroom of some sorts, he gulped when the form of Mara revealed herself in front of him wearing a very sexy robe. "Well Hiryuu dear... did you really think that I wouldn't give you any gifts? Come here..." That night the entire Nifihelm couldn't have any sleep due to screams both male and female coming from a certain room in the palace.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Morning. Hiryuu appeared in his bedroom. He was all sore due to nightly activities. "_Damn Mara... who would say that she could go on and on like that?"_

"Hmm... for all I care, today I'll be dead for the world." Crashing in his futon, the boy fell asleep after two seconds. Not ten minutes after, a kick to the stomach, fully awoke him. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Looking everywhere, Hiryuu searched for the offending person, only to find his sensei, Mr. Misoguchi. "Come on boy, today you'll learn those techniques or you'll dye trying!!!" Yelled the elder god as he lashed against Hiryuu.

Dodging a murderous shiron-gite (piercing attack with the fingertips) aimed at his throat; Hiryuu stared disbelieving at his master while dodging several other blows. "Master, what are you doing, these attacks are for killing! ARGH!!!" Hiryuu screamed in pain as his knee was shattered by a kick (Fumikomi-gueri). "I meant it boy! Either you learn and use the techniques or you'll die. It's your choice." Replied Misoguchi striking Hiryuu's left temple with a shuto-barai (karate chop).

Falling into the ground, Hiryuu was struggling to keep consciousness when he saw a broad sword. Assaulted by a weird impulse, he just stood up and lifted the sword skywards while yelling. "BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!" Fancy fireworks danced around while the figure of Hiryuu was replaced by a bulky tanned blond man with bow haircut, clad in barbarian's clothes (pretty much nothing besides velvet briefs).

Feeling extremely powerful, Hiryuu said something about having the power and started to trash Mr. Misoguchi. Then, a strange noise made itself heard. It was very faint at the beginning, but it got louder and louder. Said noise sounded like: "Wake up to spit! Wake up to spit!"

"Wake up to spit!" Hiryuu shot his eyes open while jumping from his futon. Realizing that all was just a freaky dream, he disarmed his alarm-clock. Glancing at the machine with such a weird alarm sound, the boy mused over his dream a bit, to quickly shake his head trying to dismiss the stupid dream. "Man, that's official. I'm going cuckoo!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

After school, Hiryuu was merely going back home when a man over seven feet tall, very broad and full of red facial marks came into view. After viewing the boy, the big demon unceremoniously came near him and knelt down. "Master Hiryuu, the queen requires your presence as soon as possible."

Trying to ignore the looks of the by passers, Hiryuu failed miserably. Feeling very embarrassed due to the other demon's actions, he stuttered out. "Err... ok, I'll be on my way shortly. Just cut it out."

Blinking in confusion, since it was normal behavior what he was doing, the demon still kept knelt and asked. "And what should I cut it out master?"

Sighing in exasperation, Hiryuu snapped. "CUT THE #$ING KNEELING STUFF OUT!!!" Now, Hiryuu really regretted that, since those that weren't staring at them surely started to. Grimacing, the boy addressed the other demon one more time. "Look, just get out of here ok? I've already got your message." With a poof of smoke the demon was gone. Looking at everyone that witnessed the scene, Hiryuu grinned sheepishly and said. "You haven't seemed anything ok?" Still receiving the odd stares, a stupid idea came into his mind. He pointed skywards behind the mob. "LOOK! An ice cream balloon!" When everyone looked where he was pointing, Hiryuu run for it. "MELTED! _Man... I can't believe that people could fall for that..."_

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

Finding a deserted alleyway, Hiryuu commingled with the shadows and his path to Nifihelm was created. Once arriving at the gates of Hild's throne chamber, the demon requested the guardians to open it for him. Upon seeing the boy, the demon queen smiled and even with the distance between then, she said. "Greetings Hiryuu. It pleases me that you've come so quickly. When Syxt reported, he said that you were pissed over something. What would that be?"

Walking in front of the throne, Hiryuu knelt and replied. "Nothing really important my liege. He wasn't supposed to know that his antics would cause me embarrassment with mortals. It was just that."

"My, my... how many times do I have to tell you? When we're alone there's no need to kneel in front of me Hiryuu Chan." Seeing the boy comply her requests, the empress smiled even more. "Oh... how obedient you are dear... such behavior must be rewarded and I know very well the way to do it... however, I have a more important topic to discuss with you right now. You see, words goes that Kami-Sama is sending some god in a very important mission trough the very fabric of dimensions. And I will need some capable demon too at the same place..." Hild was just doing a dramatic pause but was misinterpreted by Hiryuu.

"I beg your forgiveness your highness, for this mission that you speak of, I already know. In fact I'm the designed goddess to fulfill such a task. And unfortunately, I will be forced to decline your request to go and hamper this mission." Hiryuu was really guilty to have to say so for Hild. He was supposed to obey her without questions. Too bad Kami-Sama had summoned him before. Expecting some sort of punishment, the demon got really confused when the queen started to laugh.

"You know Hiryuu dear that you would be in the receiving end of punishment for this one. However, I know and respect your beliefs of working as a demon and a goddess. Besides, Kami-Sama's mission is of such a nature that I wouldn't dare disrupt it, for it concerns the demons as well. No, what I request of you is: since you're going there anyway, you could catch a rogue demon that fled for that very own dimension. He committed some major crimes against his own kind here and I believe him to try and do something stupid there. So, what you have to do is simple. Find this demon and kill him. Don't worry; he's out of the doublet system. Is that clear?"

Relieved that she wasn't requesting him anything that could go against his divine orders, Hiryuu couldn't see any motive to decline her orders. After all, those were orders, period. "As you wish my liege." Bowing to the demon queen, Hiryuu would make his way out of Nifihelm when Hild gave a sinister chuckle. Rising his eyes in mid-bow, Hiryuu was able to see Hild's expression of indifference change into one of hunger. "Now, let us talk about that reward of yours..." Gulping, Hiryuu was just a body being led by the queen to her privative chambers. "_Uh-oh... guess I'm out of it for the whole day... I know that I should be really happy for this but I can't help but feel dread every time_..."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Three days have passed. After arranging things in school for a week absence and coming up with a story of why he would be away, Hiryuu was ready to go. Once again, he, or better yet, she was standing in front of Kami-Sama receiving some last tips.

"**So Hiryuu, we have arranged things for you so when you arrive there, first you will stay one night at a hotel in Tokyo II, then take the train to Tokyo III. Once in the station, your story will be of a secret pilot that was being trained in Hong Kong and now was retrieved to pilot unit four. Originally, that unit would be lost but we messed up with some things. Anyway, infiltrate and find a way to disrupt their hidden agenda. Am I clear?"**

"Clear enough."

"**Good. So, don't forget to read your files and burn them after you've read. Now, go home, take a bath and get to the Evangelion realm. Don't worry because your spell will be used with my approval, so you won't drift away in the time stream."**

Hiryuu was confused, why would she need a bath? Then, the last remark sank in. "Err... have you discovered that I've used Angra for selfish reasons?" The goddess was sweating bullets.

"**Yes Hiryuu. And that's exactly why you will have to take a bath..."**

"But what does a bath have to do with it? GHAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Dragging her blackened carcass to approach a mirror, Hiryuu cursed her fate. "_Damnit! I HAD to ask! When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?_"

**AVAVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Nao mak samanda bazaradan, metal icarus. ANGRA!" After a long farewell, Hiryuu chanted the time spell and was on his way to the alternative earth. Once arrived, the boy took his room at some hotel and read all his files. Then, at night, he barely slept due to excitement. At the morning, the young demon purchased a train ticket to Tokyo III. During the trip, he tried to catch up on his sleep but even then he couldn't. So, to avoid a tedious trip and remediate his sleepless status, Hiryuu decided to meditate.

"All passengers. Repeating, all passengers. This is Tokyo III main station, the last stop. Please get off of the vehicle and have a good day." Spoke the automatic voice that took Hiryuu out of his meditation. Unfolding his legs and taking his duffel bag, the boy walked out of the train to be greeted by the sight of Tokyo III.

"Whoa!" Was all that he could say, the view was breathtaking. For a boy coming from a small town, the immense steel skyscrapers were really awesome. Not to mention all the automatic devices such as those in traffic control and the giant LCD advertisements screens. Feeling completely lost, he walked aimlessly looking high until noticing a young boy pointing at him. Accompanying the boy, there was an extremely gorgeous raven haired woman waiving a cloth piece with his name written in it.

"Well Shin-Chan, I thought that you would like to come with me to greet the new pilot. Wonder how he looks like tough." Said Major Katsuragi Misato. Suddenly, Shinji pointed at a boy slightly taller than himself and said. "Do you think that could be him?"

Said boy was wearing blue pants and a brown leather jacket along with black driving fingerless gloves. _"What a strange boy. He doesn't seems aged enough to have a driver's license. So why would he be wearing driving gloves?"_

"Good morning, are you looking for Morisato Hiryuu?" The older woman smiled at the boy in front of her and replied. "Good morning for you too. Yes, we are. Are you him?"

Smiling and bowing in front of the pair, our demon made proper introduction. "Greetings, I am Morisato Hiryuu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My, what a polite boy we have here. I am Katsuragi Misato and this is Ikari Shinji. The pleasure is also ours. Could we get going?" Said the cheerful Misato. Shinji just gave a shy smile when introduced. Receiving an approval nod from Hiryuu, Misato led both boys to her car. Hiryuu noticed the other boy, Shinji if he wasn't wrong, fasten his seatbelt really tight. Wondering why he would be in such haste, our boy never got the time to do so himself before Misato sped out of the parking lot almost bursting the parking chancel.

"_Man I'm gonna die before even starting my mission!"_ Thought Hiryuu as he saw pedestrians climbing up lamp posts and cars crashing everywhere trying to avoid the blue Renault that he was inside. Oblivious to everything, Misato made small talk with the terrorized boy. "So you are from Hong Kong? Never being there! What's it like?"

Cursing himself for never thinking of some story to cover his supposed origins, Hiryuu answered. "Well, actually I'm from Japan. When they chose me to this job I was taken from an orphanage and led to Hong Kong. Anyway, it's nothing that great since I've being in a somewhat of a rural area. Nothing different from your small towns here, I think." Yes, he was a genius.

"Hun..." Replied Misato, so the new pilot was orphan? It was never mentioned on his records. But it never said anything about his parents either, this must be the reason. So, deciding that it would be not a nice topic to talk about, she tried to take the chat to topics different than anything that could remember him of his childhood. "Was your trip good?" Hiryuu snapped out of his fear induced stupor. "Hun? Ah, yeah. Yes Ms. Katsuragi, it was very nice... WATCH OUT!!!" Shinji just sighed after Misato dodged that eighteen wheel truck. He knew better than trying to talk with Misato while she was driving. Luckily, the newcomer would learn it soon enough.

AVAVAVAVAVAV 

After being almost scared to death, Hiryuu was slowly recovering when the visage of the Geo-front came into view. Coming out of his daze only when the train car stopped and Misato led her car to the parking lot, the boy groggily climbed out of the car. Nearing the other boy, he whispered. "How can you put up with her driving?" Glancing at the miserable form of Hiryuu, Shinji whispered back. "Well, you get used to it after some time..."

"_Ok, she drives worse than uncle Thor and has no direction sense, but she is HOT_!" Thought Hiryuu as he was led by Misato trough NERV's corridors. By now, he could say that they had passed this one at least three times. It would have being a lot quicklier if he went with Shinji, but no, he HAD to go with the hottie. "Hun... Ms. Katsuragi, wouldn't that be a map?"

Glancing at the flashing LCD screen pointed by Hiryuu, the major smiled. "Yes it would be! Let's see... ok, just turn left and enter the elevator. Oh, I thought that that path would lead us to the cafeteria." Sweat drop.

Arriving at a debriefing room, the pair split. Going to a chair indicated by Misato, Hiryuu waited as some people entered the room and took seats on a desk in front of him.

"So you're the new pilot. Is your mission clear?" Asked a creepy man with tainted yellow glasses with folded hands. Something was strange, his aura was very familiar.

"I'm here to defend mankind defeating the angels in whatever way it takes to do it. Sir?"

"Ikari. Ikari Gendo, NERV's commander. Good to see that you know and don't have any illusions on what to do." Replied the spooky man. Than, he simply stood up and left the room.

"Don't mind the commander's gruffness. He's not a bad person." Said a white haired man. "_Yeah, right_." Thought every one else on the room. "I'm Fuyutsuki Kouzo. Vice commander, here in my right is Katsuragi Misato who you already know. She is our field coordinator and will be your direct commander in battle. At my left you have Dr. Akagi Ritsuko, our main scientist." Kouzo was talking about a blond woman with glasses and a lab coat, even under that, Hiryuu could say that she was very beautiful." She's responsible for the EVA's and all the technical facets of our operations. Hyuga Makoto, Aoba Shigeru and Maya Krishna. They're the bridge assistants and all-in-hands workers. The pilots you will meet another time. For now, let's make a tour trough headquarters. While some of the more technical aspects are explained."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes:** Well, here starts a major crossover with Neon Genesis Evangelion. Unfortunately, this fic will require a great knowledge about this series from the reader's part, since some important parts in the cannon will only be mentioned and spoilers are a dead give away. Hope you can be understanding. Thanks and sorry' bout the trouble.


	16. Settling inSahaquiel strikes

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be charging you wouldn't I? So, do you really think I own it?

**Author's pre-notes:** No abi2301, you're completely right! I've made a hideous mistake in there! LISTEN EVERYONE!!! Last chapter I've changed Maya Ibuki's surname with Mana Krishna's one! So, that was wrong, here are the right names. Deeply sorry' bout that!

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter fourteen: Settling in / Sahaqiel Strikes!**

"_Thought that they wouldn't explain that much for someone as young as me..."_ Thought Hiryuu as he was introduced to NERV's headquarters. After a quickly view of the central bridge, EVA cages and other places of minor importance, Dr. Akagi Ritsuko left the party along with Kouzo. Misato then decided that it was already time for Hiryuu to be introduced to his teammates, AKA, the pilots.

"So Hiryuu Kun, what are you thinking about us so far?" Asked Misato as they entered an elevator.

"_Screw the others. Right now the only thing that I want to think about is you! Hun... maybe the doctor too but... nah!_ Err... everything seems pretty interesting Ms. Katsuragi." On true, Hiryuu was really amazed by her. The woman was proving to be the nicest person that he had ever met, aside from his mother, always making jokes about stuff and so on, also, he could see her aura of kindness and good will. He sure wanted to be able to call her a friend.

"Call me Misato ok?" Interrupted Misato.

"Ok, sorry bout that! Anyway, everything seems pretty interesting Misato San. I mean, I couldn't see that much of the EVAs but they also seemed very... hun... exciting."

"I'm sure that you will see more of them. Anyway, after we meet the other pilots, all of you are scheduled for a synchronization test."

"Sync. Test? What are these supposed to be like?"

"Well, it's a surprise!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV **

"Tell me again baka! Why am I wasting my time here with you and wonder doll? I mean, they already have me, why would they want another pilot?" Asuka was not amused. Being requested to come to headquarters when she was supposed to be shopping with her friend was bad enough. And said request being made on behalf of meeting a new pilot? Insulting.

"Sorry Asuka, but it was Misato San's idea. I had nothing to do with it." Apologized Shinji.

"Bah! Quit the damn apologies. Anyway, is this pilot some sort of dumb secret weapon? I haven't heard anything about him until yesterday. I bet wondergirl here know everything about him!" Receiving only silence as reply, the German girl fumed even more. "You're really a doll you know? However, it doesn't matter. Perhaps this one is a tall and broad blond north warrior that came to rescue me from these pathetic other pilots!"

However, Asuka's hopes were crushed when Misato stepped in the room along with a boy of her size. "What? So this is the newcomer?!" Disgust was evident on her voice.

Stepping out of the elevator, Hiryuu was led by Misato to a room from where noises could be heard. In close inspection, girl's shrieks. Entering the room, he was greeted with the visage of Shinji sitting in a chair along with a blue haired girl, across from both stood a redheaded girl that was screaming her lungs out. "Yep. That would be me! Nice to meet'ya!" Yes, the cheerful approach would be the best thing to disarm the hostile girl.

Blinking a few times, Asuka shook her surprise. She didn't expect the boy to be so open after her first shot. Eyeing the new arrival from head to toe, she let out a somewhat appreciative remark. "Hun... at least you have more fashion sense than baka Shinji here."

"Err... Thanks I guess. Anyway, my name is Morisato Hiryuu and I've just arrived from Hong Kong." Looking at everyone to see their reaction, Hiryuu saw Shinji saying his name again. Well, they had already meet but it wouldn't hurt to do it again right? Next, the blue haired girl stood from her seat and bowed. "Ayanami Rei." And she went back to her seat. "_Ehw... what a strange girl, not the social type I see..._" Then, his attention was draw to the redhead. "And I'm the great Soryu Asuka Langley, best pilot ever. Don't get on my way rookie, and we might get along."

"Eh, right..._what a weirdo. Is she gonna be that bitchy all the time?_" Misato interrupted Hiryuu's train of thoughts. "Now that you know each other, play nice. Oh yeah, why don't you all go to terminal dogma for a sync. test? Shinji, could you lead Hiryuu?"

Walking alongside with Shinji, Hiryuu tried some small talk, but the other boy was really closed, although friendly. "Hey Hiryuu, please, don't get mad at Asuka, she may seem arrogant and all but in the end she's very nice. She just has a little competitive nature." On true, Shinji was hoping for the new pilot to be exactly the same, so Asuka would have someone to compete and maybe get more satisfied with the situation.

"Well, she doesn't seems to like me at all, but everyone can be in a bad mood and if you say that she's like this, I'm obliged to assume this as one of her bad moods. Ok, for now I won't make any judgment of her." Once they arrived at the locker room, Shinji showed Hiryuu where everything stood. Pointing at the lockers, he said that Hiryuu could take anyone. Seeing that the third locker had Shinji's things, Hiryuu decided to not be mean this time and get another locker. He settled for the 666 locker. When both boys were in their plug suits, they left for the cages. "_Damn, I feel like being naked._"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV **

"All right, the veterans already know what to do it. Hiryuu, just hop on one of those plugs." Commanded Misato from a speaker.

"Roger that." With a small leap to cover the board, Hiryuu was inside the last plug. Adjusting himself on the pilot's seat, he stated. "Hey, this thing is absolutely comfortable. Where can I buy one of these armchairs to my house? Speaking of which, where will I be living?"

"These seats are not armchairs, they're seats specially designed for EVA use, so don't get your hopes of owning one too high. We will discuss your quarters later. Ok, fill the plugs with LCL." As soon as Ritsuko said these words, the plugs started to fill up with a strange orange goo. Hiryuu thought that he would choke but looking at the other pilots trough video screens, he was told otherwise. Soon, Both Rei and Shinji gasped (well, in Rei's case a really imperceptible gasp.) in surprise while Asuka screamed. "ARGH!!! THIS IS FREEZING! SOME ONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE TEMPERATURE OF THIS DAMNED LIQUID!!!"

Blinking in confusion, the good doctor addressed her assistant. "Hun? Maya, what is Asuka complaining about?" Quickly scanning the monitors, the brunette replied. "There's some sort of error in the thermostats sempai, the LCL is not heated." Looking at the shivering pilots, Ritsuko quickly understood. The LCL was originally stored below seven Celsius degrees. However, there was a pilot that didn't seem bothered by the cold at all. Looking at Hiryuu's status, she just confirmed that his plug was as cold as the others. "Morisato, aren't you bothered by the cold?"

"Not really. In fact I thought that this was the normal procedure." Came the boy's reply. "_Impressive, accordingly to his readings, even in that temperature with practically no clothes, he is completely fine._ Ok, let's dry the plugs and fill up them with heated LCL this time."

The heated liquid part got Hiryuu's attention. "Err... Ms. Akagi, in which temperature would this fluid have to be?"

"Body's temperature, thirty six Celsius degrees." Replied the doctor. "Hun... couldn't you just leave mine as it is? I'm comfortable at this temperature." Whined the boy, he didn't want to have to explain his curse.

"And why would we do that?" Receiving no coherent reply, she told the technicians to continue. Looking wearily at the advancing fluid, Hiryuu just counted the seconds before... "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIRYUU?!!!"

Hearing Misato's scream, everybody looked at the boy's image to see a blond girl where once was the dark haired boy. "Hmm... Would you believe me if I say that I'm Hiryuu and that actually, I'm cursed?"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

After three hours of interrogation, things got cleared about Hiryuu's curse. She was apprehensive since she didn't know if this world would have Jusenkyo springs. In the end, when confirmed the existence of those springs, everyone believed that Hiryuu got cursed in a training trip.

Now, back at the sync test, Shinji accepted Hiryuu as he was, it was not his fault to be damned. Rei, well no one knew what Rei thought about that. And Asuka...

"Listen here you freak! Even if you become a girl I won't allow you in the girl's lockers. Do you hear me?"

"It's not like I chose to be like this. Rest assured, I don't have any intentions of going there because of my physical condition. Independent of my condition I'll stick with the man's lockers."

The dear major did not miss this. "Oh... so Shinji Kun will have his private female to change in front of him? Heh, way to go Shinji Kun, having the newly arrived girl falling for you is not an easy task! I bet little Shinji in your pants will be very happy too!"

As expected, Shinji just blushed furiously and said something about it not being that way. Hiryuu's response however, was a bit more colorful. "SHUT UP YOU #$$ING DIMWIT! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M A #$$ING GUY?!!!" Wide opening his eyes, the disguised demon instantly realized his mistake.

All cheerfulness and any other happy things were wiped out of Misato's face. "Listen here you brat. I won't tolerate such behavior towards me. Be sure that I could throw you in jail for insubordination and I'm not doing it only because it wouldn't be convenient for my interests. Now, I suggest you to stay quiet and just open your mouth when asked, other wise I might change my opinion on your importance at the moment. Is that clear?" Hissed the major.

"Hai." Replied Hiryuu. _"Wow, he sure does have balls!"_ Thought Asuka. The rest of the test was uneventful.

"_Great! There goes my good boy's image to hell...and I just lost the trust of the friendliest person that I ever met aside from mom."_

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Two hours later, the results were released. Hiryuu got a nice twenty seven percent. Not bad for your fist try. Everyone was dismissed and in bath, both Shinji and Hiryuu kept silence. After getting out of the locker room, Hiryuu went on his way to the bridge.

"Hun... I would like to talk with Ms. Katsuragi." Asked him. Looking from her mug of coffee, Ritsuko frowned a little at the bad mannered boy and replied. "I don't think that she would be pleased to see you right now but she went to her room. You've seeing where it is on your tour." Hiryuu was not impressed with her cold shoulder, it would be a miracle for people to treat him nicely after his last stunt. He thanked the doctor and went on his way.

Arriving at the major's room, Hiryuu saw her working behind some papers in her desk. He knocked lightly on the door to get her attention. "Ms. Katsuragi, may I come in?"

Looking up from her papers, Misato saw the new boy, Hiryuu. She was pissed with him, but it wasn't motive to ignore him, this could be important after all. "Yes you may, what do you want?"

Fighting to not flinch at her stern tone, Hiryuu started. "Hun... I came here in order to apologize from my behavior back at the cages Ms. Katsuragi. I know that it's not an excuse, but this topic of my gender is a little touchy. I believe that you wouldn't have the slightest idea of what it is to be trapped in the opposite gender. Back home, my mother tried to make me go on dates with other boys to accept my dual nature and I became a little paranoid with my sexuality."

"But aren't you an orphan?" Asked the confused Major. "Wait, it must be your foster mother right?"

"_SHIT! I almost blew my cover_! Err... yes, that's it, my foster mother. Anyway, you have all rights to be angry with me but I would like you to try to see my point of view. I'm sorry for what I said, and it won't happen again Ms. Katsuragi." Hiryuu finished with a bow before starting to leave the room.

"wait." Looking over his head, the boy say the stern look of Misato. "Haven't I told you to call me Misato?" This confused Hiryuu. Then, seeing her facial expression changing into a friendlier one, he understood. "So you..."

"Yes. I accept your apologies. But keep that mouth of yours in check."

"Thanks Ms. Kats... err... Misato San, I didn't want to loose your friendship." Smiling at the friendship part, Misato dismissed him. "Ok Hiryuu, it pleases me that you see me as a friend. By the way, in two hours I'll finish these reports and so we will be able to talk about your living quarters. While I do this, why don't you go to the cafeteria?"

While watching the retreating boy, Misato remembered something. "_Hey, didn't he say in the interrogation that he was used to his female side? So why did he showed such a temper... better ask him in the future...for now..." _Misato made sure that no one would come near her office in the next moments and grabbed an aluminum cylinder on her refrigerated shelf. "What would I do without you my beloved beer?"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Ok, so this is where I'm gonna live? Nice place. Really nice place." Said Hiryuu while viewing a holographic image of his new apartment. "Well, it can have nothing in it but you'll receive a purchase note from NERV to go on the shopping district and buy yourself what you will require." Replied Misato. "Besides, you'll be living just in the apartment under ours." Shinji faintly smile while Asuka snorted in disgust. "Humph, now the pervert will be dangering us in our own home..."

"Hun? And why would I be a pervert?" Asked the confused boy.

"YOU CHANGE INTO A FREAKING GIRL!!!" Screeched Asuka.

Hiryuu turned away from her while trying to get the ringing out of his ears. "Hey Misato San, since you three lives there, would you mind telling me how to get there? _Ouch... this girl can scream more than a Banshee."_

"Well, we are going home in ten minutes, I could give you a ride!" Offered the Major. "Err... don't need to bother yourself. Just telling me how to get there would be nice enough!" Quickly countered Hiryuu. He didn't want to enter in a car, which was driven by Misato anymore. "NO! I insist!"

"Oh well..."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Dragging himself trough the corridor, Hiryuu was still dizzy from his trip of doom, courtesy of yours Katsuragi, struggling some more, he catch up with the Major and the other pilots. "Well Hiryuu Kun, here is your apartment. The keys are here." Said Misato while handing the keys to the new owner. "Would you make the honors?"

Unlocking the door, it slipped open with the standard hiss. Stepping into the apartment, the boy invited his companions and went to look at the rest of the place. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that it would be barren." Said the boy while inspecting the bathroom. Not even the shower was set. Then, looking at the living room. "But look at this space... for only me this would be really nice to train..." Hiryuu then started to daydream with filling the place with punching bags and sparring dummies. He even forgot that this kind of place is usually furnished with couches and TVs.

Noticing the strange gleaming in his eyes, Shinji decided that here was a classical case of an obsessed person. "Hun... as we can see, you're into some kind of exercise. What would it be?" Asked the shy boy.

Snapping out of his daydream, Hiryuu asked for Shinji to repeat his question. "Oh, I practice the Karate. Shotokan Karate. Accordingly to the federations people our age can't be black belts but I would be second Dan already." Said the martial artist as if it would be the most normal thing in the world.

"So you're into karate hun?" Commented Asuka. "Well it happens that I've trained very hard in melee combat to become an EVA pilot, guess it's your case too. Anyway, I would like to see how good you really are." Said the girl already putting up a stance.

For Shinji's happiness, the new guy seemed very competitive himself. "Really? Ok, just waiting for you!" Replied Hiryuu also getting on guard.

What followed was not a very emocionant fight. Since Asuka's training was focused on melee weapons rather than had-to-hand, and Hiryuu's was exactly the opposite, the demon's advantage was obvious and after two or three tags that he placed on Asuka, Misato decided to stop the party. "Ok you two. It's enough. Let's stop before someone gets hurt."

Remembering his records of Asuka, Hiryuu was impressed that someone that relied so much on weapons could fight so well (for humans) with out then. "Well Asuka, it was not bad. Not bad at all! I'm really impressed!"

Grimacing with the bitter taste of being bested, the German replied. "Well, if I was with some of my attires you wouldn't be standing."

Gulping more from habit than from fear, Hiryuu decided for the easy way out. "Well, than I will make sure to not piss you off when you're caring anything that could pass for a weapon." Seeing the girl's glare reducing intensity, he changed topics. "Well, at least I brought this futon with me. I have three days to buy stuff before school starts. Anyway, where will I take a shower?"

"Well, you could take one in your apartment. And since you also don't have ways to cook here. Why don't you eat with us? After all, it's Shinji's turn to cook and he is very good at that!" Said Misato.

"Thanks but I don't want to impose..." Hiryuu was trying to be polite and refuse but on true he really liked the idea and was hopping for them to insist. "No, I mean, you wouldn't be imposing... it would be a pleasure." Said Shinji. Although Asuka was angry at her defeat, Shinji could see that she was happy to finally find someone that would compete against her, and for that he thanked Hiryuu.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

After a nice dinner, everybody was sitting in the living room. Hiryuu got a little puzzled on why anyone would have a penguin for a pet, but after seeing the bird for some time he decided that it wasn't so bad. Later in the night, Asuka was already sleeping on the couch besides Shinji. He also was already being claimed by the ethereal dreamlands, leaving only Hiryuu and a tipsy Misato awake. "_Man, I can't believe the amount of alcohol that this woman drinks... almost as much as aunt Urd_."

They talked a lot about too many topics, on which the major discovered that her new pilot was a fan of the eighties (a wonder to her, look at this age and still being fond of that Jurassic time?), but unknowing to Hiryuu, Misato still was in total control of her judgment and was leading the boy into harder topics. "Well Hiryuu, it might not be a good idea to talk about this but I got really curious. You've said that you're comfortable with your female side, so why did you have such a temper earlier today?"

"I don't know Misato san. To be honest, I really though that I was ok with it, since the year before the last one, I had to stay as a girl for a whole year for training purposes, which I would not like to talk about ok? Anyway, since then I thought that I was ok with this aspect of my life; I've being on dates that mom... yeah, my foster mom (_sorry bout that mom!), _that she insisted me to go and so on. But when you made a public comment on my sexuality I don't know, it kind of snapped something."

"I mean, it's not like I never gave a thought about doing couple's stuff as a girl and it actually seemed interesting at the moment, but I guess that the fact that everyone that heard you would think of me as gay or any other stuff really tickled me off. I'm still afraid of it myself. Going out with boys in my female form even if my true nature is male, don't know if I would be rally gay but that's something that I would rather not go on..."

"I see..." Misato was amazed, so it was really serious. She never thought that such a curse could mess so much with one's mind. Time to lighter the mood. "Well Hiryuu, since tomorrow is the pilot's break, and I can also use some time off, I guess that me, Shinji, Asuka and might even Rei will be accompanying you on your shopping spree. What do you say about it?"

"Err... that would be nice... but we're going on foot right?" Well, it couldn't hurt to hope for your safeness, right?

"Hmm... the way you talk one would really think that you don't like to ride with me... but ok, I see that you really like to walk and so we'll be on foot tomorrow. By the way, it's late and it won't be good to be sleepy tomorrow. If you want, you're free to sleep here today."

"Thanks Misato san, but I want to inaugurate my new apartment today. Thanks for all and good night." Hiryuu gave his good byes and was off to his new home. While in the elevator, the boy contently whispered. "Man, I just want to see how it's gonna be tomorrow."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes:** well, these chapters will be a little longer...say, about twice as longer. Let me know if this change is desirable or not! Anyway, back to the show.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Misato came home after going out to get Rei. It took a lot of persuasive work to take the girl without making it an order, but she eventually accomplished her task. Then, arriving at her apartment, she found her charges, Shinji and Asuka were quietly eating their breakfasts, quite unusual, where was their daily fight? Settling down on one chair to wait for them, she started to listen some faint music. A girl's voice, very nice, was singing some music that she didn't recognize. But the important thing was that both song and the singer's voice were absolutely wonderful.

Analyzing from where could the sound come from, Misato concluded that it was from the apartment under theirs. But who lived there was Hiryuu. "Man, this boy really is fast to already find some girl to be there at this time of the morning." Commented her.

"Hun, Misato san, did you forget that he can turn into a girl" Said Shinji. Misato felt really embarrassed about it, she was the one supposed to remember things here. "I knew that! I was just testing you guys."

"Sure thing Misato." Grumbled Asuka, then, she added. "Well, I have to admit, for a girl he sure has a wonderful voice."

Some time later all three occupants of the Katsuragi household were ready to spend the day in downtown. During their preparatives, at some point the song stopped and, after going to Hiryuu's apartment, they found him, or rather her waiting beside the door. Clad in black jeans, red high-heeled trap sandals and a red tank top (with the right accessories, of course) Hiryuu shocked everyone.

"Why are you like this?" Asked Misato. Playing a little with her toe's edge on the ground, Hiryuu replied. "Well, one time or another I lake to go out as a girl and specially for shopping. Makes it less awkward, I guess."

Shinji just stared. Hiryuu wasn't as hot as Asuka, but he sure was very hot for a girl. "Hey baka, close your mouth or else you'll drool." Remarked Asuka.

Blushing furiously, the boy quickly turned away and started to go on his way. "Sorry."

Taking his unspoken advice, everyone else started to walk. "Hey Shinji, there's no harm done. As long as you don't get any weird ideas. Remember, I'm a guy."

Walking a little behind her, Rid mused. "_Why would he want to be what he is not. Didn't he say that he was male? I don't understand him_."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV **

Later at the shopping district, they led Hiryuu to a huge mall. Hiryuu already saw one that big, bigger actually. But when you're there to cause ruckus on a demonic debut you don't pay much attention to the place. So, she was amazed beyond words because of the size of the place. You don't see this kind of things in small towns as Nekomi after all.

After some furnishing shopping, Hiryuu had already most of what she would require. Shinji agreed in almost every thing brought, they were simple and efficient. Very Spartan for the other girl's tastes, for some reason they couldn't realize that the girl buying those manly and somber stuff was on reality a boy. So, as all good girls, they decided to aid Hiryuu on her shopping and now the part time goddess had much more than she asked for. The only thing that was source of great disagreement within the party was the bedding. Asuka really couldn't understand why these people would rather sleep on the ground in futons when there were beds available. It was so Asian to do so. But being Asians, the other three thought nothing about it. Rei just didn't comment anything.

Now, they where going to the sports section, Hiryuu really wanted to make her living room into a small gym. "I'll want this punching bag, these arm cushions, this, these, that and those... yeah. I believe that for now it's enough." Said the enthusiastic girl.

"And how do you intend to pay for all that?" Asked the clerk. "With this!" Relied Hiryuu waiving her special NERV's buyer card. After all the dealings, she remembered. "And please, deliver all the stuff at this address. On how much days will it be there? Tomorrow? Wow, that would be wonderful. Thanks."

Getting out of the store to rendezvous with the others, she gave a contented sigh and spoke. "Well, I sure love to buy things with this card, this way I don't have to carry nothing, even clothes, when shopping."

"But what's the problem on carrying some bags?" Asked Asuka.

"He, he... you might have never realized this because you're a girl all the time. But the crushing majority of bags stays with the male companions." Shinji couldn't agree more with Hiryuu. He was so happy with that buyers card too. Singing inside his head, the lyric was really simple. "_No bags... I won't have to carry any bag! No bags.._."

After some more time, the party decided to go eat something, after all, it was already past midday. Going to the food plaza, Misato, Shinji and Asuka went for fast food. Hiryuu decided for a nice ramen and Rei went for some vegetarian dish. During the lunch, everyone talked about small topics. Asuka and Misato would do the major talk; Hiryuu was a mid term between them and Shinji who rarely started anything. Only Rei kept quiet, speaking only when addressed, and even then in short terms. But contradicting her uninterested behavior, her gaze was very intense on Hiryuu's way. Gulping a little, all that gaze was bothering the goddess appetite. "_What the hell is wrong with that girl?_"

Some time during her meal, the goddess got a little unnerved by Rei's gaze and decided to stood up. "Well, I'm going to the restroom." Proceeding to said place, she was followed by Misato and Asuka. "Guess me and Asuka will have to go too." Stated the Major.

When they arrived at the female's restroom, Hiryuu was going to enter when Asuka interrupted her. "What the hell are you thinking you're doing? This is the women's restroom!" Smiling a little, the other girl replied. "Well Asuka, since I'm a girl at the moment, there's obviously where I have to go."

Frowning at the goddess, Asuka complained about it not being right and so on, calling her a pervert and other nasty things. But Misato stopped her. "Asuka! Hiryuu is as female as anyone of us right now so there's no problem with it. That is, if she doesn't use it to peep at anyone."

"Rest assured Misato san, I've grown out of it since last year." Said Hiryuu entering the bathroom. Asuka still complained a little, especially after hearing the since last year part, but in the end she also agreed with the flow of things.

Returning to their table, the trio found Rei quietly standing aside from Shinji as he animatedly talked with two other boys. Asuka and Misato immediately recognized them as the rest of the three stooges, but being new, Hiryuu didn't know who they were. Approaching the talking trio, they greeted everyone and both Kensuke and Touji were curious on the new girl. So, Shinji decided to make introductions. "These are Aida Kensuke and Suzuhara Touji. They are friends of us from school. And this is Mo..."

Realizing something, Hiryuu rushed to interrupt Shinji and said. "Ohkami Ivana, nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Asuka from Germany and I'm here to visit."

The others were all confused, but the two boys that didn't know Hiryuu's real name never noticed the looks that she was receiving. After signaling for the others to go on with the story, Hiryuu traded some words with the pair about her relationship with Asuka and the others right now. When both went to get their food, the others turned to Hiryuu. "Ok Ivana... why the hell did you gave them this name? And what's with the made up story?" Demanded Asuka.

"Err... from what you and Shinji told me earlier, those boys are from school right?" Receiving a nod from everyone she continued. "Well, I'm going to school as a guy and so it would be really strange to see me as a girl here and then a boy with the same name and story would appear at school. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, right. Whatever." Asuka wasn't that much convinced but everyone else agreed with that reasoning. When the pair returned, everyone resumed their lunch and more small talk was made, this time regarding Asuka and Ivana's relationship, for the formers dismay.

"Man, that was good." Said Kensuke patting his stomach. Looking at the people around him, the thought that Shinji was with a lot of girls came to his mind. Normally it would be a nice thing to Ikari but they were in a mall, so shopping would be the deal. Time to try to save his friend from the bag carrier fate. "Hey Shinji, me and Touji will go to the arcades. Won't you come with us?"

Shinji would decline the offer, after all, it wasn't very nice to ditch your current company, but after "Ivana" said that they were already done, he decided to go. The trio was starting to get up when Asuka decided that she also wanted to play some video games. "Wait you stooges. Today I'll give you the bless of having my company at the arcades." Deciding to drag her new "friend" with her, the German continued. "But Ivana must come too."

Grimacing, Hiryuu remembered that she really sucked at video games, but since she liked them a little, she decided to go. And since she would go, why not ask the other two girls? Rei didn't want to go that much but having nothing better to do she agreed. Misato stated that she was already too grown for that kind of thing but after some persuasation, she also agreed.

Everybody was entering the elevator when something made itself known. The device already had people in it and thus, it wouldn't hold the entire party. "Well, we'll just wait for the next ride then." Said Hiryuu when everyone except him and Rei hopped on the machine. After the elevator went on its way and came back, they entered it.

During the ride up, some system glitch made the elevator stop in the middle of the way. After some time, Hiryuu smiled towards Rei and said. "Well, guess we're stuck until repair crew fixes this up right? _Man, it HAD to be her with me... she gives me the creeps with this stare."_

Gazing at the girl in front of her, Rei decided that this would be the perfect time to ask the things that were on her mind. "Pilot Morisato, what are you?"

"Eh?" Tilting her head sideways, Hiryuu didn't understand the sudden questioning of the other girl. "I don't think that I understand you. Could you elaborate the question?"

Imperceptible frowning, Rei once again opened her mouth. "There are things about you that I don't understand. You seem different from the others, there's a feeling of welcome within you whenever you're female and also, you seem to radiate some kind of aura, just like mine. And I don't know what that aura would imply. Aside from that, when you're in your male half, the welcoming feeling is replaced by some thing that kind of tells me to be aware of you, and your aura goes to the completely opposite of what it was when a girl. What are these feelings and auras? And why do they happen to mean?"

"_What in blazes is she talking about?"_ Thought Hiryuu. "_Wait, I couldn't feel it before because it's too faint. But now that we're alone I surely can tell that she has angel's aura. So SHE is the hybrid! Guess I know now why she's so weird._" The goddess stood silent for a while trying to find a way to satisfy Rei's interests without compromising her position. When she finally found what to say, she breathed deeply before sighing and said:

"I don't know what you're talking about." If Rei was able, she would face fault now.

"I mean, all this stuff about auras really puts me on a hang. But maybe I can tell you the true about my curse. You see, I didn't say it before because it's too farfetched and I wanted to avoid tests and stuff. I fell on the spring of the drowned holy girl. Since then, some sensitive people say that I irradiate an aura of holiness whenever I'm a girl. Guess that's it, I guess. And why do you say that this aura would be like yours?"

"That would be classified." Was Rei's short reply. "As I also dislike being test's subject, I can sympathize with your unwillingness to tell the true. Very well pilot Morisato, I shall accept your answer." As on cue, the elevator resumed its ascension. "_It's just my imagination or there never was a system glitch?"_ Hiryuu was intrigued, she was sure that Rei somehow set up this entire episode so she could seek her questions.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV **

"Ok kids, play time is over. Let's hurry to NERV ASAP!" Yelled Misato as her and every pilot's cell phone ringed summoning him or her, shortly after, the alarm klaxon resonated. Leaving Touji and Kensuke in the nearest shelter, Misato took the pilots to headquarters at breakneck speeds. Trying to overcome his worries concerning the drive, Hiryuu decided that some questioning would be in order. "Err... Misato san, I know that my designed Evangelion still didn't arrive. So, what am I gonna do?"

Taking some time to avoid an old woman with crutches, Misato took her eyes out of the road to look at the boy while answering. "Well, you're gonna be back up. Sort of a spare pilot to replace some one injured until your unit arrives." She stopped almost in mid sentence to pay attention at the road as Asuka and Shinji yelled something about the oncoming truck.

AVAVAVAVAVAV 

"Ok, you all just go change while I go check which angel is bothering us this time." Misato went on her way as the pilots headed to the lockers. "Hun... Hiryuu, this is the men's locker." Said Shinji. Looking at the boy, Hiryuu shrugged and said. "Yeah, that's right. What's the problem?"

"Well... you're a girl and..." Since Shinji was stuttering too much, Hiryuu decided to interrupt. "But I'm a guy inside. Besides, if I ever enter the female's locker room, Asuka will kill me." Hearing some colorful agreements of Asuka on that matter trough the splitting panel, Hiryuu proceeded to unceremoniously undress herself. Starring at the gorgeous naked body of his friend, Shinji knew that she was in reality a he, but go tell that to his eyes. Taking of her panties, Hiryuu looked at Shinji. "Hey Shinji, are you gay or something? Stop staring at me!" Then, holding the feminine cloth piece in her hands, the goddess realized what that implied. "Err... guess you're not gay after all. But keep in mind that this show doesn't mean anything." She decided to go to the showers take some heated water, but she didn't bother to put any clothes.

Looking the silhouette trough the splitting panel, Asuka fumed. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO WITH SHIJI THERE? YOU PERVERT SLUT!!!" Rei wasn't amused either, accordingly to the books she was reading, standing naked in front of a man was a female's seduction trick. However, she decided to not voice her opinion.

Deciding to ignore, at least harshly, that remark, Hiryuu transformed and came back to dress his plug suit. "You know Asuka, if you're so resented about it I could go there and flash you too, but this time in a form that would be more appreciative for you." Then, he got out of the locker to ignore the curses and swearing professed towards him.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu's ears were still hurting. Who could tell that this girl could go on for that much of time? However, his hearing was saved when Major Katsuragi Misato entered the debriefing room. "Ok guys, this is serious. There's this evil angel Sahaqiel, and he wants to bomb Tokyo III. Using his A.T. field allied with the kinetic energy originated with his fall from orbit, that beast will have enough power to blast everything in a stupidly large radius. Looking at this map, you can see the size of the area that if it falls within, no matter where, our entire base will go KAPUT! Your mission is quite simple. Estimated in some Magi judgments and mostly in intuition, we've developed these points where you'll position your EVAs and try to catch the falling angel"

When she said that, both Shinji and Asuka had disbelieving reactions. Rei you could really not tell and Hiryuu: _"Well, it would be so great to write in my will that I want my ashes to be brought back to my home world..."_

Deciding that it wasn't much of his business, Hiryuu was getting out of the debriefing room when commanded to stay. After a boring speech of civil persons being evacuated and all, he really got sleepy. People safety normally would be important, after all, it was one of the motives he had come here to ensure. But it wasn't his priority since he would be doing nothing this time. When everybody was dismissed, he decided to follow the other pilots trough the way to the cages. After a minor discussion on motives to pilot between Shinji and Asuka, both pilots decided to inquire the newcomer.

"Err... it's complicated. You could say that I'm doing this to protect others from suffering, death and that sort of things, but I'm not that altruist. There are some personal motives, which I wouldn't like to discuss, something very egoistical indeed. However, the safe guarantee of mankind would already be enough."

"Humph, look at him. Aren't him the good Samaritan?" Mocked Asuka. Rei didn't say anything (as always) but pondered about his answer, and Shinji started to think that if he could have personal motives along with altruistic ones it wouldn't be so bad after all.

When they arrived at the loading bay, everyone went for their EVAs and Hiryuu wished them good look before finding his way to the bridge.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV **

Calmly strolling trough the bridge, Hiryuu avoided people that were running back and forth trough the place while ignoring him. Glancing at the principal screen, he had his first visual contact with Sahaqiel. "Man, what an ugly thing...I've heard of big eyes but that's ridiculous." Walking some more to approach the first branch, Hiryuu addressed Ritsuko. "Akagi san, I would..." However, the blond interrupted him. "Not now Morisato. I'm too busy. Go bother someone else." Shrugging his shoulders, the demon decided to try other people but got the same results every time, some times friendlier, some times harsher, but in the end he was ignored pretty much by everyone. So, he decided to sit at some place on the floor where he wouldn't be on the path and waited until things unfolded themselves.

During the run to position the pilots for the angel's fall, everyone but the pilots realized that the closest one to it was Shinji but it seemed that he wouldn't be able to get there on time. "Maybe I can help on that." Thought Hiryuu as he took advantage of his ostracism and teleported away, to some place near Unit 1, well, if you can call a place in fifty meters radius a near place. Looking at the running purple behemoth, our demon started to chant some spell. "**_In the end, between the wheels. RUSH!_** (1)" Then, the massive form of the test unit started to move much faster than before.

Teleporting back to base, Hiryuu found his way back to the bridge and slumped down at the same spot as before, completely drained from casting a spell trough such distance. Bit it was worth it, the heavy work was done by the other pilots and no one would ever know that he helped, but knowing that he had helped felt great. In times like this he remembered why being a goddess could be so appealing.

No one could believe on what was happening, Unit 1 almost broke the sound barrier on foot. But, since strange things happening with this unit were not unheard, the entire crew ignored the incident and just put it at the report. After retrieving the pilots from a succeed mission, both Shinji and Misato got congratulating words from the commander and then Misato took the pilots to eat a steak dinner as promised. Not being one to refuse free meals, Hiryuu went along, changing sexes since he didn't carry male clothes to headquarters.

It happens that the pilots decided to be benevolent with Misato and not bankrupt her, so they went to a ramen stand. Hiryuu couldn't me happier. Meat for her was just something to satisfy your hungry. Not bad, but still not good. However, ramen was her favorite.

During the meal, Shinji said something about finding his reason to pilot. It was to be recognized by his father. Hearing that, Hiryuu remembered of the little exchange in the elevator back before the angel. Stopping his meal, she looked at the boy. "So Shinji, this would be your selfish reason to pilot? Well, as I said before, I guess everyone have their selfish reasons to do something. But keep in mind that it's important to have higher reasons too. It may not seem much, but during the evacuation Pen Pen stood on your apartment. If you had failed today, he would be dead. As I've said, a penguin's life may not seem much, but imagine that evacuation could have forgotten people behind. Not to mention saving an entire city on material aspects."

The rest of the meal was spent on silence. Everyone contemplated what Hiryuu had said. After dinner, Misato drove everyone to their houses. Even Hiryuu that was feeling risky that night. When the party arrived at the apartment complex after delivering Rei, Hiryuu went to his one to get the supplies to take a bath at the others house and after some chat, went to his own to sleep.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV **

**Author's notes:**

(1): today's spell comes from the band Rush, the arcane words are from the songs "In the end" and "Between the wheels", obviously.

Well, my next exams batery at college is starting, will have to slow down the updates, besides, longer chapters take twice the time to produce, so I'll be posting once in fifteen days (IF I manage to do so!).

Would it be better to put this at anime crossovers? I intend to go back to AMS theme in later chapters, but for now it doesn't have much related to it. So what do you think, should I change?


	17. Making friends or James Bond wannabes

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period.

**The dragon from between **

**Chapter fifteen: Making friends / James Bond wannabes**

"Man, I'm broke." Stated Hiryuu as he rose from his futon. Stiffing a yawn and scratching the left cheek of his butt, the demon went to the bathroom. Last night was a real blast. Since he had nothing to do and got bored, the boy ate some high concentrated sugar delicatessens with Shinji and Misato in their apartment. Rummaging trough their fridge, he found some energetics and Misato's beer stash. Mixing both, Hiryuu downed it all in large gulps. Shortly after, he went back to his own apartment and immediately went on a high. Feeling like that, he decided that some ultra extra training would be a good idea. So, after training like a madman and some wild stretches, Hiryuu never realized that the next morning he would hurt BADLY.

Supporting his weight with his hands on the wall, the boy was just laying head hung down under the shower. "Hun... a hot shower would do me good, not a soak, but will have to do." Changing to Goddess Morisato, the girl just stood there, taking a good feeling from the warm water. After a good time, she went out of the shower and stretched. "Stretches are good for sore muscles and joints..." Thought her in pleasure. Thanking every god that she knew (and she knew a lot!) for waking up earlier than supposed, Hiryuu got back on high spirits and decided that Singing would be a nice idea. Forgetting where she was for the moment, the goddess decided to let Crescent Moon out to aid her on singing.

"Somehow I know

That things are gonna change

New boundaries on the way

Like never were before

Find a meaning to your life

Healing whispers of the angels

Bring the sunrise again

New day shines, fallen angels will arise

Nova era brings the ashes back to life

All over now sores in pain and awful lies

Angels will arise - Back to life!

Fresh winds of hope has taken us ahead

Forever is a place

You have to keep in mind

No way to limit our goals

We'll find a reason to believe

Facing nova era

New day shines, fallen angels will arise

Nova era brings the ashes back to life

All over now sores pain and awful lies

Angels lead you trough paradise!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"BAKA! I WANT MY BREAK FAST NOW!!!" Shouted Asuka while pounding Shinji's door down. Ten, she proceeded to drag him to the kitchen and once again threat him in order to do her meal.

She just stood there watching Shinji sailing between the oven and the counter. She would never admit it, but Shinji was more graceful than a lot of performs that she had already seem. Still watching him, she never saw the NERV major that was right beside her mocking her pose. "So, now you admires Shinji kun while he makes breakfast. Guess you really are... what did your classmates said? Yeah, newly weds, that's it. Guess you're really newly weds hun?" Said Misato grinning.

Asuka's reaction was much like Shinji's. They blushed, and said that it was not like that. Well, Asuka did say it in colorful ways, before pestering Misato about the previous scare. "Damn it Misato! What did you want to do? Kill me with a heart attack?!"

Ignoring the teen's bickering, Misato went to her personal fridge and depleted a Yebsu can. Then, no only she, but also the other two residents started to hear music coming from below. "Hey, Morisato sure is a hell of a singer hun?" commented Misato. Shinji meekly agreed while the German girl grudgingly agreed. After some time enjoying the show, Shinji noticed something.

"Say what, I'm sure that there's another voice along with Hiryuu's." Paying more attention to the music, Asuka and Misato also realized that. But they never made any remark as the song's meaning sank on Misato. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY, GIRL...WHATEVER!!! THE NERVE OF HIM TO SING SUCH A THING!!!" With that, she stormed out of the apartment clad only on her sleeping clothes.

Blinking in confusion, both teens stood still for a moment. "Say Asuka, do you know why Misato san got so pissed?"

Distantly looking at Shinji, she replied. "Well moron, the song talks about angels, they're our enemies but go figure what passes trough her head." Shinji internally winced, he knew of Misato's reasons to hate angels with all that passion.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Ok, Crescent Moon, guess it's time for you to come back. If some one finds you there will be trouble, I promise to release you more often though." Whispered Hiryuu as she resumed her singing. The succubus like angel just smiled and after a kiss in Hiryuu's cheek, merged once again with the goddess.

"Nova era is the passage to your mind

And forever you may find a better time

Nova era brings the angels back to life...LIFE!"

"STOOP THE #$&ING SONG NOW!!!" came the murderous shout from outside the door. Blinking in confusion, but stopping nonetheless, Hiryuu poured some hot water over her body and the male demon went to answer the door. Seeing the scantly clad Misato in his door was a pleasant view. "Good morning Misato san! Why do you give the pleasure of your presen..." The cheerful demon never finished his greeting.

"Do...not...sing...things...related...to...angels...is...that...clear?" Ordered Misato while she poked Hiryuu's chest with her index finger after each word while towering over him. They only stopped when Hiryuu's back was against the wall. He was afraid; the woman's murderous expression was scary. The demon gulped once before stuttering a reply. "Err...hmm... ok. You rule." Watching Misato storming out of his apartment, he just stared at the door. "_What the hell was that about?_"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Running to school with Shinji and Asuka, Hiryuu (along with Asuka) got an explanation on why did Misato got so angry. Well, it was too bad, Hiryuu never was raised to hate angels, in fact they were great allies for him, speaking of which, what would those ones attacking Tokyo III be? Anyway, no more "nova era" in the morning.

Arriving at the school, he went on his own to the principal's office and got all the things needed to start school, now he just needed to reach the class, which was easily done after some wondering trough the halls.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Sitting in his desk, Ikari Shinji was almost asleep while listening a stupid reprise of the wronged second impact, courtesy of senile sensei. Suddenly, his attention was dawned to the flashing dot on his computer's screen. Reaching for the keyboard, he logged on the internal chat.

N.F. (Neat freak): What's up guys?

S.B. (Sports bro): Have you heard the rumors?

N.F.: Which rumors?

U.S. (Universal soldier): It's obvious he didn't Touji. Well, there's this new student coming today.

N.F.: Let me guess Kensuke, you want to know if he has any relation with NERV?

U.S.: EXACTLY.

N.F.: Well, it happens that he is the new pilot.

The class was interrupted by Kensuke's cry. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Shedding tears of grief, he never noticed the sensei trying to call him until it was too late. "That's it Aida, bucket punishment now.

S.B.: Man, Kensuke is really a freak...

C.R. (Class rep.): And you know that you shouldn't be chatting during class. Clean duty for you three.

Both Shinji and Touji groaned in frustration. The class went on uneventily and eventually Kensuke was admitted back and became aware of his later punishment. After some more time, the sensei went out of the room to attend some one. Already waiting for a new student, it wasn't a surprise when the old man came back and said that they would have a new fellow student that would be introducing himself.

A rather muscular boy (for their ages) clad in the standard school uniform, plus black-driving gloves, came from the door and wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Hi there, I'm Morisato Hiryuu and I'll be attending classes with you from now on, pleased to meet you."

The sensei thought about scolding the boy for the improper attire but decided to not do it since there were boys that came into class with camcorders, toys and others that came in track suits. "Very well Morisato, not a person who talks much I see. Well, if Ayanami would please raise her hand, you could go and take the seat behind hers."

Thanking the old man, Hiryuu was complaining inside. "_It had to be behind the spooky one? Thanks a lot..."_ While passing trough the corridors between the desks, Hiryuu found a good deal of the girls looking sweetly at him, some of them had empty desks nearby. "_Man, look at that babe... why couldn't I be designed to sit besides her?"_ Knowing better than to curse Kami-Sama for fate's resolutions (and to avoid thunders), our demon just sat on his place and looked at the window. "_Wow, nice view_."

Looking at the teacher, after all he was there to catch up as well, Hiryuu quickly understood why everyone was drowsing or why Rei just stared at the out side. "_And the worst is that even the true story wouldn't make any good for me once I go back home..."_

Looking at his computer, he saw some message about a chat. Having nothing better to do, he logged in.

D.U. (Default user): Hello?

U.S.: So, you're the new pilot hun?

D.U.: Err... this is kind of classified, but yes, that's me.

S.B.: Come on Kensuke, give the boy a break. Hey newcomer, change that nick, the default is really horrible.

S.S.L. (Stranger in a strange land): Better?

S.B. and U.S.: Wow, liked your nick, what's it about?

S.S.L.: REALY long story, but believe me there's a reason for so. Anyway, who are you guys?

After seeing the boys that were waiving, Hiryuu saw that they were Shinji's friends from the mall. Some chat was done with the presence of Shinji, when...

C.R.: Didn't I say that you're not supposed to be doing this during class?

U.S.: Did you?

N.F.: Err... sorry?

S.B.: Well, you now what they say, if you're already busted, what's to loose?

S.S.L.: What's going on? Who's Class rep.?

C.R.: I'm the class representative. And now you're on clean duty too.

S.S.L.: Groovy...

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

During lunch, the student's weren't allowed to go out of class due to some lectures about professional orientation. They might be too young to pursue a career but it's a good idea to already give them something to think about. Shinji was somewhat sure of what he would be, a gourmet. That is, if he survived EVA; Kensuke was dead sure on the military, it wasn't any surprise. Touji for his turn liked the physical educator role. Hikari was pondering about politician, Asuka didn't want to see herself anything aside from EVA pilot. Rei, well... she was Rei. And finally Hiryuu: "_Hmm... teacher would be nice... but I'm not sure teaching what..."_

So, no one had time to openly chat during lunch break. Now, after class, during clean duty, we see the three stooges plus one goofy calmly working on the class. Touji was cleaning the chalkboard as Shinji and Kensuke dusted the desks and Hiryuu mopped the floor. But the job wasn't that boring since they were in intense conversation. Up to now, Kensuke had already interrogated Hiryuu on the whys and hows of his pilot condition.

"Man, no offence, but you pilots are all messed up. I mean, do anyone of you have a normal family?" Kensuke and Shinji winced at Touji's untactful comment. Shinji's father was something, but how would the new guy react when Touji talked that way about his deceased parents?

"Well, it's not like I asked my parents to die you know." Hiryuu was pleased with the taller boy's wince. On reality, he wasn't that offended with the comment since his parents weren't dead, but it could have being disastrous if he was really an orphan.

"Take it easy bro." Said Kensuke trying to lighten the mood. "You know, since you're new and all, we could all go to a nice welcoming party after clean duty. What do you say, arcades?" Hiryuu disguised a look skywards, why it always had to be arcades? Anyway, Touji saved him. "Nah... I would like something different for a change. Why don't we go ice skating?"

"Hey, it could work." Was the general reply. Not an Olympic medallist, but Hiryuu could cope with that, besides, he really liked to ice skating and it was a long time since he had done it.

"Ok, ice skating it will be, how about nine o'clock at the mall? Nice to every one? Good."

"Hey Kensuke, I was wondering, wouldn't it be nice if we get some girls to go with us?" Asked Hiryuu.

Touji and Kensuke liked the idea, Shinji did like it a little, he would be more at easy with only his friends, but it would be nice nonetheless. However, both Touji and Kensuke were a little gossiper and were interested in knowing if Hiryuu had already liked some of the class's girls. Being the boldest one, Kensuke said. "Hey great idea, but tell me something Hiryuu. Is there any particular girl that you would like to invite?"

Missing where his new friend wanted to get, Hiryuu innocently replied. "Well, there's this cute one that sits behind you..."

"Sorry man, Misa does have a boyfriend already. And if I'm not wrong he is known for his cruelty towards people between him and Misa."

Hiryuu wanted to laugh at that, there was probably no one in this world that could go against him, but this just wouldn't be right. "Oh well, too bad. Anyway, there still are plenty of cute girls. What about the class rep.? Or Asuka for that matter, she is our friend!"

"Hearing the comment about Hikari, Touji got a little restless but before he could say anything, Kensuke was there. "Well, Class rep. is forbidden ground. Touji here likes her." Receiving some pitiful denials and death threats from Touji, Kensuke laughted with the other two boys and continued. "And Asuka... well, trust me, the devil is not one you would want to socialize with."

Chuckling internally for the irony of the devil comment, Hiryuu said. "I've already seen that she is a little competitive and hot headed, but she can't be so bad, can she?" He looked questioly to Shinji, who just confirmed the other boys with a slow nod.

"Hey, hey... wait a minute. I said to call her as a friend, don't misunderstand me and go thinking that I want to pursue relationships with her. I still think that we could call her and Hikari..." Them his voice got mischievous. "... For Touji's delight."

"What are you implying?" Demanded the blushing Touji as he threw one paper ball from the trash on the demon's head, which was easily avoided, to hit his nape kicking back from the wall. When nerves were calmed down, the, soon to be known, three musketeers (hey, they were four too!) decided to call the two girls. Kensuke said something about calling a friend of Asuka that was in town, one Ivana if he wasn't wrong. Hiryuu hastily said that she was already out of town, which gave him curious stares, how could he know of her? With Shinji's help he could convince the other boys that he had met her on the apartment at his arriving.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

At his apartment, Hiryuu decided to take a nice shower before meeting Shinji and Asuka to get to the mall. As the highly spirited teen that he was, energy was bursting from his body and he decided to vent some of if turning on loud heavy metal and singing along with the bands. Carried away with the heat of the moment, Hiryuu just realized that he was performing air guitar (while flying) when the water from the shower stopped to pour over him and he lightly hit his head in the ceiling. Also, loud bangs where heard on the wall between his and the neighbors house. "TURN THAT DOWN YOU FREAK!!!" Was the yelling heard trough the walls.

After turning off the music, Hiryuu dressed black slacks and navy blue button-shirt. Getting out of the apartment, he pressed the neighbor's ringing bell and dashed for the stairs before being seeing. A really fat man on his boxers and white tank top opened the door and seeing no one muttered some curses before going back inside the apartment.

"I get it." Said Misato as she went to answer the ringing doorbell. The visage of a bouncing Hiryuu greeted her. "Hi there Misato san!" Said him high-fiving at her.

She couldn't help but smile at the energetic teen's antics. Although her day at NERV sucked, the boy's mood was contagious. "Oh Hiryuu Kun, hi there for you too. Please come in, Shinji and Asuka will be ready in a second." Being led by the purple haired deity, our friend sat on the couch. Sitting opposite from him, Misato looked at his eyes and asked in a serious tone. "Tell me something Hiryuu, was it you the one with the loud music back some moments ago?"

Not realizing her seriousness, the boy eagerly nodded. "Yup! That was me." Misato was a little disappointed that her teasing wouldn't have any effect since he didn't thought that she would be angry about that. "Well, you'd better keep it down, your neighbor is a pain when it comes to noises. He even complained about my happy beer shout." Finished her with a cute pout.

"Feh, it's not you that have to sleep besides him. The walls aren't enough to block his snore and stupid wife's screams when making out. You know, last night she..." Misato started to blush with Hiryuu's lively descriptions.

"Man, you're really a pervert. Listening others business, especially something like that! You're disgusting!" Said Asuka entering the room. On true, she couldn't say anything since she often glued her ears to the ground to hear those exactly same things.

"It's good to see you too Asuka... or like they call you in school... devil." Replied Hiryuu fighting back laughs.

"WHY YOU!!!" Screamed Asuka as she prepared to maul him. Looking at the ravaging girl, Hiryuu jumped from the couch and assume a fighting stance. "Hey, it's a long time since I've spared with some one and I sure could use the exercise!" However, things never went on as Shinji interrupted them in a really unshinji style. He passed his arms above the other teen's shoulders and plopped down. "Hey guys, let's get going." Both Hiryuu and Asuka lightened their moods at the spot. Hiryuu because he remembered what they were going to do, and Asuka because Shinji acted like a man.

Giving farewells to Misato, the trio departed and left the major alone in the apartment. Sitting at the couch with the company of Pen Pen, she chugged her precious beer and a smile crept trough her face as she reviewed all that passed not five minutes ago. "_He, he... this boy really is funny. And who would say that some one at his age would like Ozzy Ousborne? My mother listened to that..._"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

At the mall, everybody got together and headed to the skating ring. Once there, they rented some skates and hopped on the ice. Hiryuu was doing some basic skating, once or twice going backwards. Touji and Hikari were going very fine, and the boy was surprisingly very gracious at that. Kensuke and Shinji were helping each other whenever they lost equilibrium and Asuka was giving a real show.

"Oh my, I'm really impressed with Asuka, but I guess it's to be expected since where she came from." Commented Hikari, who got agreements from everyone.

Hearing the prize from her friends, Asuka decided to show off even more and started some complicated jumps and spins. A good public was already gathered watching her performance. When she got tired, the crowd was dismissed after vigorously clapping for her. Going near her friends, she was pleased to hear Shinji's words. "Wow Asuka, that was great! When the angels are all defeated you could go for Olympics for sure!"

"Heh, what did you expect from the great Soryu Asuka Langley?" Replied her radiating pride. After some more prizes from everyone, Hiryuu decided to talk about future. "Well, you sure could go for Olympics, but what do you intend to do on the future?"

"What do you mean? I'm an EVA pilot until I die!" Said her as it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Err... sorry to pop your balloon, but there will be an end for that. And so, what will you do when we aren't needed anymore?" Pressed the demon.

Frowning a little, Asuka took some time to reply. "I never really gave thought to that. But now that you say it, well, I could really go for Olympic skating... or I could go for my college degree."

Hearing that, Kensuke adjusted his weight in the rail and asked. "Speaking of which, what are you graduated at Asuka? You never said it after all."

Grinning when she realized that everyone was curious, Asuka's chest inflated with pride as she said. "I've received graduation on Mechanical Engineering in Berlin's School of Engineering ." She was delighted, everyone was looking at her with new respect. "_I've heard of that college in my world. Man, if she graduated there at thirteen..._" Thought Hiryuu.

After some more comments, Asuka decided that the principal spot wasn't so appealing anymore. "And you guys, what do you plan to do?"

Kensuke was the first to reply. "I'm gonna entry the naval college and become a mighty general. And if possible, I'll die in some highly heroically action!" Looking at him with dead-fish eyes, the German genius muttered. "That was predicable..."

Deciding to save his friend from more embarrassment (not that Kensuke knew that he was being embarrassed), Touji piped in. "Well, I'm not that sure but after some sports career, I would like to be a coach or something on that way, for so I'll need to study physical education." He was pleased that everyone liked his idea. And silly promises of putting sons or daughters at his wing were made. When Hikari said something on those lines, Kensuke said that it would be just letting Touji train his own children. Everybody laughed at the blushing pair.

"I've being thinking about public administration, politics and stuff like that. I'm not sure of which graduation course I would have to take but law would be nice..." Added Hikari.

Shinji for his part explained that being a lover of refinement and sophistication, he would go for a gourmet career and probably would take gastronomy courses. This earned him some comments from Asuka of being a sissy and things like that. When all the teasing towards him finished, the group looked at Hiryuu.

"About me? Well, I like the teacher job. I fell it's so honorable to form other people's knowledge and help them trough life... but I'm not sure of what I would be teaching. Engineering id cool but I also like Philosophy." Commented Hiryuu. After some nods of understatement, it was none other than Asuka to ask. "What about martial arts? Have you ever thought of teaching martial arts?"

Eyes widening in realization, Hiryuu pondered. "Eh... it could be a good idea. But I'm not the patient type that could teach it. Maybe in a few years, but right now I can't see myself teaching it. But enough talk, what are we here for? Skating or chatting?" Receiving the general reply of skating, Hiryuu went on his way to the center of the ring along with everyone else.

More time passes and then it was up. Heading out of the ring, the party decided to enter some food snack bar and ended in one with a karaoke machine. "Hey Shinji, come on man, let's sing that one." Invited Kensuke. The third child was a little apprehensive but went nonetheless and along with his friend, sang some anime theme. Next on line was Touji, who sang some far west movie theme, Jango el matador.

Giving sequence, Asuka went on stage and along with Hikari sang other anime theme. Hiryuu didn't recognize that one and asked which anime had that music. "It's an anime called Ah megami Sama! It tells the story of a mortal that wished to a goddess..." Looking disbelievingly at Shinji, Hiryuu's mind was on loop. "_Man, my world REALLY is an anime here!!!"_

When Hiryuu's turn came, he went on the stage and looked at all the choices. Not liking anyone, he asked for some old catalogue and got a really ancient one, from the eighties. Now it was just a matter of what to choose. After some time, he finally got the show on. None of his friends recognized the song, but they got really curious when people above the forties started to enthusiastically sing along. After the performance, people applauded him and he went back to the table.

"Hiryuu that was amazing! Although I've never heard that song, I would bet that you've sang it like a pro! By the way, which song was that?" Asked everyone, piece by piece.

Grinning a little, the demon said. "All the clowns, by Edguy."

Some more musics ahead, people were even paying Hiryuu's times at the karaoke, just to hear him reminiscing those old hits with almost the original singer's skill. Every one of his friends were stunned at his level. While they were going out of the place, everyone said to him that he should try singer's career, and he definitely decided to think about it. If so much people liked, it must have meant that he was really good, right?

At the way back to the apartment complex, both Shinji and Asuka said that his skills as a singer were really good, but that his female self sang way much better. That night, our demon had a pleasant sleep with dreams of fame and fortune in a double career, both of them, as singer.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Two weeks later, we see all the pilots at NERV. Due to the need to gather data on how the bodies interacted with the sync ratios, the four pilots were passing trough ultra cleanness procedures. A seventeen times wash cycle and other things. When the elevators stopped at the ultra clean environmental chamber, we see the naked forms of Rei, Asuka, Shinji and Hiryuu separated by some dividing panels. As always, Asuka was complaining about the unfairness of it all and that it would hurt her privacy, which was countered by doctor Akagi saying that the cameras would be turned off.

At that, everyone was more relaxed, and exiting the personal elevators, all pilots made sure to not look sideways and peek at the others. "_Time for evil_." Thought Hiryuu. Waiving at the general direction of the camera, he exclaimed. "Hey look! Let's give a smile to the cameras; they're working."

"EH?!!!" Shrieked Asuka as she hurried to the entry plug. Shinji also run to take some cover. Hiryuu just stood there laughing. "What was the purpose of that?" Asked Rei.

Silently recovering from his near heart attack, Hiryuu answered without looking at her. "Well, I just wanted to have some fun." After receiving the reply of Rei didn't understanding his motives and why would that be funny, Hiryuu was left alone at the hall. "_Damn, that girl really give me the creeps_." Then, he noticed the red light on the camera. "_Hun? Hey, and they REALLY are watching us..._" Smiling at the camera to show that he knew, Hiryuu swung his pelvis a little for others things to sake and calmly went on his way. At the bridge, every crewmember was shocked with his lack of modesty.

"_So this is what they really wanted... perverts._" Although at the bridge the pilot's figures were being watched only in infrared, the now female Hiryuu knew that the integral image was being recorded somewhere else. "Like I could care less if some pervert sees me..." muttered her.

"What was that Morisato?" Asked Ritsuko. "Err... nothing ma'man." Looking at Ritsuko's face to see a nod of approval, which never happened since the COM link was on only sound mode, our goddess resumed her concentration on the test at hand. After some time in which nothing happened, all the pilots that kept open COM channels with the bridge started to listen talks about corrosion on some protein wall. "Hey Asuka, what would that protein wall that they talk so much about be?" Asked Hiryuu.

"Keep quiet boy...girl... whatever! Anyway, you're bothering my concentration." Hissed Asuka, but she explained it nonetheless. "It's some sort of organic filter for the fluids used on these tests. LCL, water, you know, the usual stuff." Hiryuu still wanted to know in which ways that corrosion would affect them but Asuka was right, now it was time to keep focused. However, the entire concentration job was lost when Rei let out a piercing scream and shortly after a loud bang was heard. The jerks on the water made it seem like something exploded.

"REI! Are you alright?" Asked the afflicted Shinji. Not receiving a direct reply from her, the boy started to worry but was somewhat assured when his link with the bridge got him the indirect confirmation of his fellow's status trough Misato's and Maya's exchanges. After that everything happened too quickly for the pilots to follow coherently. All they knew was that they were being ejected.

When all the motion stopped, they were trying to get their bearings on what had happened. "Are you ok?" Asked Shinji. A strict "yes" from Rei and a somewhat friendly reply from Hiryuu where his answers, Asuka decided to complain about being naked and thrown out in the open. That was enough to see that she was all right. "Hey Shinji, do you have any idea of what happened?"

For the moment forgetting that the COM links were on only sound mode, Shinji wondered why he couldn't see the face of Hiryuu before he remembered their state of undress. "Hun, I wouldn't know, all that I could get was the corrosion spreading and Rei's scream, after that I only know that we're here." Both teens stood in silence pondering on what could have happened. Suddenly, Rei's voice broke the silence. "Ireul attacked."

"Hun?" Was the general reply. Realizing that she wouldn't talk more, the remaining pilots one again silenced themselves to try and figure out this mystery. After some time, all agreed that it was an angel attack and for the looks of it, no help from them was needed. Receiving a short confirmation of their hypothesis from Rei, they wondered why she didn't say it earlier and saved them the job of all that mental work.

"Since we're not needed, I'm gonna meditate for a while. Please, don't disturb me." Said Hiryuu before turning off her COM links and going on deep thought. "_Hmm... so it seems that we will be isolated here until the situation is solved. It could be a good opportunity to explore NERV."_ Looking at all the entry plug, she was loosing hopes of finding something that could work as a mirror, but finally, a high polished steel plate at the ceiling was spotted. Putting the Av-I connectors in front of the camera to block the view so no pervert would film her (actually she couldn't care less, but it was a good excuse to block visual feed), the goddess chanted some minor spell to fake a thermo image of her for that specter of recording data. Teleporting trough the polished steel, Hiryuu started to wander around some secured places, such as the area near the room of Gaulf.

For the moment pausing, Hiryuu summoned Crescent Moon, her personal angel. The succubus like angel stood in front of the goddess and made a mock salutation pose. "All right C. Moon, here's the deal. Take invisibility and help me to find something that could be useful." When the angel faded from view, Hiryuu resumed her exploring, entering some random room.

A cold breeze made her skin crawl, and it was strange, how could a breeze be blown underground like that? Looking behind her, the goddess could see a tall man with long hair in a ponytail and not shaved. Turning around to face him, she assumed a fighting guard. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Don't you know that this area is forbidden for unauthorized personal?"

The steel in her voice and her actions totally lacking hesitation would have being really intimidating. However, being of young age and also being naked, the girl wasn't so frightening as she wanted. In fact, in front of the tall man, it was like a cornered rat facing a cat.

"Look what we have here... isn't one of the pilots that were supposed to be trapped in the entry plugs at the lake? Anyway, I guess you shouldn't be wondering here... Ryoji Kaji is my name. And... could I ask why you're naked?" Said the smiling spy taking off his own shirt and offering it to her.

Accepting the piece of cloth, Hiryuu talked some with the newcomer and discovered that he was some sort of double spy for NERV and another organization, and as her, he was there messing around. "Tell you what. We could work together somehow. I mean, what I find I could exchange with information that you get. What do you think?" Asked her.

Giving his best lady-killer smile, Kaji inquired. "And why couldn't I just take all that you have and report you to NERV?"

Hiryuu smiled, if this man wanted to play by that, well, demons are famous for doing so. "Well, in what would they believe? A double spy that affirms that he saw the pilot that unquestionably was within an entry plug during the whole ordeal? I don't think so." Reaching her hand near an alarm button, the goddess's smile widened in a frightening way. "Trust me, I can just call security and when they're here I won't be anymore, I have ways to do so. It will be hell to explain what you're doing here. Now, let's do this again: Will we be cooperative?"

"_Hmm... for some one so young, she can play very well... I can't help but think that she could really pull off what she's threatening me with... humph, there's still coming the day when a girl would resist my charms._" Assuming a confident pose, Kaji smiled and started to approach the girl. "Ok, you win. We can share. But wouldn't it be better if a cute girl like you let an experienced man like me dictate the directions of this partnership?" Finished him holding Hiryuu's chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting her head upwards in position for a kiss.

Hiryuu waited until the man stood still facing her as if going to kiss her. Then, she narrowed her eyes and grabbed his hand. With a steeled voice, she said with sarcasm. "Well handsome, if you know so well who am I, you should know that I'm a man in reality and this little game is pointless."

Kaji was stunned, how could she resist him? Then, he really remembered that Hiryuu's file was of a man, not a girl. However, looking at her body that was not that covered (Hiryuu didn't bother to even close the shirt), he realized that she wasn't resisting that much after all, so he pressed forward with some more husky words.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? I'm guy! Why am I reacting this way?!!!"_ Thought Hiryuu as her body really screamed arousal symptoms. Quickly deciding to stop right at the spot, she twisted the man's wrist freeing her face, and proceeded with the motion to throw him sideways.

Trying to recover from his surprise, Kaji stood up and faced Hiryuu, now regarding her as a serious issue. "Ok, let's do it your way, no funny tricks this time." On true, he was sure that he could take the girl down, but something inside him told him that she was there really with the same intends as him. So, why not help each other?

Talking some more, the pair decided to split so that way they could cover more ground. Finding a place (thanks to Crescent Moon, who was exploring during all the exchange) where laid a computer terminal that, by the looks of things, held important and classified information, Hiryuu immediately searched trough it. However, she soon found that everything really important was within a very secluded part of the MAGI. "Damn it! I should have taken those programmer's course back in Yggdrasil. I will need a hacker to do this job..." Remembering the other spy, she searched for Kaji and led him into the room.

"No good, I can't hack my way into it." Replied him after some tries. "What a hell of a spy hun?" Commented Hiryuu dripping venom. Actually, it wouldn't be that impossible to hack the file, but neither of the spies knew that the current angel attack was the real cause for their stalemate since it was hampering the computers.

Abandoning the place to search further in other places, both spies lost time notion and only got it back when the P.A. system announced that the threat was no more. Both where near each other and said good byes for now before turning backs and going away. Suddenly, Kaji remembered his shirt and, even not daring to leave the girl naked, turned back to say something about it. For his surprise, where she previously was, remained only his shirt. Taking it from the ground, the spy looked at himself at the mirror. "_Where did she go?"_

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu teleported back to the plug. Once there, she dismissed the thermo image spell and just stood there, casually laying on her seat, waiting for the rescue teams. When the COM links were reopened, she could hear some exchanges between the other pilots, as well as Asuka's complaining about having to get out of there naked. Of course she was over reacting, sooner or later some rescue squad would show up.

"Hey guys can you hear me?" Came the voice of Misato trough the COM link. After receiving confirmation from every pilot, she cheerfully continued. "Well, the threat has being dealt with and so it's safe to come back. Well, since we still have some problems here, you're supposed to get to the shore by yourselves. Have a nice day!"

"WAIT!!! THEY CAN'T REALLY MEAN IT CAN THEY? OH MY GOD, I'M NAKED HERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Screamed Asuka in one more of her tantrums. Sighing, Hiryuu opened her plug just to see that Rei and Shinji had done the same. Asuka came shortly after. "Listen here you perverts! If I catch any one of you two looking at me, there will be hell to pay!"

"Hun... Asuka, if you haven't noticed, I'm also a girl for now." Said Hiryuu. "You must be joking if you think that in this way it's ok! You're a boy inside and thus, a pervert!!!" Our goddess decided that it was pointless to argue with her and, taking Rei's example, dived on the water. Giving a quick glance at the plugs, she saw Shinji staying there, just watching the water. "What's wrong Shinji?"

Unknown to then, Rei also stopped to know Shinji's problem. Dying of embarrassment for being seeing naked and seeing the girls naked, the tomato shaded Shinji said. "Err... I can't swim."

Hiryuu blinked a few times. "That's just it? Well, jump on the water and me and Asuka will help you to reach the shore." Said Hiryuu as she started to approach the plugs.

"I won't help that pervert! I'm naked, he will just try some funny stuff!" Said Asuka. Hiryuu sighed again, that girls was getting on his nerves. She would say something to the German when Rei anticipated her. "I will also assist Pilot Ikari." So, with the help of those two girls, the third child reached the shore.

Once there, both Shinji and Asuka hurried to take cover on the foliage nearby, while Rei and Hiryuu just stood there. When the rescue crew arrived, they dried themselves at plain sight as if no one was there. Leaning over Shinji, Asuka whispered. "Have them no shame at all?" Shinji, for his nature, wouldn't reply such comment, even more now that he had passed out due to nasal hemorrhage. Looking at the downed form of the third child, the second one could only state in disgust. "Pervert..."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

In a secluded part of NERV, stood three forms.

"This time the appearance was long enough for us to locate this blue pattern. It came directly from headquarters." Said Akagi Ritsuko.

From his place at his desk, Ikari Gendo, the supreme commander of NERV stood in his usual pose. "Hn. We need to find this angel. It was not predicted in our scenario."

Aside from him, Fuyutsuki Kozo addressed Ritsuko. "Dr. Akagi, it's bad enough that we couldn't locate this blue pattern that kept showing trough these recent mornings, but locating it here at HQs is even worse. We need to look at this carefully."

"Section two is already on alert, we might receive some news within days." Replied her.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Watching all the video feed of Hiryuu's plug, Kaji was confused. _"Man, that err... boy, is really something else. If I wasn't the one who met him down there, there would be no way to believe that her was there... I really would like to know how he pulled this out!"_ With that, Kaji stood still in his chair and sipped his coffee. Giving a unfitting evil smile he whispered. "Indeed, I will know how he pulled it..."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **The song was "Nova Era", by Angra.

Abi2301: Well man, aside from the celibatum part (that really doesn't fit me!), and the fact that i don't afford the money, I would have already went to China and searched for some shaolin monastery to become a monk... hehe. Anyway you're right again, sorry for keeping that error...


	18. Closing time

Disclaimer: Let's make a deal, I tell you I don't own this and you believe. (After all that's the true.)

**Author's pre notes**: well, something that has happening for quite some time is the fact that this is taking too long, originally, I intended this arc to take some seven chapters or so. But you might think that I'm an impatient person (you'll never guess how much of that I am!), and thus, I'm doing this condensed chapter, a long metrage if you will, that will cover the rest of the Evangelion arc. Have a nice day, and brush your teeth before sleeping.

**WARNING!!!:** REALLY long chapter. There're a lot of scenes that doesn't really concern the plot, if you're in a hurry, you can always skeep'em. But the last third is a must to understand what's going on.

**The dragon from between**

**(Special movie chapter)**

**Chapter sixteen: Closing time**

A dull week has passed. In which the spy work was really serious for both Hiryuu and Kaji.

But changing topics, with the tests, every student's life was hell. And aside from Asuka, who had her own problems regarding understandment, there was no one that could stand against those teachers from hell, that being the general opinion about them. Anyway, as all students over the world, no mattering in which world you're in at the moment, the three musketeers and the Horaki Hikari, aka the class rep., decided that a study group would even their chances. So, dragging Asuka along as some sort of teacher, they were all scattered over Misato's living room, looming over the table, which was filled with books, notebooks, and the necessary stuff to study.

"ARGH! I can't get this damned hydrocarbon chain right! Why aren't the estequiometric equations working!!!?" Cried Hiryuu as he made a Herculean effort to not blast the notebook with some spell. Instead, he opted for a rising knee that threw everything away.

Looking at him with startled expressions, his companions sweat dropped. Hiryuu could be a little extremist. "You know, I also hate organics chemistry but you don't see me kicking the other's stuff away." Sarcastically said Touji, with a superior look on his face until Kensuke added. "Of course not, just yours."

Kensuke ignored his friend's glare to favor his task of recollecting his stuff when his attention, along with everyone else, was driven to Asuka. "Man, you're so stupid! Organics chemistry at this level is so simple, and you can't even do it!" Scoffed her while a pointer finger of hers swung between Touji and Hiryuu.

Gathering everyone's things that were still on the ground, Hiryuu sat back on his place and raised his eyes to Asuka's. "Well, it may be simple for you, who are a freaking genius that already graduated before fourteen. However, not everyone can afford a college degree at that age…" But the phrase was said with so much sarcasm that one couldn't tell if it was a compliment or mockery.

While the redheaded girl stood still trying to uncover Hiryuu's words, Hikari finally recovered from her shock and addressed the demon. "Now Hiryuu, that was awful! You can't possibly keep doing that other wise we would be obliged to take you as a delinquent." Seeing the boy's guilty expression, she came towards him. "Yeah, that's more like it. And since you're sorry for your hideous acts, give me this pencil and I will show you how to do this one…" So, she sat besides him and began to explain how that exercise worked, needless to say, her other side was filled with Touji's presence, who not only wanted to be near her but also learn the exercise as well.

"Hey guys, do you know that one about that parrot that…" Kensuke would have told a very funny joke, however, it was never meant to be.

"Kensuke… we… hun… we're… sorry, but we're here to study. Would you mind to tell this joke another time?" Asked Shinji. His friend just shrugged and went towards Asuka to take some explanation on a prismatic refraction. For her turn, the German actually helped without complaining.

When Hikari and Asuka finished their tutoring, everyone turned to Shinji who was just back from the kitchen with a silver plate on his hands. "Would anyone like to have some refreshments?" Receiving agreements from everyone, he distributed the juice glasses and enjoyed his as well. Some time later, they were back at business.

Currently helping Shinji and Hikari on a matter of history, Hiryuu also occasionally helped Asuka, along with the pair, when she couldn't understand some ideograms and so on. Glancing at the other two boys, he could tell that whatever they were doing behind that laptop, it wasn't studying. Excusing himself from his current duties, the demon walked over his other two friends. "What's up guys?"

Startled by the sudden appearance of Hiryuu, Kensuke got his face off of the screen and frowned at his stalker. "Damn it Morisato! You almost gave me a heart attack. This here is pretty serious."

Somewhat dumbfounded, Hiryuu looked at the screen and read something about U.N.'s security files. "Kensuke, what are you seeing?"

Adjusting his lenses to give him a superior geek look, the boy smugly said. "I've hacked in U.N.'s high security files. I had a bet with a friend of mine that I could find him this information about Italy's nuclear weapon plans."

Looking at Aida, the gears in Hiryuu's mind started to spin. "_Hmm… maybe I could get his help…"_ Weighting between the pros and againsts of that idea, he took some time before addressing Kensuke once more. "Hey Ken, tell me something, are you really that good as a hacker? I mean, would you be up to a real challenge?"

Not taking his head from it's current position, which was a little downwards, Kensuke allowed some light to reflect trough his glasses, before answering in a creepy cold tone. "I'm the best one in this world, I am up to anything that you dish out at me."

"_Man, he sure can be scary… remembers me of aunt Hild."_ Hiryuu stood there thinking about the demon queen for a while before answering Kensuke. "Well, I surely have one for you, but it's for another time." Hiryuu went back to his studies with slumped shoulders. _"Now I'm depressed…"_

He stood there, thinking about how he missed his friends and known people, but the three that he missed the most were his parents and his first "real" crush, the empress of Nifihelm herself. "_Why does this bother me so much? I mean, I was away from home other times, and even for more time. Is it because I always knew that I would go back if I quitted or something likes that, and now I will have to stay here for a whole year independently of my will to continue this? Even more, here I really don't have any way to keep in touch with them…"_

Noticing the forlorn look on his friend, Touji was the one to speak. "What's wrong buddy? You aren't this downsized normally." Everybody agreed with that, well, some were surprised that it was Touji who noticed Hiryuu's antics, and Hikari took that fact to show Asuka of his caring side.

"Nah… it's nothing big. I mean, I just remembered something about my family in the other world…" Hiryuu waved them off, but the mention of family got something inside Shinji to get restless, it was a question. "Say Hiryuu, I've being wondering about this for some time, what are these tattoos of yours about?" Everyone paid attention to that, it was a general curiosity after all. And Both Shinji and Asuka knew that it couldn't be something normal since the tattoos changed patterns and colors when his form changed, however neither would ask about it since it would mean telling the others about Hiryuu's curse.

"Feh, these aren't exactly tattoos, well at least ordinary ones. They are some sorts of family heirloom. They are the proof of my heritage. About the changes, they are related to the duality of my curse. But more I won't tell." With that, he simply gathered his stuff and headed to the exit door.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Misato just reached her apartments door. Today, she was particularly happy since there was no trouble in NERV. Knowing that there was a studying party at her apartment, she opened the door and cheerfully greeted them. "Hi there guys! How are you do…" She stopped mid track when Hiryuu passed her with a frown that would have scared an angel. "Hello Misato san, and good bye."

Blinking twice in confusion, the Major watched her door close and looked at the other teenagers. "Was it something I said?"

Shinji stared at the door for some time before having the work of answering Misato. "Hun… no Misato san, Hiryuu got depressed after some talk about his family. I mean, he became sad after some memory and when I asked about his tattoos, he snapped." Hikari also decided to state her thoughts. "And what did he mean with that talk about curse?" This received the support of Touji and the attention of Kensuke, who was finally drawn from his laptop.

"That's something personal. We don't have the right to talk about that if he doesn't want to tell himself." Replied Asuka.

Misato decided to go to her room with a couple of cans of beer, and everyone resumed their studies. That is, they tried, there was no mood anymore for that. They just stood there looking at each other. After some minutes, everyone started to hear faint sounds of hits and the ground sporadically trembled a LOT.

"What the hell is happening here?" Asked a frightened Hikari.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!" Yelled Kensuke diving under the table for cover.

"Don't be stupid. Everyone knows that if Second impact made any good to the world, it was getting rid of earthquakes." Said Asuka after smacking Kensuke's head upside down.

The only ones who had any clue on what those signs could possibly be, were Shinji, Asuka and Misato. The former two however, never added two and two together. So, it was Misato who concluded the meaning of those. Getting out of her bedroom, she said something about preventing the fall of the building and left the apartment. Strangely, the hitting sounds continued but the tremors had stopped seconds before she left.

Getting to the floor below of hers, Misato headed to Hiryuu's apartment and saw the door slightly open, and as she got closer, the sounds grew higher. When she finally arrived at the door, she decided to simply enter. She was not prepared to see what was happening inside.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

After greeting (if you could call that a greeting) Misato, Hiryuu headed back to his apartment. Not even bothering to close his door (which was automatic after all), he tossed his stuff at a nearby couch and just stood still in front of the window.

"_Damn. I had to lose it right there, hadn't I? Well, there's no reason to lament it."_ After some time in which he kept pondering over his homesick and his reaction in the apartment above, he couldn't stand anymore. "_Ok, enough thinking. Better do something to blow out some steam…but what?"_ Glancing around, he saw his training gears. "Hmm…"

Charging with a vicious kick to the punching bag, it exploded in micro particles. Hiryuu decided that it wasn't enough, and started to hit the supporting pillar of the building with both punches and kicks. Unnoticed to him, all the vibration slightly opened his front door. After some couple of hits, someone tapped his shoulder.

Grabbing the wrist that was on his shoulder and throwing the offending person in pure reflex, Hiryuu also spun with an inhuman grace to face his opponent. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Crescent Moon rolling during her induced flight to safely land some yards away from him. "Crescent Moon? I'm deeply sorry! It was purely out of reflex, I swear." Then something clicked, looking at his own chest to confirm if it was bigger, the demon saw that it was still a man's chest. "How in the world are you out if I'm a demon?"

Giving some steps to get closer, C. Moon smiled at her master and answered. "Well, I don't really know, but I saw that you were so worked up and frustrated that I had to make something to help you. Since I have a lot of your own knowledge, how about a little sparing? Superior stuff."

Also grinning, Hiryuu couldn't care less about the fact that C. Moon was out of him in demon form. Her offer was just too tempting, a spar with someone that could keep his real levels was just too good to be true. "Let's rock!"

However, after three or four attacks, it was obvious that C. Moon had the same power of Hiryuu only when on goddess mode. That is, a third class entity, while in demon mode he already possessed more power than the lesser first class demons (even if officially he was a third class demon). So, the fight was a little toned down for Hiryuu, but higher than he could ever expect in this world.

As always, Hiryuu got carried away on the heat of the moment and took the fight to the air, and it was exactly when he paired a roundhouse kick and gave a snap kick to get some room, that Misato appeared in the door. He went on panic, how could he explain to her the fact that he was floating mid air and fighting a winged woman (that although being an angel, seemed more like a demon). Thinking about Crescent Moon, he remembered her too late. Since she never saw Misato, the angel didn't want to give breath room for Hiryuu and fired a wicked descending punch to his face, which was never avoided.

WHAM

Misato gasped in horror as the demon like woman made Hiryuu go trough the wall. Running to his location to see if he could have survived such strong attack, she was even more surprised to see him standing up as if nothing had happened. Looking at her, the boy smiled sheepishly and said. "Hi there Misato San."

Misato put her hands on her hips as she started to tap her foot on the floor. "Don't hi there Misato San me boy! What the hell was all this about? You were FLYING! How could that be? And who is that demon that you're fighting with? You really have explanations to give little man!"

"_Man, she acted just like aunt Urd. What am I gonna tell her? Err, I'm a part time goddess sent here to help you against the world's destruction? Yeah, right. Like she would believe me… Think stupid, THINK!_" Standing there for some seconds, Hiryuu tried to come up with a decent lie, and a little plan was formed to buy him some more time. "Well Misato san, take a seat as I make some tea for us, I'll say everything that you want while we drink it. And don't worry about the woman, she won't harm you."

Uneasy, Misato took a seat at the nearby couch and waited Hiryuu to come back from the kitchen. All the while, she kept a hand at her gun in the holster while suspiciously watching the unmoving demon like woman across the room.

When a plan was formed, Hiryuu finished the tea and headed back to the living room. Giving a cup to Misato, he received her stern comment. "Took you long enough. What was the matter? Have you went to plant the tea herbs?"

"Well, I couldn't find it, that's all. Anyway, let me start. Do you remember those magazines that we saw in that antiquarian about martial arts? What happens is that those stories about super powered martial artists (1) before second impact that could pull out insane stunts were not a lie as Asuka and Kensuke said."

"That I know very well, I used so see a couple of those fights when I was twelve and thirteen. But it all disappeared after 2nd impact."

"What I'm trying to say Misato san, is that it never actually disappeared. Those martial artists just kept a low profile since then. Well, the great majority was wiped out during the infamous impact, but some survived, as all things on the world. Anyway, I'm one of them, I've being trained to become one, that is." Hiryuu got even surer of this lie after Misato said that those people really existed. Maybe his lie could be somewhat of true and there could be some people like that around. A good match would be wonderful.

Diminishing her frown a little, Misato sipped her tea and said. "Well, I can believe that, after all, if those Jusenkyo springs were real, why can't your story of now be too? Anyway, and about her?" Misato pointed to Crescent Moon.

"_Sorry C. Moon, but I'll have to get you down."_ Standing and walking near C. Moon, Hiryuu stopped in front of her after a wink, spun around and addressed Misato. "Well, she's just a technique that I've learn to have a sparing partner of my own level, not a real being. See as she dissolves into nothingness." With that, Hiryuu willed Crescent Moon back, but with an imperceptible spell, made her vanish in the air before the absorption. "See?"

Totally buying the story, Misato forgot all her surprise thinking that since the Marduk institute pointed him so long ago, he was specially prepared for the events to come. Then, she remembered Hiryuu's behavior back at her apartment. "Hiryuu kun, I would like to ask why you were so troubled back at my apartment. Could you answer me that?"

Sighing, the demon realized that after his sparring match, he wasn't so depressed as before, so. "Hun, I got homesick, it's just it. I mean, even with my parents in the other world, I can't stop thinking about them, and all the people that I left behind to come here." All the time, Misato saw his eyes getting redder and redder, until tears were shed. Confused, Hiryuu wondered about it. "_Why am I crying? It's not so serious to befall on this, is it?_"

Misato was commoved. "_The poor boy. All the other pilot's didn't have much before this. But he had some kind of life in Hong Kong after all. It must be very hard to lose all you had. I can relate to that… Cursed be you damned angels_." Moving on a maternal instinct that she showed only to Shinji and to Asuka (in a much lesser degree), Misato showed once more that she really took care of the pilots as if they were her own family, and this boy that grew so fast on her heart was no exception. Reaching him with a hand, Misato pulled Hiryuu to the couch and laid him down with his head on her lap. "Cry Hiryuu, it's good to release some pent up sadness. I can relate to you, it's never hard to lose all that you had." With that, she started to tell him in details about her life before the angels and what had it become after second impact, that is, the part of her life that didn't include Ryoji Kaji, the boy didn't need to know about that.

From that day on, Hiryuu wouldn't look at Misato as his kind and friendly (as well as sexy) commander. Now, she was more like a motherly figure that he could search when trouble and sadness appeared. A true friend. It really made him feel BAD about lying to her.

After some time, when he had finally calmed down, Misato looked at his eyes and said. "You know Hiryuu, I always loved those fights back there. I was wondering, could you teach me how to fight? I mean, I already know some self-defense, but it's nothing like those moves you were performing when I came here. Could you?" The sincere smile on his face was enough to assure Misato of her new class. And enthusiastically, they planned the times when the classes would be administered.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Saturday, a.k.a. the next day. The student body was getting out of the general test. The study gathering was indeed a great idea as our friends got out of the class with happy grins on their faces.

"Hey, I know that everyone went well today. So, it would be a nice idea to go and commemorate this! And since it's Saturday and still morning, there's some thing that would be held today and I would like to participate, are you up?" Asked a merry Touji.

Receiving the general reply of what would that be, the jock answered. "Well, today it would be held a trekking contest in the outskirts of Tokyo III, we could form a team and go there, and it starts in… two hours. Don't bother with equipment, I have everything needed."

A good idea it was indeed. And after checking with parents and guardians if they were allowed to go, the group went on their ways to gather the proper clothes and personal stuff.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"WELCOME TO THE 1ST TOKYO III'S ANNUAL REGULARITY TREKKING CONTEST. AS EXPLAINED WITH THE RULES BEFORE, THE FOLLOWING TEAMS PLEASE GO TO THE START LINE." Said the announcer before listing aloud the competing teams. Hearing their team's name, our friends headed to the line. "Ok, in four minute you're off!" Said the staff to them. And so, after the mentioned time, they went on their way.

"I don't know Shinji Kun, but wouldn't it be better if you had changed your clothes to something more appropriated?" Asked Hikari seeing the boy's school uniform. She was dressed in some kaki button up shirt, kaki pants and walking shoes, with a safari hat.

Lifting her head out of the map, Asuka said before the boy could open his month. "That is because he is stupid!" Her garments were much like Hikari's.

"Hey demon, don't pick on Shin man! Anyway, we need to turn 34 degrees accordingly with the compass." Said Kensuke, who was dressed in military patterns (what a surprise!)

Ahead of the group, Touji, in blue slacks and the team's leader t-shirt was opening passage to the others, along with Hiryuu. This one was clad in baggy green pants and white t-shirt, with mountain boots and a navy blue cap. "Hey Morisato, you heard Kensuke, let's take that way."

"Ok, hey Kensuke, is it enough?" Asked the demon after turning some. Receiving the affirmative reply he addressed Shinji. "Hey Shinji, what's the time that we needed to be when reaching the river?"

"Accordingly to our calculations, we should be there when the clock reaches forty five minutes and thirty seconds."

"Well, we need to hurry some more, we are already at 45 min. and forty three seconds." Piped in the official chronometrist, Hikari.

After reaching the river shore, the group stopped for a minute. After corrections on the traveling plan, they resumed march. "Ok, when we reach the next control point we will need to turn left and head south until we reach an old church." Informed Asuka.

And the trekking went on, with its highs and lows. Twice they got late because of some misunderstanding with paths and directions, but the overall time was restored with other brilliant plans. Under some woods, Hiryuu commented. "You know, this remembers me of those times when Misoguchi sensei, myself, Kyoshiro and other students went on training trips. We used to trek all day and during the rests we fought each other."

"Wow, that must have being pretty hard hun?" Commented Touji.

"Not really, we did that one week in every vacation. After the first time you get pretty used to it."

"Did you have ambush training too? And about surviving tactics?" Guess who asked these.

"You know Aida, some day this obsession of yours will lead you to ruin." Said Hikari.

One more hour has passed and the team reached some remote hot springs. "Hey, we are ahead of our time, why don't we relax a little?" Offered Shinji.

"Although it would be a good idea, I think it's better to finish this first and then we could come back here without worrying about time. What do you think guys? Besides, we don't have any proper clothes for doing so." This was Hikari.

When Shinji realized what it would mean to bath without the proper attire, he blushed furiously. "Sorry." That earned him a disgusted snort from Asuka.

Agreeing that Hikari's thoughts made sense, the group started to cross trough the springs, and Hiryuu got his luck with him. Slipping in some mold, he was in for a hot bath.

When a familiar blond girl emerged from the springs cursing about blasted luck or something, Kensuke said. "Hun? Isn't that Ivana? What is she doing here? Hey, wait a moment, where is Hiryuu?!"

"Well since there's no more motive to hide… Hi there, I'm Morisato Hiryuu. Sorry 'bout the lie." The people that didn't know of the curse got really scared with that one, but after explanations of curses and why they weren't informed of the true, they calmed down.

"Well, and that's just the thing about it. And my marks reflect my transformation. When Male, they are red. Female, blue." Of course, it was really more complicated than that, but it was no point on telling them the full story.

"You could have told us this a lot sooner. Man, I can't believe that I was playing in the bathroom with the mental image of a guy!" Yelled Kensuke, just to shut up after realizing his slipping. Cowering in fear when he saw the glare on Hiryuu's eyes, he feared for the worst. But who said anything was Asuka. "PERVERT!" And a lot of nastier things.

After the ruckus died, Hiryuu collected some hot water saying that it would need a male him to cross the finish line. Heck, now with this delay they were almost late.

More time passes and we see Hiryuu approaching Kensuke. "Hey ken, get this address and meet me there tomorrow at eight p.m., it's about that hacking challenge that I said yesterday."

Confused on why it would have to be on a place far away from their homes, Kensuke got an odd feeling but said nothing about it. "Ok, I'll be there."

"Hey demon, is it really this way? There isn't a track here you know!" Complained Touji as he opened way trough the wild foliage. Asuka would come back with some unhealthily retort, but she never said anything.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"TOUJI!!!" The second pathfinder, a.k.a. Hiryuu, screamed as he went to the front of the group in search of his friend that had screamed and suddenly vanished. Reaching Touji's last position, Hiryuu stopped when he could see a small cliff. He was relived, the cliff wasn't big enough to hurt his friend with a fall. But his body was nowhere to be found down there. So, where was Touji?

"Could you stop sightseeing and give me a hand?" came the annoyed voice of Touji. Looking to the cliff's edge, past some leafs, Hiryuu found his friend hanging in some sort of makeshift hope, some plant's roots.

Chuckling a little at his friend's stupid position, Hiryuu stretched his right arm and got hold of Touji, lifting this one. Once back on his feet, the fallen boy thanked the other and then, his head turned towards Asuka. "Now devil, tell me again that this is the right path!"

For once in her life, Asuka decided to apologize for her actions, this could have ended with Touji being seriously hurt after all. However, she noticed something in Hiryuu's face. Stomping near him, she angrily demanded. "I've being watching you Morisato! Every time they call me demon or devil you smirk. Do you think it's funny?!"

"Actually, I do!" Replied the demon, after all, for him it truly was amusing. But when he noticed Asuka tensing her legs and arms to pounce at him, Hiryuu assumed a fighting guard and taunted. "So you want to hit me? Bring it on!"

Shinji entered in front of Asuka. "Please Asuka, calm down. Think about the cliff, if you fight here you both could fall!" He sighed in relief as his companion seemed to cool down after realizing his point.

With Asuka out of it, there wasn't a need to cool off Hiryuu, but the demon was not that lucky, while Shinji went for Asuka, Hikari neared him. "OUCH! Don't do this! Let go of me!" Cried him in pain as the girl pulled his ear. "Now Morisato, what were you thinking? You could have fell over the cliff if your pointless argument with Asuka had really heated! Not to mention that she could have fell as well…" Praying for her to let go of his ear, Hiryuu's wishes were not heard as Hikari only released him after a LONG scolding.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"AND NOW, AFTER COMPARING THE CONTROL SHEETS, WE HAVE THE PLEASURE TO ANOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE 1ST TOKYO III'S ANNUAL REGULARITY TREKKING CONTEST."

After some seven hours of trekking, our friends were back at the start/finish line. Some of them were really exhausted. While others, more used to insane training, were ok. Anyway, between the dead and wounded, all were safe. Currently, They were resting and waiting the results. "Hey Hikari, pass me that water bottle, please!"

"Sure thing Asuka. Does anyone want one too?" Tossing bottles to the ones that accepted her offer, Hikari grabbed herself one.

"… AND ON THIRD PLACE, TEAM SUZUHARA!"

"Wow! We got third place! Nothing bad at all for newbies like us!" Commented Shinji.

"Guess you're right Shinji. Man, look at the scores. We're behind the first place by only fifteen points…" Added Hiryuu.

"Just that?! We went better than I expected, well let me go there take the trophy. As team leader, that's my job." Said the cheerful Touji as he walked into the stage and lifted the bronze trophy. People cheered him, but the higher cheers were from his own team. After the commemoration died, he stepped out of the stage and reencountered his friends and fellow teammates. Grinning like a madman, he said. "Ok guys that was a good work. For it, we've got some invitations on that fancy new Italian restaurant at the noble area of Tokyo III. I want to see everyone at my house tomorrow 12 p.m. so we can go there, ok? Oh, and Hiryuu, Shinji told me something after we saw your curse… could you go tomorrow in your female form?"

Widening his eyes in surprise, Hiryuu soon closed his face in a deep frown. "And why would you want it? You know that I'm a guy, there's no way you're gonna make the moves on me! Besides, I believed that you liked the class rep."

Blushing furiously, Touji gave a quick glance at Hikari to see her doing the same. "Hun… that's not the topic at matter now, anyway, wait there a minute Hiryuu." With that, he gathered the others to explain why he wanted Hiryuu to be female tomorrow; the interesting thing though, was the fact that he never argued with Hiryuu's last sentence. That, everyone noticed.

When the gathering dissolved, everybody turned to Hiryuu and insisted that he would be there as a female and very well dressed. Seeing that it wasn't some kind of hentai plot, since neither Asuka or Hikari would agree if that was the case, he accepted. And the team resumed their commemoration.

After some more time enjoying themselves, the party disbanded to attend their personal affairs, it was dusk after all.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Walking alone trough the deserted streets of Tokyo III, Hiryuu was happy about the events of today; arriving home he would download the results of the school's general test (2), which he was sure to have scored high. But his thoughts were interrupted when a couple of green skinned men appeared.

"You! The one with the demon marks. Boss knows that you aren't here just for your what you say. Speak! Say why you're here or you no leave with life!" Said one of them with a rancid voice.

"_What the hell? Imps here?"_ Looking at the offending imps, the demon took some time to analyze them before speaking. "Feh, I'm here just to pilot EVAs, now scram."

"We no believe! YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Yelled one of them as the imps charged Hiryuu.

Dodging the attacks of the two lesser demons, Hiryuu sensed some strong energy at the top of a nearby skyscraper. "_Ok, there's no mistake in saying that this must be the demon that I'm supposed to catch for Hild. So he sent minions to probe me hun? Time for a little theatre."_

Taking the spear that one imp was holding, Hiryuu trusted it at the same imp's thigh, also trespassing the asphalt below, pinning the imp on the ground. With a jump kick, he smashed the other one's face and also took his dagger, to finish the lower creature. Turning once again to the pinned one, Hiryuu spoke. "Since you're gonna die, I'm telling you my story. I know what my parent's really were. But I've being abandoned at that orphanage because I was rejected by both of them. Now, I don't care about demons or gods, I just want to do what my life takes me to do." With that, Hiryuu grinned. The imp thought that it was from pleasure for killing him, as it was Hiryuu's next action, but on true, the grin was because our demon knew that the hidden demon had heard him and would buy the made up story.

AS the demon up the building watched Hiryuu go away, it smiled. _"I don't know…, he's just a stray? Why can't I believe in that?"_ With that, it shimmered in the air and was gone.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Sunday, some time before the scheduled time. Hiryuu is currently getting out of the bath. After drying herself, she put her hair in a messy, but very elegant bun and got hold of a silken pair of maroon bra and panties. Looking at the first shelf of the dresser, she applied some white plum's perfume and a soft make up touch. Putting a black silken Chinese dress, which was modest and revealing at the same time, she couldn't help the shivering that run trough her body. "Man, it's like I'm dressing for some date…" Mumbled her while wearing some accessories. "At least, this outfit is gorgeous." Commented her approving the image in the mirror.

As the goddess was about to leave her apartment, an idea struck her. Summoning Crescent Moon out, she addressed the angel. "Hey C. Moon. What do you think of going eating with us?"

"Hiryuu-Sama, you know that angels don't require food. I really appreciate the offer but, besides that, don't you think that we would be watched by the rogue demon after yesterday? If it seems you with an angel, it will surely know that you're in touch with Yggdrasil. And how would you explain my appearance to your friends?"

A smugly grin appeared in Hiryuu's face. "Watch and learn beautiful companion of mine." Joining her hands in an insanely complex pattern, the goddess crossed her legs in a lotus position and floated, while chanting a spell. "**_Living is easier when you close your eyes, and the mirror reveals a total stranger. VIXEN!_** (3)"

After feeling some tingly sensation, Crescent Moon looked at the mirror and saw that her wings, both main and head ones, were gone. Studying her own aura, she couldn't sense her angelic essence. "Hiryuu-Sama! What have you done to me?" Asked the frightened angel.

"Chill out C. Moon. I just used a really strong spell that could hide you from any demon weaker than Hild herself. This way, your aura is cloaked and your appearance concealed. Instant mortal looking girl. What do you think? You've being so nice to me during all this time and I never made anything to show how thankful I am." Hiryuu stopped for some seconds, and then. "And one more thing. Cut the Sama out. I'm not your master, I'm your friend!"

With moisture eyes, the angel tackled Hiryuu with a bear hug, all the while thanking her. "Whoa! Calm down C. Moon. It's nice to see that you appreciated this all, but if you ruin my make up we're gonna be late!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

At Touji's house, everyone was gathered, just waiting Hiryuu's arrival. When she called on his phone saying that a friend of hers had appeared, she would take her friend to the restaurant herself and pay for her. So, everybody went to the place. Entering the fancy restaurant, a gorgeous hostess came and led them to the assigned tables. When the waiter came, they politely dismissed him after telling that they would wait for a friend.

"Man, who could have came all the way from Hong Kong just to visit Hiryuu? I mean, this person must be loaded to take an airplane for just that!" Commented Kensuke. After everyone agreed, the conversation stood in that topic until a familiar blond girl appeared.

"Sorry for make you wait guys. This is Crescent Moon, my friend from Hong Kong." When everyone looked at the disguised succubus (err, angel) not only the local boys, but also the men on nearby tables let their jaws hit the floor with the incarnation of beauty in front of them. "Hi there, I'm Crescent Moon." Shyly greeted the girl.

"With that hair you could be Asuka's sister!" Commented Hikari. That was only one thing said that time. An all out question and answer war was up, and it was about everyone. Since C. Moon talked as if she knew that Hiryuu was both male and female, and after some time, the goddess herself confirmed it, some questions about they being a couple popped out. After some denying and more conversation on other topics, it was clear that Kensuke was very interested in the girl. And it seemed that the same could be said about her towards him.

"Hey Hiryuu, do you know why we asked you to come as a girl?" Asked Touji. Receiving a head shaking for negative response, the jock said. "Well, one of the prizes from the trekking was the chance of singing with the band that will play here today. We all decided that since you're the best singer among us, you would be the assigned one. And after Shin Man and Asuka told us about your proficiency when as a girl, it was settled. So, go ask the hostess about the sing."

Hiryuu found it nice of them to think of her like that, and after a last look at the happy talking couple, Kensuke and Crescent Moon, she headed towards the hostess. "_Damn, C. Moon's appearance blinded my looks. Guess it's ok after all, there's no need of my friends gawking at me. Anyway, look at Kensuke. Feh, poor boy, too bad C. Moon could never be his… Hey, there's the hostess."_

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"You know, I wouldn't say that in front of Hiryuu, but he…she…whatever. She is really stunning today." Commented Touji.

"Yes, she may not be so striking as her friend there, but she sure is wonderful… and that dress is so beautiful too." Agreed Hikari.

Aside from C. Moon and Kensuke, who talked only about themselves trying to know each other better, the rest of the table talked about the girl that would be singing some time short. After a while, all the restaurant's attention was on stage.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, as established in the first Tokyo III's annual regularity trekking contest, one of the prizes to the third team would be the right to one of their members to sing with our band today, and we have the pleasure to announce Miss Morisato Hiryuu." Said a random staff member. Applauses arose quickly and abundantly when the beautiful blond girl clad in Chinese clothes came forth on the stage. Kindly thanking the cheers people gave her, Hiryuu grabbed the microphone. "Thanks everyone. It's an honor to be here. Anyway, well, as I've talked with the band before, we've agreed to play an old music pre second impact. It's called Come cover me. By Nightwish." And so, the band started to play the almost classical heavy metal.

During all the music, no one dared to open their mouths. After the last accord though, the entire restaurant was flooded with applauses, cheers and a minor catcalls.

"Man, you weren't kidding when you've said that she could sing that well. I've used to grow up listening my mother's CD's and there was one of this Nightwish. She really sings like the original singer. Wow!" Exclaimed Hikari to Shinji and Asuka. Crescent Moon, decided to say something to Hikari. "Well Miss Horaki, you've got yourself something coming if you think that it will end like that."

Crescent Moon proved that she really knew her goddess, as said goddess asked for some silence before speaking once more. "Well guys, I'm really thankful. Didn't know that you would like it so much. By the way, during the talk with the band, I couldn't quit the thought of singing something from my favorite band, and so, here's Desperate, by Vixen.

"There you go, walkin' away like you did before  
But I know, I know you'll be back, back for more  
And the game, the game will go on as it was  
Nothing's changed, we're nowhere near closer to love

Aren't we desperate, are we afraid  
We're just two lost and lonely people  
Scared to be alone again  
Aren't we desperate, are we afraid

Can't you see, there are no victims, just volunteers  
We won't change, we won't change until we face our fears  
We're alone, even though we are together right now  
Love remains, it's just out of reach somehow

Aren't we desperate, are we afraid  
We're just two lost and lonely people  
Scared to be alone again  
Aren't we desperate

I know we can make it  
Take a good look into my eyes  
We'll change the future  
For you and I, yeah!

Are we so desperate, are we afraid  
We're just two lost and lonely people  
scared to be alone again  
Are we so desperate, are we afraid…"

Once again, the crowd made an awesome noise that meant success by Hiryuu's part. "Thanks again guys. I also love you all, however, my participation here is finished. See ya around!" Said her as she retreated to the back of the stage.

"Wow, I've never heard of that band but the song was really good. Your friend is really something else when singing, hun?" Said Kensuke to C. Moon.

"You are right, Hiryuu-Sama…" Suddenly, the angel realized her slipping and shut up. However, Asuka noticed it. "Hiryuu-Sama? What's this about?"

"Err…" Now the angel was trapped, unlike Hiryuu, all she could do was misleading the true, and lot lie all out. However, said goddess came to her rescue.

Coming from behind the angel, Hiryuu put her hand on her shoulder, calling C. Moon's attention. "It's an old game of ours, something that I really don't like. Haven't I told you to cut out the Sama?" Crescent Moon, meekly nodded. It was true, Hiryuu really asked her to stop calling her Hiryuu-Sama after all.

More talking was made about several issues, including Hiryuu's perform. A nice lunch followed, and the goddess was rejoiced when the main dish was lasagna. Even in girl form she fought against Touji to see who could eat more. The Jock won.

Soon, everyone went on his or her separated ways.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

At her apartment, Hiryuu plopped down on the couch and looked at Crescent Moon. "So, what was all that about Kensuke hun?" The goddess was delighted to see her companion blushing. During the lunch, it was obvious that she had got a crush in the geek boy. However, before the succubus could open her mouth, Morisato spoke once more. "Listen, you can't be with him. It's not like I would deny you a chance of happiness, in fact I would be the first to give you that chance in life and you know it. However, once this is finished I'll be back into our world and both us known that you'll have to come with me to survive. Accept my advice, before you break your heart and his, don't pursue this anymore. I'm telling this as a friend."

When the angel started to silently cry, the goddess wanted to slap her own face. _"Damn it! So much for trying to be understanding…"_

"Hey C. Moon, sorry… I didn't mean it like that. What I wanted to really say is: I know that you like him and all, but wouldn't you suffer more if you start a relationship, which you would be forced to break? Aside from that, isn't it a little too soon to fell like this? I mean, you've met him today!"

"Well Hiryuu-Sa… err… Hiryuu. I'm always within you, so when you've met him two months ago, so have I. And since them I've being starting to feel something for him. It's not like I don't know him yet. However, I do understand what you're trying to tell me, and you might be right, I wouldn't leave you even if I could, we're partners forever…" Crescent Moon hugged Hiryuu and both girls cried until one hour before the meeting with Kensuke.

Taking a bath and changing clothes, the now male Hiryuu vanished within shadows to appear on the marked address, an empty apartment in the condemned area. There, he waited his friend's arrival.

"I swear that this is plain stupidity Hiryuu. So what did you have in mind?" Complained the boy with glasses. Upon seeing him, Hiryuu got a little sad, C. Moon would be really hurt if they started to meet frequently, as it would be if Hiryuu's plan fruited.

Giving a laptop to Kensuke, the demon plugged it in the phone line while saying. "Here, I want you to try and hack into NERV, more specially in the Project E files, search something about instrumentality." Kensuke glanced questionly at Hiryuu. It was a little odd his request, but if it was his challenge, well, let's simply do it.

Hiryuu stood there waiting while Kensuke tried to hack into the MAGI. After some time, the bespectacled boy wiped his brow getting rid of the imaginary sweat and looking towards the demon said. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you've said it would be a challenge."

Rising his eyebrows, Hiryuu asked. "So you can't do it?"

"Wrong my friend. I said it was difficult, not that I wouldn't be able to do it, give me more ten minutes…" Grinned Kensuke. After the mentioned time, Kensuke called Hiryuu so they could read the files that he requested. After seeing some of the deepest dirt secrets of NERV, and their hidden agenda, Kensuke looked at Hiryuu and with a much somber tone stated. "I don't think I want to be an EVA pilot anymore…"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

NERV, commander's chamber. Gendo's musings were interrupted when Dr. Akagi Ritsuko busted in. "SIR! THE MAGI HAS BEING HACKED!"

Taking his hands out of the trademark position that they normally are in, Gendo grabbed a black phone. "Section two, we have a breach on the computer system. You've already sent a team to the place where the hacker's signal was triangulated? Good…"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Advertisements

We see Hiryuu entering a house's living room, he looks at the screen. "Hi there folks, you all know who I am, and believe me, saving the world is not a piece of cake. But when I need a helping hand, a time to release a bit, I can always count on **BLOSH** laxative. **BLOSH**, so strong that even a god buckles his knees. **BLOSH**, the divine laxative!"

Flashy and crappy visual effects follow. Now, back to the normal scheduled show.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"I don't think I want to be an EVA pilot anymore…" Looking at Kensuke, Hiryuu clearly understood that the other boy was really disgusted by the secrets that were unburied. "Would you help me stop them?" Asked the demon.

Kensuke was shocked. How in the sacred name of god could some one come up with such a sick plot against all the existence? No men in his righteous mind would be capable of doing it. Even a man controlled by some evil force would be arguably. When he hard the question from Hiryuu, the bespectacled boy looked at the demon's blue eyes. "There's nothing I would want to do more than this."

Closing his eyes and slowly nodding, Hiryuu ponderated about the implications of what he was about to do. "So, Aida Kensuke, take my hand and prepare your self for what's to come…" Intrigued by Hiryuu's mysteriousness, the geek unlinked the laptop from all connections and held the other boy's hand. To his surprise, Hiryuu grabbed his hand and soon they were melting trough the shadows on the floor. His horror scream was quieted when his mouth went trough the shadows.

Not two minutes after, the apartment's door was exploded and a team of men wearing black tie and sunglasses entered the room. With weapons in hand, they searched the entire place. When said search was proved infertile, the main agent took his cell phone. "Sir? The place is empty. We've found no one."

At his chambers, Gendo cursed after receiving that message. "Those incompetents, now we will have to wait another attack. Dr. Akagi, prepare some firewalls and decoy entries. Now." When the doctor was gone, the high commander refolded his hands and grimaced. "_Some damn bastard is thinking that it can play with us… it's just a question of time for us to prove it wrong…"_

AVAVAVAVAVAV 

Ryoji Kaji was relaxing on his armchair, something that he rarely did. So, it was with great surprise that he saw, on some shadowy corner of his living room, a swirling vortex be formed and two humanoid silhouettes coming out of it. His keen spy instincts kicked in and with a swift backward roll, he got his side gun in a nearby table and aimed at the supernatural intruders.

"Please Ryoji Kaji, put that gun down. It wouldn't do good here anyway." Came the stern words of Hiryuu. Kensuke decided that it was a good time to open his eyes and get confused to be at Kaji's apartment.

Lowering his gun, the resident spy was speechless. There in front of him, Hiryuu and some other guy had simply appeared. When he finally could get his jaw out of the floor, his first words were. "Morisato? What are you doing here? Scratch that! How in the nine hells did you do that?" Immediately, Kensuke released Hiryuu's hold o him and run on all fours behind Kaji. There, he also asked. "WHAT ARE YOU?!!!"

After a tiredly sigh, Hiryuu reopened his eyes and addressed them both. "What I am is not that important right now, however, I'll get to that. First, here's some one that agreed on joining our quest Kaji san, and we'd better show you all that we've got. As well as you show us what news you have."

With the promise of everything being clarified, the other two men decided, even if hesitantly, to do as Hiryuu said. And after a long exchange of information, they all were up to the current goings. "Now Hiryuu, would you tell us what's it you're about?" Inquired Kaji.

"First, I would like you two to promise that this will not leave this room, for what I'm gonna reveal is really serious." Seeing both guys agreeing, Hiryuu told his motives to be there.

"And you actually believe that we will buy all this bullshit? Come on, get real, being a goddess and a demon? Yeah, right. If that's so, with the gods themselves wanting to help us, why don't you just command the angels to cease fire?" Mocked Kensuke.

"First thing, I'm really what I claim to be, or do you see much people doing stuff like what I've done?" To emphasize his point, Hiryuu produced a teleport vortex on the ground while floating and handling some electrical sparks. "Secondly, I don't have a clue on what these angels of yours are. The angels that I know of are much different than those. For example, do you remember Crescent Moon?" Said angel sprung from Hiryuu's back and walked towards Kensuke. Smiling at the wide-eyed teen, she just said. "Hi there, ken kun. Sorry, I couldn't tell you before."

For that, Kensuke was really stunned. The girl that he already had developed a giant crush was an angel. But wait, why are she more like a demon instead? After voicing his thoughts, Crescent Moon sat at a nearby couch, along with Kensuke and, holding the teen's hands, had a nice talk about everything.

While that, Kaji regained his senses and addresses Hiryuu. "Ok. I'll believe you, after all, I've seeing a lot more things that you've done before…however, I would really like some more explanation concerning your stay."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Sir, we've lost track of that blue pattern again." Gendo looked down at the technician that had informed that. Instead of saying something, his very looks were enough to scare the man to near death. Sensing a hand landing on his left shoulder, the commander looked at his advisor, Fuyutsuki. "I'm concerned Ikari, this blue pattern has being showing a lot and the only time we could pinpoint it was when it was inside headquarters."

"This also bothers me Fuyustuki. Whatever this angel is, it's certainly not at the scenario. We need to find it and neutralize it as soon as possible."

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu cleared everything with Both Kaji and Kensuke, well, Crescent Moon, cleared things with Kensuke, after having her angelic presence concealed once again. Anyway, The pair believed in Hiryuu's origins and motives to be here, and decided to aid the demon part time goddess in order to save the world. Not that they would care less about their own life after all. Anyway (Again), now there was a triad which objective was protecting the world against this instrumentality stuff. Kensuke would hack into Magi when he could, so more and more information would be at their arsenal. Knowledge is power.

Kaji would dig up more dirties from where computers would be inutile, meaning dealing with people and physical installations. Hiryuu, for his turn, would aid Kaji in the last one (also entering the more surveyed areas) and keep the cover of an ordinary EVA pilot, those angels needed to be dealt with after all.

After the meeting was disbanded, Hiryuu got Kensuke back at his apartment and before leaving, gave a last warning. "Well Kensuke, you might have not saw it, but right after we got out of that old apartment, section two entered it, no doubt with orders to kill whoever was hacking the computer. As Kaji has discovered, NERV does have a response time for this cases, which is fairly big. So, choose a place somewhat far from your home, hack for fifteen minutes or so and then, get the hell out of that place. That's the only way to guarantee your safety." Although it was a deadly serious subject, the bespectacled boy couldn't help but feel like one of those super spies from the movies, and being who he is, the boy couldn't also help but be overexcited with that all. Thank god that he had good sense and decided to face that seriously.

After dropping Kensuke, Hiryuu went back to his own apartment. Giving a brief glance at the black van parked across the street, the boy say a black tie clad man entering it with two hotdogs. _"Hmm… so the agents assigned to watch me doesn't suspect anything, or so it seems. Good thing I can teleport away from here to shake them out of my tail…"_ Deciding that he had better things to do, the demon splashed himself, becoming a goddess, summoned Crescent Moon and taught her the concealing spell, so that she would be able to cast herself. They stood some good time talking about the geek boy (a.k.a., Kensuke) and after an agreement in that aspect, they pair spared until sleep time.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Monday. A very tiresome day for Hiryuu. Shortly after arriving school, the demon got in a fight with some older guys who were harassing a pair of nerds. Beating the crap out of the two bullies regarded Hiryuu with a delayed time and so he was late for homeroom. The standard punishment applies, water buckets. At lunch, lady luck once again stuck her tongue at our friend. Hungrily opening his bento, the demon discovered that the fish was spoiled too late. Gasping in surprise because of the awful taste, he lost balance and almost fell from the roof's railing. Touji and Shinji were really helpful holding him that time. Buying some unmentionable stuff at the cafeteria to get rid of starvation, said stuff gave him some serious intestinal problems.

During clean duty (yeah, the three musketeers had done it again with the online chatting during class!), the demon slipped in some thing in the floor and, to brace himself for the fall, he outstretched his hand to the floor. It ended in the trashcan, where some random student had puked earlier. And finally, heading home with Asuka and Shinji, the trio had to run away from a rabid dog pack.

Slamming the door hard (or so he wanted, the door was automatic.), Hiryuu crashed at the couch and released a relieved sigh. "Man, this day can't get worse. This I swear. Anyway, here I go again…" With that, Hiryuu run to the bathroom.

Getting out of that sacred place, the demon had a green taint in his skin tone. Hading to the kitchen, he lit the oven and heated some water. Taking some herbs from his pocket, a little time was spent looking at them before putting it at the water. _"Hope these herbs that Shinji gave me really helps me…what was he doing with these anyway? Is he some kind of wondering healer?"_ Taking a sip at the tea, Hiryuu gruesomely grimaced "BLEARGH! _What the hell is this? It's awful. Well…"_ Closing his eyes, the demon drank everything in a big gulp, before running for some water. "_Miss mom and her healing spells… why couldn't I have learn all of then?"_

Going to the bedroom, Hiryuu summoned Crescent Moon. "Well, are you ready for your date with Kensuke?" Hiryuu wasn't that happy with this development, the angel would be hurt when the time to leave arises. However, Crescent Moon was big enough to know what she would do. And so, if she wanted to date some one from here, well, go on.

After reciting the concealing spell, the now not demon-like angel said something about wanting to try the mortal way and hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. Hiryuu chuckled at that and separated a nice dress to her friend. When Crescent Moon got out of the shower, she addressed the demon. "Hey Hiryuu, aren't you going to meet Ayanami?"

Hiryuu slapped his own forehead. "Damn it! I knew I was forgetting something!" Looking at his wristwatch, the demon sighed in relief. "Wow, I still have plenty of time, better take a bath and change clothes." During the hot bath, the now female Hiryuu wondered why Rei wanted to meet her, and in female form nonetheless. "C. Moon, you're stunning!" Commented the goddess when she got out of the shower and took sight of her angel all dressed up to her date.

The angel said some thing and left the apartment, leaving Hiryuu alone. The goddess put on a black tank top shirt, a white mini-jacket, black leather trousers and high heeled leather boots, along with the ever-present fingerless gloves (Keiichi's). Admiring herself at the mirror, something wrong on her hair was present. _"Hmm… the roots are already appearing, I'll have to dye it again quickly."_

Walking the distance between her apartment and the park where she would meet Rei, Hiryuu passed in front of a cosmetic store. Entering it, Hiryuu came face to face with Touji and Hikari. "Hi there!"

Hikari smiled and greeted back, while Touji, being caught in that kind of place became embarrassed and decided to attack. "Morisato? What are you doing in a feminine store?"

Rising one eyebrow, the goddess confusedly said. "What's the problem with it? I need to buy some hair painting, where would I find that besides here?" Then, the real meaning trough Touji's words sank in and Hiryuu smiled mischievously. "Well, and you. What is a man doing in this story?"

Hikari giggled, Touji really needed that come back. Deciding to save the jock of further embarrassment, she addresses her friend. "So Hiryuu, I never knew you dyed your hair. "

"Well, my father was Japanese, so it's really difficult for me to have natural blond hair. By the way, if you really wanted to take Touji on a date I would suggest some other place, these stores are not for that you know." Said her, delighted to see the pair blushing furiously, of course they weren't dating there, but the teasing was good nonetheless. Then, looking for her goods, Hiryuu once again greeted her friends and got out of the store after buying the requested item.

"_Hmm… there is Rei… better get it over with_." Thought Hiryuu as she sighted the blue haired girl standing besides a bench. Getting closer to the other girl, the goddess raised a hand and greeted. "Yo! Hi there Ayanami."

The albino for her turn, gave a short nod to acknowledge Hiryuu's presence, and waited until she came near. "Greetings pilot Morisato, it pleases me that you've decided to fulfill my request." Then, looking at Hiryuu's hands, she saw the plastic bag. "What's it that you have there?"

"Well, this is hair paint."

"As I once said to you, I don't understand you. Why would you want to be what you're not?"

Pausing a little to look baffled at Rei, Hiryuu tried to think about something to answer that. "Err… well, sometimes you do like more other looks, and to feel better with myself I allow me to change into those looks. It's a natural trait of not only females, but males too!"

"I think I can accept that answer, although I guess that I never felt these urges. Anyway, do people treat you differently because of your normal looks?"

"People tend to react accordingly to what they think is better. But for me, I just think of what I would like to be, not what others would like me to be." Hiryuu stopped for a brief moment, looking at Rei's face, and as the albino would once again open her mouth, the goddess said first. "It's nice to talk about dyeing hair and stuff, but I have the impression that you didn't call me here so we could talk about that. Right?"

"Yes, you're correct. In fact, I've called you so I could ask about other topics. I think I should be asking the commander or doctor Akagi, but I don't know why, I fell some strange connection with you, when you're in female form. Therefore, I'm driven to believe that you could be the best person to help me."

"_Wonder if this have anything to do with the fact that when girl I'm a goddess…"_ Thought Hiryuu. "Okay, spill it out!" Said her cheerfully.

"I don't think I understood your request. Do you really want me to spread something here? And if that's the case, what should I spread?"

Hiryuu sighed. "Girl, don't you know figurative language? I swear, sometimes you really look like a doll, as Asuka tends to call you. What I meant was for you to say what you had troubling you!"

"I'm not a doll." Came the stoically reply. After some time, in which Hiryuu just blinked at Rei, the later one finally resumed. "I have some sensations inside me that I don't know how to answer to them."

"I see… well, what are them?"

"It comes mostly whenever I'm around Pilot Ikari. Although his attempts to talk are silly and sometimes bothersome, even annoying, most of the times I feel like there's some warmth inside my chest, some fire that tries to push me into him, and… and, when I think about the rest, this strange heat comes to my face, even though I don't even know what this rest would be."

Hiryuu stood there staring at the blushing girl. The concept of Rei, the freaky Rei, actually feeling those things, greatly delayed the goddess's brain response time. Only after a couple of blinks and a waived hand in front of her face (courtesy of Rei), she snapped out of that and with a smile, addressed Rei. "Well Ayanami. I think I know very well what you're going trough. But this place in not the more appropriated one for this talk, let's head back to my apartment and discuss this with a nice hot tea."

During the walk to Hiryuu's apartment, the goddess was cursing her luck. "_Oh joy! It's really nice to see that she trusts me and all, but it's still Spooky Rei that we're talking about! Besides, I, a third class demon reduced to a sentimental adviser? Oh joy…_"

Reaching the place, Hiryuu mentioned for Rei to sit down while she prepared some tea. Once the tea was made, Hiryuu put it at a kettle and along with two cups, and came to the living room. Kneeling besides the low table, Rei joined her and both quietly enjoyed one cup each other. When refueling the cups, Hiryuu finally looked at the other girl and said. "Well Ayanami, I'm no specialist in these matters but from the symptoms you're reporting… to put it simply, you have a crush, or even actually like Shinji."

Sipping at her tea, Rei stared at nothing for some seconds before saying. "Perhaps you're right. I've read several articles about love, and it really fits the description. I merely wanted to confirm that hypothesis."

"Now, now Rei. Don't jump into conclusions so early. Crush, ok. Like him? Probably. But love him? Well, that's a little early to say so. I mean, do you know each other for how much time? Six months? Yeah, ok, six and a half. Anyway, You've never had any sort of relationship with him to be able to say that you love him. For what I know you haven't even dated."

"So, what you're saying is that in order for me to know if I'm in love with him or not, all I have to do is go with him on some romantic stroll?"

The goddess chuckled at that. "No Rei. Dates could be described just like that, however they're not it. The true purpose of dating is to know the other person better."

That was Rei's turn to be confused. How could she know Ikari better than she already knew? "Pilot Morisato, I've read his entire file, I haven't missed even the foot notes. There's no way I could know him better."

Hiryuu rolled her eyes. "You don't get it, do you? Ok, you read his file. So what? You know his favorite music, food, when he fell from his bike for the first time. But do you know WHY he likes that food, music? Or do you know what he felt while falling down that day with the bike? No, you don't. And why? Because you don't really know him. The true self of someone is not in their file, it's within them. And there's no other way to know them if not by asking that very person."

Understanding seemed to down on Rei. "I see… to like someone is to know that you're in tune with their wishes and opinions. To know that you both share a special link that would make you know what the other feels, wants or even thinks."

"_Alleluia! It seems that it's not too late for Rei yet."_ Looking at the blue haired girl, Morisato spoke once more. "Well, sort of like that! But as you have already guessed, this is something that works both ways. There's no use in knowing him if he doesn't know you."

This concerned Rei, of course she could never reveal her true destiny to Shinji and still show enough of herself to him so if they really came in love, they would spend the rest of their lives together (Which wouldn't be that long…). The problem would be… how to do it. "Pilot Morisato, I really appreciate your guiding in this, but I would like to ask for your help in one more affair."

Finishing her second teacup, Hiryuu supported her elbows in the table, using her crossed fingers to support her chin. Then, she looked deep into Rei's blood red eyes and said. "Ok, spill it out."

Rei looked confusedly at Hiryuu before the meaning of her words sank in. "Oh… I have a difficult time with social interaction. I would like you to help me into being more apt to mingle with society. Shinji seems to be into this kind of thing, and I would like to at least have this in common with him.

"Feh, well, I would really say that if you wanted to pursue this kind of relationship you would need to be more open with people. Anyway, after being around you for the time I had, I can safely say that all you need is to loosen up!" Replenishing again her cup, the goddess continued. "You seem like a robot always speaking so formal and all. Figurative language was invented to be used you know! Besides, this habit of never talking without necessity will have to go away. Normal people love to throw words away, if you want to be an average person, get used to it."

"I see… so I'll have to act silly as everyone else." Stated Rei taking her third teacup.

A little frown was presented in Hiryuu's forehead. "Well, we may be silly, but that's the way mankind goes. And try to not say in front of us that our habits are silly, it can be insulting, you know." Getting a more cheerful expression, she continued. "Anyway, you will have to be more open for social events as well…"

Rei unconsciously came near Hiryuu as this one looked as if she was frozen in time. Suddenly, the goddess snapped tilting her head to Rei's side and lifting an index finger. "I KNOW!" If Rei wasn't herself, the albino would look like on the edge of a heart attack, but internally that's exactly what she looked like. "Well Rei, we could go bowling in the weekend. I was planning on calling the guys from school and that would be the perfect time to add you into our group. This way you could be nearer Shinji without seeming too forward."

Rei was lost at words, how could that girl (err… boy) be so open in order to simply go and help her without any rewarding? Accordingly to the Commander, no one would do anything just to the happiness of others. However, for the more she thought about it, there were no benefits involved to Hiryuu that she could see. "Thank you pilot Morisato. But there's something intriguing me. What would you benefit with this outcome?"

Smiling sincerely at Rei, Hiryuu spoke. "Well, I would gain a friend!"

So that was it? She would have all that work just to befriend Rei? The albino could barely believe that. "_Perhaps the commander was wrong? There still were good and selfless people in this world aside from pilot Ikari? Perhaps mankind was still worth saving?_" Rei was pulled out of her thoughts when the clock beeped, indicating that it was already ten in the night. "Thanks for your assistance pilot Morisato. I would appreciate your friendship and your efforts to make me more apt to socialize. However, tomorrow I do have important matter to attend early and so I need to go home and sleep." With that, she rose on her feet and would go away, if Hiryuu didn't stop her.

"Well Rei, it's nice to know that you liked these. However, you really have a LOT to learn. I want to meet you every day after school until the weekend so I may try to make you learn a few things concerning people. For starters, since now we're friends, you could call me Hiryuu or Morisato instead of pilot Morisato all the time. See ya later!" Hiryuu pulled Rei in a friendly hug.

The blue haired girl was startled with that, but soon remembered that it would be normal between friends to act like that, however it still was awkward. However, she gave an imperceptible smile and said. "See… see you later pi… Hiryuu."

Watching the other girl walking away, Hiryuu never realized that she could have given a great step in her mission. _"Feh, now I have Rei as a friend… interesting. And even more, I'm helping her to learn how to live… mother would be really proud of me…"_

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

All NERV's crew is seeing in the bridge, viewing a synch. test being performed by all the pilots. In the main monitor, a close of the four children could be seeing, and accordingly to their depth, those images would go up and down the monitor. "Well done Shinji. You're number one!" Said Misato trough the COM link. The prized boy gave a happy exclamation and when he was out of the plug, Hiryuu tackled him.

From his place in the ground, giving a headlock to the other pilot, our demon said. "Congratulations hotshot! Now we all have to watch out for super Shinji!"

When he finally got rid of Hiryuu's headlock, Shinji started to stand up and was almost on the ground again when Asuka shoved him aside from her way. While the boy tried to stand up again, Rei approached him and, as he was looking elsewhere, she gave a questioning glance at Hiryuu, who firmly nodded. The next thing Shinji knew when he was up, was that Rei was in front of him.

Hesitantly, Rei opened her mouth and after a second. "Good job Pilo… Ikari Kun." And then she left. The boy just stood still, looking at the blue haired beauty. "_Strange… Rei was always so cold and distant… suddenly she started to act…warm. It started at the bowling party last week… I like this new Rei."_

"Come on lover boy! Let's get changed…" Said Hiryuu putting an arm around Shinji's shoulder, and walking him to the lockers. Once there, both boys went to take showers. Feeling a little wicked, Hiryuu decided to throw some water from his shower, which was bloody freezing (to not trigger the curse, and because Hiryuu liked it that way), at Shinji.

"OUCH!" Was the startled cry of Shinji when he was hit with cold water, looking at the side where it came from, the boy saw his friend's wicked smile. Shinji also smiled, his mood was very high today so he was up to some water war. Cupping some of the liquid in his hand, he threw it at Hiryuu, and the hot water instantly changed Hiryuu's forms. The visage of the gorgeous naked body of Hiryuu, all wet and soapy, proved to be too much for Shinji, who passed down with a nosebleed.

"So much for water war…" Dryly muttered the goddess. Deciding that it wouldn't be good idea to leave Shinji there, she finished to take the soap out of her and dragged the unconscious boy out of the showers. Drying herself, Hiryuu decided that since she had changed forms, well, that's what she would be for now. Bending down to put on her undergarments, the goddess heard a dry thump behind her, spinning around to face the noise, she saw the still unconscious Shinji in a different position than which he was, and with fresh blood coming out of his nose. Sweat dropping, Hiryuu headed to the showers and got some hot water. "_Better stay male… THIS particular event would be embarrassing not just for Shinji, but specially for me… man I gave him a real show this time…_Argh!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

After some stupidly sarcastical rambling from Asuka, who obviously was pissed with Shinji, Rei got out of the female's locker room, only to hear the sound of a fist being hammered in the steel lockers. Musing over the other girl's incoherent attitude, Rei aimless walked until she met Hiryuu. "Hi there Rei."

She was startled, the boy would always put her on edge. It was not like at the beginning, when his presence, in male form, would really uneasy her. But, for that matter, both Shinji and the commander had that effect in her. At the beginning, she even despised Shinji because of that, but of course that changed over time. Was it a sign that she was starting to like Hiryuu? No, it couldn't be… with this one it was only friendship, however, it was really disturbing the notion of that uneasiness and some sort of relation with Shinji and the commander…

"Hun… sorry Rei, but today we won't be able to take your lessons. I believe that Shinji would like some sort of commemoration on his achievement. So, I thought that today would be the perfect day for you to ask him out or something like that. What do you think?" Asked Hiryuu. He was still uncertain, but Rei showed some remarkably great improvement trough last week with their daily lessons on how to be a normal person. Of course Rei still needed tutoring, but today would be a good chance to her and Shinji.

"I would really like to do it Morisato Kun, but I have some really important matters to solve this evening. Sorry, but I won't be able to go." Replied her, being really sorry for that. But, commander's orders and scenario was still more important than her newly discovered personal life. "I shall see you tomorrow at school."

Looking the albino going away, Hiryuu lamented for her, he could guess what whatever she would do was about. So, he decided that not only stopping Seele's plans or Gendo's, but also he would do all that he could to make his new friend happy. Deciding to change that train of thought, he grabbed his cell phone. "Hello, Touji? Hi, it's me, Morisato. Yeah, I'm all right. Hey, could you get a hold on Kensuke for me? Go to the arcades at the central mall, I'm bringing Shinji there with me, guess we have something to commemorate today. No, I won't tell what it's about. Let Shinji tell you when we get there, it's about him after all. Ok, see ya latter!"

He pocketed his phone and rubbed his hands with a thoughtful facial expression. _"Now, let's see if Ikari has awakened already…"_

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

During the ride to the mall Shinji was rather happy. It was not everyday that you could have a motive to think that your father would think more of you (in his case after all). Staring at his flexing hand, the boy watched it clench and unclench a couple of times before closing it in a tightly fist and forcefully whispered some excited word. However, his moment of glory and self-prizing was gone when two little kids started to giggle at his antics. Thus, dropping his mood again.

Seeing the scene, Hiryuu thought that it was not good. Ikari really needed that good mood more often. No need for a pair of brats to ruin it. Feeling that he needed to do some mischief anyway, the demon looked around and came to a hard piece of plastic on the bus floor. Taking it, he aimed and….

TUM

"Ouch! That hurt!" Cried one of the brats. Turning around to see what that was about, he saw Hiryuu's angry face. "Listen here you brat! It's not nice to laugh at other people's antics, especially if you don't know said people. Do I laugh because you're a stinking obese fat ass?!" The little boy started to cry. The other occupants of the bus started to shot hard glares at Hiryuu whispering about how mean and rude the grown boy was, and that was enough to make him snap.

"What's the matter with everyone here? You're talking' bout me but it is those brats that need education! And if anyone had anything to say to me say it in my face! Come on you cowards!!!" Hiryuu would still continue that insane tantrum but was pulled out of the bus by Shinji, who whispered at the angry boy's ears. "Let's go Hiryuu, you're making a scene!"

Shouting some obscenities to the going bus, Hiryuu sighed and relaxed, turning to Shinji he smiled. "Wasn't that funny?"

Shinji was speechless. All that embarrassment and Hiryuu made it for fun? There's no way he could understand that boy. "_And they call me emotionally unstable…"_

"Ok Shinji, let's go, Kensuke and Touji are waiting us. But seriously, you should not let people ridicularise you, specially two kids barely out of diapers…" And so, Hiryuu rambled on and on about self-confidence and stuff, until they reached the arcades.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Morning. A not so pleasantly Thursday morning. Not only at nine a.m. the heat was so great that you could see the air wavering up the asphalt, but also a state of emergency would not let things cool down. At the sky, a strange black and white sphere could be seeing hovering. Slowly advancing trough the armored streets of Tokyo III, the floating ball seemed inoffensive, but looks can be deceiving.

Behind a random skyscraper, hided the mighty EVA unit one. Holding an automatic pistol on the best Snake Plisken (Escape from L.A.) style, it's pilot waited. For what, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to wait further orders.

At some distance, the blue figure of EVA unit zero stood, powerfully holding a sniper positron rifle. And somewhere else EVA unit two awaited, expertly caring a fearsome progressive broad axe. Unknowly to anyone, the remaining pilot was just inside a building, the one that hided Unit one. He wanted to have a better view of the angel and thus, went to the front line, unauthorized, of course.

As Misato commanded the EVA filed pilots to await further data before attacking, along with other commands, Asuka lashed out with her sarcastic tongue and taunted Shinji on taking the assault lead. And that's exactly what he decided to do, along with giving some chauvinist remark about combat.

But the prizes for being the top pilot made Shinji too full of himself, and tired of waiting his comrades, the boy boldly (and stupidly) decided to engage the sphere. After a pair of bullets shot at its direction, the floating ball simply disappeared and some icky shadow started to swallow unit one. Inside the building, Hiryuu was speechless and frozen in place. So, as the nearby buildings were swallowed along with EVA 1, so was the demon.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"_Man, I've never felt like this… is this what people call being cold? If I'm cold, then I don't want to even imagine how mortals would feel here… anyway, where is here?"_ Thought Hiryuu when he regained senses inside that see of whiteness. Once realizing that he could breath there, the demon started to walk, fly, swim (he wasn't sure of which one) around blindly. The brightness of the place was hurting for the eyes. _"I'm a stupid! I can just take my sunglasses in my pocket!"_

Putting the dark lenses, Hiryuu noticed that they wouldn't do any good, it was still too bright. Releasing an exasperated sigh, the demon moved some more until some kind of presence was felt. Going into that presence, Hiryuu never noticed but he was approaching EVA 1 and the angel's core. Within a reasonable distance, the angel decided to establish contact with Hiryuu, putting him inside Shinji's train of thought.

After a sick talk about existing many you as there is as many persons that you know, Hiryuu got some more clarification on Shinji's low self stem after another weird sequence in which the boy reviewed his good moments and some of the bad ones, pathetically trying to link the happy ones in some kind of loop. Suddenly, Shinji disappeared from the train and his shadowed form looked at Hiryuu, changing forms and assuming Hiryuu's female appearance, the environmental also changed, they were in some artic landscape.

"You're different, there's more than the you that exist in the mind of others and the you that truly exist, there's also this form that I've borrowed. And it intrigues me." Hiryuu Kun was baffled, and didn't have a clue on what that Hiryuu Chan wanted.

"Hey, listen here you angel, cut the crap and show yourself, this sick tricks won't get me. Now, where are we and what are YOU?!"

Simply standing there for a moment, Hiryuu Chan seemed to ignore her male counterpart before saying. "I see… even different, you're alike us. Unfortunately, I've lost my form trough the years, and thus I'm borrowing yours. You're inside me, and if you think it's too strange, you can call me Leliel."

Frowning, Hiryuu still wanted answers. "Yeah, yeah, right. And what are you, besides, what's the big idea invading this city?"

"Myself, Sahaqiel, Iruel and the others are angels, we once had gods and goddesses, who died and somehow we survived. Since then, we vowed our lives to avenge the demon that killed our life partners, however, only as angels we don't have the power to destroy it. Our only chance is finding the only god which body still remains. The result of our energies liberated within his body will be enough to kill the demon."

"Third impact, no doubt. But don't you know that doing this you're doing exactly what the demon wants? That energy would kill all the humans on this planet!"

"We don't care. Lilims are unimportant in the face of holy revenge." Now Hiryuu was really surprised. "Talk about obsessed people. You CAN'T do that!!! Haven't you learned anything with your divine partners? Mortals are to be protected! You can't do that!"

Leliel frowned. "You lie! Although you have divine blood, I can see your demonic ways foul creature. You're siding with our enemy and telling this just to stop us from achieving righteous revenge. But no more! Your traitorous ways will end here with your death. Have at thee!!!"

Dodging wave after wave of holy energy, Hiryuu didn't see any other alternative but to fight back. However, at the instant that he would come um with a blast, that strange presence that he felt earlier within the EVA awoke once again, and so the behemoth started to trash. Deflecting one wave of the angel's energy that was aimed at the Eva, Hiryuu sensed the collapse of the angel, and grabbed into the EVA, who was starting to miraculously force it's way out of the angel.

Once out, Hiryuu thanked his luck, which provided enough gore and angel blood on him and the EVA to conceal his presence. When the time seemed appropriate, he took advantage of a shadow formed in the EVA itself and teleported away from there.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"WHERE ON HELL WERE YOU?!" Yelled Misato to Hiryuu. During all the operation regarding the 12th angel, after Shinji's disappearance, they tried to contact Hiryuu, but no one could find him.

Flinching, the boy got reminded that Misato had a bad side. Not that she was angry with him for slaking off during the job. Well, on true she was, but it wasn't only that. The major was also worried about his safety. Hiryuu had thought of a very good excuse for this one, he would tell that while on the bathroom, some idiot managed to somehow lock him in there and so he was incommunicable. However, he really hated to lie for Misato. Why, he couldn't tell.

Fortunately, he didn't need to lie, since Kaji came into the room and promptly saved him. "Well Kats baby, I was showing him some security systems when that shadow angel trapped us inside the room." That truly happened to him, but knowing Hiryuu's secrets, he decided to cover his fellow spy.

Smiling sheepishly, the boy readily agreed, all the while furiously nodding his head. Looking suspiciously at him, Misato decided to believe in this story, Kaji could really be some bad influence to boys. "Ok, I will buy it this time, but I don't want to see you around Kaji anymore, he's a jerk and bad influence." Whit that, she stormed out of the place.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks for the covering Kaji!" Gladly said Hiryuu. "No problem Hiryuu, I know that you could have being doing some unofficial job… found some new things? Because I've found a lot!" When he got confirmation from the demon, Kaji put a hand on his shoulder and started to push Hiryuu to the door. "Ok, we will talk about it, but not here, let's go to a café or something like that… I also believe that our other fellow agent, what was his name? Kensuke, right? Well, I also believe that he would like to hear us, and also have some more things to share too…"

During the entire trip to the café, Hiryuu couldn't help but muse over the angel. _"If these angels are so strong… imagine the power of their gods… and so, imagine the power of the demon that I'm dealing with to be able to kill them…"_

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Advertisements

Hiryuu is seeing walking trough the streets. Looking at the camera, he says. "Greetings mortals. Low on cash? No problem, call zero-eight hundred-six-six-six and ask for a loan with Nifihelm's bank. Pre accepted credit, no bureaucracy. For the modest amount of your soul as guarantee, you can loan as much money as you wish. And to pay… well, your soul is not that useful right? After all, what have you done with it these days? So, don't waste your time, call Nifihelm's bank right now!"

Back to the show.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said. That estrange explosion should have swallowed the EVA, not only the S2 engine that was being tested. Anyway, now the government is afraid of the EVA and is sending it here." Said Kensuke, after showing the footage that he had stolen from Magi, about the S2 engine test in the USA with EVA unit 4, and the explosion that it caused.

Hiryuu mused over that piece of information. "Well, I knew the EVA would come here. Although that incident was supposed to wipe out the EVA, big boss said that he would personally take measures to salvage that unit. The old man sure is into doing things very miraculously…show off." With that, the sky thundered really loudly and both Kaji and Kensuke got startled to see Hiryuu diving under the table, covering his head and saying nonstop. "Sorry sorry sorry…"

Glancing at the downed boy, the other two guys blinked in confusion until Kaji dryly said. "You know, for what Hiryuu claims to be… I never thought that he would be afraid of a little thunder…"

"Ahem…" Said the demon getting out of under the table and trying to regain his dignity. "I'm not afraid of thunders, just of what they usually means to me…" Ignoring the obvious questions about that phrase, the boy once again said. "Anyway, as you were saying, my unit will arrive within two weeks, right?"

"That's it. However, the third unit will also arrive, one week after yours, and from what I got from the Magi, it may cause troubles. There was not any specific information though." Said Kensuke.

"I see… well, in that case, we should find the designed pilot and try to warn him."

"I don't think so." Pleased that his dramatic sentence got the attention of the two younger guys, Kaji sipped his coffee and resumed. "I have already discovered the new pilot's identity, it will be your friend Suzuhara Touji. But get rid of that smile you two. I don't think it will be wise to let him in our secrets, unfortunately we will need to wait and see which move our enemies, both NERV and the angels, will do so that we can give any other step of our own."

After some contemplation on that, Kensuke decided to pipe in. "Besides, we know Touji, he is so good hearted that he will immediately try to do something against our enemies to save the other pilots. And it would be a direct action, which can not be done right now, we are still too much in the dark to stop them."

"Guess you two are right after all. Anyway, we can't just sit here like waiting ducks…"

"Well Hiryuu, when that unit comes, you'll already be with yours. Why don't you pay some sort of special care with it? I mean, four operational EVAs should be of some worth…and since you know that something might go wrong, you could try to protect Touji." Suggested Kensuke.

The trio discussed some more about their problems, giving and accepting suggestions from each other in all topics. After two more hours of chatting, they disbanded.

AVAVAVAVAVAV 

After the meeting, Hiryuu decided that he wanted to take advantage of the night and was calmly strolling trough the empty streets of Tokyo III, enjoying the fresh night air. Why couldn't the days be that nice? The heat didn't bother him, but coldness really was his thing. Suddenly, a red sports car passed busting in the street, nearly followed by a police car, and oddly enough, a tank. The boy stood still in his place, seeing the war machine chasing the car until all of them went out of vision range after taking a turn sideways. Out of the blue, a explosion was heard and smoke, followed by fire pillars could be seem in the general direction in which the vehicles had gone.

Shaking his head, Hiryuu resumed his walk and sadly thought. "_Heh, these cops sure are trigger happy…remembers me of a certain aunt of mine…"_

Getting away from that place, Hiryuu came across cinemas where people were getting out, a discotheque, and walking near the pier, several couples scattered along the harbor could be found. _"Ironic… even with all this mess with the angels, these people finds disposition to go on with their lives…I wonder if I would be like that if I wasn't playing the role in which I am…"_

Passing near the park, the demon felt some strange, but welcoming feeling. Curious, he decided to investigate it and approached the source of said feeling. Standing hidden in the shadows, Hiryuu observed some young's blabbering strange words and doing funny moves, inside of a red pentagram, which smelled like blood, and the freshly dead buck-goat nearby just confirmed it. Suddenly, the words started to make sense and Hiryuu could hear. "Oh dark lord, you who have the hideous forbidden knowledge, please help us in our hour of need. I summon you!" And to emphasize his point, the Satanist guy stabbed the buck-goat's skull with a decorated blade.

"_So these stupid guys are summoning demons? Well, this certainly is not the right way… but I guess I can have some fun…"_ Thought Hiryuu as he vanished into the shadows on the ground.

When nothing happened, the Satanist with the blade blinked in confusion. "What went wrong?"

Hearing his friend, another Satanist suggested trying again, but his suggestion was soon forgotten, because of the swirling vortex of shadows that appeared in the center of the pentagram. Hurrying to get out of the weird effect, the blade-seizing guy fell to the ground and crawled in all fours. From the vortex, emerged a humanoid figure, somewhat short, wish savage long black spiky hair, eyes red and blazing as a car's break light, facial red marks that resembled the Ying part of a Ying-Yang symbol on his forehead, clad in dark Chinese robes. In a thunderous voice, the demon spoke. **"You who summoned me. Why have you done it?"**

Grinning like idiots, the Satanists started to shout in happiness. Then, they remembered that they have to address the demon for their wishes to be fulfilled. "Ahem, oh mighty demon, accordingly to this ritual, you're our slave to carry on our wills. And the first thing that I demand from you is this: bring me a nice virgin so we can have some fun tonight."

Hiryuu was internally laughing at these guys's stupidity. Enslave a demon? Yeah, right. Even more when you use a botched ritual. Time to play the dumb slave. "**If you excuse me master, I'll be right back with your orders."** Teleporting away from there, the demon took some time before arriving back with a prostitute and a deck of cards. **"Ok, here is the virgin, and here are some cards."**

Looking dumbfounded at the demon, the lead Satanist angrily asked. "She's no virgin. This bitch is a F$#ing prostitute! And what the hell are these cards for?!!?"

"**Well, I asked her and she said that she was born in September, so, she IS of the sign of virgin. And the cards are to play poker, a real nice game. You can have lots of fun with it, although I didn't understand why you needed a virgin to it…"**

Almost blowing steam from his ears, the man yelled. " THAT'S ALL WRONG! WE WANTED A SEXUAL VIRGIN SO WE COULD RAPE HER! SO WE WOULDN'T NEED TO GO AND CHASE ANY STUPID CHICK ANYMORE! YOU STUPID DEMON!!!"

Looking at the mistress of the night that he had brought along, Hiryuu saw her indignant glare towards the Satanists. Well, what he planned to do wouldn't be badly received by her. Once again, he addressed the men. **"Do you know that raping is a crime don't you?"**

"AND WHAT THE F$#ING HELL DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!!!"

Popping his knuckles, Hiryuu smiled evilly "**Although I don't have a sister, I could have had one and you could have taken her in one of this attempts…it's your pay time."** The screams of pain and help where hear in a long distance, which lead the police to find the guys in the park some time later. Badly beaten, almost unrecognible.

"Hey Leona, look these are the guys accused of raping all those girls. Some punisher might have taken them."

The short female cop looked at her blond partner. "Well Al, I don't like these punishers, but these guys here deserved it. Now, let's take'em to the dep. and beat'em some more before throwing'em into the cell." (4)

Far from there, Hiryuu had taken the low moral woman back to her point. "Well, remember, don't tell this to anyone ok?"

Smiling seductively at the boy, the woman sexily came near him and said in a sultry voice. "I won't tell a single thing about that. Those bastards deserved what you gave them. And you? Don't you want to have some fun tonight… my handsome punisher? I could even make you a good discount…"

Sweating, Hiryuu blushed and said in a hurry. "ExcusemeIhavetogetgoingbye!" And so, he sped out of there.

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Two weeks later, we see a small crowd gathered behind a watching panel. Inside the enormous cage that was viewed by the panel, the light dramatically glinted along EVA Unit 4's silver painting. On a catwalk besides it, rested an empty entry plug, and looking further ahead, the form of Hiryuu could be seeing heading towards it. Once near the plug, the boy gave a good look at the behemoth that would be his to control and quickly leaped into the plug. Instead of assuming a relaxed pose within it, Morisato grabbed the controls posing like one would on a motorcycle, his excitement barely held. "Ok, it's show time!"

Ritsuko gave a light chuckle and said trough the COM link. "Well, it's good to see that you're eager to do this… so, let's not keep you waiting. Maya, inject the LCL!"

Feeling the familiar tingling of the curse activation, Hiryuu also felt his body changing genders, and after that, the synchronization started. Seconds later, after a color show that reminded her of teleporting, Hiryuu got confirmation that everything went well. Soon, the voice of Misato was heard. "So Hiryuu Kun, what's the feel?"

"Feh, people would say it's like mushroom's tea, not that I have drank it before… anyway, this IS weird… but at least my EVA comes with chromed accessories…" After hearing everyone groaning she continued. "Ok, bad joke. Sorry 'bout that!"

Some time was spent in getting Hiryuu used to Unit 4, and of course seeing if it would go nuts like two other well-known units, which didn't happen. So, some more time later, the field test was in practice, and the remaining three EVAs were all sorted to watch over the new unit.

"Ok Hiryuu Kun, let's see if you can perform normally with the EVA." Commanded Misato.

"You mean something like fighting?" Asked Hiryuu, and after receiving confirmation she decided to do some kata, finishing with the marvelous Unsu (Hands over clouds), in which the jump part almost cracked several structures along the city with its impact and thus, received some scolding. " Hiryuu, stop showing off! The city is our defending responsibility, you know!"

"Err… sorry! Let's try something calmer then…" Several people in the city decided to go outdoors to see what that previous earthquake was about and ended with the visage of a giant EVA walking forth but going backwards instead. Soon, It grabbed its crotch. The members of NERV also heard a high-peached "Uhhhhhu!" from the speakers.

Shinji and Asuka stood motionless, too shocked to do anything. After a while, Shinji finally voiced the thoughts that every kid born after 2º impact had in their head's. "WHAT was that about?"

"That, was a near perfect imitation of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker. Where she dug that out is the question though." Came the reply of Akagi Ritsuko. "This thing was on fashion when I was born, and after second impact no one bothered to remember that singer…"

At the bridge, beside commander Gendo, Fuyutsuki held his face in disgust. "What's with these pilots and embarrassing us?" groaned him.

Grabbing the COM link speaker from Ritsuko, Misato addressed the pilots. "Ok guys, after this incredible view of Hiryuu's grave digger skills , let's get the EVAs back to the cages."

All four pilots replied in unison "Hay!"

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Later that night, Hiryuu was giving one of Misato's martial arts classes. Aside from strenuous physical exercises, which she had to do almost everyday (something that almost made her quit.), the boy gave her some tips while lightly sparring. So lightly that they could even talk during it, and that was what they used to do, as some kind of bonding time. "Ok Hiryuu Kun, it was fun to see sub commander Fuyutsuki squirm like that, but why did you pulled out that stunt? And where did you find it?"

Side stepping Misato's left snap kick, Hiryuu poked her in the ribs. "Remember to keep a close guard, this could have being a punch. Well, as I've said so many times before, I'm an eighties lover, and Michael Jackson was from that time, so it's logical that I know of him. For doing the Moonwalker, I've imagined what it would be like to an EVA to do it since the first time I saw one… Should I use it as a victory dance? Don't over-extend your legs when advancing during an attack, makes it harder to regain balance."

Misato sweep some sweat from her forehead. "Hmm… I've asked the other pilots about this and came up with different replies. Rei made it seems so monotone that could be boring, Asuka boasted so much that I would never know how it's like and Shinji never answered it, he said it was too depressing to think about the EVA. Now, answer me this: What's piloting an EVA like?"

Deflecting a punch, the boy assumed a compenetraded look before saying. "Ow, it's a little hard to describe. Imagine yourself in a storage room with a lot of box piles about your height, better, a labyrinth, that's it. Anyway, you feel like inside of one because of the buildings in the city and you also feel like your weight is so big that the earth shake with your footsteps , it's like having absolute power I guess."

"Wow, so it must be very inebriant."

"Kind of! That was good, just try to be more quickly. Anyway, the most inebriant thing is the activation procedure. The lights and feels are very like smoking weed or drinking hallucinogen tea."

"Yeah, you've said something like that at the time. Tell me Hiryuu Kun, have you ever tried some of that stuff?"

Blushing a little the boy answered. "Hmm… yes Misato San, I have. _Being in hell, what would you not try from this kind of things?_ But before you go catechizing me remember that I used to be a troublemaker, so it's expected from me behavior like that. Anyway, nowadays I don't do this kind of thing anymore."

"I see… well, if you've quit it then there's no harm done. My, look at the time I have to go home, I have to go out to drink with Kaji Kun in one hour." After saying her good byes to Hiryuu, Misato headed to the door and before exiting it. "No, you shouldn't."

Looking confused, the boy asked. "I shouldn't what Misato San?"

Misato turned her head back at him and gave a smile. "Perform the Moonwalker as a dance victory. You shouldn't do it. It would be ridiculous." And so, she was out of there.

"Gee…thanks …" Muttered the demon. Looking at the angel that came out of him, Hiryuu brightened some. "C. Moon! Just whom I needed! Come on, a nice spar would be nice hun?"

Smiling at her partner, the angel cast the concealing spell and said. "Sorry Hiryuu. I've marked a date with Kensuke today. I'm going to prepare myself right now. Maybe next time."

Looking at the retreating angel, Hiryuu grumbled. "All the women in my life are going on dates today? This way I'm lonely…" Standing there for a moment, the demon decided to go on a date himself. _"But who could I invite? Although my idea is to just enjoy the night, it would be strange to see two girls going out, since Rei will surely want me to be a girl. Then… Asuka? No, definitively not. Don't wanna end up in competitions all night. Hikari? Yeah, right, I've already said that I don't have any second intentions but if Touji hears of this then I'm as good as dead. I don't want to call Shinji or Touji and go as a girl either. Hmm… "_

Slamming one fist into the other open hand, Hiryuu smiled to himself. _"Well, might as well just venture out and see what lady night brings my way!"_ Hushing to his shelves, Hiryuu put the clothes that he had gained in his birthday, a pair of black street shoes, blue sweat pants that looked more like denim, a black muscle shirt and his brown leather jacket. Don't forget Keiichi's fingerless leather gloves. "_Can't help but feel like I'm cosplaying one of those fighting game's characters… not that I would mind though…"_

**AVAVAVAVAVAV**

Walking out of another bar, Hiryuu was starting to become frustrated. He didn't drink alcohol for just the sake of it, he needed a motive, and so it was not that fun to go bar hopping. Anyway, that was the best that he had came up with. Reaching another one, the boy decided to enter this new bar and see what was going on inside it.

Passing trough the door, some wall instantly appeared in front of our boy. After bumping at it, Hiryuu looked up to see that the wall was a gigantic man wearing a smoking "Sorry kid, no underage allowed." Obviously, the bodyguard.

Hiryuu decided to just flash his NERV id. It had entered him in all the previous bars after all. After looking at the piece of plastic, the man gave a not amused smile. "Nice try son, but I've saw better fake ids than yours. Now get lost before I get you out."

Cracking his knuckles , Hiryuu smiled. _"Well, if lady night brought me a fight, who am I to dismiss it?" _He was starting to assume some fighting guard when a familiar voice was heard. "That's ok Jake, he's really with NERV."

Looking at the person who disrupted his near-to-be fight, Hiryuu saw dr. Akagi Ritsuko. "Sorry miss Akagi, but you understand that kids always try this stuff to enter here. Sorry Mr. Morisato, I hadn't ways to know." Said Jake, the bodyguard.

Hiryuu just snorted while Ritsuko said that it was ok. Then, she motioned to Hiryuu to take her arm and walked with him inside. Pleasant music was being played there. Once they found a table and sat there, a waiter came and gave them menus, lifting her eyes from her menu, Ritsuko said. "Well, I know that these ids makes you able to go as adults, but I never expected to see any of you kids in this kind of place. Care to explain what you're doing here?"

"He, he… I got a little lonely at home and decided to go and enjoy lady night. Anyway, these bars are the only thing that keeps my interest. All the other good places opens only at day. Disco houses are not my thing you know."

The waiter came and took their orders , Ritsuko went for a gin tonic while Hiryuu opted for a lemon juice. After a while, both noticed the weird stares that people were giving them. "Why are everyone looking funny at us?" Asked the clueless demon.

The good doctor chuckled at that. "Well Hiryuu Kun, you know what people wants when coming accompanied to places like this. They are obviously thinking that we're an item."

That definitely couch Hiryuu's attention. _"Hmm… why not? I mean, she's hot… and age is not that of a problem, heck, Hild and Mara are worlds older than me and look what we've done… now only if I can pull the right cards…"_ And so, Hiryuu started to try to catch the doctor's interest.

Akagi Ritsuko for her part, internally chuckled. She was obviously seeing Hiryuu's intention of making a move on her. Well, of course she wasn't thinking of having anything with a teenager, after all she had Gendo, or would have, she believed. Anyway, she decided to play the naïve girl's role and gave Hiryuu ground.

So, things went that way for quite some time. Hiryuu trying to impress, and Ritsuko giving him line for him to choke himself later. Anyway, that was what things should have had went as. Ritsuko's constant reserves of gin tonic started to make her feel more tempted by the sweet boy. Gendo never gave her that much attention. Hiryuu, for his turn, was dead set on his goals, and the gin tonics that he was, by now, sharing with Ritsuko, kept him that way.

Things got to a point where both decided to go into a more private place and after paying the bill; Ritsuko led Hiryuu into her apartment. Closing the door, Ritsuko locked it and addressed her companion. "Well Hiryuu, get yourself comfortable, I'm gonna take something for us to drink."

Watching the retreating form of Ritsuko, Hiryuu briefly wondered about the amount of alcohol that they were ingesting. His drunken thoughts were dismissed quite quickly as he notice some cats resting over the furniture, and giving him curious glances. Sensing the woman returning, Hiryuu spoke. "Say, why do you have so many cats?"

Ritsuko gave a sad sigh and then looked at Hiryuu's eyes saying. "They don't leave me alone."

Intrigued by her response, the boy pressed it on. "What do you mean?"

"We didn't come here to talk about depressing things, did we?" Asked Ritsuko as she handed Hiryuu a glass filled with wine, and came near him. However, the boy sensed her hidden pain and his conscience wouldn't stop to bother him if he took advantage of the woman in that state. Taking her hands, Hiryuu made Ritsuko and himself sit at a nearby couch and holding her hands said. "Well Ritsuko, it wouldn't be a bad idea to let your problems out once in a while. Speak to me, what's wrong?"

Now, Ritsuko was confused. Wasn't the boy giving her attention just to jump into her pants? Not that it would make her feel better, but the false sense of comfort brought from that could keep her going on for now. Anyway, now the boy was acting like he just wanted to help her, talking. What was going on? _"At any rate… I guess it can be good for me, we can always jump to the other part later…"_ Thought Ritsuko as she started to tell Hiryuu all her heartaches concerning Ikari Gendo, including all the dirty aspects of third impact that she knew.

After a while, Hiryuu saw that people really had worse and deeper problems than his petty existential ones. So, when Ritsuko finally finished her tale, the boy tried his best to comfort her. He cursed himself for not being better at that, but apparently his efforts were fruiting, the woman was calming. When she finally fell asleep, Hiryuu gently carried her in his arms, and placed her in the bed. Giving a very appreciative look at her figure, the demon thought. "_Oh well, so much pain… I can't take advantage of her in that state! Blasted be my good side! Look at her body… what a waste. Anyway, I guess it's better this way…besides, all that she said is way collaborative to my goals."_ and so, he was out of there.

**AVAVAVAV**

Time passes, the activation of EVA unit 3 went disastrous. An angel took over the EVA and almost had everyone, the only thing that prevented its success was the nasty dummy plug. It ended with a wayward Shinji and a crippled Touji. No one got that well. However, there wasn't that much time for grief as the fourteenth angel was attacking the base.

Where Asuka and Rei failed to take it down, it was Hiryuu's sacred duty to do so, since Shinji wasn't quite there to help. However, our last pilot was not happy for the confrontation. "Stupid NERV people, last time I could have helped avoid the tragedy but no, they HAD to piss at my beer! There's no power enough to use five EVAs my ass! I know that they didn't want me there for some reason. Well, now that Shinji is not here guess it's my duty to save their buts… ok, let's do it." Grumbled Hiryuu as the LCL turned the goddess into the demon. Ok, so he wasn't unhappy because of the confrontation itself but, well…

The elevator took EVA unit four up to the Geofront. The divine image of Zeruel was coming directly towards his direction. Hiryuu briefly scanned the area and his blood started to boil when he saw the wrecked bodies of Unit Zero and Two; however, his mind was called elsewhere when Misato's voice came from the COM. link. "Listen Hiryuu, take some heavy weapon from the weaponry and keep your distance. You saw what it could do if you are near enough. Repeat: Keep distance!!"

Hiryuu put his hand in the weaponry and came out with a progressive knife. Immediately he charged towards the angel. "MORISATO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!" Came the frantic yell of Misato.

Taking the knife from the shoulder holster, Hiryuu used both his knives to parry several of Zeruel's slashes. "Come on Misato… you know… that this monster… will have an AT. Field much… stronger than what I can generate… with my crappy sync. ratio. I can only… hope to kick its ass!" Said Hiryuu as he gave quick pauses when more effort to dodge or jump slashes was required. During one of this jumps, he was near enough and fired a kick at the angel's "shoulder joint", just to bounce off of the AT. Field. "DANM IT!!! Ok, let's try again and if it doesn't go right this time, I'M GONNA DIE TRYING!!!"

So, a pattern was settled. Hiryuu would jump around like a crazy frog, trying to evade Zeruel's slashes, while hitting it whenever he was close enough, and bouncing off on the AT. Field thus, doing no damage at all. After some time, the angel realized that this was just a useless distraction and even if his arms continued slicing wildly, he stopped to pay great mind to Hiryuu's EVA and resumed his advance towards NERV

"OH NO, YOU WON'T!" Yelled Hiryuu as he desperately jumped in front of the angel and attempted to shoulder tackle it. This time however, the angel skidded backwards.

"SIR, Morisato's ratios are skyrocketing!" Informed Maya as everyone saw the monitor showing just that. "Yes! If it keeps this way soon enough he will have enough AT. Filed of his own to overpower the angel!" Exclaimed Misato.

Zeruel however was not amused. This stupid bug was starting to annoy it. So, after he forced the bug to jump with a cross slash, the angel of mighty flashed it's eyes and a giant cross-shaped explosion erupted skywards, catching the airborne EVA. Taking advantage of Hiryuu's downed guards, the angel grabbed one of the EVA's legs with one of its arms and used the other to diagonally split the EVA. Dropping the useless monster aside, Zeruel proceeded to his previous target, and to his fateful encounter with Ikari Shinji.

Back with Hiryuu, we can see him lying in his entry plug. Well, the half of the entry plug. On the other half was his left leg. Looking at his severed limb, the demon was desperately saying. "Oh man, this hurts! I lost my leg! Some body helps me!" And before he lost consciousness, his last words were. "THIS SUCKS!"

**AVAVAVAV**

Blackness. That was all that Hiryuu could discern right now. Slowly, a dull pain was felt, and it grew to a state in which bearing it was almost impossible. Perhaps, because of such pain, his senses started to work better and he could stare at some sort of white ceiling. And because of the smell, it must be a hospital ceiling. Trying to stand, all that he did was sit into his bed before his leg really hurt.

"Ouch! What the hell is happening here? I can't remember very well… my leg is killing me, but why?" Thought Hiryuu as he stared into his limb, which was covered by the bed's sheets. After some time, a random nurse came into the bedroom. "So you've awakened already?! Very impressive Mr. Morisato, we just suspended the sedatives yesterday!"

"Hmm? Sedatives? Could you tell me what's going on?" Ow… and why does my leg hurts so much?!" Asked the confused boy.

"Yes, you have being trough much. Well, for starters, do you remember battling an angel?"

"You mean, the one with the slashing arms?"

The nurse smiled. "Exactly! Anyway, you've being hurt in that ordeal, you lost your leg…" The nurse would say more but she paused to look at the boy who yelled something about his leg and was now starring confusedly at it. "Well, as I was saying, you lost your leg but we were lucky enough to replace it, unlike that friend of yours. Anyway, we stopped with the sedatives yesterday, and no one expected you to be awaken until next month."

Hiryuu stood there looking at his leg. Undoubtedly, there was the scar all over his leg where it was severed, but it was just an ugly line rounding his left tight. "I see… how much time since them?"

Holding something in her hands the nurse said. "Well, you're our guest here for the last four months. By the way, here are your last X-rays. Accordingly to them, your leg is totally healed. To go back to your martial arts it will require physiotherapies though."

"_FOUR MONTHS?!!! SHIT! THINGS MUST BE TOTALLY OUT OF MY CONTROL NOW!"_ Thought Hiryuu, suddenly, his leg stung once more. "Hun, if it's totally healed, why is my leg hurting so much?"

"Reflexive impulses. Normally happens after sedatives are cut out. But usually the patient is out cold until the effect wears off. Not your case tough. Anyway, sorry kid, but I have to get going, if you need anything don't hesitate to ring the buzz." And with that, the nurse was out of the room.

Hiryuu stood in his bed for a while musing over his leg, then he got fed up. "Ok, physiotherapies… like hell." He stood up and tried a fast rain of kicks with the recovered leg, just to roll in the ground due to the pain. "_Ow… this hurts, but I guess I can live with that…however, the treatment doesn't sound so bad…"_

Some time later, the demon had a talk with a doctor and was told that he would have his freedom only after a week. Whining about it, he got permission to wander trough the Hospital tough. Now, we could see him walking trough the halls and entering a random bathroom. Making sure that it wasn't surveyed, the demon started to teleport out of there. He was out for too much time, it was necessary to meet his comrades.

**AVAVAVAV**

"Hello, anybody there?" Asked Hiryuu as he looked trough Kaji's apartment. The place was all messed up and didn't show signs of human occupation from quite some time. _"That's odd… his phone also is dead… wonder what happened. Well, better go check Kensuke."_

Teleporting to Kensuke's apartment, the demon once again came empty handed. _"This is really strange… whys does everything seems to be abandoned? I'll see that another time, I've stayed out of the hospital for too much this time…"_ And so he went back to NERV hospital.

Next day, the boy was walking up and down the place since the doctor said that a good physiotherapy for him would be walking. And so, that's what he was doing. Sensing the aura of someone that he knew, Hiryuu went towards that aura only to see Shinji entering an elevator. Looking for where Ikari could have being, our friend found a door labeled Soryu Langley, Asuka.

A cold shill runs down his spine as he recognized the name and immediately he entered the room. There rested the comatose form of the second child. Getting out of the room, Hiryuu looked for a nurse from that wing and asked what had happened with the girl.

"Poor child that girl. They found here lying in a pool of her own blood after attempting suicide. Since then she is here." Informed the fat lady.

Hiryuu's head was spinning. _"Asuka, attempting suicide? But why? How on earth would she come up with such an idea?"_ There were very few people that he knew that could answer his doubts, and fewer ones that would be safe to ask. Taking a phone in the reception, he dialed Misato's number and asked for her to drop by anytime soon.

Five hours later, the demon was calmly enjoying his boredom while watching T.V. sat in his hospital bed, when a red and black blur came and tackled him into the ground. "Hiryuu kun, how are you?" Asked said blur.

Opening his eyes after wincing from the fall, Hiryuu saw that the offending blur was none other than Misato. Getting her out of him, the boy stood up and shook off imaginary dust before addressing her. "Geese Misato… it's sure nice to know that you're worried about me. But you could be a little more careful. I want my leg to be still attached, you know." Finished him in a humorous tone.

That sentence however, proved to be Hiryuu's undoing. Screaming something about his leg, Misato seemed possessed as she lifted the boy and dropped him on the bed with inhuman speed and strength. Soon, Hiryuu saw himself in an extremely embarrassing position, lying in his bed with spread legs as Misato unceremoniously analyzed his scar. "Oh my god, look at this! It must have hurt a lot. I'm so glad that the medical team could save you…"

"I… I think you shouldn't be doing this Major." Came the meek voice of Ibuki Maya from the bedroom's door. Once Misato realized the position in which she was with Hiryuu she bolted right up blushing.

Deciding that his embarrassments could wait for later, our demon addressed the two beauties. "Well… from what I've heard, I've being cold out for a big time. Could someone tell me what's going on? I mean, why can't I find my friends when I call them and why did Asuka attempted suicide?"

As the women assumed somber expressions, the boy realized that things must have being really rough, and Misato's explanations proved him right. "Well, Hiryuu. I won't enter into details right now, but after an angel attack in where Rei nearly sacrificed herself, self-destructing her EVA, people thought that it was too dangerous to keep non-fighting personnel around here. Every one not directly under NERV orders was replaced to other cities such as Tokyo II. And Asuka's condition is due to some angel's attack to the mind that really messed with her…it dug up things that should really be quiet down there…"

"_Man, it must be some serious issues to make her does that…"_ Hiryuu stood there

thinking about his friend's misery. After a long time, in which he thought about Kensuke's reasons to be out of city, something came up. "Hey, what about Mr. Ryoji? Where's Kaji San?"

At that, Hiryuu saw Misato slumping her shoulders and almost started to sob. Them she said "Hun… excuse me, I have to go somewhere."

After Misato's departure, Hiryuu stood looking at the door. After some time, the demon decided to open his mouth. " Ano… Ibuki San, what did I say wrong to Misato?"

"that's right, you've being here for four months, so you don't know. Sorry Hiryuu Kun, but Kaji is dead…" And so she proceeded to tell him everything about the event of Kaji's death.

"I see… well thanks anyway Ibuki san. Sorry for him and Misato san." Replied the boy while giving his farewells to the technician. In fact Hiryuu was at a lost. He had become too dependent of Kaji for this stuff and now with him dead and Kensuke out of the picture. It was only him again.

However, luck was with him today and he glanced at the paper that Misato dropped in the cupboard. It contained all of his friend's numbers. Holding wearily the note, Hiryuu darkly thought. _"This kind of coincidences really unnerves me, they're too farfetched even for my tastes…oh well, let's give it a try."_

**AVAVAVAVAV**

Kensuke was not very happy these days. First his best friend Touji was severely injured in one of those EVA messes, then it was Hiryuu's problem, imagine a god in the hospital. Well, at least that was something that could go right after all. The worst was not seeing Crescent Moon. Then, Ryoji Kaji was killed; now all his comrades against NERV were out of action. On top of that he was forced to move out of Tokyo III and now was enduring life in Tokyo II. So, with great boredom he answered the phone. "Aida residence, Kensuke speaking."

"Hun, Kensuke it's me, Hiryuu. How've you being?"

Now that was some news. Hiryuu was awoken. That was good. "How I've being? Scratch that! You're the one who was at the hospital all of this time! How are YOU?"

"Well, let's do this way. Give me your new address and I'll drop by in some time, just need to find the place, and then I'll talk with you. Deal?"

"Ok, here is where I am…"

Twenty seven minutes after, Kensuke saw the familiar swirling vortex in some shadowed corner of his room, and out of that came the form of Hiryuu. Giving his friend a good hug, the boy said. "Man, everyone was super worried about you, after moving out of Tokyo III neither me, Hikari or Touji heard anything about you. Spill it out. How are you and stuff?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I don't know a lot of what is going on since I've awoke yesterday. All I know is that during the fight with the angel I lost my left leg and fortunately the medical team was able to put it back into place. Asuka is down at the hospital too. There were some things going on due to some angel that messed with her head and now she's in coma…" Hiryuu decided to not reveal why she was in coma. No need to worry his friend in that way. "… and that's about all I know. Since I've awoken, I've tried to contact you and Kaji san. But you're out here and Kaji is not with us anymore."

"So you've known that he's dead. Well, this will save us some explanations. Look at my files here." Kensuke led the demon to his pc and showed him some hidden data. "I've hacked this from NERV some months ago and along with several things there were this files of Gendo in which you can read the order to kill the nosy agent, as he was referring to Kaji at the time. Well, feel free to look at everything with the distance I can't invade them so much anymore, so I won't have much this time."

"Yeah, that will be good. However, while I do this… there's someone that would like to talk with you." And so as Hiryuu finished that sentence, Crescent Moon came out of him. "Hello Kensuke, we need to talk."

"Hmm… yeah, sure. Over here." Said Kensuke as he led the angel to another room, the kitchen. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you too." Said her with a sad smile. "Kensuke… I, I really don't want to say this to you but… well, you know that me and Hiryuu are not from this world"

He felt his stomach sinking. That was definitely not good. Despite his inner instincts screaming for him to not ask, that question was something that he had to ask. "Yeah, I know. But I don't get what you're trying to say. What do you mean?"

"Kensuke my dear, I like you a lot, really. But when the time comes, I'll have to follow Hiryuu back to our world. It's complicated, but we couldn't survive without each other. Like he said once, it was an error for us to let this grow until now. I mean, if we keep going on, we will only hurt more when the time comes for me to go away."

"So… you're leaving me?" The tone of that indicated that it wasn't a question. He knew the answer to that.

"Look Kensuke, I really don't want to do it, but there's no choice here! I can't get away from Hiryuu, both of us would die. And he also has duties elsewhere. Please, try to understand, there's no other way…"

"I see…" Said him, trying to hide his tears. On true, he saw nothing. He only wanted to stop that discussion, it was too painful.

"I'm so glad you can understand…" Said Crescent Moon as she also started to cry and came closer for a final hug and, maybe, a kiss. However she was stopped by Kensuke's hands. "Please, leave." Was all he said.

Even more tears filled the angel's eyes as she realized that Kensuke had not understood her reasons, but she could understand him. It was too unreal to believe her after all. Not wanting to hurt either of them any further, Crescent Moon gave a last glance at Kensuke before getting out of the room.

Back at the bedroom, Hiryuu was really worried. This new information was awful. He would need to do something about the incoming attack quickly. Worst yet was the fact that these personal files of Gendo had his true agenda about Rei. However, his train of thoughts was broken with the sudden joining with Crescent Moon, whom practically slammed herself inside on him. And due to their bond, Hiryuu instantly felt all her sadness. Looking at Kensuke by the door, Hiryuu got even more confused as he saw his friend's look of hate. "What's going on Ken?"

"And you still have the guts to act normally? Please Hiryuu, in the name of the friendship I once thought we had, leave."

Now the demon was really at loss. He wasn't understanding a single thing, but the grief and hatred in Kensuke's eyes were enough to make him comply without asking anything. Back at his hospital room, Hiryuu summoned C. Moon, who even tried to resist, but in the end ended out of him. They had a long talk about what was all that about.

"So, in the end he thought that you were in love with me, that's why you would go away with me? Man, no wonder he was so mad. Having the love of your life choosing someone you thought was your friend should be really heartbreaking." Whispered Hiryuu as he hold Crescent Moon in a friendly hug. A really sarcastic remark popped up in Hiryuu's mind concerning his angel's problem. He HAD said before hand that this would not end well. But he quickly dismissed that. _"Hell, I can't say this kind of thing, especially to her. C. Moon is my best friend in all over the world. Sometimes my wicked side really sucks."_

When the angel finally slept, Hiryuu willed her back o him and mused over his problems. All that was going on emotionally and at stake in the big picture. Before he slept, his final thoughts were no reassuring. _"Man, this is really hell. There must be something that I could do about C. Moon… and all those files of Kensuke? What am I gonna do 'bout them?"_

**AVAVAVAV**

The noise of warning sirens awoke Hiryuu. Startled, he confused wondered what was going on and, after changing clothes, headed for the door. Once reaching it, he was even more surprised as it burst open and a man dressed as a soldier entered and pointed his gun at him. Natural instincts kicked in and, sidestepping right ways, Hiryuu used his left fore arm to knock the weapon away before rising his elbow into the soldier's jaw. However, it was not as fast as he wanted; the soldier still alerted whoever was with him that the nth child was there.

"_SHIT!"_ Thought Hiryuu as he put his head back inside the room, a rain of bullets hitting the door-post soon after. _"Great! They had to attack today of all days! And I haven't even got my breakfast!_" Deciding to hurry so his life would not be wasted, the boy grabbed the downed soldier's weapon and luckily, two hand grenades. "Hehehe… these will really come handy!" Said him tossing them in the corridor. Expecting a huge explosion, the demon got very frustrated when all he got was a big flash. "_Hun? Flash grenades? Crap!"_

However, those grenades made a good enough job of disabling the soldiers long enough for Hiryuu to get out of there. Entering the elevator, he looked at the assault rifle in his hands. _"Ok, now it's the time for stopping everything. Guess there's no more use in hiding my powers… he he, aside from that, I have a major advantage here, I know what to protect…let's find Rei! Hey, why am I with this gun? I can barely shot!"_ Were his thoughts. Immediately dropping the rifle, Hiryuu summoned his teleporting spell, only to fail miserably.

"Eh?! What's going on? Why can't I get this working?" Desperately searching with whichever sensoring spell that he even bothered to learn, Hiryuu realized that some strong demonic disturbance was tampering his powers. "Great! Now there's this to worry about too!" Suddenly the elevator's door opened and as lighting, he was pointing the previous dropped rifle at the face of a panicked nurse!

As she run away screaming like hell, the demon realized that at least his physical abilities were ok. _"Guess I won't be needing this after all. However, better keep it!_" Thought him still holding the rifle. Suddenly shots were heard and there was no more screams from the nurse were heard. Very soon, a trio of soldiers came from the corridor and would shot him. Hiryuu's hide was saved, however, when the counter forces of NERV came out of another corridor and started to exchange bullets with the attackers.

The problem was, the attackers were winning. Hiryuu looked at the gun in his hands. _"Time for a though decision. I'm here to protect mortals but to do so I'll have to protect myself first…"_ Getting around the corridor, he came behind the offenders and pulled the trigger.

When there were no one left standing, Hiryuu walked over to the NERV quards to see if anyone could be saved. One of them was still alive. "Hey kid, at east we made our job of securing you pilots up to now…"He stopped talking to couch some blood.

Hiryuu put a hand over the man's chest. "Save your strength. I'll carry you to the emergency."

"No. The pilots are priority. Thos hospital is not safe anymore. We were sent here to retrieve you and that other redheaded girl. Please, save her instead!"

As the man died in his hands, Hiryuu remembered that, they were exactly in Asuka's floor. _"Heck! She's still in coma, there's no way she would make it by her self!"_ And so Hiryuu was off to retrieve Asuka.

**AVAVAVAV**

BANG! Another soldier dropped to the ground after meeting Hiryuu and his cargo. Normally the demon would do some not so nice remark about carrying the limp body of Asuka trough the halls but this was serious. And killing people that he was supposed to protect wasn't helping either. Luckily they had encountered a really few soldiers, only two. The food elevators along the way were really a good trick, albeit a little small. Regardless, due to tricks like this and many others, Hiryuu finally arrived at a secured place. Waving at some men from NERV, he and Asuka were safe.

"Jesus kid! How could you get here, with her nonetheless?! The place is crowded with hostile forces!" Commented the leader. Of course it was a rhetorical question; they had no time to waste with stupid chatting. "We have orders to take her to the EVA cages. Come with us?"

Hiryuu pondered in that. Surely there was a way to awaken Asuka from her status; the stupidly advanced medicine of this people was outstanding! And thus, there would be an operational EVA out there. He however, didn't have an EVA anymore. That stupid angel that slashed him back then made the brilliant work of slashing the core of Unit four. Besides, he had to find Rei. He could feel where she was, but getting there was another issue. "Well, until central dogma I'm with you."

**AVAVAVAV**

If asked about his whereabouts, Hiryuu truly didn't have the slightest idea of where he was, neither of where he was going for that matter. All he knew was that due to Rei's special "heritage" he could fell where she was and there's exactly where he was headed. The stupid rogue demon out there jammed with his magic and thanks to that he had to near Rei the old fashioned way, running. And it took a lot of time.

"_I hope I'm not too late."_ Thought Hiryuu as he came near a reinforced steel gate. Normally this could pose a real problem, but since there was no more need to cover his abilities, a kick with godlike strength was the perfect key to burst open the gates with a resounding beat. The view that assaulted his eyes was astonishing. A massive white giant nailed to a cross hung over a wall, from where it bled an orange goo, which was flowing off to a massive pool, LCL, no doubt. Further ahead there were the figures of Rei and someone who dressed like the commander; it was difficult to tell exactly who it was, since he was facing the other side. He was advancing towards the naked figure of Rei with a bare ungloved hand.

Hiryuu knew it had to be him since Adam was in the commander's had. Poising the assault rifle, and pulling the safeties to make some noise, our demon shouted. "Ok freak, hands off the girl. I know of what you're about to do and I won't hesitate to shoot!"

The figure clad in black said without turning back, and his voice confirmed that it was none other than Ikari Gendo. "If you really know what I'm about to do than you know that I won't stop." And so he proceeded.

BLAM!!!

The bullet sailed trough the air and penetrated Gendo's right heel. It was enough to make him fall to the ground. Hiryuu smiled, that went well. However, his smile was soon wiped out when a massive wave of evil energy came out of Gendo, as the bullet inside him simply started to get out by itself. Because of that aura, as if by magic, Rei stopped to act so stoic and had some sort of living action, she started to edge away from Gendo.

Realization hit Hiryuu as a wrecking ball. "So YOU are the demon who fled to this world. Now it makes sense… no mortal could have come up with such a plan."

The man turned and looked Hiryuu in the eyes. This time, behind his shades it was clearly visible some red marks adorning his eyes. "So you're not just a stray as well. I've figured that much. The energy spent trough al this time just screamed of someone who knew of what it was doing. Good thing I've decided to put that magic warden up."

"Yep. I'm here just to stop you. Aren't you honored?" Asked Hiryuu with some sick sense of humor. "Now talking seriously, why? I mean, you know that even Nifihelm is against this. So, why?"

Gendo never wavered his cold tone. "To get Yui back to me as I want her. She was a goddess, and I want her as a demon. The only way to do this is to rip the fabric of existence and redefine everyone's beings as I see fit."

What exactly Gendo was up to, really didn't concern Hiryuu. He only wanted to stop whatever it was. "I see…Answer me this one: The angels, what about their gods?"

At that Gendo actually smirked. "Yui was a great goddess; she had many of those stupid partners. As I recall, she was the goddess charged with this world. It was only natural for her to has many servants."

It all made sense now, if Shinji was truly son of this demon and that Yui, them he was as Hiryuu, a half-half. Strangely there were no marks or even powers. Well, not that strange since Gendo here could mask his presence. He could have masked Shinji. The important thing, however was, being Shinji that, Hiryuu could see why everything would the boy's decision in he failed here. Summing it, they were screwed.

"I won't ask you to get out of this since I'm sure you wouldn't hear me, besides, queen Hild of Nifihelm herself asked me to take you down, so…" Hiryuu pressed the trigger aiming at the demon's heart.

As the bullets approached Gendo, they simply melted and disintegrated in the air. "You are really stupid. Bullets against demons? Did you really expected to kill me with them?"

The mirth in the demon's voice was stolen when the voice of Hiryuu came from behind him. "Well, not really, but they were a great distraction." With a roundhouse Kick to the neck, Gendo was sent flying and crashed against a wall. Slowly nearing him, Hiryuu opened his big mouth. "Feh, so you didn't kill those angel's gods or goddess, I've heard of Yui's death. Although I don't believe it was an accident, it must have being easy to manipulate her. And so we come to the conclusion that you're not as strong as I thought andAAAARRGHHH!" Yelled the young demon as he was blasted with a wave of dark energy.

"You fool! If I wasn't strong them why do you think I could get away from Nifihelm? And I can sense the type of demon you are. A Third class demon won't be able to get me. No matter how strong you are. This spell that disable your magic is all that I need to overpower you! Scarabind sacrant yerst voul…" Gendo started to chant another spell.

"News for you old timer. If you don't have enough time to finish a spell, then there's no use in being able to cast them!" Said Hiryuu, braking Gendo's concentration on the spell with a cross-punch to the jaw, thus ruining said spell. "You know, I'm glad that I've specialized in corporal combat, although spells really increases my offensive power, my true strength is within my art." Bragged him pressing his advantage with a upper to the other demon's stomach, and a handstand kick to his chin, propelling Gendo to the air, where he stood.

"Tanks to tell me this. **_Th an dwe rs tee lll. Dark rein's duke, Tonimure, fulfill the ancient pact. RAI OTT!!!_**"(5)

Hiryuu barely dodged the lighting spell. Normally it wouldn't be a problem to be struck with it since this demon couldn't be stronger than Hild. But unlike her, Gendo was firing to kill, so that bolt was REALLY strong. Strong enough to kill. Sailing trough the air because of the dislocated air from the explosion, Hiryuu fell in the LCL, which was heated because of the explosions.

Getting out of the pool, the goddess internally cursed. _"Great! I'm weaker as a goddess, how am I gonna take him down now?"_ Grinding her teeth, Hiryuu once again cursed as she jumped everywhere to avoid Gendo's spells.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to take me down?" Taunted Gendo, getting irritated that Hiryuu dodged all his blasts. **_"_**Enough of this**_! Meen'o silman geio v Babylon. RAI BOW!!!(6)" _**A rain of force bolts showered over Hiryuu, who didn't have how to dodge this time, so she braced herself for the impact. However, it never came.

Opening her eyes Hiryuu saw the form of Crescent Moon, holding a shield spell. "Sorry for not coming earlier Hiryuu, but that inhibiting spell of his prevented me from coming out while you were a demon."

"Thanks C. Moon. _Hey, if that spell jammed her only when I as a demon… perhaps I could use spells now…_" Looking at the angel, Hiryuu said. "Hey Moon, could you get his attention for a minute?"

The angel grinned and flew right at Gendo. "What the hell, an angel?" Gendo was surprised, for a moment he forgot that Hiryuu was part goddess. That surprise was enough for Crescent Moon to ignite in flames and tackle the demon. Recovering from the attack, Gendo prepared more bolts. "Cursed be you angel. However, you're not gonna be able to help your master, for I'm going to kill you now!"

Down on earth, Hiryuu confirmed that his magic was back when as a goddess and so started to chant a spell, one of her favorite spells, and the one that she best handled **_"Fall scoba kill em all ride za ligh famfatra ed biddow, glaciers! Iced fields! Stir at my command. BIS CAYA!!!(7)"_**

An oversized blast of the purest ice came from Hiryuu's hands and engulfed Gendo, instantly turning him into a frozen block. When the block fell to the ground it shattered in millions of tinny pieces. Observing the remains of the demon, Hiryuu looked at Crescent Moon. "Well, I thought that it would have being a lot harder…"

"So did me…" Sweat dropped the angel. "Hmm… Hiryuu, I think she's on shock." Said her pointing her thumb backwards towards Rei.

Looking at the immobile Ayanami Rei, who just stood there looking at them, Hiryuu turned to Crescent Moon. "Actually, I believe that she's completely fine." Then, to Rei. "Hey Rei, are you ok?"

"I'm unharmed Hiryuu. But, what was all this about?"

"Err… it's difficult to explain. For now, let's just say that this is why you feel more in tune with my girl form and…"

"Hiryuu what's wrong?" Asked Crescent Moon.

"I just remembered that there's still all that mess out there… Let's do this way: You stay here and explain things to Rei as I'll go and try to help out in the field." With that, Hiryuu sped out of there, leaving the other two girls there.

Crescent Moon looked at Rei, who looked back at her eyes. Both stood that way for a while until the angel nervously said. "Err… would you like to know the true about all this, right?"

Rei Just stared at her. _"Man, this girl is REALLY scary…thanks for leaving the hard job to me Hiryuu. Oh well…"_ And so Crescent Moon started to explain all that she knew.

After a good time, the angel was finishing her tale. "And so we came here and took Gendo down."

"I see… excuse me but this is still too confusing. So I'm in reality part goddess, not part angel…" Rei seemed stuck in that realization.

"Don't sweat over it Rei, I don't think it will change things that much after AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!"

Rei was totally surprised, in a moment Crescent Moon was talking with her and in the other the angel was electrocuted and down on the ground, looking to where the lighting bolt had came, she saw the figure of Gendo. "But it makes all the difference angel…"

Struggling to get up, the angel sputtered some words. "Gendo? But… how? I saw you shattering!"

Walking to the downed angel, the demon took her by the neck, and while his hand covered in black flames, she screamed. "You and your partner are fools. It was too easy to just cast an illusion spell the moment you hammered me the first time. Then I just waited until that blasted brat went away so I could take you without interruption. But enough talk. Yui waits me." Then, more of the black flames were pumped into his hand.

Gasping and uselessly trying to break free from his grasp, Crescent Moon's throat was crushed, severing the head from the body. Before dying, the succubus like angel only managed to whisper. "Please… Hiryuu…urk."

Turning back to face Rei, Gendo advanced towards her. "Come Rei, fulfill your role in this."

Although she wanted to scream and get away from there, Rei couldn't. Her body was totally under the demon's black powers. She felt the Skewering pain of his invading hand on her torso and all the agony of it moving inside her. However, at the last moment she remembered all that both Shinji and Hiryuu had done for her and in final act of will she severed Gendo's hand and ascended to help her loved one.

**AVAVAVAV**

Meanwhile Hiryuu was running trough NERV headquarters, taking down every attacker that he came across. After a while, he arrived once mere at the elevators to the EVA cages. What he saw there hurt him, there was Misato, laying in a pool of her own blood. "MISATO SAN!!!" Yelled him approaching the wounded woman.

Couching some blood, she looked at the blond girl that was holding her in her arms, although her main concern was Shinji, she was also worried about Hiryuu's safety. "You know… now that… I know that all of you are safe… I can die in peace…I loved Asuka and you like younger siblings… or even the kids that… I never had… but I loved him in a different way… if you… know what I mean… Please… say farewell to Shinji for me…" And so the person that Hiryuu related the most in this realm was dead, with a serene expression in her face.

Not for the first time, and not for the last one, Hiryuu cursed her inability to learn curative spells. Using her index and middle fingers to gently close Misato's eyes, Hiryuu wiped her tears before saying. "Thanks for being there for me Misato… I'm sorry that I couldn't save you… but after this is over I'll give you a proper burial." Gently putting Misato's body on the ground, Hiryuu took of her jacket and placed it over the dead woman. "If things are this messy out here, imagine outside… then there's where I'll go…"

Using a spell to blast a hole in the ceiling to the outside, Hiryuu accidentally activated the water sprinkles. With the water soaking her, the goddess had the idea of heating some and became the demon of before. Preparing to fly outside, he just finished the spell when his world was pain.

Doubling over in the ground, Hiryuu rolled sideways while convulsing with such extreme pain that he never saw anything like that, even in Nifihelm. After some time, the pain was so strong that he passed out.

**AVAVAVAV**

Awaking, Hiryuu could still feel a lot of pain. However, now he knew why he felt that. Something happened to Crescent Moon. Ignoring all that happened before him, even the third impact that was unfolding out in the crater that he created to the outside, the demon teleported to the room of Gaulf, the last place where he left Crescent Moon.

Gendo was cursing the very existence for his failure. When Rei broke free from his control, all his chances of controlling the reshape of existence were gone. Looking for something to put the blame for his failure on, he noticed the swirling vortex in the shadows and immediately knew what that was. Hiryuu was coming. But how was that possible if his angel was dead? In the end, it was good that he survived. All that mess was the younger demon's fault. Killing him would be some revenge. But it was not enough, so he decided to hide and delight himself with the visage of the broken boy when he sees the angel's corpse.

Desperately looking trough the place, Hiryuu found the separated body and head of Crescent Moon. "NO!!!" Cried him hushing to her side.

Too horrified to touch anything, Hiryuu just poured his eyes out and kept wailing. "No, no, no… C. Moon no…" Then, a sinister voice came from behind.

"I thought that you would also die when I killed her… why are you still alive?" Hiryuu didn't need to look behind to see who it was, he knew too well the voice of Gendo.

Closing his fists so tightly that his nails dug in the leather of his gloves, almost reaching the flesh, Hiryuu shook with barely suppressed rage. "I'm not hypocrite enough to ask you why this, because I know it very well… and that's exactly why you're gonna regret it before dying yourself, you puss bag."

With lightning speeds, Hiryuu lashed out with a head butt that broke the other demon's nose, a frontal kick to shatter his enemy's right knee and an upper to the jaw. Gendo was sent spinning trough the air until he stopped and stabilized himself. Wiping blood from is nose; he grabbed it and put it back into place. "Idiot! Physical harm is of no concern for me!" And so, while regenerating his other injuries, Gendo sent bolt after bolt of dark energy and thunder.

From the ground, Hiryuu gritted his teeth. With that ability of inhibiting spells Gendo had him where he wanted as long as the elder demon kept his distance in the air. _"Why in hell did I have to go and change back to a demon?"_ Thought the frustrated young demon.

Up to now, several blasts had struck Hiryuu, and a lot more surely would hit bull's eye. If things kept that way, he was a goner for sure. _"Damn! This way I won't be able to avenge C. Moon…"_ Darkly thought Hiryuu twisting his torso to avoid another dark blast, on true this situation was really enraging him. Enraging him so much that that wrath broke something inside the demon. Feeling some sort of fire burning from inside, Hiryuu coiled his right fist near his waist and unconsciously, he gathered energy there. Then, something snapped. Widening his eyes in realization, Hiryuu jumped high in the air. Letting his coiled fist sail trough the air as if in a hook motion, the demon screamed his lungs out and from his hand all the pent up energy was released. "OOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"What in the nine hells is this? UGH!" Grunted Gendo as the white energy slammed against him; that HURT. Picking himself from the ground, he only had time to lift his head and see Hiryuu grabbing the collar of his suit.

"I don't know how I've learned it but anyway, that was the jewel of my art. The rising dragon fist, the Shouryuken." Answered Hiryuu as he proceeded to repeatedly pummel Gendo's face with one fist as he still held him with the other. One, two, seven, twenty six, seventy eight, two hundred fifty three punches and Hiryuu still vented all his anger on Gendo. "Do you like to make others suffer? To use others as your puppets? What do you think of being used as my punching bag?!" Screamed Hiryuu still punching Gendo.

However, as much in pain as Gendo was, he wasn't defeated. All during the punishment he was receiving, the demon gathered his dark energies and finally had enough to strike his hand over Hiryuu's face and fire a giant blast that threw the boy away.

Wiping blood out of his eyes, Hiryuu looked at the once again airbone elder demon, as this one regenerated once again. "Indeed this has hurt. But I said before, physical harm is of no concern to me." Thundered his voice, as Gendo prepared another attack spell.

Hiryuu felt drained. That last attack of his, albeit VERY effective, failed to cause major damage against his enemy, and after that he had no more energy to fight. Looking outside from some of the holes that they made in the walls, the young demon realized what was going on with the rest of the world. _"So this is it? After all this I won't be able to avenge all these people that died because of this insane demon? I won't be able to avenge Misato, neither Crescent Moon? What a shame…"_ Tears started to flood his vision. Despair took over him; all his efforts were for nothing. That demon just came back and back after every thing Hiryuu made. _"If only I had more power…"_ Deciding to accept his fate, Hiryuu closed his eyes and he felt the warm tears running down his face and falling over his wrist.

"Hun?" Murmured Hiryuu as he felt some burning sensation on his wrists. Opening his eyes, the demon stated that they were imbued with a soft yellow glow. "What the…?"  
Exclaimed the demon as a little exchange with Rind came back to his mind.

_**Fogy flashback**_

"I actually feel sorry for you Morisato; the point limiters are the biggest honor for a god and exhibit it is our highest pride. But, accordingly to this recommendation from Kami-Sama himself, your point limiter will be of a type that can't be exhibited. Here, outstretch both your arms."

Doing as she was told, Hiryuu saw Rind cast a spell with the help of the scroll from Kami-Sama. Said spell formed twin circles of yellow energy that held her wrists as handcuffs. After a while, they simply vanished. Staring at her wrists, Hiryuu was puzzled. "Hey, they're gone. But I still feel the cut of my power. How will I get rid of them if I need?"

"When the time comes you'll know how to do it. There are only two other gods that uses this kind of point limiter, Odin and Ra. Guess that makes something to be proud of after all."

_**End fogy flashback**_

"I do have these as a demon?" Wondered Hiryuu. Grabbing each handcuff with the other and, he tried to rip them and surprisingly, they came out.

Time seemed to stop as Hiryuu was assaulted with energy. _"Wait, this is different from the time back in Yggdrasill. I have much more power. WAY much more power. This feel… good…"_ Hiryuu smiled as his power seemed to increase a hundred times. Unnoticed to him, once again his forehead displayed a whole Yin-Yang symbol, red and blue, as before. Looking at Gendo's way, all that the demon god saw was a ten feet diameter ball of dark lightning, before it struck him.

"Finally I've taken him down…" Rejoiced Gendo as he saw the explosion produced from the impact from his spell and the other demon. Watching in dark fascination, the elder demon realized that a humanoid figure stood behind the dying explosion. "What the…?"

"Things this time are a lot different!" Came the voice of Hiryuu. When the smoke cleared, he could be seeing with a protective stretched hand in front of him. Smiling sadly at Gendo, who was casting another spell, he said. "So you like lightning? Well, I have something special for those like you… **_Slayered Slayered Balmor, Shadows and darkness ray. BALVOLT!!!_**"

Out of Hiryuu's outstretched hand, came a lighting bolt worth of Hild-Sama herself that cut trough Gendo's energy, torching him with several teravolts. Down on the ground, with hatred in his eyes, the elder demon managed to utter some words between his spasms of pain. "How can you be so powerful? From where came all this power?!"

Advancing towards the demon, Hiryuu was a mask of cold stone. "Have ya ever heard of goddesses point limiters? Remember that I'm also a goddess? Well, I didn't know that I had them in this form either but I won't complain. That's your job." When near enough he delivered a crescent kick that launched Gendo up. Not wanting to let the tricky demon recover this time, Hiryuu blurred out of view and instantly was in front of Gendo, and punched right trough the demon's chest.

Gendo's eyes widened from the pain and surprise of seeing his own heart being pulled out in Hiryuu's hands. "Like to have this taken out of you? Wait, what do you think of trying what you've done to C. Moon?" Said Hiryuu before he punched Gendo's throat with such force that it was severed.

Before the falling pieces of the dead demon hit the ground below, Hiryuu opened his outstretched hand and a blast was sent over them. The resulting explosion was enough to level the entire remainings of NERV's headquarters.

Standing floating in the middle of the crater, Hiryuu beheld the sick landscape produced by third impact. Aside from all his grief and sadness, a bitter taste was in his mouth as he realized something. "I have failed."

**AVAVAVAV**

Several days had passed since the dreadful Third Impact. During all this time, Hiryuu wandered trough the ruins of Tokyo III like a zombie. Taking pieces of food and water only when he could not stand the hunger and thirst anymore. Covered in dried blood and all the gore he came in contact since his fight with Gendo, the demon was beginning to feel his new energies starting to overload inside himself; without the point limiters, very soon they would be out of control and enough to kill him. He did not care.

Sent to this world to avoid its destruction, he didn't only fail to do that but also lost his angel in the process. Technically he should be dead. No god survived without their angels as the opposite was also true. So how could he be alive? Anyway that didn't matter; only the fact that Crescent Moon and the world were lost mattered. Kami-Sama had said that this third impact could wipe out the entire existence. It seems that the universe didn't suffer anything; this world had taken all the damage by itself. The demon god felt responsible for the death of all who lived there. And that was consuming him to death. Simply letting his body fall to the floor in a sitting position, Hiryuu decided to just wait the moment when his power would collapse and thus kill him, there was no more will to live.

Hours, days, Hiryuu didn't know and didn't care for how much time he spent there; actually he lost count right at the first hour. But his almost coma state was broken when a hand landed in his shoulder. It had a warm feeling, and an aura that made him start to feel better right at the spot. Lifting his head, Morisato could see the luminous figure of a woman dressed in white. Her resemblance with Rei was uncanny. But instead of blue hair and red eyes, this woman's both traits were brown, and she was a lot older too. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Asked her in a soft tone.

"Who are you?" Asked the confused demon god. No one could have survived. It required divine or hellish powers to not succumb back in 3rd impact.

"I'm Ikari Yiu." Replied her. "Now answer me: Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Hiryuu chuckled. "Well Ikari San, I was sent here to protect this world, and among other things, I've failed to do it. Why should I live? Not that it matters but, weren't you dead?"

"No, I was only trapped inside EVA unit one. However even if I was dead, you're a not a mortal yourself, you can see spirits. Back to the subject: why do you say that you failed?"

Yeah, he could see dead souls, how stupid of him to forget that, not that it mattered though. Now he was angry. Couldn't this chick see it by herself? "If you didn't notice, Third Impact happened and there's no one alive in this damn world. I've failed to avoid the death of over six billion people!" Retorted Hiryuu almost screaming.

"I wouldn't say that. Yes, it is true that almost everyone is dead, but Third Impact never actually happened." Offered Yui.

"What do you mean?"

"If things really went as intended, the soul of all men would have joined in an only one. And that could have destroyed all the existence. However, thanks to Rei and Shinji, who took everything you've said and done for each of them, the souls never joined. Ok, there was a great genocide, but it was scheduled to happen in the near future anyway…" Explained the goddess.

Our friend was confused. "Err… I don't get it Yui San."

"It's easy, really! You see, Rei and my son both realized trough your actions and views towards the life and others that be an imperfect being is ok. Even with evil inside themselves, people were worth salvation, since their good time would compensate it. That, you've shown both of them with your friendship and your if-not-so-wise advices. You may not have thought about it, but it was thanks to you that the universe still is in one piece."

Hiryuu sweat dropped "Well, it's sure nice to know this but I meant about that scheduled genocide stuff…"

"This world has reached its capacity and the cycle was bound to restart. We where planning on some major catastrophe like a meteor or stuff, but this will do." Said her pointing to the world. Then Yui started to chuckle. "Anyway, this time in the near future I guess that that human theory of Adam and Eva populating the world will really be true…"

Hiryuu became nervous. "Adam and Eva? Like in that gaijin bible? Are you saying that we… me and you…are…" But he didn't finish.

Yui laughed fully this time. "No, it's not that! Anyway, if a bible is to be written by mortals this time it will be of Shinji and Asuka. Come with me."

Hiryuu flew aside from Yui. Now he was confused and curious. After a couple of time, they stopped and Yui made motion for him to look below at the sea shore. Narrowing his eyes to see better, Hiryuu immediately widened them. "Hey! Those are Shinji and Asuka!" He would have flown right at them to hug the pair but the gentle restraining hand of Yui in his shoulder stopped him. "Why?"

"Neither knows about the true. For them it is only them that returned from the impact. Your presence there would only make them wonder about things. It's better to let them by themselves. Don't worry about those injuries of Asuka, they will heal without problems." Said Yui.

They stood there watching the new cradle of humanity foe some time,. After a while Yui motioned for Hiryuu to follow her again and now we see them flying to this realm's heaven. "You know Hiryuu kun, all in all, it was really good that this mess happened, at least for me, if not for it I would still be trapped inside EVA unit one… stupid Gendo… I can't believe that I've fell in his tricks."

"About that I was really curious. Why on the first place did you get involved with him?" Asked Hiryuu.

"I loved him. Well, at first it was only sex, good sex by the way; if grew from that though. And he seemed so caring and passionate when he said that he had a way to make me soothing like him I thought that it would be ok. But he obviously tricked me… I mean, he loved me, but it's unacceptable to destroy the whole universe just for that…"

Hiryuu darkened. "I would rather not to talk about him…"

A voice from behind them said. "Why not? I would love to know what you've done to him!"

Turning to say shout some obscenities at the person ho asked that, Hiryuu became surprised. "BECAUSE It REMINDS ME OF CRESCENT MOON! Hun? C. Moon? C. MOON YOU"RE ALIVE!!!" Screamed him going for a bear hug at the standing angel. However, he passed right trough her.

"No, I'm dead stupid. Have you forgotten again that you can see the dead?" Said her smacking the demon god's head. "Anyway, don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. I mean, dead, but not erased from existence."

"Err… that's good to know and… and… uhng…" Hiryuu groaned in pain,. At this point, he couldn't stand anymore the build up energy inside him and passed out.

**AVAVAVAV**

The pleasant smell of flowers and other nice stuff were what Hiryuu felt when he woke up. Looking at Crescent Moon, who was sat in a chair in the left, he asked. "What happened?"

"Hi to you too moron. Well, firstly you'd better know that you've got us worried back at the entrance with this sudden fainting. Secondly, after we realized that you were out because of all the power inside of you, Yui took out the esxecive energy and replaced your point limiters. Congratulations, to waste all your energy there was needed more than thirty f5 hurricanes. Good thing that there's a lot of free space in Midgard for this type of discharge now…"

Crescent Moon fumbled with some miscelalous gadget within reach after continuing. "You know, I've talked with Yui to see if she knew something about you being alive even tough I'm dead and all. Well, it happens that because of your demon side, you have what it takes to survive. I mean, you never quit being neither goddess nor demon, even with the curse. It just suppress the other side, it seems that it's because of this that I could get out of you even when you were male. By the way, your point limiters show that. Did you know that when you took them off, you where both demon and god?"

"Was I? Well, guess that's the reason for all that power that I've felt without them…" Hiryuu stood there looking at the window still sat on the futon that he was at. "Hey C. Moon… I… I would like to say that I'm really sorry…" Said him.

"And why is that?"

Turning to look the angel in the eyes, Hiryuu was visibly upset. "It was because of my inexperience tat you've died. You know that I didn't mean this to happen, however, it's still my fault…"

"Look Hiryuu, ok I'm dead and all, but that's not the end you know. Besides, I don't think it was that bad dieing… care to come with me?" Asked her already getting up.

Hiryuu was curious. What did she mean with that I don't think it was that bad dieing? Getting up to follow her, the demon realized that someone had also cleaned him and treated his wounds. Good think to be tended.

All the way Hiryuu asked Crescent Moon what she meant with that sentence, and every time she would dismiss his question and said for him to keep walking. After a while, they arrived at a house and entered it. "I'm home!" Said the angel.

"How was him dear?" Said an approaching voice. Hiryuu looked at the stairs from where came the figure of Aida Kensuke, halo over head and all. "Oh, we have visit! Hello Morisato! We were all worried with you! How are you?!" Asked him hugging Hiryuu.

Returning the hug, Hiryuu was happy to see his friend, even if Kensuke was dead. "Err… I'm at a loss of words here… but is sure nice to see you again Ken!" Hiryuu stood there staring at Kensuke for a moment, and then he snapped out of that. "Well, considering all that happened I think that I will live… err… sorry."

"Nah, there's no motive to be sorry man. I'm dead and what so? That's not too bad after all…"

Now Hiryuu's curiosity reached its peak. Kensuke was the second person to say that. Turning to Crescent Moon, he asked. "Ok C.M., you both said that it's not that bad to be dead. What's that about?"

She smiled. "Well, fist of all, it's imply that: being dead is not that different from being alive, you just have to err… live? Well, to live among spirits and stuff. And secondly, if we didn't die than we would never have known that I and you could be separated. This way I can stay here with Kensuke." Said her as said boy hugged her from behind.

"After the attempted third impact, when all the souls returned to heaven we met each other and had the opportunity to talk again. Sorry for not understand the right thing from the beginning." Offered Kensuke.

"Well, that's hun… very good to know, I guess. Anyway, I'm happy for you too. Not that I'm inconsiderate with you but… and about the others? Where are Touji, Hikari and Misato?"

"Hehe… you know that things will have to be all rebuilt in this world. They all offered to be the first children born in the new world and are now preparing to reincarnate. Shinji and Asuka will take some time to get to that but the process for the spirits is very delicate and long. Sorry but you won't be able to see them."

"I see…" Hiryuu was both happy and sad about that, he wanted to talk to them after all. Then, he remembered about Rei. "And about Rei, what's going on with her?"

"From what I've heard she had a long talk with Yui and both merged into one. Finally she found someone to be one with. HAHAHAHA!!!" Laughed Crescent Moon to that joke that only she and Hiryuu actually thought funny.

"Ironic… when Misato died in my arms, she said that she loved Shinji in you know which way… well, and now she will be his son or daughter…" Mused aloud the demon in paradise. "She reminded me so much of mom. Well, with huge aunt Urd's traits, that is…well, I will miss her…"

'Don't worry Hiryuu. I also felt that way towards her… guess what? Even dead I was allowed to watch over her when she comes back to life. Heh, what do you think, I'm gonna be a guarding angel!!!" Squealed Crescent Moon. Both men in the room laughed at that, happy for her.

They talked much more that day and the following ones. Hiryuu stood there for one more month, in which he, or rather she, as she was told to be in goddess mode during her staying in heaven. "Stupid paradise and their freaking rules about demons." Grumbled her at the time. Anyway, during that month, she helped to put things back in order, and she swore that it was really nice to be just a soldier rather than an administrator in heaven.

After that time, the spell to cross time and dimensions became once again available. After a VERY long session of farewells, Hiryuu was in a trip back to his own world. In the end everything went right. But Hiryuu was forever changed by that. No matter what people said, he still felt responsible for the death of billions. And that was something that tends to alter a person, part demon or not. Truly, he still felt like failing on his mission.

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **Wow,That's it! The longest chapter ever! Man, I'm not gonna attempt something like this in a LONG time; I bitted more than I could chew this time…

Anyway, sorry for the great delaying, but I had several problems here. I was struck in hospital for a while, I had finals at college (Hey, I'm a full fledged Mechanical Engineer now!!!), I lost my P.C., and had to restart from the beginning after it came back from repair, and many others. But the major problem was laziness. Well, sorry 'bout that…

Another thing, well, you must have noticed that this chapter was a lot darker than the others, especially at third impact but I thought that it had to be that way since in NGE it was also very sickening. Also, I had some internal demons that I had to sort out and they ended here, sorry. The next chapters will be back to lighter tones.

Hmm…marry Christmas?

In time, let me say something. I've being musing over this and yes, from next chapter and on, this story will be posted in the Anime crossovers section. Although I intend to go back to the main story now, this has detoured far too much from the thematic of "Ah Megami Sama!". Thanks for understanding. Now, a little bit of explanations about the unorthodox terms:

(1): well, I don't say which one since I'm not intending to do any crossover with this series, but you could think of Dragon ball, King of Fighters, Street Fighter… you name it! After all, they could have existed here and be extinct for all the world would know.

(2): I don't know how it is outside Brazil, but in some high schools we have one unique test involving all subjects. I like this idea and so, I'm using it here.

(3): A powerful concealing spell based on the hard rock band Vixen. The two parts of the enchantment are pieces of the songs "American Dream" and "Hard Sixteen". Also, the music sang in the restaurant is also theirs, well the last one. My favorite band, by the way…

(4): I dunno, but I guess that I've never seeing any crossovers with this manga, Dominion Tank Police… in the future I might write one myself.

(5): Lighting spell based on the band "Riot" The magic words comes from the album "Thunder steel" and the vocalist "Tony Moore".

(6): Another lighting spell (I like then hun?) based in "Rainbow", a metal band of Ritchie Blackmore. The enchant comes from the songs "Man on a silver mountain" and "Gates of Babylon."

(7): An ice spell based on the Sweden band Biiscaya.


	19. Of wishes and demons

Disclaimer: Hmm... Don't own AMG and whatever appears here that you may recognize!

**THE DRAGON FROM BETWEEN**

**Chapter seventeen: Of wishes and demons.**

Two days have passed since Hiryuu's return and his dramatic reencounter with his parents. Luckily, there were no classes (accordingly to some witnesses, a strange girl with cyan spiked hair destroyed the school while chasing a pony tailed student, never identified), because during all this time Hiryuu just spent his time on the water storage structure that was his hiding spot, musing over all that happened in the last (for him) year. Whenever he wasn't there, the boy would be riding his scooter, as that was the only thing that made him forget his worries. The few times he was at home, it was only to eat and sleep. But even then he wouldn't stay long enough to talk with anyone. Pretty much, he was avoiding everyone.

"Keiichi San, I'm really worried about our son. He barely eats anything and he's avoiding us. Something really horrible must have happened to make a cheerful person like Hiryuu to become so depressed." Exclaimed Belldandy in an almost panicked tone as her husband arrived at home from his job.

"Yes Bell, I've notice it as well. I'm going to talk with him right now."

"Unfortunately this won't be possible Keiichi dear. Hiryuu has already left and only father knows where he is…" Said her.

"About that Belldandy…well, one time or another, his scooter will run low in gas and he will have to come to us. _However, I pretty much have an idea of who could help find him way before that_…Anyway Bell Chan, let's sleep for tonight."

Before the crack of dawn, Keiichi tried to reach Hiryuu before this one left the house but, if he slept there at all, he went away much earlier. Muttering something unintelligible, the elder Morisato grabbed his phone and talked with the person he thought that could know of Hiryuu's whereabouts. Not three seconds after he turned off the phone, Keiichi turned on his television and from there, came his sister in law, Urd.

"Hi there Keiichi! It's being a while uhn? Well, you're lucky. It happens that I know where Hiryuu likes to hide while in trouble." Cheerfully greeted her.

"Hello Urd. Nice of you to come help us so quickly. Could you get me to where he is?"

After saying to Belldandy where they were going, Keiichi and Urd hopped on the former's bike and drove all the way to Hiryuu's whereabouts. As the place was very isolated, Urd decided to lift Keiichi up to the top. Once there, the pair saw Hiryuu sitting over the edge, legs swinging in the air, with a sad contemplative look towards the horizon.

"You'd better find another hiding spot now that we finally managed to find you Hiryuu." Said Keiichi in a playful tone trying to cheer his son up.

Looking over his shoulder, the boy replied in monotone. "Perhaps you're right dad. Thanks aunt Urd."

The goddess raised her hands in a surrender move. "Hey, your parents were really worried about you. And you really have some problems for what I can see. I told him about this place for your own good!"

Keiichi sat beside his son and afectionable wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "Come on son, aren't you tired of hiding what's troubling you?"

Hiryuu looked some more to the city view under them, then, sighing, he addressed his father. "Yes dad. It's time to stop running away from this…" He would have continued if Keiichi hadn't motioned for him to stop. Looking over to Urd, who stared very attentive at them, the man glared a little. "What?" Cluelessly asked her.

"Urd, if you don't mind, we're trying to have a particular conversation here." Said him.

Urd gave a sheepish grin, then she flew back to land, all the while muttering something about people that lived to spoil her fun.

Up in the water sill, Hiryuu addressed his father. "You know dad, she could stay and listen too."

"Well Hiryuu, I thought we could have a little of father-son time here." Said Keiichi smiling.

"Oh well" Hiryuu stood quiet for some seconds, before sighing again and told his father all that happened while in the other dimension. "And that's it dad, besides all those soldiers tat I've killed trying to get to a safe place, no matter what the others said, I am responsible for Crescent Moon's and everyone's death! How can I survive knowing that I'm such a murderer?!"

"Ok son, I see your point. However, let's face things this way: firstly, the soldiers that you've killed. Well, you were in a war. No matter about what, a war always kills people, more accurately, soldiers kill in a war. And you were a soldier at the moment. God or not, you were at war, and if you didn't kill them, they would've killed you. Get over it. Secondly, about both Crescent Moon and all the other innocent people, it's extremely sad what happened to them, but it was not your fault! You are not your grandfather so don't even think of being everywhere all the time. They got killed, yes. But it was something beyond you. Now get yourself up because no son of mine will be brooding over things out of his control. Perhaps you could have saved them, but there's no way to change that now. Besides, they are dead, you are not. You still have a life to live, no matter how many sad things happens, get it?" Finished Keiichi in a severe tone.

Hiryuu stared at Keiichi; he waited some kind of comforting speech, not a harsh wake up call from reality. However, that's exactly what he needed. As he realized that moping around wouldn't change anything and he still have his own life to carry on. Rising from his place, the demon boy took his father in a hug. "Thanks dad! That was all I needed to hear!"

"Any time son!" Replied Keiichi, looking at the rising sun, as he missed Hiryuu jumping to the ground.

Urd was bored out of her mind, being stuck here without anything to do was really annoying, so she conjured a little spell and overheard all the talk between Hiryuu and Keiichi. "Man, I didn't know that Keiichi had it in him…" commented her to no one in particular. Looking up at the water sill, she saw the falling Hiryuu performing several flips before graciously touching the ground in a crouching position; with barely no sound, even if the fall was over 48 feet. "Hey kid, nice jump. By the way, you know that your father is right, don't you?"

"Well aunt Urd, this time I'll let it slide that you've revealed this place to someone. I really needed this talk. Now, changing topics, if I remember it right, besides almost dying of concern, mom usually cooks much better when there is some kind of a crisis at home. What do you say, let's head back home and enjoy some good food?" Asked Hiryuu, taking his father's bike.

"Hun, isn't this your father's bike?" Asked Urd.

Hiryuu pointed to his forehead. "Hello, I'm currently a demon remember? I needed to hear what dad said, but it never means that I have to like the way he said it. Besides, it's well over time for him to lend me his motorcycle for a ride. And it's way better to give a ride to another person than my scooter."

Urd grinned. "Well, that last point I can't disagree. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Exclaimed her, hopping behind Hiryuu.

As Keiichi heard his bike being revved up, he immediately stopped to wonder where his son had gone, he knew very well. "Hiryuu wait! You're gonna get grounded for this one little man!" Shouted him as he saw the bike diminishing in the distance. As he finished climbing down the stairs, he looked at Hiryuu's scooter. "Well, at least he left this for me…"

On the road, Hiryuu fumbled over his jacket's pocket and as he pulled something, he commented. "Err… guess I forgot to leave these keys to dad…"

**AVAVAVAV**

Yggdrasill. Hiryuu is waiting besides Kami-Sama's room's door. Sitting in one of the waiting chairs, she grumbled about fathers not having any sense of humor at all. "Miss Morisato, you can go in now." Announced the Almighty's secretary.

The young goddess thanked the secretary and took advantage of the fact that the previous person inside the office opened the doors,( they were really heavy)and immediately entered the room. As always, the supreme god, Kami-Sama was sat in his leather arm-chair. "**Greetings Hiryuu. How are you?"**

"Fine thanks Kami-Sama. I'm here to give you my report." Replied Hiryuu in a cold tone.

Sensing that even if she was getting over what happened, talking about the problem was still very painful to her, the almighty decided to let that slide and not electrocute her. After Hiryuu finished her tale, the great god folded his hands in a very disturbing way to Hiryuu, it remembered Gendo too much. "**I see, so that's why we had lost contact with Yui… Well Hiryuu, as your mission was accomplished, I think you deserve some kind reward, and I have in mind what to give you…"**

Hiryuu politely interrupted him. "I beg your pardon Kami-Sama, but I don't think that I deserve anything. My mission may have being a success, but even if everyone says that I've done what I had to do, that doesn't mean that I have to like what I did."

"**No sense granddaughter…err… grandson of mine, for a service well done you will receive rewarding, you wanting it or not. Now, go to the Valkyries headquarters, there's someone with your reward waiting you there**."

Heading out of the immense building that Kami-Sama's office stood, Hiryuu went over to the army's headquarters. Once she arrived there and saw all those new recruits, a sense of nostalgia came over Hiryuu as she remembered her days as one of them. Ok, those were not her best times in life, but now it was really a thing to miss. Dismissing that thought, the young goddess went over to the debriefing room and waited whoever was going to meet her there.

"Hey Morisato! Long time no see!" Yelled someone. Looking at the door from where the voice came, Hiryuu was surprised to see the entire Silver Sword squad running to her. Also running to their direction, the girl never expected her friends to dog pile her.

After a lot of laughs and giggles, Hiryuu commented. "Well guys, it's sure nice to see all of you once again. Now, could you please get off me? One more thing." Said her holding a hand from the divine flesh mass. "Who owns this hand?" Asked her giving it a light squeeze.

"Me!" Cheerfully replied Mark.

SLAP!

"Ouch, what was that for Morisato?" Angered asked him while rubbing his slapped cheek.

"I felt this hand groping my breasts three times before it groped my butt! And don't even say that it wasn't you because I've grabbed your forearm after the first squeeze. You pervert!"

Mark gave a sheepish grin and scratched his head, closing one eye. "Well, I just wanted to check if you still were as healthy as the last time we saw you!"

"WHY YOU?!!!" Screamed Hiryuu as the entire squad held her, preventing her from seriously hurting her somewhat friend.

"ATTENTION!" Yelled a very commanding voice. A voice well know between this squad. As everyone forgot the commotion and turned to salute the officer, they saw drill sergeant Rind.

Looking at the badges in Rind's chest, Ryoko Stone, the squad leader said. "Congratulations on your promotion General Rind!" But everyone, including Ryoko herself found that odd. From Sergeant to General in a little more than two years?

The explanation to their doubts came as Rind said. "Well, this was my original rank before I was demoted to serve as your drill sergeant because of miss hotshot here." Finished her looking Hiryuu in the eyes. "Congratulations on your promotion by the way." Said her handing over a second sergeant badge.

"Hun? Me? Promoted? How's that?" Confusedly asked Hiryuu.

"Well, after seeing Kami-Sama's documents, in which was your own report, we decided that for your accomplishments, you were up to be a sergeant. You've shown all that a second sergeant needs. Bravery and quick thinking under fire, ability to take difficult decisions and so on." Proudly exclaimed Rind.

"Hey, what was that that Hiryuu made? We didn't hear anything!" Commented another squad member, Echuu.

Hiryuu became nervous, how to explain all that happened? Even more if doing so there would be no room to keep her secret. However, Rind saved her. "Sorry folks, but this is top classified information."

"Hey Mark, you'd better watch better where you put your hands from now on, Hiryuu outranks you now and could charge you with disrespecting!" Exclaimed one of the goddesses, Maria.

"Yes, that may be true but squad's leadership is still Ryoko's." Said Hiryuu.

"How come?" Asked everyone.

"The reason is simple, Hiryuu is still assigned to her advanced post in Midgard. Squad leader must be up here full time." Said Rind.

Before Rind went away, she said to Hiryuu where she could find her new clothes and all the stuff that was required with this new rank, and that she was required at another debriefing room after five hours. After changing her uniform, Hiryuu reunited with her friends and was heading to some bar in the army's training grounds. Mark really liked Hiryuu as a friend, but that slap got him mad at her and so, in pure spite, he taunted. "I bet that since no one wants to tell us what Hiryuu did to deserve this promotion, she only got it because she's Kami-Sama's granddaughter."

Hiryuu also thought Mark as a good friend of hers, but as always, pissing her was really easy. "Oh really? Are you man enough to say that in my face again?"

"Granddad's girl. Or better, granddad's short stuff." Said him.

That was it, now Hiryuu was really mad. "Ok, now keep being this man and come here so I can break your face!" Said Hiryuu taking off her coat and cap.

"My pleasure!" Taunted him. Going to where Hiryuu was. As people heard the commotion, there was a huge gathering of cheering people around them.

"I don't think that's wise Hiryuu, you don't have idea on how much Mark has got stronger!" Advised Echuu, but it fell on deaf ears as Hiryuu jump kicked her foe.

Three hits to the face was all that Hiryuu needed to believe in what Echuu had said, Mark really improved, and her soon to be bruises would be witnesses to that. However, that served to wipe out the cloud of anger that was over Hiryuu's eyes. Spiting some blood on the ground Hiryuu smiled, this would be a good match.

Both gods traded blows back and forth, and Hiryuu was proving to be superior, even if slightly, thanks all her martial training, and only it, everything else was on her foe's side. After some easy hits from her, Mark also cleared his head and both were fighting a real fight and not a rage brawl. And it was time to bring it to the next level. Mark summoned his angel. "Come and help me Divine Tiger!"

Now was Hiryuu's time to be pressed as a god and an angel overwhelmed her. Blocking a kick from Mark just to receive a leg sweep from D.Tiger, Hiryuu rolled backwards to avoid the oncoming attacks and while standing she already had to avoid more attacks only to receive other ones.

After receiving that abuse for a while, Hiryuu finally had enough. Gathering some chi in a coiled hand, she jumped backwards to face both foes at once and smiled as they jumped to attack her, this would be almost too easy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Yelled her firing the dreaded Shouryuken. The energy liberated from the attack hit dead on Mark who immediately came out of commission. Taking advantage of Divine Tiger's astonishment, the goddess spun in the air and delivered a descending kick to the angel's neck, who was out before crashing in the ground below.

Rearranging her hair after landing, Hiryuu looked at all the people that were watching the fight, everyone was mouth agape. "What? Never saw a fight? Well, it's over so, GO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!" Yelled her. Everyone, including a few silver swords fled from there.

Reaching over the downed Mark, Hiryuu lightly bitch-slapped him. "Hey Mark, are you ok? Wake up!"

"Hun, what? Did anyone note the license of the truck that overrun me?" Dizzily asked him.

Hiryuu chuckled. "Come on Mark, stop being silly. I didn't hit you so hard." Amusedly said her.

Mark grinned. "I couldn't fool you? Oh gosh!" Both laughed some and Mark abruptly stopped. "Ow… better not do this… everything hurts, ow…"

After Hiryuu helped Mark over to his angel and he absorbed D. T., the remaining silver swords helped Hiryuu carry Mark to a chair in a nearby bar. "Thanks pals. Hey Hiryuu, when I called Divine Tiger, why didn't you summoned Crescent Moon?" Wondered Mark.

"I can't do that. Crescent Moon is not my angel anymore." Said her. And all noticed her somber tone.

"And why is that?" Asked Krishna.

"Well… it's classified, but… she's dead. And yes, for some reason also classified I can survive without her." Said our goddess.

"Man, I'm sorry for you Morisato." Said Ryoko, who received everyone's agreement.

Deciding to change topics, Hiryuu addressed her beaten friend. "Nice spar Mark. How did you become so strong?"

Drinking some of his juice, Mark flinched as he felt his abused jaw. "Spar? Yeah, sure. I know you were fighting as seriously as I was Morisato! Anyway, my mother is the Greeks goddess Athena and my father is the Egyptian god Ra; both are very powerful entities, it was really about time that my true powers showed up. You know, the progeny of two powerful top deities is bound to be as powerful as their parents. However, I'm not at my peak yet, only with age my power will reach It's limit. But right now twenty percent is a good deal." He shrugged. "And you Morisato? What was that attack you've used against me? I sensed no magic in it!"

That question perked everyone's attention. Hiryuu's attack really amazed everyone. "Yep, the Shouryuken doesn't have anything of magic in it. That move is my martial art's greatest move. I learned it recently. Oh my… this fight really tired me…" Commented Hiryuu as she took off her bracers and rubbed her wrists.

They talked for a good time and Hiryuu had to run from there in order to not be late for Rind's appointment. Noticing that she had forgotten her bracers, Ryoko asked Mark to give them to her as she would get them back to Hiryuu.

"Sure thing boss! I'm just… ugh!?" Exclaimed him as he tried to lift one bracer. "What the hell?" Wondered him as the bracer only got out of the table after he used both hands, and even then, it weighted like an anvil. "She was fighting wearing this?!!!" Exclaimed him.

After everyone held the bracers, Ryoko said. "Hey Mark, if she was really wearing this while fighting, then it was really a sparing fight for her…"

Everyone gulped, she WAS wearing them.

**AVAVAVAV**

"Man_, those bracers Misoguchi sensei gave me really weights a ton each one, ouch_." Thought Hiryuu as she rubbed her wrists. _"Anyway, Mark and several others from the team are only at twenty percent of their powers? Guess that's the difference between me and them… as a goddess I'm almost at full power already. Why did all my power have to go to my demon side? Not that I would be a girl from there on, of course…_" Arriving at the scheduled debriefing room, Rind led Hiryuu to a medical lab. "Sir, what are we going to do here sir?"

Rind spun on her heels to face her charge. "Well sergeant Morisato, besides you, have you ever heard of a goddess without an angel?" Hiryuu would reply that she saw angels without gods but that was not the topic. And as she was the only one in that condition, she kept quiet. Rind continued as she got something from a tray some random nurse goddess brought to her. "Thought so. Well, normally because of your angel's destiny, you would also be dead, but because of your special heritage, that is not what happened. We don't know if you will ever have another angel, but we gotta try to give you one. Here, swallow this, an angel's egg."

Hiryuu stared at the egg in her hand. For her, it was like betraying Crescent Moon. But she had to carry on, and so she swallowed the egg. And after the normal time, nothing happened.

"Hmm… seems like you will have to wait until that angel hatches, if it will hatch at all, that is." Stated Rind.

Looking at her superior with dead-fish eyes, Hiryuu asked. "Sir, is there anything else sir?"

"No sergeant Morisato, you are dismissed."

"Sir thank you sir!" And Hiryuu was outta there.

**AVAVAVAV**

"Hey Hiryuu, sup?" Asked Sayaka as she hugged her (currently female) cousin. "I've heard of your promotion, congratulations!"

Hiryuu stared at her cousin, for her and the rest of the world it was only a week since Hiryuu left, so people wouldn't be missing her as she was missing everyone. "Well, life is going on Sayaka, and you? How's wishing business?"

"Pretty good I guess. After your father's wish there was established that wishes that had some kind of relationship with the granter in it would not be granted. To avoid misunderstandings. Thanks Kami-Sama for that, already two guys have tried to wish that I was their wives and one girl has asked me to be her girlfriend…"

Hiryuu widened her eyes. "Really? Wow, that's rich! I wish I could have seeing you getting out of these situations."

Sayaka grinned. "Wish granted."

"What?"

Sayaka grabbed Hiryuu as she headed for the next available T.V. set. "Well, I'm on my way to grant a wish right now, and you're coming with me to see how it is!" Hiryuu never had enough time to say anything as Sayaka jumped into a T.V. with her in tow; however, she liked the idea.

Coming from the T.V. set her client's room, Sayaka introduced herself. "Hello fortunate mortal. My name is Asgard Sayaka and I'm a goddess. As you've reached the goddess relief line, you must be a truly deserving mortal and being so, here I am to grant you a wish…" But the most interesting part was the fact that Sayaka paralyzed her client with a spell.

As things went on as in the script, Hiryuu only was interested in the first part. "_So that's how you avoid being pound to the ground? Hmm…_" Looking around she became curious. "_Strange… this place seems familiar, but for the life of me I can't remember where I've seeing it…"_

After the mortal client and Sayaka came to an understanding, the boy made his wish. "I wish your friend there would be my girlfriend for at least this week!"

Hiryuu chuckled. "_Stupid boy, this kind of wish is not allowed…_" Thought her just to hear her cousin's words. "Wish granted."

"EH?!!!" Shrieked Hiryuu as she saw the standard fireworks that symbolized the connection with the ultimate force. As everything calmed down, Hiryuu grabbed Sayaka's collar. "Didn't you say that this kind of wish was forbidden?"

Sayaka grinned sheepishly. "Err… it was never said anything about companions, just the wish granter her/himself! Congratulations cousin, you've got a boyfriend!"

"OH NO! I can't date…" Hiryuu looked at the mortal. "Kyoshiro?!!!" There, in front of her stood one of her best friends, Fukuda Kyoshiro. "Sayaka… you'll pay me for this one…" Dangerously hissed the hooked goddess.

'Err… I think I'm in a disadvantage here…I don't even know your name yet!" Said Kyoshiro ignoring the two goddesses' antics. After all, he was used to that kind of behavior being Hiryuu's friend.

"She's HiMUNFH!!!" Exclaimed Sayaka as her mouth was trapped with Hiryuu's hand. "My name Is Ohkami Ivana! Nice to meet you." Then turning to Sayaka she whispered. "If he knows my real name I'm as good as dead!"

"Ohkami Ivana… where have I heard this name before?" Loudly wondered Kyoshiro. "Wait, I know! Without the weird hair… YES! You're Mrs. Morisato's young sister… WOW! I never doubted that she was divinely beautiful, but to actually be a goddess… this is rich!" Accordingly to Hiryuu, Kyoshiro was always more intelligent than he should be. To figure that with so limited information proved it.

Hiryuu panicked. "WAIT! You CAN'T tell this to anyone you hear me? There's a reason for deities not being public known among mortals! You can't tell this to anyone! Neither your parents nor your best friends!" There, damage control done. He wouldn't tell Takeshi, phew!

"Well, since my job here is done, I'm going away. Bye…" Conveniently said Sayaka as no one was paying much attention to her.

Kyoshiro and Hiryuu stared at each other for a while; suddenly Kyoshiro blushed some and asked. "Well, since we are an item for a while… would you go watch a movie with me?"

Hiryuu tanked her grandfather that if this had to happen, better be with Kyoshiro and not the perverted Takeshi. She shuddered just to think about that. "Hmm… it depends on which film you want to watch!"

"I was thinking about that new romance that…" Kyoshiro was interrupted by Hiryuu.

"Romance? I thought you would have a better taste than that. Isn't there any action movie?" Asked Hiryuu. Damn Kyoshiro, wanting to drag her into a chick flick! Currently the goddess was a she, but that doesn't mean that her tastes changed.

Kyoshiro, in his turn, sighed in relief. This girl didn't like melodramatic romances, which was cool. "Well, there is this terror movie that I was intending to call Hiryuu and Takeshi to see. By the way, how's Hiryuu? He was supposed to return three days ago but hasn't shown up until now!

"Err… I guess his trip was delayed or something. All I know is that until next week he won't be back." Nervously offered Hiryuu.

"What a pity… I wanted to tell him about you Ivana. Being his aunt you must know that he's really touchy when people say anything about his relatives… I would really want to see that pint size's face when I tell him who I'm dating right now…"

A vein twitched in Hiryuu's forehead. _"I won't hurt him… I can't hurt him… I mustn't hurt him…BUT I WANT TO HURT HIM!!!"_

Ignoring his impending doom, the mortal boy addressed his girlfriend/ friend. "What do you say? Is nine o'clock fine with you?"

"Yes, nine is fine with me. And don't bother looking for me; I'll meet you right at the mall ok?" Said Hiryuu.

"Err… ok." Said Kyoshiro as he realized Hiryuu's deceptive sweet voice. He didn't know why, but the girl was pissed off.

"Good. Now I'm going to my sister's house. Ja ne…" Said Hiryuu getting out of the room and going to the house's exit door.

**AVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu entered her house. "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Yelled her in pure disgust.

"Oh my! Are you well son?" Came the worried voice of Belldandy as she run to the living room after hearing her son's cream of despair.

"No mom, I'm not. Congratulate your daughter mother; I've got myself a boyfriend!" Said Hiryuu in mock happiness.

Belldandy's eyes sparkled in happiness. "Oh my! This is so nice Hiryuu…" Then something clicked. "Err, Hiryuu Chan, didn't you say that you would never date a boy on your own? Why are you with one now?"

"Because of what united you and dad in the beginning. The ultimate force."

"And… how has this happened? I mean, you are a Valkyrie, not a wish granter. Besides I thought that wishes about relationships were out of the list!" Asked Belldandy.

"Well mom, I went with Sayaka to see one of her wish grant sessions, and the client ended asking me to be his girlfriend. And the off list wishes were the ones dealing with the wish granter, anyone else is game, it seems."

That's when Keiichi arrived home. "Hello son, hun? A girl for now? OK. Anyway, are you up to come with me watch a moto GP? It will be nine o'clock!" Enthusiastically asked him.

Hiryuu grimaced. "No thanks dad. I would love to but, I have a date to go."

"That's wonderful son! Who's the lucky girl?"

"Me."

"Err… did you said that you are going to a date as a girl?" Keiichi couldn't believe. Well, the arranged dates, courtesy of Belldandy, he could understand; they were meant to Hiryuu accept his situation. But he never expected his son to go on one at his own free will and initiative. "Wow, does it mean that now I'll have a daughter instead of a son?"

"Cut it out dad! It's not my fault!" And so Hiryuu explained once again what that was about. "And what I really can't understand is that if the wishes only are available to the pure heart mortals, why a pervert like Kyoshiro received one?"

"Dear son, aside from trying to peek at girls and talk about sex, has him ever done any thing wrong?" Asked Belldandy.

"Well, no. By the way, I really am grate for being him instead of Takeshi. If this was the case, that chubby pervert would have asked me to strip down my clothes right at the spot instead of asking me into a date!"

"So that's why! Even your father had or still has some dirty thoughts from time to time, and he is the purest mortal that I've ever met!"

"Hmm… well, who cares? The fact is that I'm going on a date with my best buddy, and we are of the same gender!" Exclaimed Hiryuu.

"No son, you will be a girl for the occasion. And if you really don't want to go, rest assured. You wouldn't go even if you wanted." Said Keiichi.

"Why dad?"

"I invited you to the GP because it would be with me but… have you forgotten that you are grounded? It was not fun at all to get back all the way from the water sill carrying your scooter. No going out without your parents young man!"

"Oh yeah, the grounding. I forgot that." Hiryuu fought back a grin.

"But I think it would be better to Hiryuu to go Keiichi darling." Intervened Belldandy. Noticing the questioning glances of both her husband and son, she explained. "If this has the hand of the ultimate force, it would be very healthily to not meddle with things. Have you forgotten what happened to all our respective suitors or rivals?"

Keiichi shuddered. "Have fun in your date son."

**AVAVAVAV**

"Oh my gosh! You're outstanding!" Exclaimed Kyoshiro as he Approached Hiryuu in the mall. She was wearing a yellow turtle neck sweater, a light pink skirt down to her ankles and brown high heels sandals; and for the goddess dismay, she was still shorter than her companion.

"You're nice yourself too Kyoshiro." Replied her, forcing a smile.

"Err… would you mind if I hold your hand?" Shyly asked him.

"Yes, I would" Came the harsh reply. However, as Hiryuu started to walk, bosh she ad Kyoshiro tripped on a stair and to avoid a fall, both held each other, hand in hand.

"Strange, I never knew of this stair, and I come here since they built this mall." Commented Kyoshiro. Hiryuu for her part kept quiet but could say the very same thing, and that only implied one thing: the ultimate force has done it again. Deciding to not mess with said force, the goddess decided that it would be a bad idea to release her friend's hand. "Well, it doesn't matter, let's just get over with, I mean, let's go see the movies." Said her. _"Phew, saved it on time…"_

Entering the movie room, they got nice seats in the idle of the cinema. Turning to her date, Hiryuu asked. "Hey Kyoshiro, what film are we watching by the way?"

"It's a remake of an old classic, the swamp monster. Wanna popcorn?"

As the movie went on, Kyoshiro wondered what was wrong with that girl, goddess or not, every girl jumps very frightened in movies of that kind. But that Ivana was something else, she even laughed at certain parts commenting on the silliness of them. She even whacked the man in front of her because his head was on the way and he wouldn't move even if nicely asked to do so. _"Hiryuu acts much this same way… perhaps it's a family trait?" _Wondered him.

Out of the cinema, the sound of a thunder out side was the cue for Hiryuu to grab Kyoshiro's hand. _"You're really laughing your head off with this hun?"_ Thought Hiryuu looking at the general direction people believed that Kami-Sama lived, skywards.

Kyoshiro was happy, Ivana seemed hostile to him since the beginning of things, but things were getting better since they headed to the cinema, it was even her initiative to hold his hand. "Say Ivana, what do you think about eating something?"

"That would be a great idea. Actually, I haven't had dinner yet." Cheerfully replied her. "But I insist on paying my part!"

The boy was fine with that. He also hadn't eaten dinner yet and didn't have that much money to pay everything for both of them. "That's ok. And what are you having them? I mean, let me at least take your order."

Hiryuu smiled, she was happy for her friend to always being the gentile person. "Well, I would like maki sushi with mangoes and sauced squid dumplings!"

"What a coincidence! Do you realize that these are also Hiryuu's favorite dishes?" Asked Kyoshiro in wonderment.

"Oh really? Yep… that's… a coincidence…"

The rest of the night went pretty much nice, after dinner both teens walked trough the city making small talk. When the time came, Kyoshiro scorted Hiryuu back home and the night ended. During the next four days, things were very much like that. They went out to several places, like ice skating, tea houses, and all that sort of thing. They even spared once after Hiryuu said that she loved martial arts. And the goddess really fought hard to pull her real level so she wouldn't humiliate her friend, but won nonetheless. Strangely, the more they got out, the more Kyoshiro acted as a friend instead of a boyfriend. Then Saturday came.

"_Heh, why did Kyoshiro asked me to wear boy clothes? This doesn't make sense at all!"_ Thought Hiryuu as she went to her (boy)friend's house. Once there, Hiryuu pressed the ringer, but as no one answered it in a while, she desperately banged the door. "Hey Kyoshiro, you puss bag! I know you're inside! Open the damn door!!!" Yelled her. Well, none said that Hiryuu ever was a lady.

"Geese Ivana, calm down! I was a little busy inside here. Come on, get inside." Said the boy, gesturing the living room. As he closed he door, Kyoshiro headed to the kitchen. "Well Ivana, since my parents are not here and we are alone, I believe you can help me with something…"

Hiryuu didn't like one bit the malice in her companion's voice. Well knowing that the boy knew that she could handle him if he tried anything funny, she asked with a slightly menacing tone. "And what would that be?"

Still not facing her, he approached the sink while cheerfully replying. "Oh, nothing serious, really! Jus to…" Suddenly Kyoshiro turned around and splashed a hot glass of water in Hiryuu's face. "To find my friend Hiryuu. HA!"

Hiryuu gasped. Firstly because the splashing was really not expected, and secondly because Kyoshiro discovered the truth. Wiping water away from his eyes, the demon surprised, he asked. "H…H… How?"

"Simple…" Smiled Kyoshiro. "Ivana and you both are hysterical, it was confirmed with your outburst when Sayaka said that the wish was ok, oh yeah, Sayaka is your cousin, and so, if you were Mrs. Morisato's sister, Sayaka would be your niece. She called you cousin that first day. Than there's the fact that you asked your favorite food in our first date. I also realized how pissed you got when I called you a pint size and talked about the women in your family. Your stressed behavior in the cinema, this very same behavior here when I didn't open the door… what more clues?"

Hiryuu was speechless. Did he really give so much away? Still stunned, he only nodded his head.

"Well, when we fought was another dead give away. There are not two persons who would move the same way. Ivana's moves were just identical to yours. After that I've started to think over it and remembered that you've fell in Jusenkyo. At the time you said that nothing happened but your blue tattoo disappeared, and guess what? It was just the tattoo in Ivana's forehead. Man, I'm no idiot, I've put two and two together. You did fall in spring of drowned girl back there, didn't you? Besides, who else in this world likes to insult others calling them puss bags?"

"Yes… I guess you got me." Said Hiryuu. AS she always said, damn Kyoshiro and his brain.

'and what are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, firstly I would like to bribe into giving me some money or else I would tell Takeshi, but I know that you wouldn't give me any and possibly would hurt me because of it."

"Damn right." Said Hiryuu already popping his knuckles.

"Hey firecracker, calm down! I was only kidding. Anyway, I'm curious about something: This goddess stuff. Is it really true?"

Sigh. "Yes Kyo, it's all true. You see, all my gods and goddesses have blue markings on their faces. "

"Hun, Hiryuu… you have a red mark right now."

"That's because I'm part demon. The red marks are demonic traces. Before Jusenkyo I had both, but the magic of those springs messed with me and now I'm a goddess when I'm a girl, and a demon in my original form."

Kyoshiro whistled. "Man, this is rich… demon, goddess… do you realize that your life is REALLY messed up?" When Hiryuu nodded, Kyo continued. "Hey, I just remembered something. Back when you arrived at school this year, you did visited Heaven and Hell?

Hiryuu decided to reveal the real deal to his friend, about his true heritage and the training in Yggdrasill and Nifihelm. However, he highly edited everything, there was no way he would tell his friend about the tampons and stuff.

The demon started to sweat as he saw the shine in his friend's eyes. "Please Morisato! Take me to heaven so I also can see all those naked chicks!"

"Err… sorry Kyo, I can't do that! It's extremely forbidden to bring mortals up there before they are trailed and deemed worthy."

"But I want to see all those wonders you said that exist there!!!" Wined his friend. Hiryuu was at a loss, he also always wanted to show someone all that he saw, but that was forbidden. However, you can always find a way…

"Hmm… Hey Kyo… I really can't take you there, but I may be able to take you somewhere else…"

Looking at his friend's thoughtful gaze the endless, Kyoshiro became interested. "And what are you thinking about Morisato?!"

"Well… it's not exactly heavens but…" He never finished the sentence. Grabbing Kyoshiro's hand, the demon dragged the mortal boy to some shadow and teleported away from there.

**AVAVAVAV**

"AAAAHHHHH UGH!!!" Yelled and moaned Kyoshiro after the unique experience of teleporting and landing face first in rocky ground. Looking to his right, there was Hiryuu with his face also buried in the ground. "Hmm… I thought I had got over this kind of things…" Moaned the demon.

Looking to the landscape, Kyoshiro almost had a heart attack, an endless sea of magma flowed under stone pits and huge platforms in which buildings and other structures stood tall and proud. Rivers of blood and lava were everywhere. Dragons flew trough the entire blood red clouded sky that was ripped by lightning all the time. The heat was unbearable; the boy already was all sweat. Wiping his eyebrows, Kyoshiro looked at his friend. "WHERE ON HELL ARE WE?!!!"

After looking for a while, the demon answered. "Well, we are twenty minutes away from Queen Hild's palace."

Kyoshiro stared at his friend. "And on what would knowing this help me? WHERE THE F#$K are we?"

"Hun? I thought you knew it since you asked where in hell we were." Confusedly explained Hiryuu.

Widening his eyes with the shock of realization, Kyoshiro grabbed his friend's collar "Are you saying that you brought me to hell?!"

"I know it's not heaven, but it's not that bad!" Said Hiryuu freeing himself from his friend's grasp. "Now shut up and let's walk trough the neibourhood. But before that…" Kyoshiro just sweat dropped when Hiryuu produced a hydro color pen and made several red marks over the mortal's face. "What's that for Morisato?"

"I think there's no trouble in bringing you here… but it won't hurt to be cautious, now you look like a demon too!" Obviously, our demon was forgetting that demons could sense auras.

They strolled trough several areas of Nifihelm and just for sheer luck no one tried to mess with Kyoshiro. "Well Kyo, as I said from distance, this is the palace. Let's get inside and check it out!"

They entered the massive castle, which certainly drew out of Kyoshiro even more awe that it had draw from Hiryuu the first time this one visited it. Each now dependence was a new wonderment. Ok, not always for the good side, since Hiryuu decided to take his friend to see even the torture chambers. Needless to say the mortal boy begged to get out of there and would be lucky if he wasn't haunted by nightmares for the next ten years.

Trying to take those horrible images from his thoughts, Kyoshiro turned to Hiryuu and started a talk about something that he wondered at the first time he discovered the true. "Hey Morisato, tell me something: if you're a demon and a goddess, how much strong are you? I mean, you must have being holding back against me in our spares!"

"Well Kyo, you're right, I've being holding back on you. The fact is that even in goddess form I'm nowhere near my demon form… I could give you a demonstration…follow me!" And so both boys run to the training halls.

Once there Kyoshiro noticed that a good deal of people greeted Hiryuu as if he was a frequent appearance here, which should be the true, if Kyoshiro knew his friend.

Hiryuu jumped in the middle of a ring. Popping his knuckles, the young demon challenged whoever wanted to have a good fight. Kyoshiro chucked at his friend's antics, Hiryuu would never change that cocky attitude of his. That's when a man like demon six feet tall, with spiked white hair that almost touched the ground jumped into the ring as well. "You're gonna regret that eagerness to fight bub." Said him already ripping off one of the ring's poles and swinging it like a club towards Hiryuu.

The smaller demon was facing difficulties. Although he was fast enough to avoid the attacks with relatively ease, the size advantage of his foe prevented him from approaching. _"Damn it! How can I tag him if I can't get near enough?"_ Angrily thought Hiryuu as he dodged again the pole, which was hurled at him like a javelin this time. Kyoshiro started to fear for his friend as he saw the pole passing trough the stone wall several meters away.

Trying to keep your cool in a fight tends to be an action well rewarded. It was proven to be a true affirmative when the bigger demon dashed at Hiryuu with a sloppy arched punch. Seeing the telegraphed move miles away, Hiryuu just raised his forearm to block the punch and retaliated with a knee trust at his foe's ribcage, blow which was soon followed with a headbutt. The winner is Hiryuu by knock out.

"So what'cha think Kyo?" Asked Hiryuu as he jumped beside his companion.

"…" Was all Kyoshiro could say. He almost didn't see Hiryuu moving during the whole fight. And to put a huge guy like that one out with just two blows was something that he expected from a bulky bodybuilder, not from his small friend. Finally, he managed to say something. "Guess you're the one punishing Misoguchi sense now, hun?"

"Not quite… let's say he's also tuned with the higher planes…"

That seemed to be enough to shut Kyoshiro. After the two boys went out of the room, some one addressed the fallen demon in the ring. "Hey Axel, they're already away!"

"Good." Standing up as if nothing happened at all, the demon, now known as Axel, produced from his pocket a massive note of bills and started to merrily count it. "You know Axel; I'm really at a loss here. Why did Hiryuu pay you to lose to him like that?" Asked a random demon.

The bulky demon pocketed his money and nonchalantly said. Because he would have lost really badly if he didn't and so he wouldn't impress his companion…"

**AVAVAVAV**

Away from there, Hiryuu still led Kyoshiro trough Nifihelm's palace. "Hey Chuck Norris! Over here." Recognizing the female voice that came from behind them, Hiryuu internally groaned. _"Oh no! Not her…"_ Turning in his heels, the demon greeted the very same person that he dreaded at the moment. "Hi there Mara. And by the way, do not pick at my size!"

"Wow…" Kyoshiro was dumbstruck. The blond woman before him was HOT. But something was odd here. That woman… he had seeing her elsewhere. But where? That's when Mara noticed him. "Hey shorty, wasn't the ad here at your birthday party? Strange, I don't recall seeing demon marks in him back them…"

"Don't sweat Mara, it turned out that one of Kyoshiro's parents also was a demon and his heritage only awoke recently, so I'm showing the place for him!" Covered Hiryuu. _"Yeah, I'm a genius, thanks."_ Boasted him inside his mind.

"So he awakened recently hun?" Of course that was a lie. First of all, Mara knew much more about demon stuff than Hiryuu, if she never heard of late awakenings, then there was not such a thing. Besides, where was the lad's demonic aura? "Well, welcome to the club boy. By the way Hiryuu, you saved me a trip over Midgard. I was going to see you. Have you forgotten to report to queen Hild? She's having a fit because you never shown up after your return."

GULP. "Eh, really? Well, I guess your tour is over Kyo. Later I will explain to you about queen Hild, but it's a must for me to go see her now. Let me just take you back home…"

"There's no need to that." Interrupted Mara. "I would be pleased to show him around as you talk with Hild-Sama." Offered her in a too sweet voice.

"Err… thanks Mara, but I believe there's no need to bother you in such a way." Now the male demon was felling nervous. Was it possible that she didn't buy his cover story?

"No sense Hiryuu. If a new demon is in need of help, I'm more than glad to help!" Insisted her.

Now he knew Mara was up to something. Doing something just to be nice to others? Ok, Mara has done it before, but that's really not her thing. Raising an index finger in a stating of the facts motion, the demon would say some other thing to prevent his friend's dubious fate when said friend cut him short. "Hey Morisato, don't be such a sourpuss. If the lady wants to show me around why not let her? I for sure would also be glad for that. Excuse me a little ok Miss?" Said him while dragging Hiryuu to a private talk. Leaning over the demon's ear, the mortal boy hissed. "Listen here Hiryuu. You must be crazy if you think that I will pass the opportunity to hang around a babe lake that. No! Don't even start to protest! There is no danger in doing it!"

The demon sighed. If his friend wanted to suffer it was his decision. "Ok. But don't say that I didn't warn you." Turning back to Mara he said. "Well Mara, I think it's very nice of you to offer such a thing. But take care of him, who know what should happen to a demon that doesn't have a clue on his true abilities yet if some other demon decides to molest him? I think his guardians would be very upset with it." To emphasize his point, Hiryuu winked. "Well, I better go see the queen now. Ja ne…"

"Bye Hiryuu." Said Mara. She understood both the hint and the treat in Hiryuu's words. She could abuse a little the mortal boy. But anything serious and Hiryuu would be really pissed. Not that she feared him, not knowing how to take his limiters off; he was not a problem to her in physical ways. But she didn't want to upset a friend. One of the few, if not the only one, true friends that she had. "Ok Kyoshiro… let's go this way…"

The fake demon was so delighted to be near such a babe that he never noticed the sadistic smile she gave while opening a door. "Well boy, this is one of our torture chambers." Kyoshiro froze, all he didn't want to see was more tortures. But He had to endure that if his disguise was to last. Putting a brave face, the boy asked. "Ok, when will the poor victim arrive?"

"Silly, the poor victim is you!" Said Mara in a very sweet voice. " Some people also think of this one as a pleasure chamber."

He really started to feel uneasy and, upon seeing all those chains hanging from the ceiling, whips, spankings and a lot of other leather artifacts, all he could say was. "Oh boy…"

While approaching the throne room, Hiryuu couldn't help to shiver as he heard hideous screams coming from someone and somewhere that he could very well guess. _"I just hope Mara got my point…"_

**AVAVAVAV**


	20. Your each day life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognize here from somewhere else. And also things that you may not recognize. There, I said it!

**THE DRAGON FROM BETWEEN**

**Chapter eighteen: Your each day life.**

Hiryuu entered the throne room and sprinted to the center. Once near the throne, instincts kicked in and the demon jumped and twisted in his own axis, using the passing body below him as a surface to roll. With the added momentum, said body was propelled into the decorating armor in front of it. Righting himself, Hiryuu landed in a combat stance waiting to see whatever his assailant would do. And to add insult to injury… "Come on puss bag! Give me your best shot!" You see, after all the danger in his latest mission, the warrior senses on Hiryuu were at their peak, unfortunately, so was his mouth.

As the former armor, now a pile of junk started to move, Hiryuu widened his eyes in terror as he recognized the female groan that came from under it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD?" Shouted the queen of all demons in unrestricted rage, as she stood to her full height. Pieces of a ruined armor falling all around. "I TRY TO BE NICE AND GIVE YOU A GLOMP AS A WELCOMING AND YOU THROW ME AWAY!"

Sweating bullets, the soon to be doomed demon stuttered an excuse. "Err… sorry Hild-Sama. It was not on purpose. I sensed someone attacking me and my body just movedAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With hands still smoking after the first lighting bolt, Hild promised pain with her eyes. "Oh… so you was expecting an attack wasn't you? Well… I'll attack you…!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! And more AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Laughing maniacally, Hild sweetedly asked. "Oh… poor Hiryuu has had enough?" When the demon had enough energy to reply she interrupted him with more lighting. "Shut up! Perhaps now you will learn to not attack your queen. Take that!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! And even more AAAAAAHHHH!"

**AVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu groaned as he stood up, his whole body feeling like fried chicken. "About time you woke up shorty…"

Looking in the direction from where the familiar voice came, Hiryuu saw his friend Kyoshiro all bandaged up. "# off Kyo. What happened?" He would also ask where they were, but recognized his room in Nifihelm before doing so.

Huffing, the other boy said. "Well, you left me with that maniac Mara and she led me to a torture chamber of some sorts and… well, although I can at last say that I'm not a virgin anymore, I think that I will call a celibate oath. Seriously man, I'm traumatized. You knew that it would be like that! Why didn't you protect me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I tried to… but if you remember right, a certain horny guy called me a sourpuss for trying to spoil his fun… be happy that from what I can see she went easy on you. Believe me, I've seeing worst… Anyway, I didn't ask about you. What the hell happened to me?"

"Glad to see that you care. Well, I don't know exactly but I regained coucious at the moment they were bringing you here. You were all blackened and smoking, and twitching a lot too! Seemed like you just run in a lighting storm with a metal pole in your head…"

Realization hit the mark. "Feh…a lighting storm called Hild… man this time I really pissed her." Noticing Kyoshiro's curious stare Hiryuu explained. "To make a long story short, Hild is the queen of demons and has a knack of frying me whenever she thinks that I've wronged her…"

"Knowing you, it must me a lot…" Deadpanned Kyoshiro. After a very embarrassing confirmative silence from Hiryuu, the mortal boy asked. "Hey Morisato, if it's so bad why don't you get out of here for good?"

"The paycheck is worthwhile."

"Really? Do you get paid for being a demon?"

Hiryuu smiled. "Actually no. But why I don't quit is rather complicated. I don't think you would understand, heck, even I am not sure if I understand it myself…" the demon stared into nothingness for a while before asking. "So Kyoshiro, have you had enough of hell?"

"Sure thing man. I thought that it would be a good idea to come here but scratch that. This place does really deserve to be called hell."

"No kidding. Well, I for one am fed up with here for the time being." Grabbing his friend's hand, Hiryuu tried to teleport away in a shadow but failed. "Hun? Why can't I get us out of here?" Wondered him aloud.

"Err… now I remembered. Mara said something about the queen still wanting to see you after you got better. And she would see for that to happen."

The demon grimaced. "Oh well… Kyoshiro, for once do as I say. Stay here and don't get out of this room in any case, ok?"

"What do you take me for shorty? After what happened with me, I'm willing to comply even if you ask me to commit suicide!"

Hiryuu grinned mischievously and said before leaving. "Don't give me ideas…"

**AVAVAVAV**

"_Ok, this time let's do it right."_ Thought Hiryuu as he knocked in the gates. When they were open, the boy put only his head inside and looking everywhere asked. "Hild-Sama? Are you here?"

The ruff reply came from the throne. "Of course I'm here you moron! Where would I be?"

"_Great! She's still pissed."_ Advancing towards the throne, Hiryuu kneeled respectfully. "I would like to apologize from my early actions your highness."

Hild adjusted her weight in her seat, assuming a more menacing pose. "No need for that Hiryuu. What happened happened. But be advised that if something similar ever happens again you WILL be sorry."

Gulp. "As you wish my queen." Squeaked him.

Shifting poses again, Hild looked a lot more welcoming now. "Say Hiryuu, Mara told me that you brought a mortal here with you. Is that true?"

That was risky. What would Hild do if he lied? After all she could read his mind. But saying the true could also put him in trouble. However, what really worried him was what Hild would do to Kyoshiro. Anyway, if she asked that, the queen already knew about the other boy. Sighing in resignation, Hiryuu spoke. "Yes Hild-Sama, I've brought a mortal to Nifihelm."

"I'm so proud of you!" happily said her.

A confused Hiryuu was the understatement of the year. "EH?"

"So young and already corrupting mortals? Congratulations Hiryuu, you really are my nephew!"

This time Hiryuu was too shocked to react when Hild tackled him to the ground. Pinning the boy on the ground, the gorgeous queen sexily put her index finger in Hiryuu's chin, and inches away from his face huskily said. "You know, this asks for a private commemorative party. You are to come here tonight understood?" And to emphasize her point, she sensually licked her lips.

All that Hiryuu wanted was to surrender and never leave his place under his queen. But that would not be right, he still tried to have some morals (as if). So, gently pushing Hild by her shoulders, the demon boy took some distance and smiled apologetically. "Well Hild-Sama… there's nothing I would like more but I can't. You see, I already have an appointment with Kami-Sama tonight." Yeah, right. As if she would ever buy that lie.

"I see…" An expression of pure disappointment passed trough Hild's face, to soon be replaced by one of outrage. "From what I heard you are spending too much time between the gods. You even got a promotion in their army. I don't like that! What happened to that talk of being in the middle of things?"

"Err… in never thought it in that way…" Nervously stuttered Hiryuu as lighting arcs gathered all around Hild. "But I guess you're right. People up there must have manipulated me after all that happened in that stupid mission…"

This time, Hiryuu's quick thinking saved him from ANOTHER shock therapy. At the mention of the dreaded mission, Hild's interest was soon snatched. "Oh yeah. About that, it was the reason I asked you here the first time… I want a summary about it. What about my little assignment for you while there?"

After telling all that he thought convenient to tell Hild, Hiryuu was waiting her opinion about things. For his nerve's sake, said opinion came rather quickly. "Interesting Hiryuu. So you've successfully dispatched Gendo by yourself… well, good job. You're dismissed."

Now was Hiryuu's time to be disappointed, and confused to boot. Hild made such a fuss about him supposedly corrupting a random mortal and now she received his doings about her important mission so coldly? Is it him, or is Hild severely lacking a priority sense? After some seconds debating such matter in his head, Hiryuu didn't realize that he was staring at Hild. "Is there anything more?" Asked her.

"Hun? Oh, no. Sorry 'bout that. I gotta go."

Looking the running demon going away, Hild got the wrong conclusion, and smiled. _"Well, well… seems like I might still get his visit tonight…"_

**AVAVAVAV**

As both boys materialized in Midgard, Hiryuu looked over his friend. "What?" Asked the clueless Kyoshiro.

"Hmm… I don't think you can tell anyone about anything down there… no one except my family, that is. Anyway, what are you gonna tell people when they see you like this?"

The mortal boy remembered his current physical condition. "Oh yeah. Hi mom, I went to hell and was sodomized by some sex crazed demoness. Sure she would believe that…" As Hiryuu simply started to walk away, Kyoshiro grabbed his arm. "And where do you think you're going? You put me in this mess. YOU will get out of it."

Hiryuu raised an eyebrow. "I put you in this mess? Who had the brilliant idea of wishing a girlfriend? Who decided to walk around without me down there? Listen here dude, you've got yourself in this one… but I guess I could help you out. After all, what are friends for?"

Kyoshiro started to smile but soon decided to facefault as he heard Hiryuu's next comment. "However I don't have a clue on how to do it…"

**AVAVAVAV**

Another day, another life. Repairs were finally done in school so all unoccupied teenagers could go back to their daily torture. Once there, both Hiryuu and Kyoshiro told a different story about Kyoshiro's wounds to each person that would bother to ask what happened. So ridiculous were their explanations, that soon all school had obscure rumors about the wounded boy. Cluelessly to them all, the pair was sitting in a bench, calmly munching on their lunch, as Takeshi came by.

"Yo guys! Is it really true that you offered your body to pay a dept with a biker's gang and they spanked and raped you for the fee?"

Both other boys choked. Hiryuu couldn't restrain himself and rolled over in laughter. Kyoshiro's reaction was a little bit more severe. Standing up to tower over his friend he shouted. "WHERE ON HELL DID YOU HEARD THAT!" Noticing Hiryuu's actions, the enraged boy turned to him. "DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS STUPID STORY?"

Hiryuu tried to control himself and deny it but failed miserably. His offended friend started to pound Hiryuu's head while screaming obscenities. All around them, a crowd gathered and after a while, some responsible adults came just to see a rather pathetic scene: a dizzy Hiryuu with swirling eyes and all, being pounded by a steam blowing Kyoshiro. All the while the abused boy would repeat. "Oro? Oro? Oroooooooo!..."

**AVAVAVAV**

In the principal's room, we can see a fuming Kyoshiro glaring at Hiryuu, who was clutching his head in pain. "Ow… what the hell did you do that for?" Asked the later one.

"Don't give me that shorty! You know very well! Why did you say something like that stupid story about bike riders?" Spat the boy. "You don't have the right to do so. God or…" Kyoshiro never finished that sentence.

Tackling his friend to the ground, Hiryuu covered his mouth and said. "Psssst! don't say that! Anyway, I never said anything like what you're accusing me, what I said about bikers was that…" But he also could not finish his sentence as the door opened and the principal came in.

When told that Morisato Hiryuu and Fukuda Kyoshiro fought, principal Asagawa Suichi couldn't be more irritated. Those two along with that chubby Takeshi were the school's biggest troublemakers, but they always stick together. What happened to both to fight like that? Once he entered his office, all doubts that he had about it were dissolved. There on the ground stood Hiryuu on top of Kyoshiro trying to asphyxiate him.

Running to separate the boys, Suichi glared at them and sat in his chair. "What the hell is your problem? Can't you try to not kill each other even in my office? I don't really care what happened, I know better than to try to talk some sense into your dead brains. Detention for both." Calling his secretary, the principal told her to put both boys in detention room.

"Is it true that you didn't say anything about that to people?" Asked Kyoshiro once they were alone.

"Come on Kyo, give me some credit! All I said was that you messed a gang's race and they beat you for doing so! Anyway, all these stupid rumors will be gone in a week."

Kyoshiro smiled apologetically. "Heh, guess I have to apologize for kicking your butt them." Then his expression changed into one of malice. "Hehehe… demon or whatever I still beat the crap out of you hun?"

"Feh! You just got advantage of my unaware state."

"Yeah, sure. Quoting Misoguchi sensei: A martial artist should never let his guard down."

The talk degenerated from there on about training and who was the better disciple. After a while, some one very familiar came to the detention room too.

"Hi there Takeshi. Did you miss us and decided to make us company?" Teased Kyoshiro.

"Nah… for me it was the usual. I got couth while photographing the girl's changing room…"

"Yeah, we really need to do that as a group again…" Commented the taller boy.

From his chair Hiryuu debated about his friend's perverseness. He pondered what he felt when it was his turn to be ogled back in Yggdrasill and came to the conclusion that that was back there. Now is here. "I for one sure missed doing so…"

**AVAVAVAV**

Unfortunately, detention took all the rest of school day. The trio decided to bask in their activities another day, preferably tomorrow. Walking back home, Hiryuu dismissed his friends since each one had things of their own to do. "I'm home!" Called him from the front door.

"Hiryuu dear, could you come to the kitchen please?"

"Ok mom. I'm on my way." Entering the mentioned dependence, Hiryuu found his mother taking some cookies out of the oven. Loudly sniffing the air, he let out an appreciative comment. "Hmm… would I be condemned for suicide if I burst from eating too many of these?"

The smile in Belldandy's face diminished a note. "Hiryuu. I've already said that I don't like when you joke with things like suicide. What if your angel backs you up?" (1)

"Which angel mom?"

"Hun? Oh my. Sorry Hiryuu my darling. I forgot that you've lost Crescent Moon." This time there was no smile in Belldandy's face.

"Nah, don't sweat mom. These things happen."

An uncomfortable silence fell between mother and son for a while, but soon Belldandy remembered why she called him in the first time. "Well son, while I was shopping today, a demon came to me and inquired about you. As I forbid him to seek you at school, he told me that Hild was looking for you. Now, is there anything that you want to tell me? Have you done anything wrong?"

Hiryuu was confused. Since when did his mother dealt with demons in such a trivial way? Well, scratch that, he was currently a demon and she was dealing with him. "Hun, I don't know mom. Last talk I had with her was over back there, I guess."

"About that, when was the last time you visited her?"

Hiryuu winced. He knew his mother became upset when he visits Nifihelm without warning her. "Err… yesterday?"

"Now Hiryuu. Haven't I said that I want to be informed of when you go to Nifihelm? That's a very dangerous place and a god could be in serious trouble alone down there."

Hiryuu smiled. "Hun, mom? I guess you're forgetting something. I'm a god only when I'm a girl. If the problem is just that then keep your cool. I can't even change into a goddess down there. Just like I can't become a demon in Yggdrasill!"

Belldandy sighed and placed away the steaming cookies. "You don't get it do you? There's still a god inside of you even when in demon form. Have you forgotten what happened when you took off your point limiters? Anyway, god or demon aside, you could be corrupted if you keep going there. Just like it almost happened in the first time."

Seeing true concern in his mother's body language, Hiryuu remembered all that happened and realized his mother's wisdom. "Hun, well, guess you could be right about something in that. Whenever I'm there I'll keep this in mind mom."

Arranging the cookies in a silver tray, Belldandy wrapped it in a piece of cloth and offering it to Hiryuu she smiled once again. "Well, since it's so long since I last saw Hild, would you take these with you for her?"

Using his hand to close his agape mouth, Hiryuu dumbly nodded and took the tray. Walking away from the kitchen, all he could think was. _"I really can't understand how mom's brain works…"_

**AVAVAVAV**

"May I come in?" Said Hiryuu as he knocked in Hild's privative quarter's door. When he went to the throne room some random demon told him that she was there and waiting for him. Something was really fishy about that, but the clueless boy decided to go nonetheless.

When the door opened, he went inside and looked for his 'aunt'. What he saw made him indecisive about being relieved or terrorized. Queen Hild was sitting in an arm-chair fully clothed. But she had a monstrous scowl in her face. The deceptive sweet tone in which she spoke made the lesser demon decide to be terrorized. She was pissed. "Well, well, well… what do we have here? Hiryuu my dear nephew… you finally came… but I was waiting you LAST NIGHT!"

At the moment Hiryuu cringed, bracing himself for the all familiar lighting he was sure to come. But instead, Hild said in a hurt tone. "Do you know how frustrating is to become so worked up because someone is coming to play with you all night and them that person never shows up? Even worse was that HE PROMISSED TO COME!"

For once in his life, Hiryuu dodged the incoming lighting, but if asked in the future he wouldn't have a clue on how he did it. While dodging, he frantically tried to explain himself. "Wait Hild-Sama! I never said that I would come. If I remember it right I said that I WOUDN'T come because of some pending business!"

Hild calmed down, but still she was not satisfied with that. "Don't give me that you brat! I saw the way you looked over me before you left! You were almost undressing me with your eyes! If that's not a promise of coming back later than what would be?"

"Err… I never looked you in that way!" Seeing the demon queen getting more enraged, Hiryuu quickly added. "Well, I never looked at you in that way YESTERDAY. I was only confused about something which I don't want to talk about."

After the stressed yesterday, Hild calmed down a lot more. "Well, at least you… hun? Tell me Hiryuu, what is this smell that I'm sensing?"

So worked up about not becoming a living barbecue, Hiryuu had completely forgot about the cookies. "Hun? Oh, yeah! Here!" Said him outstretching his arms with the tray in an offering gesture. "Mom said that it was so long since you saw each other so she decided to make this so I would give'em to you."

Once again, Hild proved capable of disrupting Hiryuu's brain. Squealing like a toddler, she gave a small sprint to get the tray and sat on her bed. Unwrapping the cloth she deeply inhaled the scent coming from the dessert. "Hmm… chocolate cookies, my favorite! How considerate of Belldandy." She giggled, still like a toddler and patted her side in the bed. "Come here Hiryuu! Eat these with me."

No matter how shocked Hiryuu was, the inviting to eat one of is favorites always made him ok. "Sure thing Hild-Sama!"

They talked about amenities while eating and soon there was only one piece in the tray. Seeing that Hild ate the great majority and was currently munching three of them at once, Hiryuu thought that it was ok to take the last one. When he reached out for the sweet. "AAAAAARRRGGGG!"

Before collapsing, the last thing that the charred Hiryuu could discern were Hild's muffled words from all the cookies in her mouth. "Sorry Hiryuu, but no one touches my last cookie."

**AVAVAVAV**

Several weeks had passed and life was once again normal to Hiryuu. Well, his concept of normal. Right now we can see him and his two friends, Takeshi and Kyoshiro walking out of the school without a care in the world, each one counting a massive amount of yens. "Ah… this month's income is sure the largest. For once in a whole month no one spoiled our activities." Commented Kyoshiro.

"Yeah! And the new girls in school provided a great incentive for the guys to buy even more photos than normal." Happily offered Hiryuu.

They walked a little more before Takeshi turned to them with a wicked espression. "Say… do you guys still remember our man's pledge?"

Kyoshiro instantly smiled much like Takeshi, and after both looked at Hiryuu he finally remembered. "You mean our pledge about not be virgins anymore before reaching seventeen even if we needed help of professionals for that?"

"Yes. With all this money we could spend some in that and still have a lot more, scratch that! We could get major babes with all this cash!"

"Of course! Let's take advantage of tomorrow being Saturday and let's go to red light's house!" Said Kyoshiro.

Hiryuu was not that excited about the idea, he had already tried the game. Thinking about it, he was already seventeen, but played even before that. All in all, his part of the pledge was fulfilled even if he never got into it that seriously. But what was strange was that Kyoshiro also fulfilled his part back in Nifihelm. "Hun, Kyoshiro?"

"Stuff it shorty. Whatever you have to tell me we can talk later!"

Hiryuu was taken back by that harsh reply. He could feel his anger building up but decided to cool down. Takeshi was not to know about those events after all.

When they reached the point where it would be only Kyoshiro and Hiryuu the trio stopped and chatted for a while deciding the details of the 'journey to manliness' they would go the next night.

"So that's settled Takeshi. Tomorrow ten p.m. we will gather in your house. Bye!" Hiryuu saw his chubby friend walking away and as soon as he was out of hearing range he addressed the tallest of the trio. "Ok Kyo. First of all, take that shorty comment and do with it you know what pretty well. Secondly, if I remember it right, you have already fulfilled the pledge."

Smiling smugglishy at Hiryuu, the boy reasoned. "Well… we can't tell anyone about Nifihelm, so I can't tell him about my fulfillment. Besides, what's wrong in seeking some fun?"

Hiryuu raised one eyebrow. "Haven't you said that you were traumatized because of that? What happened to your celibate oath?'

"Feh. That was then. Now is now ok?"

Hiryuu couldn't help but laugh. Seeing this, Kyoshiro angrily demanded. "What's so funny shorty?"

"He, he… nothing Kyo. Nothing…By the way, I just remembered something. Do you realize that you and 'Ivana' never broke up right?" Hiryuu produced a thermos from out of nowhere and changed genders. The now female Hiryuu faked an indignant scene. "Well, as your girlfriend I forbid you to go there! HAHAHAHAHA!"

For some seconds Kyoshiro stared dumbly at Hiryuu before it sunk in. Then, he grinned. "Well, since you're my girlfriend, and have such a great body, why don't we have some fun between ourselves?"

"We are breaking up right now."

**AVAVAVAV**

"This is the place, right?" Asked Kyoshiro.

Looking at the 'household' in front of them, Takeshi confirmed. "Yep. Accordingly to my cousin this is the place. Well guys, welcome to the world of men." Said Takeshi rubbing his hands.

As this was a special event, the boys decided to wear cool clothes. Takeshi was in black jeans with leather boots and a navy blue coat over a plain white t-shirt, Kyoshiro used a dark brown trench coat that covered all other garments except his black shoes. And finally Hiryuu was wearing forest green sweat pants with a yellow t-shirt; black all-star sneakers for footwear. Obviously, he was more concerned in being comfortable than looking cool

Entering the place they could see several women with enticing clothes hanging around. Some of them were just standing there as others were sitting and drinking with clients in the tables. Needless to say, young people like the trio tend to call attention towards them and so a lot of eyes were at them.

"I don't know but I feel like a piece of meat in the butchery."

"Hush it Takeshi. What did you expected? We are minors, and with shorty here that's really obvious." Retorted Kyoshiro.

"Kyo, have I said any nasty words for you today?"

"Yes Hiryuu. You have. Why?" Confusedly asked the tall boy.

"In that case consider them said again. Don't call me shorty!"

"Ah…" Was all Kyoshiro said as he sweat dropped. But no more room for that kind of talk existed, a pair of girls came to them. "Hello there boys. Although you're all cuties, you're still too young to be here, especially your friend here." Said one of them pointing to Hiryuu.

As always, implying anything that could relate to Hiryuu's size was a sure way to upset the boy. And with a very strict voice he said. "I'm older than I look." Hiryuu internally chuckled at the irony of that. Ok, he was not millenary as his mother or aunts, but he still was older than he looked. One year, but still…

"Hmm… a man of fiber I see… but you're still a minor and the barman will not sell any liquor to any of you… unless we drink then together." Purred the girl in Hiryuu's ear. Deciding to enjoy the place, Takeshi decided that it would be ok. "All right honey, take some whisk shots for all of us and call a friend of yours. We are three while you and your partner are only two.

Now was the time to the other girl to talk. "Oh my! You sure is confident on yourself hun? I bet only one of us could deal with all the three of you. Me and Roxy here are more than enough for you guys." Finished her in a husk tone making circles with her finger in Takeshi's chest.

"I'm sure you are baby, but we are in a quest to become real men and it wouldn't be fair to share women." Said the chubby boy.

"Ok, I'll call Betsy. By the way, my name is Lara."

While Lara went to call her friend and Roxy went for the drinks, both Hiryuu and Kyoshiro were like hawks over their friend. "Since when are you such a ladies man Takeshi?" Asked Hiryuu.

Sitting over a table, Takeshi motioned for his friends to do the same and calmly said. "He, he… I've being around my cousin Tanaka for a while…"

Soon the girls came back and meaningless talk was made between all of them. All sprinkled with lots of alcohol. One person decided to not drink that much though, it was Hiryuu. For some reason he decided to not be drunk that day.

With booze affecting their brains, the other two boys soon lost all inhibitions and became very forward with those women. "What's wrong with you boy? Don't you want to coop a feel as your friends are doing there?" Asked one of the prostitutes as she sat in Hiryuu's lap. After a while, the three couples went to separate rooms, and there things heated a lot more.

"Well sweet, let's get comfortable." Said Hiryuu's partner, the woman called Roxy. As she pulled the boy to bed with her, they started to make out. On true, Hiryuu was not enjoying this. Inside the lecherous mask he showed the world, the demon was somewhat the romantic type. Sex without emotions was not something that he thought was right. Great demon him hun?

Some one could argue with that saying that he slept with Mara and Hild just for the sake of it, but that is wrong. There was no love in those times, but at least it wasn't as cold as this seemed. After all, it was their initiative to do so without receiving anything in return, or so he hoped.

This time however, things were clear as crystal. Roxy was doing this with him just for the money, and just for it. And that unnerved him.

They were halfway to total nudeness when Hiryuu really looked into Roxy's eyes. What he saw convinced the already uncertain boy to stop everything at the spot. What he saw was the hidden complete hopelessness and sadness she endured in her life. "What's wrong hon?" Asked the confused woman.

In a resented tone the boy replied. "You can stop being so affective to me Roxy. I know that this is not what you want."

"What are you talking about? Of course I want to do this. This is my job you know."

"That's exactly the point. This is just a job for you. There are no feelings involved and I can tell that you despise what you have to do to earn your life."

Normally Roxy would laugh at that, or be very pissed that some one dared to say that to her, but something in this boy made she break down and so she started to cry and showed all that she really felt inside. "It's just… it's just…"

"Shhh… don't cry. I understand that you didn't have any option. Here, tell me anything that you would like to." Said Hiryuu as he hugged Roxy in an affective way. Soon she told him about her crippled mother and sick little brother, her reasons to endure a life like this.

Later, all boys gathered in the exit and were commenting about their experiences.

"Man, this was so good. I can say that I'm a real man now." Commented Takeshi, and so he started to describe with details how his time was spent.

Next was Kyoshiro who had a nice experience this time. When he finished his tale, both him and Takeshi expected Hiryuu to tell his part but nothing came. After realizing the expectant gaze of his friends Hiryuu, who was far away in his mind, asked. "What?"

"Man aren't you gonna tell us what happened there? That Roxy chick you got was pretty hot!" Said Kyoshiro.

Hiryuu thought about all that happened and simply said. "No. I'm not telling anything."

"What? Oh I see, you were so nervous that your little friend didn't work. What a wuss." Teased Takeshi.

For once in his life, Hiryuu didn't bother such kind of comment, and simply walking away he said. "Think as you please Takeshi. I have more important things on my mind."

Looking the retreating Hiryuu, both his friends were confused. "What was that?" Asked the chubby Takeshi.

"I don't know man. But I have a strong suspicion."

All the while, Hiryuu was not happy with himself. _"Damn that Roxy. Now I can't stop thinking about a way to help her… Sometimes being a goddess really sucks. I can't believe that I'm so lame! Hmm…perhaps the lottery?"_

**AVAVAVAV**

"You may enter Hiryuu san."

Hiryuu thanked the secretary and found her way to open Kami-Sama's office's door. Upon reaching the almighty, she could see him typing something in a computer terminal. A giant mug of coffee lay nearby in his desk. "Good night Kami-Sama. When people say that you're always watchful over the world I thought it was figurative language. Don't you ever sleep?"

Taking his eyes from the monitor, Kami-Sama smiled at his grand(son)daughter . "**Well, actually I'm playing solitaire."**

Sweatdrop. "_Figured…_"

"**Anyway, isn't it a little too later for you to be here? It's past three A.M.!**"

"Nah, tomorrow I don't have to wake up early."

"**If you say so. Well, what do you give me the pleasure of this visit? I can sense something is bugging you."**

Hiryuu couldn't help but be unnerved every time Kami-Sama acted as the know it all that he was famous for being so. Than again, age could teach you well to discern people's face. And as far as she could tell, Kami-Sama was practically age himself. "Hun, tonight I went out with my friends to have some fun and things went out of the way I expected."

"**Yes I know, I saw where you went, and why you went there. First of all, I would like to condemn this action of yours. Especially for a goddess it's wrong to go along with such activities. However, I can see that you are still not dirty enough to go trough such things. Ah, and about your intentions, the answer is: no."**

Ok, now there's no doubt that Kami-Sama was being the know it all. But the last part of his speech caught Hiryuu by surprise. Enough to make her forget about that unnerving habit. "And why can't I help her? Isn't the kami's way to help the mortals in need?"

"**Before I forget, congratulations on your effort to make things better for mortals. But we can't go helping all of them like that. There's a purpose in letting them make decisions and going trough their own paths, you know. For the really deserving mortals there are the wishes. Besides, for that girl, there were other things that she could have done with her life. She just chose the easy way to make a living. The wrong one, by the way. Now it's her own actions that led her to such a life of sin and disgrace. Everyone has to learn from their own errors sometimes. Let Nifihelm deal with her from now on."**

Hiryuu mused over that. Perhaps Kami-Sama was right. Scratch that, Kami-Sama WAS right about it, but she still wanted to help the prostitute. Ok, so Yggdrasill wouldn't help that soul? No problem. Sometimes, Nifihelm cared for their followers. "Thanks Kami-Sama, that was very enlightening. Farewell."

"**Farewell my child."** Looking Hiryuu teleporting from his mirror, Kami-Sama chuckled. **_"Heh, who would say? Hiryuu can actually take a clue when given one…"_**

**AVAVAVAV**

Nekomi streets. A very unusual thing for a small town is happening today. Thieves robbed a bank and now, after shaking off the police, where looking for a place to hide.

"Hey boss, look at that abandoned house!" Said a thug.

"Good job Jack, That's where we are supposed to hide." Replied the man addressed as the boss.

A house very deteriorated, with rotten chairs and dirt all over everything. Sitting in a filthy couch, a thug counted the money and said. "Hey, we got a really load here. More than enough for all of us!"

The leader lighted a cigarette. "Good. Damn that boy. Who could imagine that a kid would know a way to rob a bank without ruckus? Besides, this house was also his idea, the police would never think of searching us here. But the better part is that without the usual ruckus, there were no victims and so the police wouldn't even be so intended in finding us. The money we gave him really paid the price."

"Look what I have here!" Exclaimed one thug as he produced a bottle of Wisk. "Let's all heave a toast for our good job and that kid! Kampai!"

They stood there celebrating their successful crime for quite some time, before passing out exhausted because of their drunkenness. During the night, the door suddenly burst open and a dozen of cops surrendered them. While being shoved into the police car, the leader exclaimed. "HOW ON HELL DID YOU FIND US?"

A policewoman chuckled and pointed for a blond girl that stood a little far behind everything. "Do you see that kid? She gave us the information." Than her smile turned into a frown. "Enough talk. Enter there you vagabond!" Finished her with a kick to the man's rear.

As several squad cars left the place, a single one remained. The policeman responsible for it approached the girl that called them. "Well Miss, thanks for your help. Here is your reward money."

**AVAVAVAV**

Nifihelm

"Hey Mara! How are you?"

"Hun?" Said the blonde demoness as she looked over her shoulders to see who called her. "Oh, Hiryuu. What a nice surprise. I'm fine thanks. What are you doing here? As I recall, your report is just two days ahead."

"I've came to ask you about that little favor I asked you." Happily stated him.

"Well, I assigned a minion of mine to tag that girl you asked. Here is her address." Mara gave Hiryuu a piece of paper and smiled mischievously. "My, oh my Hiryuu. I never expected you to be the kind of guy who would chase prostitutes even to their houses. Nice sick impulses you have…"

The male demon blushed at that. "Cut it Mara. It's not like that!"

She just waved a dismissing hand in front of the boy to show how much she cared about his reasons. "Anyway, you own me this one, and I WILL call back this favor."

"Whatever."

Frowning a little at the nonchalantly attitude, the demoness soon shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, did you really have to spoil my dramatic scene? It doesn't matter tough. Now Hiryuu, do you want something more? I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh no, that was just it. Guess I'm on my way too, farewell Mara."

"See you later brat."

**AVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu put a parcel with the name Roxy written in it in the mail box owned by the address that he got with Mara. Walking away he happily whistled. _"Well, well, well… everything went all right. That money I got from those robbers while they were passed out, if spent wisely, will last for a good while. Besides, it's not like the bank doesn't have insurances to cover that money. No clients will miss it. Good that I told those robbers how to take the money without harming anyone._"

Taking a pack of bills from his pocket, the demon broadly smiled. _"And this reward money will be really handy. Stupid thieves believing that a sound proof house would be a good place to hide from the police. All that it made was preventing them from hearing the sirens. Anyway, those guys were being chased for months because of a lot of other crimes. All in all, I helped a soul in need, arrested guys that needed punishment, and even got some money from all it. Ah, I'm the best…"_

Hiryuu's ego was interrupted when his cell phone ringed. "Mogi moji? Hiryuu speaking."

"Hi there brat!"

"Mara? Not that I didn't like it, but why are you calling me in the phone? "

"Well, I can't get out of Nifihelm for a while, and that's exactly why I'm asking you to come here. It's very important."

"Ok, I'm going." Said Hiryuu as he finished the call and looked for a deserted place to teleport. One in Nifihelm, he went to Mara's quarters and found the demoness. "Ok Mara, what's so important?"

"Follow me Hiryuu." Both demons walked trough the palace in silence. When Mara entered a room that Hiryuu didn't know, she shoved a shovel and a bucket in the boy's hands. "What's this Mara?"

"A bucket and a shovel." Looking at the face Hiryuu made, Mara chuckled. "Sorry Hiryuu, I couldn't resist. Anyway, these are your tools to pay me back that favor. This morning I goofed up with something Hild-Sama demanded and for punishment she said I would have to clean the hellhound's den. Well, I'm passing the ball for you. You own me one after all."

"Just it? This is how I'm paying back that favor? Well, I guess its ok." Said Hiryuu entering the den.

Seeing this, Mara smiled. And at the door she said. "Hey brat, to prevent them from escaping, I'll lock the door. In two hours I'll be back to release you, ok?"

"Sure. No problem Mara." AS Hiryuu saw the door closing he thought. "Heh, and I thought that she would ask me some insane or impossible favor in return. Guess I kind of got off really easy."

Locking the door, the demoness walked away whistling. As pain filled screams came from the den, she made a worried expression. _"Perhaps I should have warned him that those hounds are EXTREMELY aggressive? Or that their excrements, besides being the smelliest in the entire world, also comes biting whoever approaches it? Nah…"_

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes:**

(1): As an old saying goes, if you say something and an angel nearby says 'amem', whatever you said will become true.

Well, I'm moving this back to 'Ah Megami Sama!' section as you can see, because of the lack of response where it was….Ja ne.


	21. Dealing with heaven, Hiryuu style

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? Fine, I don't own any recognizable thing that appears here. Happy now?

**THE DRAGON FROM BETWEEN**

**Chapter nineteen: Dealing with heaven, Hiryuu style.**

Hiryuu was back at home, still aching from that payback favor to Mara. Right now, all he wanted to do was keep sleeping and thus healing. But the alley cats from the neirborhood seemed to want him awake to listen to their lust serenade. _"Damn fur balls."_ Angrily thought him, pulling his pillow against his head, just to bother a random bruise. _"Ouch! Grrrrr…. First those hounds, now these cats. Is the whole animal kingdom bent on making my life miserable? What's next? Sumo turtles?"_

His stupid train of thought would follow on and on but was interrupted by an extremely loud mewing. That was it. Almost choking with anger, the demon boy grabbed the nearest thing and threw it over the cats outside his open window. "WILL YOU LET ME SLEEP YOU DANMED FLEA BAGS!" As the thrown object made a crashing noise, Hiryuu's eyes opened like saucers as he realized his stupidity.

"_GREAT! Now I'll have to go outside and retrieve my alarm… and hope for it to be still functioning…hardly."_ Getting up from his futon, the boy decided to close the window. Not because it was cold or anything, but because perhaps that would muffle the cats. Once out on the front yard, Hiryuu proceeded to look for his missing alarm searching the proximities of his bedroom's window.

"Yep, that was my alarm." Whispered him as the broken device revealed itself in various pieces around the place. Gathering all the pieces, Hiryuu headed back to the front door. _"Perhaps I can ask dad to fix this for me? With m luck I will have to buy a new one. Really nice, I was saving money to that show…"_

"Oh no!" Said him in exasperation as a stay gust of wind closed the door before he could enter. Fumbling a little with the handle, he remembered that Keiichi said that he would fix that broken door in the weekend. _"Argh! This door is opening only from the inside. What am I gonna do? I have to sleep somewhere!"_ Sitting in front of the door, Hiryuu, in his sleepy mind, completely forgot that he could simply teleport back inside. And came up with one of his ideas. An idea that used exactly teleportation.

"_Feh! I can't go to Kyoshiro's or Takeshi's right now, it's too late in the night. Nifihelm is also out of question. That leaves Yggdrasill. Perhaps aunt Urd and Sayaka could lend me a spare couch…"_ Looking for the yard's spont, he magically heated some water and became his goddess half. Entering the garage, she used her father's bike's mirror to teleport up to Yggdrasill.

Knock. Knock.

"Hi there!" Greeted Hiryuu after knocking in the side of the mirror. In front of her, stood Sayaka reading a book.

Closing her book, the resident goddess smiled. "My, my, look at what we have here! Isn't it a little too late in the mortal world for you to be here? In pajamas no less! Hey what am I talking about? Don't just stay still there. Come in."

Stepping out of the mirror, Hiryuu hugged her cousin and explained. "Err, yeah, it's really late in Midgard. The problem is that I got stuck out of my house. Could I crash here?"

"Yeah, of course you can Hiryuu. Besides, it's really fortunate that you've come here…" Said Sayaka with a mysterious voice.

Looking at the goddess with weary eyes, Hiryuu was paying close attention to her cousin after that wish story. "Err… and why is it fortunate?"

"Oh! Nothing that bad. You see, the day after tomorrow dad will have a small physical test…"

Hiryuu interrupted her. "Thor having a physical test? That will be a walk in the park!"

Glaring a little at her current female cousin, Sayaka kept on. "Well before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that dad will take a physical test. This test is about oriental martial arts, a thing that dad doesn't know anything about. I was wondering would you help him with it?"

Hiryuu immediately smiled. To teach the mighty Thor about martial arts could mean that she had an opportunity to pay him back for all those lessons back when Hiryuu was learning about goddesses and gods. What would she do? Lose a boring school day to 'help' her uncle, or skip that fun only to drown in class? Of course she would do it. "That would be my pleasure Sayaka dear."

"That will be good. We talk with dad tomorrow. Now we sleep." Handing some bed wear to Hiryuu, Sayaka motioned the spare futon under her western bed. "You can take it Hiryuu. Can I ask you a question?"

"Shot."

"Why didn't you just teleport back inside your house?"

"DOH!"

"That's what I thought. Good night my moronic cousin."

**AVAVAVAV**

At morning Urd decided to go and awake her daughter, it was late in the morning and she had promised to help Thor. Entering the bedroom, the goddess of the past was surprised. She didn't recall seeing anyone entering her house to sleep in her daughter's room. Coming further, she was even more surprised to see that it was her nephew… err… niece Hiryuu who was sleeping there. "Look at this, the brat came to Yggdrasill, slept in my very house and didn't even say hello to me! Ok, she asked for it…"

Getting out of the room for a few moments, Urd came back with a jar full of hot water. Pouring it over Hiryuu, she managed to awake her, now, nephew.

The demon shot up immediately. "INCOMING ATTACK! Hun, what?" Confusedly exclaimed Hiryuu as he looked left to right expecting some sort of enemy and just found his aunt laughing in the ground.

"Did you have to yell so loud Hiryuu? I was having such a nice dream" Complained the drowsy Sayaka. As she looked at the ground she also saw her rolling mother. "Oh, good morning mom. What's so funny?"

Composing herself, Urd rose from the ground and readjusted her clothes. "Ahem. Good morning for both of you. As I came here to awake my daughter, I found that this ingrate…" She pointed to Hiryuu. "Came to sleep here and didn't say anything to me. Even hello! So I thought that some water would do for a very deserving rude awakening.

Taking off his shirt, Hiryuu twisted it to get rid of all the excessive water, while looking sideways to his aunt. "That was uncalled for aunt Urd. It was low even for you."

Urd waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nah, I could do much worse you know. But enough talk for now. Get ready you two while I fix something for breakfast." And so she was out of there.

Hiryuu looked at Sayaka. "Did aunt learn how to cook?"

Widening her eyes in terror Sayaka said what Hiryuu feared. "No!" And so she also got out of the bedroom. All the while, Hiryuu could hear her voice. "Wait mom! Let me handle breakfast!"

"Feh, typical." Muttered him shrugging his shoulders. "_Wait. I'm a male right now. Wasn't I supposed to not turn into one while in Yggdrasill?"_ He pondered about it for some time before coming to a conclusion. _"Argh! I don't have a clue but whatever. After finishing with Thor I'll ask Kami-Sama about this."_ Hiryuu would get some water to change into a goddess when the door suddenly burst open and a random Valkyrie squad poured over him.

"Here is the demon our readings accused. You miserable piece of excrement! You will pay for daring to desecrate those two helpless goddesses down there!" Braded the squad commander while he swung an electrified mace towards Hiryuu.

Avoiding as best as he could the oncoming attacks, Hiryuu found room to try a desperate tactic. "Would you believe if I told you that I'm also a goddess?"

"WHAT? YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?" Ok, that was not very smart.

Barely evading the fire spell that came towards him, Hiryuu decided that his best alternative was to try and run away from that place. In other words, a tactical retreat.

As he zipped trough the stairs and trough the kitchen, the stunned Sayaka and Urd could only watch as the Valkyrie squad went behind him. "We need to help Hiryuu mother!" Nonchalantly commented Sayaka.

"Look at all the damage that he caused our house. Think again if you thought that I would help him after this. It was not my fault that he turned into a demon right up here."

"Err… mom, why did you use hot water in the first place?"

"Well, I know that Hiryuu isn't bothered at all with cold, so I thought that hot water would cause some reaction. Not triggering his curse tough." Urd blinked some times before dismissing the entire event. "Ah, don't worry about him. Hiryuu is a grown boy, he will manage somehow… I guess."

Back with Hiryuu, we see the running demon passing trough lots of places, all the while adding more and more people in his wake. _"Damn. This is worse than that time with the amazons and… Hun? Heavy object coming from the sky… dodge NOW!"_ Twisting his body sideways, Hiryuu was able to avoid the ridiculously strong projectile, the same one that knocked the demon some yards ahead with the shockwave from the impact. Dusting his inexistent clothes off, Hiryuu looked back at the crater. "_Wow that was really strong. I would be a goner if I didn't dodge… Thor's Hammer!"_

"Stay still you foul creature from the pits of Nifihelm. How dare you enter such a holy place as Yggdrasill? For that you shall be punished." Turning his head to look at the talking god, Hiryuu gulped. Yeah, in front of him stood the mighty Thor, thunder god.

"Err… it wasn't my fault that I'm a demon right now Uncle Thor."

"Be quiet you miserable demon. I don't have a demon relative and…" Thor thought for a couple of seconds. "Wait, I do have a demon relative. Ah, it's you Hiryuu. What are you doing as a demon up here?"

"As I said, I don't know. I wasn't supposed to turn back into a demon here. I was at aunt Urd's and she poured hot water over me and POOF! Here I am."

"That can't be." Said Thor. As he saw the other gods approaching he flew over and grabbed Hiryuu with him. "Come Hiryuu. Let's take you away from here before anything bad happens."

As they flew, Hiryuu asked Thor to stop near a fountain. Once there, he grabbed some water and heated it. Instant goddess. "Well, now I guess I won't have so many problems." Commented her.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why?" Asked Hiryuu as they strolled trough heaven.

"Well, can't you fell some unnerving motion on you chest?"

"Now that you mentioned. I can fell my breasts shaking up and down but… my breasts? Oh shit! I HAD to leave my shirt back at aunt's house… Humph, it's not like Yggdrasill is not used to topless goddesses all around the place anyway."

"Not actually. You see, there are specific places for nudism here in heaven." As if on cue, a passing goddess screamed something in the lines of pervert and went away running. "Hun… you'd better take this." Said him offering his leather chest armor.

Thanking the cover, Hiryuu placed the armor and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. The view of a short girl wearing Thor's big armor was REALLY amusing for everyone and so the pair went all the way back to Urd's house under a sea of laughs.

**AVAVAVAV**

After everything was settled, Hiryuu began Thor's martial arts crash course and was really satisfied that she could pay him back for all that training he gave her in the past. But it felt so nice to be actually teaching the art to someone that she decided to do it rightly and didn't abuse the elder god. Later, she went to Kami-Sama and received a cheap explanation concerning her change. Accordingly to him, Hiryuu's gender change in Yggdrasill was because of bugs in the main frame. Now we see Hiryuu talking wit Sayaka in her bedroom once again.

"Well, it was really fun to help uncle Thor with that. Unfortunately I won't be around to watch his test. I have to study, otherwise I'm gonna flunk in my own tests back at school…"

"You know Hiryuu, sometimes I wonder what's like to go to school for mortals."

Hiryuu scoffed. "Don't wonder about it. Take my words when I say that it's worse that what you learn here in Nifihelm. Aside for those that like to learn about geography and mathematics, chemistry and stuff, school is the most boring place in Midgard. It's the perfect place to sleep, and they don't even allow you to do that!"

"Hmm… all this subjects that you've mentioned, do you know that there are gods and goddesses that learns them? A debugger for example, is an expert in math, and potion wielder gods are fully capable chemistries, take my mother for example."

"Yeah, you've got a point. But these experts work where their knowledge is needed, aside from when you need these stuffs, you will only get bored while learning those things. Trust me I'm the experienced one here." Finished the blond goddess with a smirk. "By the way, I better get going. Next Monday I'll have a chemistry test and there are things in there that doesn't seem to enter in my brain."

"Humph. Ok, perhaps you're right after all. Anyway, it was nice that you decided to come and visit us. Good bye Hiryuu."

"Good bye Syaka. Tell aunt Urd that I'm sorry for not being able to wait for her!"

"Don't worry, I will."

And so Hiryuu entered the mirror to get back at her own house.

One there, she came out from the living room's mirror, directly at her parent's sight. "What have you been doing all this time that was so important to skip your classes little boy… err… girl?" Asked Keiichi slightly confused at the end.

"Oh come on dad. We already had this talk, you can say boy in whatever form I am. And about not being here, well, I got to help uncle Thor with some errands, that was all!"

"Hmm, good. And that alarm clock that I found outside in the yard?"

"Well, you see… some evil cats didn't want to let me sleep, I had to throw something at them. And the alarm clock was the nearest thing available. Anyway, could you help me fix it?"

"I've being looking for a way to do it. This time you really destroyed it. I can't repair. Anyway, I expect you to buy a new one tomorrow with your own allowance."

"I guess that's fair." Looking her father going to the bathroom for a soak, Hiryuu broadly smiled at her mother. "Belldandy my sweet mother, you know that I'm not that good with repairing spells, could you give a hand with my alarm?"

"I could Hiryuu chan. But I won't. Your father is punishing you making you spend your money this way, and I won't overcome his authority. Perhaps then you'll learn to think twice before throwing valuable things around."

Seeing Belldandy walking away, Hiryuu, with a frown, snapped her fingers. "Shoot! Well, you can't win all of them right?"

**AVAVAVAV**

Flashback:

Saturday, 3:00 pm. "Well Hiryuu, are you certain that you won't come with us? You know, this could be fun." Said Keiichi.

"Yes dad, I'm sure. Actually, I wanted to go with you and mom to that motorcycle convention, but I really have to study for this chemistry test Monday. Besides, you'll be back only in Wednesday right?"

"Yes Hiryuu chan, Keiichi and I decided to visit your grandparents while there. But don't worry; we will take a lot of pictures of the newest designs for you."

"Thanks mom."

Already in the car, just about to leave, Keiichi said. "And remember son, no parties while we are away hun?"

"_Yeah, the sake is in the bar and your motorcycle's keys in the closet._" Hiryuu shook his head. "Ok father, no parties."

Seeing his parents speeding away, Hiryuu released a defeat sigh. "_Oh well, normally I would already call people for a good party, but this time I really have to study…might as well get started…"_

End flashback.

Seven hours later, Hiryuu was still studying in the living room. Taking his eyes off of the books, he glanced over the T.V. "Phew_, I better get some rest otherwise my neurons will rot. What could be in the T.V. right now?"_ Taking the control, Hiryuu zipped trough the channels until he finally found something worthwhile, anime.

After a while he decided to go back to study, but left the T.V. on. Eventually, some familiar pair of legs started to come out of the T.V. As she completely came out of the T.V., Urd looked around. All she could see was her nephew, totally oblivious of her presence as he was too absorbed into his books. She stood there observing the boy until she couldn't stand anymore. "Hey boy, it's not nice to ignore your elders!" Said her with some annoyance.

"Hun? Oh, hi aunt Urd! Not that it's bad to see you and all, but what are you doing here?"

Urd looked off into space while counting her fingers. "I came to visit my sister, my brother-in-law and my nephew."

Hiryuu smiled. "Well, that's nice of you, but you got here in a bad time. Mom and Dad are out. They went over to a motorcycle convention and stuff, I wanted to go too but I have to study..." Hiryuu looked at the clock, yes, it was already over midnight. "… I have a chemistry test tomorrow and as always I'm being beaten by this evil subject."

"If that's the case, I'm gonna make you some tea. Even if you have to study, it's a good idea to have a break." Said Urd as she headed to the kitchen.

Hiryuu closed his notebook and sighed. Yeah, a good tea would be very nice right now. Besides, his aunt's company was very nice too. As Urd came back into the living room, she handed the boy a steaming mug. "Here you go."

"Tanks aunt Urd." They sat there, drinking tea and talking for some time, than Urd said. "Actually, I have one more reason to come today."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Sayaka commented that when you were with her, you said something about this test and that you have some difficulties with chemistry. Than I thought that I could come here and help you. After all, I'm a very capable chemist you know."

"Wow thanks a lot aunt Urd!" Hiryuu eagerly reopened his notebook.

"Hey, hey. Wait Hiryuu. I said that I would help you and all. But it's a little late for that. Tell you what. Tomorrow when we wake up, we will study ok?"

Hiryuu stiffed a yawn. "Yeah, I guess you're right after all. Good bye aunt Urd."

"Hmm… Do you think that I could sleep here tonight Hiryuu? Sayaka went to a sleepover with some friends so I think she won't mind if I'm not spending the night at home today."

"Ok aunt. Let me just fix your old room."

Next morning Hiryuu awoke with the sound of thunder. "AAAHHH! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG SIR!" Yelled him before Urd burst in from the door. "Aunt Urd?"

"What's going on Hiryuu?" Worriedly asked her.

The boy looked at himself expecting to see scorched marks. When he didn't see any, he looked sideways trying to find some holly message from his grandfather. Again he found nothing. Then, he heard sounds from the outside and glanced over the window. It was raining. "Err… nothing wrong aunt Urd. I just mistook the rain with one of Kami-Sama's messages." Embarrassedly said him.

Urd waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "No sweat boy. I used to think that way a lot of times too. You see, I was almost as punished as you are for things I used to do. Anyway, now that you're awoken, we better get ourselves ready for some studying."

"That's right. I'll fix breakfast!" Hurriedly said Hiryuu. He was no Belldandy when it comes down to cook, but he could manage. Besides, he was also no Urd for that matter, which was good.

Morning rituals and breakfast dealt with, the pair was at the living room. "So Hiryuu what is it that you're seeing at school right now?"

"Radioactive disintegration's kinetics."

Urd grinned. "Hey, that's easy! Come here Hiryuu, after my explanations you'll see that this is kid's stuff!"

And so they studied for quite some time. Urd explaining theories and concepts that Hiryuu never understood, but was doing it now. However not all was right at the moment. The visage of the hunky boy proved to be too much for Urd if exposed to her for a good time. She couldn't help but have some wicked ideas seeing that very appealing thoughtful face of his. So, being the self-sure woman that she was, the goddess of the past decided to go on with her ideas. Taking a sexier pose in the sofa, she asked in a honey filled voice. "Hiryuu my dear, I think that I have found the perfect way for you studies…"

Snapping out of his current assignment, the boy, clueless of her new intentions, curiously asked. "That's great aunt Urd! And what would that way be?"

She unbuttoned the first button of her shirt, giving some more cleavage o the world, but mainly to Hiryuu. "Well, as I think you're studied enough already, I'm gonna test you. Each question you miss, you'll have to undress a piece of cloth…"

Hiryuu should have guessed where that would lead. But being the always clueless one, he thought that it would be a really weird kind of test, but promptly agreed.

"Ok, so the first one will be…The Geiger-Muller counter works based on?"

"Hmm… Low pressure ionized gas?"

"That's correct!" Exclaimed Urd taking off her gloves. "Next one: When a beta particle is emitted, what happens with the atom?"

"It shrinks."

"That's not it. Take off your shirt and try again."

Hiryuu shrugged. What was the deal in this? After thinking for a while he answered. "It gets positive."

"Right." And there goes her boots. "And why does it happen?"

"Well… cause it's was increased by one proton?"

"Yes." Seeing Urd taking off her outer shirt, Hiryuu finally realized what was going on (pretty late, mind you.) "Err… Aunt Urd, by any chance, are we playing strip quiz?"

"Silly boy, don't tell me that you've thought that only now. By the way, yes we are. AS I've answered it rightly, take off a piece of clothe."

The demon boy was perplexed, but after a while he remembered the times that he and Urd almost went at unmentionable activities, and didn't do it only because there was people around that restrained them. This time there was no one to bug them.

**AVAVAVAV**

The next day, we see Kyoshiro and Takeshi running after Hiryuu as he exited the class like a zombie. "Morisato, what the hell is wrong with you? We were calling you all the time. Have you gone deaf?"

Taking his eyes from the horizon, Hiryuu intelligently said. "Hun?"

"Wake up you dumb shrimp!" For emphasis, Takeshi lightly slapped Hiryuu's face. The results were instantaneous.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Hey, why did you slap me?"

"You were in another world right now, one of your very own, I had to awake you. Anyway, you arrived only two minutes before the test began, all drained up, it was like you've being run by a truck. And now you were all zombie like. What's wrong with you Hiryuu?"

"Well, I… hmm… I 'studied' too much yesterday. In fact, I finished my studies right before coming to class. Chemistry can be really draining…" Said the boy before resuming his zombie like walk, not caring about anything more.

"That was weird." Said Takeshi as he looked the retreating form of his friend.

"You can say that again." Replied Kyoshiro. "Anyway, the weirder is that he aced the test. Shorty NEVER aced a chemistry test.

Away from there, Hiryuu's thoughts were: _"It's really nice to 'study' with aunt Urd. But no more for a good while. She's worse than Hild…"_


	22. Evil awekening

Disclaimer: Yeah, guess what. This is not mine. I mean the copyrighted show. Enough.

**THE DRAGON FROM BETWEEN**

**Chapter twenty: Evil awakening.**

Since the chemistry test, it has being a good while. It seems that both Urd and Hiryuu liked to study together, because they kept seeing each other several times to 'study'. And people starts to talk about these kinds of things. It's really amazing how gods and mortals can be such alike in matters lake that. Right now, Belldandy and Keiichi are discussing about his situation.

"This can't go on! Hiryuu's actions are just out of control. I mean, it's just bad enough your sister's behavior, but that is something already expected. And now, Hiryuu is getting the same? I say no." Keiichi was almost yelling. Annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

Belldandy sighed. "I don't like when people say that about by sister, even when you're the one saying it. But I have to admit that she really behaves bad. And it's really worse now that Hiryuu chan is going in the same way. You don't go to Yggdrasill so you are lucky. You don't have idea of how embarrassing is to hear all those rumors about him."

She made a small pause to recollect herself, even Belldandy was getting angry. "I mean, going out and doing that with your own aunt? There is no one up in heaven that won't come and ask me things about them. And to tell you the true, I don't know what would be worse: People thinking that they are lesbians or letting everyone know that Hiryuu is a male and is having normal sex with his own aunt."

"Well, I thought that people wasn't shocked anymore with your sister's preferences; that is not very uncommon in Yggdrasill after all. I thought it was just the fact of who she's going out at the moment…"

"That's the problem. She's not going out with Hiryuu. They are just having encounters. No matter how shameful it would be if they were going out, it's light years worse that they only have causal encounters now and them. It's not about embarrassing ourselves Keiichi darling; I'm worried about his own image."

"Well, Bell dear, I'm also very preoccupied about our image in that! Hey, what a moment… I thought that you said that they are REALLY doing it! Weren't them just rumors?"

"As the rumors grew I went to check with Urd herself. When I asked her about it, she just confirmed it saying something about what a wonderful son we had and that she couldn't wait for their next encounter."

Keiichi was growling. "THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING!" Yelled him as he went to his son's bedroom.

All the while, Hiryuu was up in his bedroom where just faint sounds came from his parent's bedroom. Stopping to read his comics for some seconds, the demon sighed_. "Man, they hardly fight each other. I wonder what could make them get so worked up…"_

Them he heard Keiichi's last shout and after ten seconds the man was bursting trough Hiryuu's door. "HIRYUU YOU SCOUNDREL!"

"Gueez dad. What's the matter?" Now Hiryuu was more apprehensive and calmer at the same time. After all, his parent's weren't fighting each other, they were arguing about him. "_What have I done this time?"_

Keiichi kept silent for some seconds before speaking in a barely controlled voice. "So it IS true that you are f$#ing your own aunt?"

Cauth off guard Hiryuu stammered. "Err… which one?"

Wrong thing to say. "Which one? WHICH ONE? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE DONE IT WITH BOTH SKULD AND URD!"

"Hey! I never got near aunt Skuld; she would kill me if I tried anything anyway…"

Now Keiichi was confused. "So why did you asked which one?"

"Well, there were these times that I met aunt Hild. And…"

"SHUT UP!" I can't believe that you are that perverted. What have we done wrong to have such a son?"

Hiryuu knew that it was a rhetorical question, and answering it would only worsen his situation. He knew that all this was wrong, but what could he do? Temptation was so stronger than him…besides, what was his demon half for? Not to mention that there was something about Urd that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Both Morisatos stood there facing each other (or in Keiichi's case, glaring) for some time until the elder one snapped. "Feh, I know very well what to do with you…" And so he stormed out of there.

If anyone could read Hiryuu's mind at the moment, his exact thoughts would be: _"Hmm… am I, like, screwed?"_

Back in his room, Keiichi just finished to tell his wife about his plans. "No Keiichi, I'm against it. I mean, it's wrong to force someone in arranged engagements these days!"

Keiichi sighed. "That's not true Belldandy. Here in Japan it's still very common to do that." And in his mind, he added. _"And besides, it will be just a lie, something to give Hiryuu the scare of his life. Of course you will have to believe it's true if this is to work. You can't lie after all…"_

"Well if that's still common here in Japan, I won't complain that much. But know that I'm not happy with this."

"Hun, sorry Bell. But I'm positive in this matter. Anyway, do you know any goddess that can lie?"

"Keiichi darling, you know that the only one that can do that is Hiryuu , and that is because with demon status he's not considered a full goddess. And for what would you want a goddess that could lie?"

"Err… for nothing dear. Just wondering, that's all. Now if you excuse me, I have to find Hiryuu a bride."

Keiichi went out to the city to think, he really hated to lie for Belldandy in this matter, but as she couldn't lie herself, she wouldn't go along with his plan. All he wanted was to Hiryuu to get royal scared with these marriage talk. And for that, he needed a girl that could lie. Due to Hiryuu's 'special' heritage, a mortal girl was not fit for the role. That left just one type of girl. _"Oh man, I REALLY hate myself for what I'm about to do…"_

**AVAVAVAV**

Mara was calmly dieing of boredom in her office when her phone ringed. "Mara speaking."

From the device, came a random demon's voice. "Well Mara, there is a job for you."

Her eyes gleamed. "A job? You mean a real job? Man it's being so long since I actually was on action…"

"Hun, that's good to know but could you hurry up? You are expected in Tokyo, Japan. At the central library." And so the line went dead.

"So I've being even summoned? Wow, it has being really ages since the last time. Better not keeps my client waiting." Teleporting to the site, trough a CD conveniently placed there, Mara saw a short Japanese man with wild short jet black hair, holding a copy of the infamous Necronomicon. Looking better at him, she could recognize the guy. She couldn't believe it. "KEIICHI? Of all people, why would YOU summon me?"

Smiling sheepishly Keiichi replied. "Err… I need a favor and the only one I could ask was you."

Stare. Blink, blink. Stare.

"Hun… come with me Mara, I'll buy you a coffee while I explain things to you…"

After the coffee, Mara still couldn't believe Keiichi. "Let me get this straight Keiichi. You want me to be engaged to your son?"

"That's pretty much it!"

"Hey listen here. He may be very cute and good in the bed, but that's not enough for me to marry someone. Let alone someone who's millenniums younger than I."

"Wait a minute. Did you say: 'good in bed'?"

"Yeah. Congratulations, you should be very prideful of your son."

"ARGH! That runt! Ah, forget about that. Just listen. I don't want you to actually marry him. All I want is for you to pretend that. I want to give Hiryuu the scare of his life."

Mara pondered for a moment. A prank at Hiryuu was something that she would do even if no one asked. It was fun to mess with the boy. Besides, what were friends for?"Ok Keiichi, you've got a daughter-in-law. And guess what? The fun that this will bring me will be enough payment."

**AVAVAVAV**

Later in Yggdrasill, the hottest gossip was about Hiryuu's marriage. And that was exactly what the silver Swords were talking about.

"I still can't believe that!" Said Mark as he choked in his soft drink.

Ryoko decided to insist. "Yes, it's true. Some days ago, I overheard a talk between Hiryuu's mother, Lady Belldandy, and General Rind about Hiryuu marrying someone."

"Heh? But wasn't Hiryuu a lesbian? I mean, everyone said that she was going out with her own aunt and stuff!"

Diana scoffed. "Yeah, Maria is right. I always said that Hiryuu was a lesbian. Why would she marry some guy now?"

"I dunno. But from what I've heard it's something about arranged marriages. That's pretty common where she lives in Midgard."

Echuu voiced his thoughts. "Arranged marriage? Isn't it, like, when you marry some one that your parents decided for you, even if you're against it?"

Mark smirked. "Feh! That would be the only way for Hiryuu to marry and besides…"

"Hey guys! What are you talking about!" Said Hiryuu as she approached her friends.

The talk died right at the spot. They were in duty after all. It was asking for punishment to be gossiping about a superior's love life, especially if the superior officer was a hot headed one like Hiryuu. "Err… nothing interesting sir!" Diana stuttered. "By the way, congratulations."

It has being some time since Hiryuu' last visit to Yggdrasill and since the talk about her marriage was said only here, it was natural for the, at the time, goddess to know nothing about it. "Congratulations? For what?"

"For your marriage sir!" Said Ryoko.

"Marriage? Who said that I would marry?"

"Err… your mother was commenting with general Rind and I couldn't help but hear it. Sorry sir!"

Hiryuu looked puzzled. _"Now what did my parents do?"_ Looking at her friends she said. "Well guys, I gotta go. Need to talk to mom. See ya."

As they looked the retreating form of they sergeant, the entire Silver Sword squad was confused. "Do you think that she didn't know about it yet?" Offered Echuu.

Mark sipped his glass again before replying. "Nah… That's Hiryuu. She was always the weird one."

Back with Hiryuu, she arrived at her mother's office. A light knock in the door and she put her head in the view. "Hey mom, are you free to talk?"

Belldandy smiled brightly. "Hiryuu chan! You never visited me up here! What a surprise! Come in, come in. Tell me what is it that you want."

Hiryuu sat in front of her mother. "Thanks mom. Well, I was going to my squad for some chatting and they congratulated me about my marriage. What's that about?"

Hiryuu knew her mother, and for her to make frowns was a sure indication that there was something wrong. Almost catastrophic. "Well Hiryuu dear, I don't approve on this but your father settled an arranged marriage for you. Congratulations."

"EH? What? Come on mom, you are kidding me, aren't you?" It was a desperate question. Hiryuu already knew the answer; after all, her mother couldn't lie.

"I'm afraid that it's true Hiryuu."

Hiryuu's left eye twitched. "Oh no! I'm off to home right now. I and dad must talk!"

"Oh my. I said that this wouldn't be a nice idea."

Keiichi was happily watching some TV when he was startled by his, current, daughter's shout. "FATHER!"

Willing his heart to go back in its normal beat rate, the mortal man was angry. "What was that for boy!"

"Why is everyone congratulating me for a marriage?"

"Isn't that obvious? You're going to marry. As I see, you can't go on like a playboy who's always with this or that girl. Even worse, you've hit the sack with your own aunts! It doesn't matter that you are a demon, you still is my son and I intend on rising you the right way. Perhaps this will help you to understand that you need to be a nicer person, and not so promiscuous?"

Hiryuu's words died in her mouth. Her father was right after all. Lowering her head, she asked in a defeated tone. "And who's my bride. I mean, at least it IS a fiancée and not a fiancé, right?"

Keiichi chuckled. "Yes Hiryuu. I remembered that. In fact, I would like you to be in your male form tonight when she will come to our house so you can meet her."

"Hmm… I'm not happy with this, but if you think it's the best for me, then I will comply." Said Hiryuu as she went to her bedroom.

"_Wow, I never thought that the boy would be so obedient in this matter. I almost feel sorry for him… Actually, I don't. It's a fair payback for all that he put me trough, hehehe…"_

**AVAVAVAV**

That night both Hiryuu and Belldandy had the shock of their lives as Keiichi introduced Mara as Hiryuu's fiancée. If Belldandy was anything different from herself, she would have performed some nasty things towards her husband. Engaging her son to a demon? That was unimaginable! Good thing that being who she was, Keiichi only received a conjugal strike. Other than that, she ended going along with his decisions. Hiryuu for his part wasn't thrilled or sad about that. If he would be forced to marry someone that he didn't love, at least it would be someone that he knew and liked (at least as a friend), and already had some intimacies.

Mara in her turn was having a blast. This was just too funny. And even funnier was Keiichi's reaction when she stated that she needed to know better her fiancé and spent the night at his bedroom, with him of course.

The next day Almost the entire Yggdrasill knew of the outrageous destiny of Hiryuu: to marry a demon. "Now I see why she didn't want to talk about it." Commented Maria.

Ryoko was frowning "Man, to marry a demon? What did her father has in mind?"

"Hey guys, calm down. Have you ever thought that Hiryuu's father could have being trapped by the demon?" Asked Mark.

Everyone blinked. That could be true. Their friend and superior officer could be just a victim of some nasty demon plot. "That can't happen! Lesbian or not, Hiryuu is our friend and we need to help her!" Said Diana.

"That's more like it! And as this is demon related business, we don't have to ask for permission to go down to Midgard. Silver Swords, to the rescue!" Commanded Ryoko.

Hiryuu was alone at the temple. He was calmly enjoying the sun outside while doing his homework. Trying, that is. He couldn't take off his mind the fact that he would have to marry Mara. The worse was that he wasn't even eighteen yet. However, all his thoughts were interrupted as a familiar squad of Valkyries appeared.

"Hey Guys! It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Asked the now happy demon.

The gods and goddesses from the Silver Swords however, had a very different reaction. For all that they knew, Hiryuu was a goddess and a girl. So, as they saw a male demon they just thought that he was Hiryuu's fiancé. "So you're the one who's deceiving the sergeant! GET THE DEMON SCUM!"

Hiryuu's eyes widened as he heard Ryoko's orders, and grew even more as his friends charged him with crippling intent. Dodging to one side, the demon saw his books and all his afternoon work being turned into dust. "NO!" That was it. No one, NO ONE messed with something that was so hard to do. Hiryuu's blood steamed. "OK YOU PUSS BAGS! YOU WANT A FIGHT, YOU GOT ONE!"

And so disaster was set. In goddess form, Hiryuu was strong enough to fight almost two Marks, who was the strongest god in the squad. In demon form there was no comparison for his strength among those light weight gods, and so Hiryuu was holding his own against the entire squad. Well, mainly because the Valkyries didn't want to destroy the place with spells, and so they were using only physical attacks.

As Ryoko rose from the ground, she helped Mark to ease his fall, courtesy of a wicked spinning kick from Hiryuu. As the god thanked his squad leader, she said. "There's no other way; we will need to cast spells even if it harms the place. Can you stand on your own?"

Seeing his affirmative nod, Ryoko released her companion and watched for a few seconds as he struggled to keep on foot. Turning to the demon, she saw him sending another goddess flying and all her doubts ceased. **_"Heat wave DIO!_**(1)**_" _**Cupping her hands and hurling them forward, a might fire beam was expelled towards the demon.

Hiryuu just threw Krishna over his shoulder when he heard the familiar shout of a spell. Looking at the direction from the shout, he only had time to twist his torso as the fire beam scraped his right shoulder. "ARGH!" The beam proceeded forward and hit the water fountain, which released a steaming wave in the opposite direction, washing Hiryuu in it's way.

Now, everyone knows what happens when Hiryuu is doused with hot water, right? He switch genders and his powers also changes from demonic to divine and the way back is the same. Anyway, the important part is that when the smoke cleared, the Valkyries could see their goddess standing where the demon should be, holding a scraped shoulder and wearing the same clothes as the demon was. Ryoko blinked. "Hiryuu?"

"Of course it's me! Who were you expecting, Ozzy Osbourne?" Yeah, that swift tongue undoubtly belonged to their hot headed sergeant.

"But… but how can that be possible? There was a demon standing there right now!" Exclaimed Echuu.

"That's because I was the demon!"

Mark was confused. "Sir, are you alright? For one minute I thought that I heard you saying that your were that demon?"

"That's exactly the thing. Com with me all of you and I will explain things."

"Sir, yes sir!"

**AVAVAVAV**

Explanations given, everyone was in shock. Hiryuu was actually a boy and a demon. "That explains a lot of things." Said Mark.

"How's that?" Asked Maria.

"Well, for starters. She… err, he, this will take time… anyway, he was never shy of his body. I mean, she, ARGH, HE never showed reserve in facing me while naked. Secondly, he always knew the tricks to peep in you girls URK!"

Mark was silenced as Ryoko clocked his head. "Pervert! Well, anyway, Mark is right. Hiryuu always turned down every guy that came to flirt with her. And thinking better mow, she, I mean, he really did look differently at us in showers, just as Diana said."

Diana stood up and snapped her fingers. "I know when some one is staring at me with funny intentions! Anyway, that just proves that Hiryuu was the biggest pervert of all. I demand punishment!"

"HEY! Wait a minute. It was not my idea to pretend being a girl. I was ordered to go to heaven as a girl by Kami-Sama himself! I was against it. That wasn't my fault!"

Everyone fell silent after that. That is, until Mark opened his big mouth. "Hey, from what I saw, Hiryuu is even shorter in his true form!"

Everyone laughed at that. Except Hiryuu, of course. "Mark, if you make any funny comment about my size again. I don't know if I will personally punish you or accuse you of disrespecting a superior officer!"

"Hey, I was just kidding. No need to get so angry sir! Anyway, I guess this also covers that story of you not living with us in Yggdrasill."

Hiryuu would say something but was beat by Diana. "Well, at least you're not a lesbian. Anyway, your fiancée is a demon exactly because you're a demon yourself right? Does it mean that you will drop the Valkyries?"

"Well, I don't have a clue on why my father decided to marry me to a demon. It's not that bad since I already know who's gonna be my wife and all. But don't get me wrong, I don't intend on quitting any side. Hellish or divine. I'm still the same guy you all know."

"Not really Hiryuu. You're not the same GAL we knew anymore..."

"Hmm… that's true. Well, anyway, I'm the same person. And please, don't spread this all over Yggdrasill. It was Kami-Sama's idea to keep it a secret."

"Sure thing sir! Anyway, I guess that our visit is rather illegal if there is no demon problem. If we don't get back right now, we could get punished."

Everyone groaned, Krishna was right.

"Wait a minute…" Said Hiryuu. "I'm your superior officer. If I had requested you to come here, then you'd have had a legal motive to come to Midgard." Hiryuu thought for some time. "Since its summer time here in Midgard, I believe that you all need more experience with the mortal's weather… and the best way to acquire it is by spending some time in the public swimming pool…First of all, get swimming clothes and towels. That's an order!"

Later in Yggdrasill Hiryuu received odd looks from her superiors as she filled some papers about assigning a Valkyrie squad to field experience about public swimming pools. "What? My men do need some knowledge about the mortal world…"

**AVAVAVAV**

Urd was calmly walking trough Yggdrasill. Actually, she was avoiding her daughter, who was bugging her out about those rumors of her and Hiryuu. Anyway, she was calmly strolling trough heaven when she met Peorth. They decided to get some coffee. In a random coffee shop they started to talk about many things since they hadn't seen each other for some time.

"How naughty of you Urd, going out with your own nephew and all… but I guess that will have to stop hun?"

Urd grimaced. Why did everyone get at her nerves about her seeing Hiryuu? She had good and fair motives to do that. Anyway, that last part got her attention. "What do you mean this will have to stop?"

"Don't you know? Belldandy and Keiichi set up an arranged marriage for him. I just don't know yet who's the girl."

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!" Screamed Urd as she went out of the coffee shop faster than lighting.

"What's wrong with her?" Wondered Peorth as she watched her friend running away. Suddenly a god tapped her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Err, sorry miss, but will you pay for your friend?"

Groan. _"That…that woman!"_

Urd arrived at Belldandy's office and unceremoniously stormed in, shutting the door right after her with a great deal of strength. "YOU CAN"T DO THAT!"

For her part, Belldandy was really happy. It was so rare for her relatives to visit her nowadays. Suddenly Urd's words sank in and she became confused. "I can't do what Urd chan?"

Urd calmed down a little, but was still very distressed. "You can't make Hiryuu marry whoever you and Keiichi choose!"

"Well I also don't like this idea that much, but it's Keiichi idea and I am willing to go along with it. But if you give me a good enough reason to not go with Hiryuu's and Mara's marriage I will do what I can."

"Wait. Did you say that the fiancée's name was Mara? By ANY chance, would it be the Mara I know?"

"Yes. That's her,"

Urd grinned, if she couldn't get Bell or Keiichi out of that, she could try Mara. But it was so serious that she would really try Belldandy first. Looking very seriously at her sister's eyes, Urd spoke. "Bell, look, what I am about to tell you is a secret about your son that only Kami-Sama and I know. You won't be allowed to tell this to no one, including Keiichi or even Hiryuu himself. In due time they shall know. I beg you to not tell anyone."

Now Belldandy was scared. Her sister was only that serious when major world crisis were at stake. And she never begged for anything. "Ok, I promise."

As Urd finished her secret, Belldandy was too much dazed to think about anything. However, one thing she was sure about: Hiryuu would not go trough any arranged marriage. "I still have mixed feelings about this Urd. But now I know that I can't let Hiryuu marry Mara. I will tell Keiichi that it won't happen."

"Thanks Bell."

**AVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu was practicing some kata in the improvised dojo in the yard; he still needed to practice after all. Besides, he liked to do it anyway. Taking a towel to sweep his brow, the demon was called by his father. "Hey Hiryuu, could you come here in the kitchen, your mother wants to speak with both of us!"

"I'm on my way dad!" He shouted back and immediately grabbed his things and went to the house. As he threw his stuff at his bedroom, Hiryuu rushed to the kitchen where he could see Keiichi, Mara and Belldandy, who had an uncharacteristically serious face. "Err… did I do anything wrong…again?"

"I still don't know Hiryuu." Belldandy decided to ignore her son's confused face. "Anyway, I've received some information today about some thing concerning you."

"And what would that be?"

"Unfortunately I can not tell you. Nor Keiichi or Mara for that matter. All I can say is that because of this, you definitively can't marry Mara. Doing that would only go against Kami-Sama's laws."

"Mom, you're scaring me. Which laws are these?"

"As I've said, I can't tell you anything about this. Just be certain that you can't marry Mara." Than she turned to the demoness. "Well Mara, I won't lie to you, I didn't like at all the fact that Hiryuu would have to marry you, no offence, but I guess I have to say that I'm sorry after all."

The blonde woman waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Don't sweat Belldandy. No offence taken. I wasn't going to marry shorty anyway…"

Mother and son were surprised. Well, in Hiryuu's case, he was a little hurt. "What are you talking about Mara?" Asked him.

But it was Keiichi who answered. "Well, I believe that I'm the one at fault here. You see, I was so pissed with Hiryuu's current behavior that I had to teach him a lesson. So I decided to go trough a fake arranged marriage so he would be really scared. As Goddesses can't lie, I had to find some one that could deal with Hiryuu's secrets and still be able to go trough all this. It ended being Mara."

"Keiichi, how could you?" Belldandy pretended to be pissed, after all her husband had tricked both her and their son, but in reality she was happy that Keiichi never thought about going trough such a barbarian tradition.

Mara turned to Hiryuu. "And I agreed to do this so that I could mess with you. Gotcha!" And so she started to laugh as she teleported away from there.

"Guee, thanks…" Hiryuu didn't know what to think. For one side he was happy, he didn't want to marry anyone at the moment. For the other side, he was sad because he thought that some one really loved him in that special way. After all, there would be no other way for Mara to agree to do such a thing if she didn't want to do so.

Shrugging that away, the demon boy said. "Well, if you don't need me here any more, I'm off to my bedroom." He was about to leave the place when Belldandy called him.

"Yes mom?"

"Hmm… could you spend the night at any of your friends?"

Hiryuu wasn't dumb. The way in which his mother asked that, and the blush she was sustaining were all that he needed to know what she intended to do this night. "Err… I'm on my way."

As Hiryuu went over one of his friends to spend the night, Keiichi and Belldandy ended that conjugal strike. During one of the resting moments, Keiichi looked at his beautiful wife. "Now Bell chan, you've got me curious. What is that secret about Hiryuu?"

"Sorry Keiichi, I really can't tell you about it." And to take his mind off of that subject, she passionately kissed him and initiated another round.

**AVAVAVAV**

One month had passed and Hiryuu still couldn't get past that secret. It was really bugging him out. Not to the point that his life would be hampered by it, but still it was really annoying. Today however, he was not thinking about it since his mind was occupied with other things. Mainly, his current solo trip to Tokyo. He needed to buy some goods that were available only there.

Happily munching a sandwich, Hiryuu was thinking about his current assignment. _"Man, it's sure nice to come here all alone. I mean, I like company and all, but a nice time for myself is very good."_ Checking his wallet, the demon saw that he would need money very soon. _"Oh well, I might as well…hun?"_ Hiryuu noticed a nasty looking man pulling a woman to an isolated alley. "Heh, might as well save the chick and get some money…" Muttered him as he run to the alley.

"What the heck?" Hiryuu was expecting a robbery or rape attempt, but not a grotesque humanoid figure trying to devour the girl. Hushing the creature, our demon shoulder tackled it away while screaming for the woman to get the hell out of there. When he looked again at the monster, Hiryuu received a claw to his chest.

"Foolish human. Now, you are going to be my lunch." Roared the monster as it advanced at Hiryuu.

Finding it not that thrilling to become freak's lunch, Hiryuu grabbed the outstretched clawed hand and pressed his forearm trough the creature's elbow, breaking it. As the beast howled in pain, he sent a kick to its knee and a punch at the throat, effectively throwing the thing some 10 feet away.

As Hiryuu watched, the monster rose to it's feet and seemed not damaged at all. "I HATE these regenerating freaks…" And so Hiryuu was trying to avoid certain death at the form of claws and fangs. Suddenly, a familiar presence was felt. Looking more carefully at the monster, Hiryuu realized a pinky glowing spot at the whatever-it-was chest. Deciding to end this quickly before more attention was drawn, Hiryuu took some distance and launched a quick spell. It was enough to obliterate the creature.

Looking at the remaining ashes, Hiryuu caught the pinky glowing thing and was surprised to see that it was a shard from that jewel that he helped to get some other shards when he messed up with the time spell and ended in feudal era. _"Hmm… since I'm here in Tokyo, I'd better take this to Kagome… now which bus should I take to go to the Higurashi shrine?"_

Asking directions trough the entire Tokyo, Hiryuu finally arrived at the temple, and as he remembered it, there were too much stairs for his liking. Shrugging it aside, he went trough his way up to the temple. "Oi! Is anyone at home!" Called him in the front door.

"Just a moment." Came the reply from inside. Seconds later, a short (even shorter than Hiryuu!) old man came from inside. "Welcome to the Higurashi shrine. In what can this old man be useful?"

"Err… well; I was just looking for Kagome. Is she here?"

The man's face dropped several notes. "Oh poor Kagome, you're a friend of her right? Well, she is very sick and won't be able to see you today. Perhaps she would be better in a week or so."

The man's performance was very convincing, Oscar worthy, but Kagome had told Hiryuu about her grandfather's stories to cover her time travels. "Hey gramps don't need to cover for her this time. I know about her dealings with the bone eaters well. Is she currently in the past?"

The man blinked in surprise. He was really amazed that someone knew about this. But if that was the case, there was no need to come up with a lie. "Yes young one. She's there. Unfortunately, there's no way for me to call her."

"I see… Well, thanks anyway."

"Any time." Replied the man before entering the house. Hiryuu sat in the stairs and thought for a while. _"Hmm… I need to give this to her but I don't know if it's safe to just leave it with her family. And I can't use the Angra spell; I might end up in a place that I can't even imagine. Wait… didn't these shards allows one to travel trough the bone eaters well?" _Hiryuu snapped his fingers. _"That's it. Feudal era, here I go again!"_ And so he run to the infamous well and jumped inside.

**AVAVAVAV**

Ass the familiar blue lights glittered all around him, Hiryuu felt his feet touching the well's soil ground. Inside there, he couldn't feel any smell that could tell him if he was successful or not, however the brightness that was not coming from the edge up ahead when he entered the well was a sure sign that he was in the past. Jumping out of there, Hiryuu came into a nice forest. _"Yep, I'm here… now let me just remember where should I go."_

This time he simply ignored the stares that he received because of his strange clothes, while walking trough the rice fields. Arriving at the village, Hiryuu immediately looked for Kaede's hut. Once finding it, he spoke to the cross-eyed old woman. "Greetings Kaede san. I'm back."

The woman looked at the boy clad in weird clothes, much like some that she saw in those 'pictures', whatever they where, that Kagome often had with her. Then, she saw the boy's red mark in his forehead and it sank in. It was that strange hanyou from the future, Hiryuu. "Greeting Morisato san. It pleases me to see you once again. But, why did you come back?"

"Well, back in my time I've got hold of one of those jewel shards that you folks are chasing. I decided to come here and hand it to you." Said him showing the pinky shard.

"Hmm… that is very good but you arrived in a bad time. Kagome and the others are not at the village. They went over to investigate other rumors about shards. And unfortunately, we can't afford to have one of these shards here while there's no one fully capable of protecting the village. So, I would like to ask you to come here later or stay here until they come back."

Hiryuu shrugged. "Yeah, I could do that. Unless… Hey, Kaede san, when will they arrive?"

"That I don't know. They are gone for just three days. And usually this kind of travels takes them three or four weeks."

"Oh man, I can't afford to wait that much… I know! Give me their directions and I shall reach them."

And so Hiryuu was on his way towards north, heading for some village that he forgot the name. After five days of walking, he found them. Handing the jewel shard to Kagome, he excused himself saying that he really couldn't tag along this tine, and went his way back to the well. Three days later, he came up near a rock wall that had a very weird, yet familiar, aura. _"What is this? It's like this place is calling for me…"_

Looking the rock better, Hiryuu saw that it was actually a cave with a very huge stone as some sort of door. Being the curious lad that he was, and feeling strangely attracted to the cave, not to mention that he wanted to get out of the current rain, Hiryuu smashed the rock and entered the place. A quick fire ball held at his hand to pose as a flashlight, our demon ventured inside the dark cave.

"_This aura is demonic like, that's for sure. I wonder what's further inside…"_ As Hiryuu reached the end of the cave, carved within the walls were divine runes that advised against a great danger. The runes pointed to a massive stone block that rested in some sort of altar.

"_Great danger? Yeah, right. I'm a demon myself, what could be dangerous for me?"_ Nearing the altar, Hiryuu started to feel dizzy. When his sense of balance was totally thrown off, he kneeled, looking at the red light pulsating trough the stone. Sensing his own head throbbing, he noticed that it was pulsing just like the rock and realized that his demon marks were resonating with whatever was within the stone block.

When he wisely decided to get the hell out of there, everything abruptly stopped and the cave once again was silent like a cemetery. As he recovered enough to stand without problems, the stone block started to tremble and suddenly it exploded, throwing Hiryuu several meters back, until he hit a wall. Looking at the destroyed block, the demon saw a humanoid figure with wings and two reptile-like heads, one white and the other red. The demonic aura was bleeding off that thing like nothing that he had seeing. Whoever that demon was, it was powerful.

One head suddenly turned towards Hiryuu, than the other, and they spoke in unison. "Greetings demon. I don't know who you are, and I really don't care. However, thanks for freeing me from this seal. It has being over two million years that I was encased here. For that, I'll give you the honor of being my first meal in all this time. Feel special while you're still alive, for I am Genryuu, the supreme evil." And it pounced at Hiryuu.

The boy's eyes widened. He was at fault that his biological father came back to the world. However, shock gave room to survival instincts as he saw the demon advancing, clearly wanting to kill him. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Hiryuu as he fired a quick version of his shouryuken, effectively sending Genryuu trough the cave's walls, and collapsing the place as a result. Bursting out from the debris, Hiryuu faced his father. "_Of course he doesn't know who I am. This happened way before I was born!_ "

"**_I eff Keith. The altar and the Holy Spirit's blood are behind me. In the name of the vow, I order you Holy Spirit, make lighting strike. TESLA!_**(2)" A lighting bolt so strong that could have destroyed an entire mountain fell upon Genryuu. This could have almost depleted Hiryuu's manna reserves completely, but it was worth it if his spell could have being able to take down the other demon.

From the smoking crater, Genryuu's body rose in the air. "How? How can a demon use holy magic?"

"_Damn! I'm screwed."_ Hiryuu was scared. He had thrown all his manna in this attack and, seemingly, Genryuu didn't suffer anything. Bu it was not wise to show fear to your foes. "I have my ways."

"That's irrelevant. You shall die anyway." As Genryuu dived onto his unknown son and they started to battle, it was clear to Hiryuu that his father was weakened, it was not just his attack, all that time sealed away had taken its tool in the evil dragon. It was really mind bogging to realize that this was far away from Genryuu's real power.

As he was thrown trough some miles, Hiryuu also realized that there was only one way that he could survive. He willed his point limiters to appear and ripped them off. The transformation occurred instantly. Holy and profane power flood his body as a blue symbol appeared in his forehead, completing the Ying-Yang with the red symbol. Hiryuu felt his manna reserves being filled and surpassing their natural limits. It was intoxicating to have such a power up.

Lifting himself in the air, Hiryuu hovered in the same level as the surprised Genryuu for some seconds before they attacked each other once again.

**AVAVAVAV**

Far from there, in Yggdrasill, the entire place was in red alert. An unknown demonic energy was detected, and it was EXTREMELY powerful. And on top of that, another powerful demon signature that was detected together became mixed with divine powers and grew even more powerful; it reached levels that only a few ones had ever dreamt of.

In Kami-Sama's office could be seeing the almighty himself, Rind and two other gods. One of them was frantically explaining the current situation. "… and both energies just appeared out of thin air! We don't know why they are clashing against each other but this could be very dangerous for Midgard."

"**Yes, the situation is very severe. Is any god near the site?"**

Rind gave a step forward. "My lord, your daughter, Belldandy was assigned to watch some religious ritual on her behalf down in Midgard today. I fear that she might go investigate these energies."

Kami-Sama's eyes widened in terror. "**AND WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SEND ALL THE VALKYRIES IMEDIATELY! I WANT MY DAUGHTER SAFE FORM WHATEVER IS DOWN THERE!"**

**AVAVAVAV**

Genryuu was not having a good time. First of all, he was sealed for over two million years. When he was finally freed from that accursed prison, his intended lunch revealed himself a demon god powerful enough to defeat him in this weakened state. When he looked at his would-be executioner, said person was paralyzed. Wondering what could put the demon god in that state, the demon looked sideways to the same place that his foe was looking, and he grinned. At least he would take an innocent goddess with him.

**AVAVAVAV**

Enjoying the ceremony that asked her blessings to a fair harvest in a Mayan village, Belldandy was startled when two power surges appeared from out of nowhere. Deciding that it would be a good idea to go and see what those were about, she went for the nearest reflexive surface available and teleported. Coming out from a lake, all that the beautiful goddess saw was a devasted landscape and some heavy smoke. As the smoke cleared, she could see a rather short boy hovering in the air. He had an aura very similar to hers, and yet, it was totally different, very intriguing. Looking to the other side, she saw a demon more powerful than any other that she saw was rising from a crater, which was the smoke source, no doubt.

Hiryuu was in heaven. This time he was way more powerful than Genryuu. And he would take advantage of that to get rid once and for all of him. He was startled when a goddess came out of somewhere that he could not discern. However, the goddess he could discern very well, she was his mother Belldandy, or rather, her past self.

Unfortunately, Hiryuu was in too much of a daze to hear his father's magical words. "**_Zarzard, zarzard, schroo no roono suuk. Hellish blazes burning in the infinite darkness. Be my sword and destroy the enemy. VENOM!_**(3)"

The last part, though, Hiryuu heard. He never was able to cast that spell, but he knew very well what that was capable of. "NO! Get out of there AAAAAAAAAAA!" In horror he flew as fast as he could and tackled Belldandy out of the way of the spell. Unfortunately, that ended putting him in the path. And his body was dissolved in several areas.

Genryuu could only stare in surprise. He was sure that his opponent would have avoided that spell without problems, it was why he aimed at the unsuspecting goddess. It was really outstanding to see his seemingly unbeatable enemy taking the spell himself in a desperate try to save the goddess. But proof to the demon god's power, that was not enough to kill him. The boy was alive, if barely. The important part was, whoever he was, he was out of the combat.

Suddenly the demon realized that to perform such a reckless move, that goddess, whoever she was, must have being very important to his enemy. And he would pay dearly for almost killing the incarnated evil. So Genryuu decided to eliminate the goddess in front of the helpless demon god. Rising his hand, he chanted another spell and cast a fireball that struck dead on its target.

Hiryuu, barely conscious, let alone alive, could only watch in horror as the explosion took place. "NO! MOTHER!"

As the smoke cleared, Hiryuu's grief was switched by relief as he saw a blue protective barrier in front of Belldandy. The intriguing part was that she was unconscious. But that would have to wait since he could not take it anymore and passed out due to his injuries.

Genryuu also wondered about that barrier when a commanding voice ordered. "Halt demon. One more move and you are history."

Looking to the sides, the demon saw all the Valkyries that existed in heaven (not that he knew that anyway), a VERY impressive sight. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Heh. Even if I didn't face this lad here I wouldn't be able to fight all of you at the same time. Now it's just out of question. However, try this! **_GUNSEN'RO! _**(4)"

All gods were taken by surprise as a fire column rose from the ground. When it disappeared, the demon was nowhere to be seen. Lieutenant god Hermanios ordered his minions, "You and you help me to bring goddess Belldandy and the unknown up to Yggdrasill, they need medical treatment ASAP. The rest of you, search the entire realm for that demon. I don't want him to escape!"

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **Yeah, the show is coming near its climax…By the way, I know that there are people that arefollowing this story and not just started to read it now. It wouldn't hurt to recieve reviews of these later chapters. And I believe that it wouldn't hurt to review them, would it?

(1): Scalding heat wave Dio. A mixed wave of heat and shock. Not that strong, but pretty quick. Based in the metal band named Dio.

(2): The noisy thunder is based in another metal band, Tesla. The strongest lighting spell, light years stronger than Hiryuu's current favorite spell, Balvolt.

(3): The spiritual demonic explosion spell comes from the Black metal band Venom. It dissolves any organic being that stands in its path.

(4): Spells that have already being shown won't be explained. For Gunsen'ro see chapter seven: demonic debut.


	23. Final showdown Hiryuu VS Genryuu Round 1

Disclaimer: As always, the series in which I'm based do not belong to me.

**THE DRAGON FROM BETWEEN**

**Chapter twenty one: Final showdown. Hiryuu VS Genryuu, Round 1.**

Hiryuu opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again as the bright light pierced them like a scalding needle. Raising a hand in a reflexive gesture to shield his eyes, the boy groaned in pain. "You're awake. That's good."

Hiryuu was startled to hear that voice. He wanted to see that person, but this time he would open his eyes cautiously to adjust to the light. After some seconds, he confirmed it. In front of the bed in which he was laying down, stood, sat in a chair, the past self of his mother, Belldandy. "Hun… hi there Belldandy-Sama."

As soon as he said it, the goddess's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "How do you know my name? I mean, we never met before, who are you?"

After the first time in which Hiryuu traveled trough time, Kami-Sama gave some tips to Hiryuu about how to proceed if things like this happened. You see, the almighty KNEW that his wayward grandson would end in situations like this. "Err… Sorry Belldandy-Sama but I can't tell you 'bout me. I can only tell you my name, it's Hiryuu. Hun… nice to meet ya?" Anyway, that was awkward.

The young goddess smiled. "Well Hiryuu-San, I would like to thank you with all my heart for saving me back then. I never thought that a demon would care about others that way. I'm truly grateful to you. Please call me only Belldandy."

"Ok, but only if you also drop the San stuff!"

Belldandy nodded. "Ok, that's fairly acceptable. Say, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm… like a Venom spell hit me." Hiryuu gave her an impish grim. "I'm just kidding! Actually I feel rather fine. By the way, where am I?"

"After that unfortunate event in Midgard, the valkyries brought both of us to Yggdrasil. You've being here at the infirmary for the last week. I'm impressed. Those injuries would have killed really strong gods and yet, you've survived it and don't sustain any scars from it. Of course the infirmary crew has their credit, but I have to say, your healing rate in uncanny."

Hiryuu took the cue to look trough his own body. As Belldandy said, aside from the scar on his left thigh, there were no traces that the Venom spell had struck him dead-on, or any other thing for that matter. "Hun, thanks I guess."

"So, are you feeling well enough to take leave from here?"

"You bet!"

Belldandy giggled. "Oh my, you say funny things." Than her face became serious, but still good humored. "I think you're not from here, are you?"

"Bull's eye."

"Ah, there you go again with your funny words. Anyway, As long as you're able to leave here, you are supposed to be interrogated. Shall we go?"

Hiryuu's eyes flashed with curiosity. "Interrogated? For what?"

"After the fight, Yggdrasil technicians contacted Nifihelm to get both your and that other unknown demon's files. It happens that no one knows anything about both of you. And well, you have to agree with me that two unknown demons are something that Yggdrasil must look into."

"Yeah, I guess you're right after all." Hiryuu jumped out of the infirmary bed. "Still these clothes are not fit to public appearance. Do you have any spare ones? Better yet, where are my clothes?"

"They were destroyed when you were hit. But I will call a nurse to get you some clothes. I'll be back very soon."

Hiryuu stretched some while waiting Belldandy's return. And when she came, his new clothes were black strips for footwear, baggy white trousers tied in the ankles, a golden sash that had it's edges hung sidelong to knee's length, black leather bracers and a black vest trimmed with golden lines. All in all, a very nice god's outfit. "Come with me Hiryuu-kun, it seems that father wants to interrogate you himself."

"_Hun? Kami-Sama wants to interrogate me himself? What have I got into this time?"_

As the pair advanced trough Yggdrasil's halls, Belldandy didn't seem bothered, but all the stares that they received and the occasional stray whispers were really annoying Hiryuu. A lot of people wondered about their, which were almost all identical, features. They must be related in someway. _"Shit, these guys are too close to the true for safety…"_

"Father, here I bring the demon Hiryuu." Said Belldandy as they entered Kami-Sama's office, with a respectful bow she excused herself out of there.

Hiryuu looked once again to the God of gods, yeah, the same hippie fashion. **"TAKE A SIT MORISATO HIRYUU."**

"Hun? How can you know my name?"

"**HE, HE, HE… YOU SEEM TO FORGET WHO I AM. DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT HAPPENS AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN?"**

"So you know everything already?"

"**YES, AND THAT'S WHY I ASKED TO INTERROGATE YOU PERSONALY. IT WON'T BE GOOD FOR ANYONE ELSE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT I'M IMPRESSED. I NEVER EXPECTED TO HAVE A DEMON FOR A GRANDSON. NICE TO MEET YOU."**

"Although I've done it before, it's nice to meet you too. Well, I also never expected to have Kami-Sama as a grandfather. We're even."

Kami-Sama chuckled. **"INDEED. WELL, I ALREADY KNOW, BUT I WILL ASK ANYWAY. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"**

Hiryuu's face became a cold stone mask. "What else? I'm gonna chase Genryuu down. Belldandy may not be my mother yet, but eventually she will be and no one and I mean NO ONE threats my mother and goes away with it."

The elder god sighed. **"I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT. BUT, DO YOU REALIZE THAT IT'S GOING TO BE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO TRACK HIM DOWN NOW?"**

"I have a plan." Mischievously said Hiryuu.

"**AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO DISSIDUATE YOU FROM DOING. I MEAN, I WON'T STOP YOU IF YOU REALLY WISH TO GO TROUGH THIS. BUT I WARN YOU, IT'S EXTREMELY FOOLISH AND UNHONORABLE OF YOU TO GO."**

"Why am I not surprised that you would say that? Anyway, honorable or not, I'll cut this from the root. I mean, if I can travel trough time, why can't I take Genryuu down when he is just a child? His powers will be so weak that even a mortal could do it!"

"**YOU'RE STILL YOUNG AND INCONSEQUENTIAL. ESPECIALY CONCERNING TIME EVENTS. I WILL LET YOU GO, BUT THINK ABOUT THIS: IF YOU KILL HIM IN THE PAST, THEN THERE WOULD NOT BE A GENRYUU IN THIS TIME, LET ALONE IN YOU OWN TIME. MOROVER, IF HE DESN'T EXIST IN THE FUTURE, HOW CAN YOU EXIST?"**

All that crap about time was melting Hiryuu's brain. "Argh! The hell with all this! I'm killing baby Genryuu and that's it! I'm outta here." Said the demon as he started to storm out of the place. But before he was outside, Kami-Sama called him again. "Yeah?"

"**YOU KNOW, I EXPECTED MY GRANDSON, DEMON OR NOT, TO BE MORE RESPECTUL IN MY PRESENCE."**

ZAP! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**AVAVAVAV**

As the young Belldandy helped her unknown son out of Kami-Sama's office and sat him in a bench so he could pass out, she stopped to think about the stray whispers that she heard while they came to meet the almighty. Looking at the unconscious and serene face of Hiryuu, she caressed his cheek. _"His resemblance to me in some ways is really uncanny. Especially his eyes. Besides, the only other person that I ever saw father electrocute was Urd oni-sama… would perhaps this boy be another child of father with a demon? If that's the case, then he might have the same mother as Urd, meaning that they are full blooded siblings!"_

That thought made Belldandy happy. That would mean that she had a brother. A half brother, but a brother nonetheless. But the better part was that Urd would have someone to relate, a full blood brother at that! And to make both meet would be really nice; perhaps this could take Urd out of the depression which took her since some time ago.

The thought that this boy was her brother really started to get into Belldandy, each moment that passed, she would believe in it even more. The lad was even allowed to be in Yggdrasil despite his demonic status. And besides, he was connected to her. That she could tell for sure.

Her train of thought was cut when rain started to come down. But unlike Midgard's rain, in Yggdrasil the water that comes from the sky is warm, and that's exactly why people don't mind to be out in the rain. Recollecting her thoughts, Belldandy once again went to the boy's resemblance to her, even more now that the young goddess was a spitting image of her. "WHAT?"

After a nice nap that was always in order after a shocking session, Hiryuu awoke to a warm feeling all over her body and a startled shout. Looking at the shout source, he saw Belldandy looking surprised at him, or rather, her. "Hun, I can explain!"

"You… aside from your hair and the goddess's marks, you are exactly like me! But how can that be if you were a male demon not a minute before?" Calmly asked her.

Hiryuu stared at his would-be-mother. Trust Belldandy to take everything in stride. "Well… err… sorry but that's kinda classified. You would have to ask Kami-Sama for it."

"Ok, even if you can't tell me, I know that you're related to me!" As the goddess saw the other disconcerted manners she smiled. "I knew it! Anyway, why are you a female now?"

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you this. There is a cursed spring somewhere in Midgard, I fell in it and now when I'm wet with warm water, I switch genders. But let's not get further into it ok?"

"Oh my, I didn't think that you were sensitive about it. I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's not that. In fact I'm not that bothered with it. It's just that talking more about it will only bring me to say things that I'm not supposed to say." Said the fake Belldandy, A.K.A. Hiryuu.

The original Belldandy smiled. "If you're not offended then there is no harm done. Come, I have to introduce you to someone." As they walked some, Belldandy looked at Hiryuu and said. "Well, you'd better change back to male or change your clothes; these are a little flashy as they are." Said her pointing at the open vest that Hiryuu was wearing. As a male, it was exposing his fine toned chest. But now it was showing another fine pair of things. "By the way, if you change every time you come in contact with warm water, why aren't you switching genders now?"

"Well, the curse seems to be somewhat intelligent, it requires different water sources to trigger the transformation. Rain may have several drops, but it still counts as only one source. But I can fool the magic getting out of the rain and then getting under it again!" Saying that, Hiryuu went under a random store's marquee, waited some ten seconds and got out of there, instantly changing back to his male demon form. "See?"

As mother and son walked trough the rain, Hiryuu was amazed that he could relate so well with his mother in this age. She was so different from the Belldandy that he knew, and yet, so equal.

Eventually, they arrived in a nice apartment complex and Hiryuu whistled. "Wow, this must be a very nice place."

"Glad that you like it because that's exactly where we are heading. This is where I and my sisters live."

As they entered the place, a quick elevator trip sent them to one of the top floors, and after that they entered trough a white door, that guarded a neat living room. Not too extravagant, but really nice. "Ojamashimasu." Said Hiryuu.

"What did you say?"

Hiryuu was confused, didn't his mother know Japanese? Well, she could have learned it between the five hundred years between now and his time. "It's Japanese. Means that I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Silly, this I know, every god knows all languages spoken in Midgard. What I meant to ask was: why did you say it?"

"Well, I was raised in Japan and it's the tradition to say that when you enter another's house."

"I didn't know it. I only visited Japan twice in my entire life. I might go there sometime in the future."

Hiryuu laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. Just that you remembered me of a great irony that I know. But don't even mind about it. That's just irrelevant for us."

"Ok. Well, come with me, I want to introduce you to my sisters."

"Your sisters hun? Ok." As Hiryuu was led trough the apartment, a plan started to form within his head.

As the pair arrived in front of a door, Belldandy knocked. "Skuld dear, can I come in? I would like to introduce someone to you."

Several crashing noises came from the other side of the door. Belldandy and Hiryuu blinked a couple of times looking at each other's faces. After a minute or something, the door opened a little. The upper half of a seemingly eight years old Skuld could be seen. "Err… Hi there whoever you are. Look, I'm deeply sorry but at the moment there is no way for me to talk with you two. If you could spare ten minutes to wait for me to get everything inside here fixed I would really appreciate it."

"Well, that's ok with me." Said Hiryuu. For someone who had time itself in his hands (albeit not knowing how to use it properly, but that's beside the point.), ten minutes where fairly ok.

"Yes, I think it's quite acceptable. See you later Skuld." Then, Belldandy turned to Hiryuu. "That means that we will see my oni-sama Urd first."

The pair headed for another room. Seeing that Urd's bedroom was empty, Belldandy decided to offer her guest some tea and headed for the kitchen. Upon reaching the place, Urd was exiting it. "Oh my! What a coincidence. Urd my dear sister, I would like to introduce you to a person that I'm sure is somehow related to us. Say hello to Hiryuu-kun!"

Hiryuu just gave his best smile. Not the one he used with Urd in his time, but a genuine one that meant you are pleased to be introduced. Of course he couldn't help but think that even if in his time Urd was hotter; this twenty years old version of his aunt was hot as hell. "Pleased to meet you."

A couple of seconds after just numbly staring at Hiryuu, the goddess of past burst into tears and run to bury herself in her bedroom.

"Err… was it something that I said?" Asked Hiryuu. Urd's reaction was kind of… unexpected.

"Actually I don't have the slightest idea. I mean, Urd was a little depressed these past days and I thought that introducing you to her would lift her spirit, considering that you are family." Said Belldandy starting to get upset herself.

"Hey mom…" Hiryuu couched as he realized his slip. "Mon Cherrie, don't get upset yourself. It was not your fault. "Hiryuu wiped his forehead. _"Phew, that was close…"_

"Yes, I guess you are right after all." Belldandy would resume their walk to the kitchen but Skuld's call got her into a different direction."

"I sure hope that I won't scare this one off too…" Joked Hiryuu.

As mother and son entered Skuld's room, they were met with a seemingly impeccable room, but on close inspection, charred spots and tiny pieces of glass were scattered around. Knowing Skuld, it was easy to deduce that some experiment had gone wrong and BOOM. Also, as Skuld gave her first real look at Hiryuu, her reaction, contrary to her older sister, was quite expected. "DEMON!" Shouted her producing her debugger mallet.

"Hold on there girl. Didn't your sister say that she wanted to introduce us? I mean, if so, would I be here to fight?" Hurriedly said Hiryuu. Ok, in his time, both didn't like each other that much, but after some time both also learned how to deal with each other.

Skuld rested her mallet's handle on the floor, using the head as support for her elbow. "Well, I guess that would be true. In that case, nice to meet you Demon-san."

"Err… that's also my pleasure."

That intrigued Belldandy. "Wait, isn't it said my pleasure?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Belldandy!" Said Hiryuu grinning. After a while he got tired of receiving blinks from the pair of sisters. "Err… that was a joke…"

More seconds passed and Hiryuu sighed. "Forget it ok? Back to your question, well, saying my pleasure is kind of selfish as it means that only I am pleased at the introducing. After Skuld here said that she was pleased, why would I take it all to myself?"

"Oh my, that was deep!" Exclaimed Belldandy.

Hiryuu chuckled. "Yeah, that is one the things that I whole agree with my mother. After all, it was her that taught it to me."

"Your mother must be a very wise person!" Commented Skuld who also was marveled.

"You bet!" Said Hiryuu trying very hard to fight down a laughing fit.

Skuld eyed him in a weird way before Belldandy said. "Yes Skuld, Hiryuu-kun really speaks funny…"

After that, the trio talked about the way Hiryuu met Belldandy and the boy avoided as best as he could all the classified aspects of it all. Needless to say, Skuld was impressed that someone saved her favorite older sister's life and started to take a slight crush on him_. "Oh boy, just what I need. Maybe this is why we don't get along that fine?"_ Mused Hiryuu as he saw where things were going.

Some more talk and he decided to implement his ideas. "Hey Skuld, from what I can see here, and after all that we've talked about, I can say that you are pretty intelligent, right?"

The infatuated girl blushed and, looking to the ground while tapping the floor with the tip of one foot, mumbled. "Well, not that much…"

Belldandy could se that the young demon was up to something. But as she trusted the boy, and could not sense any ill intention coming from him, decided to say nothing and see where that would lead.

Hiryuu hid a grin, he kind of felt dirty for taking advantage of a little girl. But weren't demons supposed to feel nice about feeling dirty? Well, that was EXACTLY the case. "Say, could you do me a favor on that cool looking computer of yours?"

The young Skuld beamed. "Yes, sure! Anything, just ask!"

The demon raised a hand to support his chin in a thinking pose while looking upwards, thus creating the perfect speculative expression. "Well, there is this demon guy that I know. He never told anyone, and I mean ANYONE about his birthday. I was wondering if you could find where and when he was born. You know, I always wanted to give him a suitable gift but never knew about when to give it to him…"

"I'm doing it now!" Exclaimed Skuld as she run to her computer. "Say, what name does this friend of yours goes by?"

Hiryuu gave a large smile. "Genryuu."

Several minutes later, Skuld pivoted in her rotactive chair. "Wow that was really hard! But nonetheless I got it!"

"Really? How nice, let me see it." Said Hiryuu as he leaned over her shoulder looking at the screen. "Hmm… eighth circle of Nifihelm in the Icicle Valley hun? One billion and a half years before Christ…Man, that's really long ago…" mumbled Hiryuu. Then he gently grabbed Skuld's shoulders turning her on the chair until facing him. Looking at her eyes he said. "Thanks Skuld, I really appreciated this!" And so he gave a small peck on her forehead.

At the sheer force of the emotion of your crush giving you a kiss, Skuld fainted. Hiryuu chuckled. _"Poor girl, I almost feel sorry for her… ALMOST."_ Gently carrying her to the bed, Hiryuu turned to Belldandy. "Well, Guess that she will be sleeping for a while…"

Not many people in the world would notice this but, being Hiryuu one of the persons that knew almost EVERYTHING about Belldandy, he could notice the slightest ever frown on Belldandy's face. "What?"

"Well Hiryuu-kun, aside for the fact that you just played with my little sister's feelings there isn't anything wrong. Could you please tell me why you did it?"

That was a severe blow. It was Hiryuu's mother after all that said it. "Well, err… you see… I'm demon right, sometimes I get the urge to act wickedly. Look I'm sorry ok? Besides, it's not like I asked anything improper of her or took advantage of her in any harmful way, is it?"

The frown disappeared. "Well, that is true but…"

Hiryuu interrupted Belldandy. "Not to say that she might even treasure this moment!"

That was the final point that Belldandy needed to drop the matter. "Ok. But now you got me curious. Who is this friend of yours?"

"Hun… well, don't get mad but that information is within the classified stuff." Said Hiryuu with an arrogant smirk.

As predictable, Belldandy didn't get mad at such a thing, and the pair finally headed for the kitchen to take that tea of before. After a lot of more chat, Belldandy convinced Hiryuu about staying for the night. Producing some bed sheets for the couch, the demon boy took a nice bath and for lack of men's clean clothes, got some feminine ones from Belldandy. After all, in female form, Hiryuu was the spitting image of Belldandy, even their height was the same. With Belldandy at the same age as Hiryuu now, they could pass for twins. Perhaps that was the unique thing that truly bothered Hiryuu about the curse, the fact that as a girl she was taller. She hated with a passion her normal height.

**AVAVAVAV**

During the night, Hiryuu awoke sensing someone's presence. Lifting her head from the pillow, the now goddess could see Urd leaning at her bedroom's door frame. As the place was ill illuminated by the moon outside; Hiryuu could see only the elder goddess's silhouette. However, something was shining at her face. Tears.

"Are you ok?" Asked Hiryuu with genuine concern.

Urd was so lost on her thoughts that when she finally realized that Hiryuu was talking with her, she jumped while giving a small startled gasp. "No, I'm not." Was her blunt reply as Hiryuu asked once again.

Hiryuu raised from the couch and walked until some three feet away from Urd. "Do you want to talk about it?"

As Hiryuu approached Urd, the younger goddess could see that Urd was thorn between walking forward and retreating. After Hiryuu's question tough, Urd decided to stay still and managed to say while starting a new crying fit. "Please, don't ask me anything. And I know I'm asking you too much, but could you please leave?"

Now Hiryuu was surprised. It was obvious that whatever happened to Urd, it was somewhat because of Hiryuu. Mister 'I'm tactful' decided to check on that. "Hun, you're all depressed like that because of me, right?"

The elder goddess made a face that couldn't quite be described. But we will assume that it was somewhat of a mixture of shock, even more sadness and some anger. As said before, that's note very easy to describe.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it ok? And before you keep this stupid stubbornness act, yes it's about you."

An annoyed Urd was a bad thing. And an annoyed Urd that had something against you was even worse. Hiryuu knew this and decided, for once, to not be stupid. Besides, he almost never could say no to Urd's requests. "Fine, I'm outta here. But it will be really rude of my part to go away without giving thanks to Belldandy and stuff."

"That won't be a problem. I'm using my memory erasing powder on her and Skuld. No one will remember you." Said Urd showing him a blue bag in her hand.

That was fine with Hiryuu. After all, it was really better for him if her mother never knew that they had met before. "Deal." However, he didn't want his aunt that depressed and decided to erase whatever it was that was bothering her from her memory. Snatching the bag from her hands, Hiryuu expertly sprinkled some of the powder over Urd, then proceeded to do the same with Belldandy and Skuld.

As Hiryuu walked out of the apartment, she wondered about all that exchange with Urd. It seemed that she talked in a familiar way with Hiryuu. Like Urd knew her before. That was REALLY weird, considering that Hiryuu never met her before. But then again, she was a time traveler, which meant that in the future Hiryuu could meet Urd in the past. As these thoughts started to cause a migraine, Hiryuu decided that thinking about time was really not worth it. Time to get some other clothes, if she was going to Nifihelm in the past (even for this era), it would sure be better to do so as a demon. And male clothes fitted better than female's in these times.

Deciding to teleport at a random place in earth, Hiryuu saw herself in the middle of medieval Middle East. Not bothering with the exact place she was in, Hiryuu searched for the nearest village.

Seven hours later, we see the goddess still in the middle of the desert. "Man, this sucks!" Shouted her to whatever might be in hearing range. _"All these dunes and I don't have a sand board…not that I know how to use it, but it would be a great time to learn…"_ Lamented her in thoughts. Suddenly, after reaching the top of a random dune, Hiryuu could discern in the distance an Oasis. And a big one at it.

Feeling renewed vigor at the sight, Hiryuu redoubled her efforts to cross the remaining distance. As she neared the Oasis, the goddess could see that a caravan was camped there. "How convenient…"

However, as she neared the place even more, Hiryuu realized something. _"Yeah, sure. All gods knows every language spoken in Midgard my ass. If I'm not wrong, by now mom has had some millenniums to LEARN all those languages. What am I gonna do? I can't say a single word in ancient Hebraic."_

Deciding about facing whatever happened WHEN it happened, Hiryuu arrived at the camp site. "OI! ANYONE THERE?" Shouted her.

Several men came out of the tents, all of them dressed in Arabian full body tunics in earthly tones. All of them gathered around Hiryuu, and none lacked a shocked expression. As the apparent leader started to talk with Hiryuu, all that she could understand was something in the lines of "Blá blá blá."

"Yeah man, go on, I can't understand a single word of yours. Guess I'm not making myself understandable either hun?" Asked Hiryuu. Her question proved to be true as the man looked at her curiously. "Ok, time to try something new."

The goddess pointed to her clothes. "I… need…clothes…ok? Clothes" Trying to emphasize her point with body language rather than with her words.

Soon after, the leader mimicked her gestures while talking in his language. After he finished, his next move was to do something that Hiryuu thought that was greeting. "Hun… that's not what I expected… ok, let's trey the blunt approach." Said that, Hiryuu started to undress in the middle of everyone. As that drew even more shocked stares from everyone, Hiryuu pointed to her discarded clothes. "Ok, I want new sets of these. Did I make myself clear this time?"

Indeed, this time Hiryuu accomplished her desires as a merchant returned with some clothes similar to theirs. The merchant seemed embarrassed by something, and the goddess assumed that it was because they had only men's clothes to offer. Fine for Hiryuu. Of course, it never passed trough her air head that it could be the fact that she was naked in front of the merchants. Go figure…

After a LOT of effort with corporal language and stuff, Hiryuu managed to talk with the merchants and they insisted that she spent the night in the camp. Not being one to refuse free lodging nor food, Hiryuu gladly accepted.

The morning came and Hiryuu sluggish came out of her tent. The night wasn't one of the best for her. The goddess was woken several times during the night as many merchants came into the tent to try their luck. It was then that Hiryuu cursed her brilliant idea of stripping in front of them all. Who would guess that those merchants traveled without women for so much time? Well, back to the merchants trying their luck, Hiryuu made it painfully clear that they had way worse than bad luck. It was no surprise at all the way that many of them eyed her fearfully now.

Grabbing some bread, Hiryuu ate some and after thanking her hosts, went for the Oasis with an empty cup. Getting some water, she used a quick fire enchantment to heat it and poured it over her, now his head. With everything done Hiryuu ignored everyone's terrorized stares and sat in lotus position on the sandy ground. It finally was time to find Genryuu.

"**_Nao_****_ mak samanda bazaradan, metal icarus. ANGRA!"_** Were the words chanted by Hiryuu before the sand started to dance around him. As the sand cleared, there was no more Hiryuu. The merchants decided to not dwell that much on it and hurried as best as they could to go away. For some lucky coincidence (or not), this caravan trip was uncanny well succeeded. Several centuries later, people still gathered at that Oasis to celebrate in the honor of a nameless deity of travelers.

**AVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu looked around. An icy wasteland spread all around him. _"Great. Now where would I be? The Icicle Valley in the eighth circle of Nifihelm or South Pole?"_ Thought Hiryuu. His doubts were soon answered when explosions happened near him. Going to see what those were about, the demon saw a HUGE company of demons fighting against some gods.

Judging the rest of the landscape and the familiar heavy atmosphere of a wicked place (which was felt just now, the Angra spell altered the senses somewhat after the trip), Hiryuu could safely say that he was where he intended. As it was clear that this fight was part of the never ending war between demons and gods at the time, Hiryuu decided to not try and stop it. Even if it ate him from inside. There were more important things to do at the moment. Things like revenge and cold blood murder.

"Genryuu-chan, the boogie man is coming for you…" Said Hiryuu in a twisted sing-song voice. After a real good time searching, he finally found the exact place where Genryuu whereabouts were supposed to be. Cautiously looking at the valley, Hiryuu could see a small boy no older than seven years. "Looking from behind a frozen tree, the Morisato demon smiled. _"There he is, I can feel his unmistakable aura from here… good that I came to time where he already had some power that could be discerned. It would be a pain to search small babies. Besides, even I would never kill one."_

Getting out of his hiding place, Hiryuu started to power up for an attack spell. But just before he started to say the enchantment, the boy in the valley sensed him and looked. As both locked eyes, Hiryuu lost his resolve. "Damn! Look at his face, I can't kill someone that looks so innocent!" As he dropped his pose and powered down, Hiryuu saw the small boy smile.

The demon from the future grinded his teeth while muttering . "Eh, wipe that stupid smile of your face you good for nothing… OOF!" Cried Hiryuu as his world exploded in pain. Laboriously getting out from under the debris that his unwanted flight created at the landing, Hiryuu looked at the direction from which he came from and froze. There, forty five feet away, stood the tall and imposing figure of an adult Genryuu. "What the hell is going on here?" asked the confused demon to no one in particular.

Genryuu gave a sardonic smile. "Indeed it will be hell for you brat." Snarled the elder demon. "I remember very well this day. I was simply doing nothing at the valley down there and someone powered up behind me. Although I never did understand why he simply powered down later, I knew that it would be I that would come and kick the tar out of that someone. I just NEVER would have imagined him to be you of all people!"

Hiryuu instantly thought that he had made some mistake in the time travel, coming to a time that Genryuu already was grown up. Suddenly, his demonic father's words sunk in. "Wait. You ARE the Genryuu from my own time! How in blazes are you here_? I thought that only Kami-Sama and I knew how to travel trough time…"_

"I have my secrets, which ones I intend to keep as secrets." Genryuu barred his teeth. "Now it's time for you to suffer boy."

Hiryuu ripped off his power limiters powering up to his demon god level. "Whatever. I've almost beat you that other time and I'm sure gonna do it again! This time there's no bystanders that I would want to protect you know…" Said him while pointing a thumb at Genryuu's past self.

As Hiryuu charged with a thrust kick, Genryuu made a downward sweeping motion with both ands to block the kick. Immediately after, his left knuckles were where Hiryuu's face should have being before he moved aside. That was the cue for some trading blows between both demons.

As Hiryuu skidded back because of a punch, he wiped some blood out of his lips. "What the hell? Last time we fought you were such a push over!" Said Hiryuu, surprised as Genryuu was easily getting the upper hand.

"A fool will always be a fool. Have you ever considered that after some million years sealed away could have weakened me some at that time? But I won't allow you much time to dwell on it." Said the elder demon, before it was his turn to charge.

However, true be said about Hiryuu. For as much as he was getting, there was little payback lacking. Had his biological father be any other person, he would be proud of the boy. Proof to that were the many bruises that Genryuu was also sustaining. After a while tough, the boy broke the trunk of a frozen tree with a punch that was aimed at the elder demon. Taking advantage of this, Hiryuu grabbed the tree and swung it as a baseball bat.

After a forced flight of seven feet away, Genryuu flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. "Damn brat… ok, it's time to get serious!"

Hiryuu couldn't help but fire one of his smart ass taunts. "Yeah, like you were just playing until now, hun?"

Said taunt fell on deaf ears as Genryuu chanted a spell. Seeing that it was a fairly weak one, the younger demon prepared of his own to counter. But unlike Genryuu, he decided to cast one of his most strong ones. The resulting blast could have being seeing from miles away.

As the smoke came down, we see Hiryuu is a scorched crater. Couching some, he struggled to stand on his feet. _"What happened here? That was one of my stronger spells. Why did he so easily overpower me with such a weak spell?_" Thought Hiryuu in astonishment. But his reflections were cut short so he could concentrate on avoiding the new spells that were heading his way.

The pattern was set. While Genryuu laughed like a mad man and hurled spell after spell towards Hiryuu, the boy would struggle as best as he could to avoid them and counter with some of his own. After some time, it was clear to the younger demon that things were not going like he would like, and a change of tactics was in need. With a Herculean effort, Hiryuu approached his foe while dodging blasts. Once within strike range, he used all the strength that he could muster to plant a foot in Genryuu's stomach.

Giving some steps backwards, Genryuu clutched his abdomen while his legs wobbled. Once his eyes looked forward again, all he could see was a fist that was followed by many other hits. However, that game was already bothering him, and the demon lord decided to end it. Grabbing Hiryuu's left leg, he threw the boy on the ground HARD. Using the earned time, he cast a freezing spell to weld Hiryuu's leg to the floor.

The young demon internally laughed at that. To use cold against him? Yeah, right. As he pulled his leg to simply break the ice, it was unnerving to see that it was impossible to free himself. "Hun? What's wrong? I can't…"

That was when Genryuu decided to gloat. "Can't get free, can you? Well brat, that's because I'm the one who froze your leg!"

"And what does it have to do with anything?" Snarled Hiryuu!

"You are just my pathetic son. Do you really believe that your tolerance against coldness would be stronger than my powers over it? Now you realize the difference in our powers. No matter how hard you try, there's no way a little brat like you would have enough power to stand against me. This bores me; I shall give you something that will end this! **_Day vidy muss tained, earth and air elementals honor the ancient pact, MEGADETH!"_**

Seeing that it would be impossible to dodge that spell, Hiryuu realized that the best defense would be an attack. Summoning all the energy that he could, the demon god used an attack that was far stronger than any spell that he knew, the rising dragon fist, A.K.A. Shouryuken.

It was with extreme desperation that Hiryuu saw his enemy's spell easily running over his mightiest move. There was no room in his mind for any thoughts as the geo-celestial detonation hit him and the world was pain.

Genryuu was amazed as his son was still alive after such blast, and the evil lord was amused at the boy's comment before falling to his knees. "Strange… that was… way stronger than… the last time…"

Calmly walking to his downed son, Genryuu hold his limp body by the throat. "Well, I never expected you to survive that… but you're going down nonetheless." And so, he started to squeeze the life out of Hiryuu.

As the boy desperately fought for his life, clawing the offending limb, which was simply ignored by the limb's owner, Hiryuu managed to gather all his remaining strength to three last moves. With both hands, he grabbed Genryuu's wrist. "Have I ever said that I know grannies that hit a lot harder than you?" And so he swung himself to kneel the outstretched forearm, breaking it at the process.

Laying helplessly on the ground, Hiryuu watched with satisfaction as Genryuu clutched his arm in pain. Soon, the elder demon somewhat recomposed himself. His glare was something unspeakable. "You damned freak! Death is not enough payment for you. As it is, I shall condemn you to a fate worse than death. I shall know it, as I've being sealed myself. However, you're going to be trapped forever in this ice coffin." Stated Genryuu as he performed a spell that encased his own son on a tick ice coffin.

During all that, Hiryuu's hatred smirk never faltered. Looking at the frozen expression within the coffin, Genryuu decided to cast some words to the wind. "I know that you can't hear me but I shall say this nonetheless. During my childhood, I once found someone that was encased in this place. For some reason, my powers resonated with the being inside the ice, and it was from him that I leeched all my knowledge of martial arts and the basics of spells during many years. After I couldn't get anything more, I decided to go away to expand my horizons and never returned. Isn't it an irony that I owe you almost all that I used to defeat you?"

And so Genryuu decided to leave his frozen son for eternity.

**AVAVAVAV**

Several millennia in the future, when a precise amount of time didn't matter anymore, a forgotten block of ice in the middle of the eighth circle of Nifihelm began to crack. When the monolith shattered, sending ice shards trough everywhere, there was no soul in range to hear a shout filled with the purest hate. "GENRYUU PREPARE TO DIE! BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEING HELL!"

Hiryuu didn't know how much time passed, and he couldn't care less about that. Eons trapped within an ice coffin, all the while conscious, were enough to drive his mind to an insane state that could only realize one single thing, the need for revenge against the one that did that to him.

That was when, for the third time in all history, Kami-Sama himself appeared in Nifihelm. His imposing figure towering over the insane demon god. Raising an accusing finger, the almighty addressed the being in front of him. "**MORISATO HIRYUU, I'VE TOLD YOU WHAT IT WOULD HAPPEN IN CASE YOU DECIDED TO ACTUALLY FOLLOW YOUR ACURSED PLAN OF ACTION. AS IT IS, YOU'RE NOT SAFE FOR THE WORLD. I SHALL CAST UPON YOU A SPELL THAT WILL SLOWLY HEAL YOUR STATE OF MIND. BUT UNTIL THEN, AND UNTIL YOU GIVE UP ON YOUR REVENGE, I ALSO SHALL STRIP YOU FROM YOUR MEMORIES. SO I'VE SAID AND SO IT SHALL BE!"**

Looking both sides, Hiryuu was confused. "Where am I? Hun, better yet, WHO am I? Do you know anything?" Asked him to the imposing old man in front of him.

"**YUNG ONE, YOU SHALL ACOMPAIN ME."** Was all that the almighty said before taking the demon god's hand and in a flash of light there was no one anymore in the frozen wasteland of Nifihelm's eighth circle.

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes:** Yeah I know, I've being out for WAY too long. But what can I say? I was a little busy with things here, besides, I've got the biggest author's block case on this side of the Pacific. And it's even worse in my other story's case, Snow…

Seriously, I'm sorry for the delay.


	24. Reminiscences

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue, and aliens won't invade earth to plug anal probes on everyone…

**THE DRAGON FROM BETWEEN**

**Chapter twenty two: Reminiscences.**

The city ofNekomi, Japan. Three years have passed since Hiryuu went to Tokyo on his own. His parents, friends and all the people that cared about the sixteen years old boy were dead worried about his whereabouts. It just wasn't his thing to go around and vanish like that. For those that really knew him, it was somewhat less worrisome. After all, it could be some assignment like the one he had went on that other dimension. But again, he would have said it that was the case!

When Belldandy went to Kami-Sama, the almighty god only said that the boy was learning the hard way why you can't temper with time. And the hard way for Hiryuu always meant deep trouble.

However, today was a day that old worries would be purged, as well as new ones would be forged. Looking at the darkened sky, one could assume that the rain that was down pouring was some sort of sign that Heavens were angry at something. That was not true. The only heavenly related being that was be angry today, was the young man that strolled trough the soaked streets in a leisure pace. _"Oh man, I'm FINALLY able to return to Nekomi just to be greeted by a down pour? Ok, I won't get sick because of it but I wanted to be presentable to see my folks. It's being literally ages since I last saw them! Besides, can't even light a cigarette as it is…"_

As Hiryuu looked at the people, who in their turn looked trough windows at the drenched town, he grinned. _"Well, at least it's nice to be back. No matter under which weather."_ As he kept strolling, the demon thought about all that he had gone trough during the time after the ice coffin. He shuddered just to the mere thought of that. If there was something that he wouldn't wish to ANYONE, it was that fate. Suddenly, he got a hold of where he was heading. That is, when he was already there. "Wow, look at this, even after all this time I'm still conditioned to come to this water sill when I have to think!"

"_Heh, better get going. Following the line of that song. Whack for my daddy-o! There's whiskey in the jar-o…_" Sang Hiryuu in his head as he went towards his parent's house.

**AVAVAVAV**

Within the Morisato temple, Keiichi, Belldandy and Urd stood. They were simply having tea while talking. After Hiryuu's disappearance three years ago, the boy's parents became so worried that Urd decided to live with them to provide emotional support. Sayaka? She was living with a god that she had fallen in love with and married one year ago. But the goddess visited the temple every once in a month to see how things were going and if Hiryuu was back.

"You know Keiichi, I was remembering that time when I first convinced you to try my love potions. Can't say that it worked as I planned, but in the end everything was ok. Besides, it was REALLY funny!" Said Urd fighting back laughter. "Bell dear, could you pass me those cookies?"

"Well, I certainly didn't think that was funny at all. But even if way too twisted, it indeed got us close." Said him smiling. As thunder rolled by, he stopped smiling and had a thoughtful expression.

"Are you ok anata?" Asked Belldandy with concern. She was certain that Keiichi was thinking about Hiryuu.

Both remembered how much their son loved to train under the rain. Looking at the backyard, the father almost could see the image of his boy performing katas. "Yes Bell-chan, I'm all right, just looking at the rain. It's really a strong storm today, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Said her a little saddened. But immediately there was a smile in her face. "You know, father said that this rain would last until tomorrow. But there will be a wonderful rainbow when the sky clears. Being tomorrow Sunday, what do you think of a nice picnic?" Belldandy was very worried about her missing son. But being the daughter of the supreme god, she had absolutely faith when her father said that wherever Hiryuu was, he was ok. And thus she could live on even if missing the boy. Keiichi however, being a mortal man, wasn't so faithful. This was getting to him hard.

"Yeah, I would like that…" Said him still looking at the backyard.

The trio talked for a while until Urd stated that her job up in Yggdrasill didn't know weekends and such. She excused herself and went to sleep.

After some more time, Keiichi and Belldandy fell asleep in each other's arms while watching some T.V.

It was over 2:00 a.m. when Belldandy awoke to the sound of beats on the front door. Gracefully disentangling her limbs from Keiichi's, not awakening him in the process, the goddess of the present wondered with interest about who could be knocking at such a late hour. Once she reached the door, the daughter of Kami-Sama fought back a yawn before opening it. "Yes?"

A badly soaked young man looking about twenty years old, slightly shorter than Keiichi smiled sheepishly at her. "Uh… hi there mom…long time no see…" Said him awkwardly.

Belldandy was at a total loss. For three years in a roll, she dreamt of this day, the day that her son would finally be back home. But after all that time, it was more like a wishful thought. To see her dream come true was simply overwhelming. "HIRYUU-CHAN!"

Hiryuu stood still looking at the immobile figure of his mother. It was really awkward to see her after so much time and have her mimicking a statue. Suddenly, his ribs were being crushed by the sheer force of the hug Belldandy was applying on him. The demon strongly, but yet, gently returned the hug.

"Hiryuu-Chan thank father you're here!" Sobbed Belldandy as she held her son fiercely. Fearing that the moment that she let goes, he would be there no more.

As her tears warmed Hiryuu's head, the demon started to caress Belldandy's back in a soothing way. "It's ok mom, I'm here now… I'm here now…"

They stood that way for quite some time, until Belldandy remembered that she didn't worry about Hiryuu alone. "Oh my god! We have to tell Keiichi!" Gasped her. Hiryuu awkwardly entered the temple, following his mother's steps.

"KEIICHI DEAR! WAKE UP! HIRYUU IS HERE! WAKE UP, HIRYUU IS HERE!" Frantically shouted Belldandy to her sleeping husband, while also shaking him.

"What is…?" Sleepily started Keiichi still not quite awake. The words died in his mouth as he saw who was standing behind his wife.

For the second time today, Hiryuu wasn't able to see someone approaching his personal space. He was totally unprepared to be hugged again. "Hiryuu my son! Where have you being you rascal? Why did you run away on us like that?" Asked Keiichi in tears of joy and relief.

Pushing his father so both could see each other's eyes, Hiryuu spoke. "I didn't run away father. I was forced by circumstances to be away from you two." Hiryuu also looked at Belldandy while saying that. "But as soon as I was allowed, I didn't pass one second without thinking about you…"

"What do you mean as soon as you were allowed?" Asked Keiichi in genuine confusion.

"Well, it's complicated but it goes like this…" However, Hiryuu was interrupted.

"Hey, people are trying to sleep… what's all this commotion about?" Asked a sleepy Urd, who came to the living room to see why there was so much shouting.

Hiryuu let go of his father and fully faced the goddess of the past. "See my soul as desire."

That was totally unexpected. Why Hiryuu did said such a thing? Keiichi and Belldandy would ask their son about it but as soon as Urd overcame her shock, she also said something seemingly without purpose.

"Catch the words as they fall from my lips."

Now they were even more confused. And it seemed that Hiryuu wanted to confuse them more.

"Feel the passion grows higher."

"Lick the sweat from my fingertips."

Belldandy decided to give up on understanding that exchange and decided to see where it would go. Keiichi still looked back and forth between Urd and Hiryuu as they spoke those phrases. Suddenly both started to speak together.

"Be my love. Beware my love is strange."

"Be my love. Beware the times have changed."(1)

Urd stood there motionless as her eyes were filled with tears. She started to shake before stuttering out. "You… you remember…YOU REMEMBER!" Squealed her before running towards Hiryuu.

The demon did the same towards her and once both met, they engaged on a passionate kiss. As they finally separated mouths to breath, Hiryuu smiled. "Yes, I remember." And they were back to kissing.

As the shock finally subsided, Keiichi cleared his throat to call the pair's attention. When both looked at him with surprise, the man slowly spoke. "What… is… going… on… here?" Belldandy only smiled, she realized that she knew what was going on.

Hiryuu let go of the hug in which he held Urd to face his father, but didn't leg go of her hand. "Well… dad, I would like to… introduce you to my… uh… my wife!"

Utter disbelief was written in Keiichi's face. "WHAT?"

"Dad… mom, you two might as well sit down. I have a lot of things to tell both of you." As they sat over the table, Hiryuu and Urd did the same and as Keiichi nodded, the demon started. "Well, it's like this…"

**AVAVAVAV**

_Back to after Hiryuu broke himself free from the ice coffin and talked with Kami-Sama._

As both Hiryuu and Kami-Sama appeared in Yggdrasill, the young man asked again. "Who are you? Who am I? I can't remember a single thing!"

"**YOU ARE THE ONE CALLED HIRYUU. AND I WILL DROP THE THUNDEROUS VOICE BECAUSE IT'S ANNOYING AFTER SOME TIME…" **Said Kami-Sama before continuing on a normal tone. "**As I was saying, you are the one known as Hiryuu. I have stripped you of your memories because of reasons that I, Kami-Sama believe are for the better. Young one, do you remember about demons and gods?"**

Hiryuu looked confused at the old man in front of him before something clicked within his mind. "Uh… yeah… I know what demons and gods are about. Why?"

"**You are a demon as you currently are Hiryuu. However, you are unique. Under a certain circumstance, you can become a goddess."**

Hiryuu looked suspiciously at Kami-Sama. "Goddess? But that would mean being a woman!"

"**Indeed, that's exactly what happens."** Amusedly said Kami-Sama. **"But don't worry, for you it's completely normal to do so. Therefore, you are allowed to live in Yggdrasill. In fact, I prohibit you to go to Nifihelm until further orders."**

"Well, I guess it's ok. But what's Nifihelm anyway?"

"**The demon's realm…"** Kami-Sama sweatdropped.

"Uh… ok!" Shrugged Hiryuu. "But wait, what about my surname? And what am I going to do here? It's not like I remember after all…"

Kami-Sama saw that Hiryuu's mind still worked heavily based on mortal's ways. For both demons and gods surnames were nothing, but Hiryuu still thought that they were important. **"You don't need a surname here young one. And about what you're going to do here, I will talk to you about it while I show you around the place."**

**AVAVAVAV**

"Wait a moment there Hiryuu!" Interrupted Keiichi. "If you're giving us the story, you might as well give us the full story. Start from since you left home three years ago!"

Hiryuu lit a cigarette and would restart his tale but the unpleased stares he received prevented the demon. "Hey, I'm old enough to decide that I want to waste my lungs, considering what I've being trough and all!"

"Perhaps that may be young one. But this still is our house and so, our rules."

Smashing the incandescent edge of the cigarette in his own thumb, Hiryuu ignored his father's wince of pain (hey, the boy is a demon, low heat like that one is nothing.), and threw the useless portable cancer inducer device at the trash can. "Kay dad, it's by your rules." After exhaling the smoke of the first pull Hiryuu told about everything that had happened up to the ice coffin.

It was needless to say that everyone, aside the one who already knew about it, were shell shocked with everything. It was simply too overwhelming. Indifferent to the other's expressions, Hiryuu continued. "Well, with that I suppose there's no reason to call me young one anymore dad. Technically I'm the eldest in this room. Anyway, where was I before? Oh yeah, I remember…"

**AVAVAVAV**

As the pair strolled trough Yggdrasill, Kami-Sama explained some basics to Hiryuu. For instance, Since Hiryuu could lie, he was supposed to say that Kami-Sama had some sort of an agreement with Hild and a god that he wouldn't know was exchanging places with him in some sort of exchange students between Yggdrasill and Nifihelm.

"**I will personally arrange your quarters. Go to my office in two hours and everything must be already dealt with. As for a living, I believe that you remember enough to find a suitable job and stuff by yourself."**

Hiryuu chuckled. **"What's so funny?"**

"Heh, Two things. First of all, perhaps I knew and all, but it's a shock to see the supposed holy and mighty Kami-Sama saying things like stuff and all. You know, speaking like any other guy around. Secondly, Aside from things that could led me to remember names and events, I know everything that I knew. It's like knowing things without knowing why or how I know them. It's pretty weird if you'd ask me."

"**Indeed it must be young one. Indeed it must be..."**

And so Hiryuu found himself getting out of Kami-Sama's office owning a new place. Juggling with his new apartment's key set, the demon dropped them as a great cracking on the sky startled him. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Looking from his recoiled spot, all braced for the impact, Hiryuu wondered. "Uh? Why did I have such a reaction?" Mumbled the demon before hearing slight groaning. Running towards the sound, the boy saw some smoke lingering on the air. Swinging his hands to put away the dust, Hiryuu saw the charred form of a girl laying on a small crater. "Hey, are you ok? Come on answer me! Can you even listen to me? Come on, are you ok?" Said him trying to reanimate the downed girl. As strange as this scene seemed Hiryuu couldn't help the sense of deja-vu.

"Uhg… sorry dad, I won't do it anymoreee…" Said the girl still slightly out of it. _"Well, at least she seems to be ok…I guess."_ Thought Hiryuu as he continued to gently shake her.

"Hey miss, are you all right?"

"Uh? Oh!" Exclaimed her, after regaining her senses. "Yeah, I'm ok, thanks for the concern." After some time she spoke again. "Err… seriously, I'm ok now, you can release me now."

"Release? Uh, yeah. Right. Release you. Sorry!" Said Hiryuu after her words snapped him out of a long trance. A trance induced by the most stunning emerald green eyes that he ever saw. Letting go of her, the demon still watched spellbounded as she stood in her full height, which was some good seven inches taller than the boy.

Noticing the stare, the goddess suspiciously asked. "Hey, what's your problem?"

"I don't have any problems, thank you." Said him before muttering. "Aside from remembering nothing…"

"What?"

"Nah, it was nothing... Hey, what happened here? I mean, you've being struck by lightning for crying out loud! That isn't exactly a daily occurrence you know!"

"Actually it is for me!" Answered her in a strangely proud tone. "Whenever dad thinks that I've done things that are really messed up, he strikes me!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Err… riiiight. By the way, who's the nutcracker so I WILL know when I should cross the street to avoid him?" Said Hiryuu before being struck himself. "AAAAHHHHH!"

The green eyed goddess blinked several times as if to understand why her companion was charred where he stood. Looking at the ground near the fresh barbecued boy, there was writing. "**YOU MAY NOT REMEMBER BUT I STILL DEMAND RESPECT!"** Read her aloud. Them something clicked. "Hey, dad just electrocuted you too! That's the first time I see someone else being struck. By the way, he's Kami-Sama."

Hiryuu dusted off his clothes after recomposing himself. "Yeah, sure. You know, suddenly I'm not that interested on who he is. Anyway, my name is Hiryuu. Pleased to meet you."

"My pleasure. And the name is Urd."

"Urd eh? Well, you seem familiar… say, haven't we met somewhere before?"

"I don't think so. I would remember seeing someone as short as you."

For some strange reason Hiryuu felt angered by that comment. "Would you drop the short comments please?"

"Wow, aren't we the touchy type? Well, forget about it. And thanks for helping me!"

"Yeah, ok. Don't mention it. Uh, better get going, I need to check my new living quarters. See you whenever." Said Hiryuu starting to walk away. That comment about his height and the casual dismissal of it really got to him.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Well, I've never saw you around before. What are you going to do tonight?"

"I dunno." Hiryuu wasn't exactly on the mood to talk right now.

"Ew, I've already apologized for the height comment! Anyway, what do you think about meeting me at the Ragnarok park at seven p.m.?"

Hiryuu was confused. When did she apologize? "Err… ok, see you then."

**AVAVAVAV**

Hiryuu got out of the apartment, pleased with it. He didn't remember any other for comparison but guessed that a place with three rooms plus a bathroom was quite enough for just one person. There already was even a futon. Once again he didn't know why, but the demon knew that he liked that.

At the street he realized something. Where was that Ragnarok Park? As he asked a random god, the boy was pleased to know that said place was conveniently three blocks away from his building. Depending on the place, it would be a nice one for training grounds. Wait, training grounds for what? _"Oh yeah, I'm a Shotokan Karate practitioner… This is freaking me out. I wish I could remember things…"_

Once at the park, Hiryuu found a nice looking white wood bench and sat there waiting for Urd. Some ten minutes later, there she was in the distance. Seeing the girl wearing a purple mini skit with matching tank top, Hiryuu finally took notice of other parts of her aside from the eyes. And what a body! He got cross eyed while trying to look at Urd's face instead of her swaying hips. The goddess smiled. "I take you like what you see?"

He had the decency of blushing, no matter how light said blush was. "Err…nice weather uhn? _Way to go stupid…"_

Urd's smile just widened. Here she had a shy demon of all things. Wait a second… a demon? Ok, that was, for a lack of better terms, unusual. Making a mental note, the goddess would see about that later. Right now it was time to enjoy the company of a nice demon. Heh, aside from Mara all those centuries ago, that would be a first. "Yeah… the weather is nice…" Said her with sarcasm. "Anyway, I bet you don't know that much about around here do you?" Seeing the demon shaking his head, Urd continued. "Well, I might as well show you around. Say, what about a little stroll until a nice restaurant that I know?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

As the pair strolled all around Yggdrasill, they chatted all the way until reaching the designed place. But the major topic was on the line of 'this is this and that's that' about places and buildings. Once in the restaurant, both decided for white lasagna and a jar of white wine, but no more.

Using a napkin to wipe the excessive sauce away from her lips, Urd made a pause to watch Hiryuu for a moment before asking. "You know, I can't help but be curious. A demon in Yggdrasill is not a daily occurrence, let alone one that is not chassed by squadrons of Valkyries. Would you mind telling me about it?"

"Ok." Said the demon after a sip of wine. During his dramatic pause, Hiryuu wondered about the woman in front of him. This was the first time they were talking. Well, at least that was what she said. For all that he knew this could be bullshit. Anyway, there was something about her that made the demon want to simply tell her the true. "You know, back when we first met and I said that I didn't want to know your father, I meant it in a personal level. I mean, of course I know who Kami-Sama is and all. Anyway, this entire demon in heaven stuff is his idea."

He waited for the goddess to stop eyeing him so suspiciously before going further. "Heh, all I know is that he said for me to live here in Yggdrasill and that I'm prohibited to go to Nifihelm."

"Don't you have a clue on why?"

"Actually, I don't have a clue on who I am. I mean, besides knowing my name, there isn't that much that I remember."

"Do you have amnesia?"

"That's not it." Hiryuu sipped his wine again. "Let's start from the beginning. According to Kami-Sama, he stripped me of my memories for some reason that only he knows. Now I'm supposed to just live trough. Hehehe…I don't know why I'm telling you all this. The big guy told me to tell a story about exchange students and stuff to anyone that should inquire, but I can't help feeling like I can tell you the true."

"Anyway, he also said that albeit of being a demon, in a certain circumstance I would turn into a goddess. Don't give me that look. I'm as lost as you in this. If Kami-Sama said, that it must be true, I just don't have a single clue about this circumstance. Well, and that's why I'm allowed to stay here in Yggdrasill. Now it's your turn. Tell me something about you."

Urd told him about a lot of things concerning her live. But all the while the goddess was really curious about Hiryuu. But the most curious trait was that turning into a goddess. What would this hunk look like as a girl? But that was for another day.

After the meal, they walked trough Yggdrasill some more until it was time to Urd to go. She had some appointment with her sisters. But before parting ways, they decided to meet once again.

**AVAVAVAV**

Two days later we see Hiryuu again in the Ragnarok Park. This time the demon made good of his first impressions of the place and was using it as training grounds. A small gathering of gods and goddesses were watching the demon trough his exercises. Never seeing such form of style before, a lot of those watchers were simply amazed. However, Gods in general tends to be too prideful, and seeing a demon doing such a performance was somewhat of insulting. So one or another god would occasionally ask for a spar against Hiryuu. So far he was yet to be defeated.

After some hours of that, Hiryuu was getting tired and finally a god named Mars landed a blow which made Hiryuu hand him the victory. After that the demon decided that a good rest was in order and soon all the gathering dissolved, only two gods remained there. "Hiryuu that was amazing! But there was no way anyone could defeat Mars in a fight!" Squealed Urd.

Hiryuu sighed. After third seven fights, it was bound to happen, no matter who your opponent was. Besides, this was just friendly spar. A real fight would have being VERY different. He recognized the other god's strength, but still…

"I was just babysitting this fella for a friend of mine. When I saw the commotion, I had to se what it was about. Show off." Said Urd with a teasing smirk.

Hiryuu snorted in good humor. "Whatever. It's not my fault that all those gods decided to make a show out of my training session." Then he looked at the young boy along side Urd. "By the way what's your name pal?"

The excitement in the little god's eyes could be seeing shining. "My name is Misoguchi, what was that that you were fighting? Can you teach me how to do it?"

Eyeing the boy in a serious manner, the memory-less demon god finally spoke. "Misoguchi eh_? Why does this name strikes me as associated with my karate anyways?_" He looked questionably at Urd.

She just shrugged. "Well you said you had to find something to do while here in Yggdrasill. Why not?"

"Well Misoguchi-kun, you've got yourself a Shotokan Ryu Karate Do teacher. Let's talk with your parents later to work out an acceptable schedule. For now, just do what I tell you to do."

As Hiryuu instructed little Misoguchi he took some good time before addressing Urd again. Who was sat nearby watching the training pair. "Hey Urd, would you like to join us?"

Urd just waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Nah, physical exercise is not my thing. At least not this sort of exercise. Anyway, I'll just stay here and enjoy the show."

**AVAVAVAV**

"Wait a moment please." Interrupted Keiichi. "Are you implying, by any chance, that you're the one who trained your own sensei?" Incredulity was written all over his face.

"Tell me about time loops." Said Hiryuu broadly smiling. "Dad, let me give you a piece of advice: don't think too hard about time. It's the easiest way to blow a fuse."

"Anyway now I want to talk some too. You know, this entire thing is a major part of my life too." Spoke Urd, snuggling closer to Hiryuu. Unconsciously, Keiichi slightly cringed. This was still too much for him to digest.

AVAVAVAV 

Several days passed. During which Hiryuu finally arranged things with his pupil's parents. Although she never trained, Urd usually watched the classes. Hiryuu was such a nice fellow to hang around. Not to mention that it sure didn't hurt seeing, the, despite his short statue, hunk exercising. And she thought it was so cute how the demon took his activity so seriously.

But she wasn't around only during those times. The memory less demon lured her in several other ways. Aside from being a great pal, he was greatly intriguing. How could a demon be allowed in Yggdrasill? And what was that about he turning into a goddess?

One day, Urd was showing Hiryuu one of the Valkyrie's bases, since it seemed to click something inside his head. But after several situations, they decided that it wasn't that good of an idea, due to the valkyrie's intolerance towards demons. Besides, it was just about to rain.

As they lazily strolled aimlessly, the warm rain of heaven gently poured down while the sun sill shined. Looking to the ground, the young goddess of the past realized that her companion's shadow changed. Looking at the boy she gasped in surprise. "What's wrong Urd?"

Gone was the short demon. In his place Urd saw a taller goddess that, if not by her hair, would be exactly like her sister Belldandy would look like in the next centuries. But strangely enough, she was wearing Hiryuu's clothes. "Who are you?" Asked her.

"Hiryuu of course! Who were you expecting? Santa Claus?"

"Hiryuu?" Said Urd in total disbelief. This was totally impossible. But, then again, didn't he say he could turn into a goddess, just like now?

"Urd you're scaring me. What's going on?" Hiryuu could clearly see the shock in her companion. Then she saw something else. "Hun? Since when did you shrink?"

"It was not me who shrunk. You've grown taller!" Said Urd annoyed. Then she starred at Hiryuu's new set of breasts. "And it isn't only there that you've grown. Come, look at this mirrored window"

Pushing the new goddess, Urd could see that Hiryuu was just as surprised as she was. Perhaps even more! "This sure rings a lot of bells in my head. Somehow I know this is normal to me, but I can't help but feel like this look means someone else for me..." Before Urd could wonder about any connection between Hiryuu and her sister Belldandy, the memory less goddess recovered from her shock. "Well, I sure look good like this. However, it would be really good to go back to normal."

"You know, with your memories, or rather, your lack of memories and stuff, for all that we know you could actually be a goddess instead of a demon. It would explain why you're allowed here in Yggdrasill."

"You may have a point there but I'm positive. I'm a guy. Currently stuck in a woman's body, but still a guy."

"If you say so... Well, as long as it is, why doesn't this guy take me to Midgard? I know an awesome tribe that, coincidence or not is throwing a ceremonial party in the name of the goddess of love. In other words: a party in my name!"

"Yeah, sure! I'm sure it would be nice to see one of those!" Agreed Hiryuu. "But since I don't know how to change back, let me just get some more suitable garments." But as soon as she went under the rain again, the male demon looked at Urd's face and both deadpanned the realization simultaneously. "Warm water..."

AVAVAVAV 

Somewhere within the heart of Africa, the cradle of mankind, a fairly large tribe of primitives was excitedly playing drums made of elephant's leather and dancing around a large fire. The light provided by the full moon contrasted with the dancer's shadow on the ground. Suddenly, the figures of a tanned young woman with wavy silver hair and a black haired man with obvious Asian heritage (not that anyone here knew what an Asian was) emerged from said shadows.

But instead of panicking away, the primitives seemed to be even more excited. And, while a good portion of then continued to dance, a great deal of then came to carry the all too familiar goddess and her unknown companion.

Soon, all the festivities ceased and the whole tribe, in completely silence, kneeled and bowed towards their goddess. The only sound heard, were the cracking of fire

Among those, Hiryuu could also hear his heartbeats, pumped up by the same nervousness that he shared with the mortals, but for different reasons.

Then the shaman rose to his feet. "Oh great deity of fertility and love. This year our people great prosperity achieved. Tribe blessed with plenty of strong future warriors. For that, we can only be thankful, oh great one!"

He turned to address his fellow tribesmen. "As usual we celebrate the autumns equinox in the name of the goddess. Bring the year's offering!"

As the drums resumed their pace, several tribesmen changed places in order to make a clear path to a hut. From within it, came one of the tribe's warriors. Immediately Urd froze. She remembered what this particular celebration was about and why she never invited anyone to come along.

But since Hiryuu was here with her, he might as well participate in the local festivities.

However, the more Urd thought, the more she decided against it. There was something about the nice demon that puzzled her. It has being some time, over a year since that fateful day in which they met after one of the several times Kami-Sama electrocuted her. From then on, they spent more and more time together. Thinking about it, she just realized, among other things, that she just couldn't bring herself to do what would take place here. At least not right in front of Hiryuu.

Then she decided something. Looking at the approaching warrior she finally spoke. "Halt! For this time I've brought my own companion."

As a deafening silence struck everyone, the shaman dared to ask. "But... but my goddess, did we offend you in anyway for you to refuse our offering?"

"What's going on Urd?" Whispered Hiryuu. The demon was at a total loss. He couldn't understand the language in use.

As Urd gripped his hand, Hiryuu felt that warm sensation he usually felt when near Urd grow a lot higher. It was so intoxicating that he took some seconds to register what she whispered back at him. "EH!"

But the woman's attention was once again back with the tribe. She spoke something that made everyone smile. Relief was written on their faces.

As Urd Focused on Hiryuu again, the young man fidgeted under her hungry gaze. "Err... hey Urd, are you really serious about this?"

"But of course! We've being going out for more time than one year. What's the matter?"

After a breathtaking kiss, Hiryuu spoke again. "We haven't being hanging out with that purpose. But that's not the point. What I mean is, we are going to have sex in front of all of them?" He pointed to the entire tribe. Everyone's eyes rested in the pair.

The goddess smiled mischievously. "Silly, that's exactly the whole point in this!"

AVAVAVAV 

"Well, and later she finally told me about the ceremony of fertility." Said Hiryuu, grinning sheepishly. "Anyway, after that we sorted out our feelings toward each other. And after ten long years we finally decided to get married." And the couple snuggled even closer.

"That you two are married, there's no doubt about it. However, why don't I, and the rest of Yggdrasill doesn't remember a single thing about it is the question. I mean, since you're married to my sister, it's only logical that we have met." Said Belldandy, anticipating her husband, Keiichi, who shot her a questioning gaze.

"About that mom, you see..."

AVAVAVAV 

Centuries later, Hiryuu was peacefully sleeping with his wife in his arms. Upon waking up, he looked at the woman and as always, thanked his grandfather for the love of his life. Wait a moment... grandfather?

Urd was blissfully enjoying the warmth around her, when she felt the body which she held on stiffing. Also, said body spoke something. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong honey?"

"Err... I just got my memories back and realized something. I married my own aunt."

"Hun? You've remembered all? That's great!" Exclaimed the goddess, still not getting an important fact. "But, you've remembered just like that?"

"Well, it's not like there's a rule saying you only get over a memory block during a memorable event."

Urd pouted. "So you say it's not memorable to wake up near me?"

The exasperated look on the cornered man's face was priceless. "You know what I meant Urd!"

"Just teasing you darling. "Said her while giving that annoying pinch to his chin. Suddenly she blinked. "Hey, what was that about you marring your aunt?"

And so Hiryuu spent a REAL long time telling Urd about his life and reasons to be in the, for him, past. Both were shocked about their family ties but after a long soul searching and inner contemplation, neither wanted to give up their feelings towards each other, neither the story they already had together.

"However, even if I bet that he already knows about this, we should talk with Kami-Sama." That was when Hiryuu really gave a thought about what happened with him. _"Hun, I have the feeling that I know exactly why he let all this happen..."_

AVAVAVAV

"You two may enter. The almighty was waiting for you." Said the secretary upon being requested for the audience.

The married couple thanked her, but other wise, said nothing. Urd was surprised to be expected this time, but a glance at her husband told her that Hiryuu already expected so.

"**GREETINGS URD AND HIRYUU. SO I ASSUME THAT HIRYUU FINALLY REMEMBERED ABOUT HIMSELF."** Kami-Sama allowed himself to smile as he saw his daughter's dumbfounded nod and his grandson's focused one. But before he could continue, Hiryuu spoke.

"If you like so much to perform the know-it-all act, you might as well just tell us what we wan to know. AGGGGGGGGHHH!"

Urd looked at her charred husband. "Yep, we definitively have things in common. However, I'm not that hard mouthed dear..."

"**Indeed, after all this time and you still insist in disrespecting me boy..."**

"You know, I really didn't miss these..."

Ignoring the demon's efforts to get back at his feet, Kami-Sama kept going. "**Anyway, there's almost nothing I could add that Hiryuu wouldn't already know. And knowing you two, he must have already told you everything, down to the slightest details."**

As Urd nodded, the almighty continued. "**So, young Morisato, tell me: what did you learn from the whole ordeal?"**

The son of Belldandy pondered for a while. When he finally spoke, it was with uncharacteristically wisdom, and yet, with the stupidity of always. "To meddle with the stream of time is extremely dangerous. Not only you won't be able to change what was meant to be, but also you will pay dearly for trying. And this payment sucks big time!"

Kami-Sama sweat dropped. "**Uh, well... I wouldn't put it exactly like that but your words don't hide the truth. Now, your mind has healed from all the distress imposed from the ice confinement. However, do you plan do to anything about Genryuu?"**

Hiryuu looked at both his companions. "I would be lying if I told you that I wouldn't try anything if I came face to face with that bastard again. However, I won't go out of my way to get to him. After all, it was thanks to him that I could meet Urd." Said him with a look of total happiness towards his wife, before finishing. "Meeting you here and now as well as at all. He's sort of my father, you know..."

"**Ahem, I know you both love each other but I must tell you lovebirds to get a grip and stop at once this making out session. My office is holy ground you know. "** Said Kami-Sama to his enthusiastic guests.

Both had the decency of blushing and offering apologies before the almighty continued. **"It's really good to see that you've learned that revenge is not worth of a god. Even a demon god as yourself. But, regardless of that, you're still in need of further punishment for trying to disrupt the timeline."**

"Err... not that I'm complaining or anything but all this centuries trapped in Nifihelm weren't enough?" Hiryuu also wanted to list the time he spent without memories. But decided against it since he actually had a very good life during that time.

"Young demon god, what I have in mind for you is more like training that an actual punishment. It's time for you to start to follow the path that you were destined for. And that path requires proper training."

This time it was Urd who asked. "And what is this training?"

"**Although Hiryuu belongs to you my daughter, he does not belong in this era. So, until the proper time for him to exist comes, Hiryuu shall not expose his influence."**

While the goddess of the past seemed to start to understand Kami-Sama's plan, her husband didn't. "Meaning?"

"Meaning Hiryuu my boy, that you will spend the next centuries incognito from the known world. Also, your presence in this time shall be erased from everyone's memory, save three persons. Urd is the first one, of course. Then, there is me. And finally there is the young god Misoguchi, who shall have a great role in Hiryuu's upbringing."

AVAVAVAV 

"And so you've being around since then? Couldn't you, I don't know, at least tell us about your whereabouts three years ago? Have you being away for so long that you forgot that we care for you?" Spat Keiichi, letting everyone know the anger he felt for being led to worry for his son for that entire time.

Hiryuu looked hurt. "Dad, things are not that simple. I wasn't ALLOWED to contact any of you! My so called training consisted, among other things, of being around the hard and bitter events trough out men's history. Do you have any idea of what's like to see thousands dieing because of wars or diseases that I have how to solve? Or perhaps what's like to see everything that you and mom passed, especially during that time with Celestine and know that I couldn't do ANYTHING because all that was meant to happen?"

"All the trouble Hild caused Urd. That Lord of Terror stuff. I saw all that and wasn't allowed to comfort even my own wife!" Hiryuu looked sideways as if unnerved by something and muttered loudly enough. "Not to mention seeing her having a daughter with another..."

Urd looked apologetically to her husband. "Ananta... about that I..." But she was interrupted.

"I know Urd. I know you didn't remember me by then. By the way, I've missed this one: when did you regain your memories?"

"Some time after you came back from that mission in a parallel dimension, the one in which Crescent Moon died. Haven't you noticed that it was when I started to really flirt with you?" The last was said to try and cheer Hiryuu. Urd knew that the death of her husband's angel was still a great issue for the god demon.

"Wait a moment there!" Exclaimed Belldandy. "Didn't you say that Urd was one of the only three people that would remember about you?"

"You know, that was interesting. Right after shorty here disappeared three years ago, he ended up going back on time (2) exactly seven hours after we parted ways. Seeing him again, and knowing that he was a completely stranger was too much for me. I couldn't carry on. So I decided to use my memory erasing powder on myself."

"I see..." Muttered Belldandy as she thought about something. "But, what you felt for him was so strong that you never quite really forgot him. In a subconscious level you longed for him and sought that need in all those failed relationships."

"_You know, mom is such an airhead sometimes... and now she pulls a psychologist's theory in doctoral level... go figure..."_ Mused Hiryuu, taking airheadness for purity of soul. And thus, proving that eons of life may not be enough to wisen up someone.

"And it was still trough those subconscious impulses that she was so bent on making our relationship get to the next level! She was, unknowingly, trying to hurry up Hiryuu's coming!" Snapped Keiichi.

As everyone stared dumb folded at him, the 100 mortal said. "Hey, I'm the only mortal here but I'm married to a goddess, it was bound to rub off, you know..." He shrugged. "Anyway, won't you continue the story?"

**AVAVAVAV**

After every detail and plan was taken care of with Kami-Sama, Hiryuu and Urd went to their house and packed Urd's stuff to put it Back at her sister's apartment. It was very painful to both of then to erase the goddesses memories. The bottle containing the magical stuff that blocked memories reminded the pair too much of what Belldandy went trough not long ago when Celestine was arrested.

Laying together after a love making session that was like a departing party, husband and wife enjoyed each other's company, not daring to say anything, as if a single word could dismantle their last time together.

Eventually Urd decided to break the spell. "Say Hiryuu, I was thinking. As you told me, we will be around each other quite a lot before you are... you know, you! Anyway, when will it be?"

The demon god gazed at his love for a while before answering. "Well, I don't have a clue. After all, unlike all that I've told you, I didn't pass trough it. Not yet anyway."

"Oh yeah... hn, I guess I got an idea." As Hiryuu raised his eyebrows, Urd took it as her cue to keep on. "How about a riddle... or a poem?"

Hiryuu grinned and said. "See my soul as desire."

"Hun?"

"Didn't you say a poem? Well, here is a verse of what I think about you: See my soul as desire!"

"So you want to talk about the other hun? Heh, for you it would be: Catch my words as they fall from my lips."

"You think of me as a big mouthed guy? Well, perhaps I am. So, about your opinion on me, I say: Fell the passion grow higher."

"Are you trying to come up with the poem or are you trying to turn me on?"

Hiryuu grabbed Urd's hand and carefully licked her fingertips. "Perhaps both?"

Urd jerked her hand free and playfully pounded her companion's chest. "Why you? Can't you get your mind out of the gutter? Oh, and that's it!"

"That's it what?"

"My next verse. Lick the sweat from my fingertips."

"You're no fun. Ok, back to the verses. Be my love tonight."

"Do it always have to be sexual with you?" Asked the annoyed goddess.

"Yes it have! Besides, you're one to talk!"

Hiryuu awaited for another hit but all that came was another verse. "Beware my love is strange."

"What do you mean with that Urd?"

"I love you! You, the one who is both man and woman. And we are nephew and aunt! Isn't my love strange?"

"Not for my Urd. Not for me..." Said Hiryuu in the tenderest voice in a good while. He tightened the loose hug in which they were, gently pressing Urd's head towards his chest and rested his chin on the top of her skull. "Not for me my love."

They stood like that for a while before Urd, still in place, said. "Since you won't talk, I will take your turn. It will be again: be my love tonight."

"Again? Ok, so the last verse is mine: Beware the times have changed."

"What's that for?"

"The next time we exchange this verses, it will be centuries from now, and people will know who we are. Well, people already know you, but not even I knew who I am. They will know we're related and stuff."

Since once again ruled the atmosphere for some time before, Urd, who seemed bent on disrupting silence today raised her head and looked right into Hiryuu's eyes. "Remember when I asked if you were trying to turn me on?"

"And I said that I might have being? Yeah, what about it?"

"You succeed." Both grinned.

AVAVAVAV

Both Urd and Hiryuu decide to not tell the separation time in details since it was too painful. After some more talking every one decided to go to sleep since it was almost dawn time already.

Next day, when Belldandy woke up, she saw her husband already awake and slighted distressed. "What's wrong Keiichi dear?"

"Hn, I know they're married and stuff, but it still feels wrong even with Kami-Sama's blessing. Anyway what really bothers me is that Urd could refrain from screaming her head out you know."

"I see..." Belldandy blushed as she remembered being waken up by said screams and what they meant. "Anyway, Urd's voice was a little off. What could it be?"

"Please Bell, let's not talk about it." As his wife agreed, Keiichi, who was already ready for the day, waited her freshen up and offered. "Well, today I'll help you with breakfast."

"Why thank you love!"

As both reached the kitchen, they met the female form of Hiryuu with half the table already filled. "Morning folks, I've decided to make a surprise and make breakfast myself! Urd will be joining us soon."

"Hey son, nothing against it or anything, just curious. Why are you female?"

Hiryuu replied nonchalantly. "Didn't feel like changing back. But if you want to know why I changed in the first place, it was because Urd wanted to play some different games during the night."

"Oh my!" Wisely exclaimed Belldandy, while Keiichi choked on his food as both realized who those screams last night belonged to.

**AVAVAVAV**

(1) The first verses of "Angels with dirty faces" Song by Doro Pesch... I wonder if she would marry me… oh well…

(2) It's the scene from last chapter when Hiryuu met his mother in the past…

**Author Notes:** Well, finally I'm back from the grave! It's being a real long hiatus. Damned be my job which forces me to always be in backwater towns around the whole country. Some places don't even have computers. Not to count that I'm living for the work. Waking up at 6 o'clock (am) and returning to the hotel after 9:00 (pm). All the while working like a camel. At least I'm making money…

Anyway, here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy.


	25. Regaining social life

Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed right, I don't own the characters that people can recognize...

**THE DRAGON FROM BETWEEN**

**Chapter twenty three: Regaining social life.**

The morning was really, really awkward for Belldandy and Keiichi. All those new facts brought to light where a tough pill to swallow at once.

The foursome talked a lot more before Urd went to her job, and then it was a chat between parents and son. Hiryuu's arrival changed all previous plans.

It was revealed that for the last three years, Hiryuu lived in Germany in order to finish high school and initiated college with a major in physics licentiate, so in the future he could fulfill his wishes of teaching. Besides, in due time he could show some things about space and time to mortals.

When asked why not teaching martial arts, Hiryuu said that that was saved for special cases. He did not want to make a living out of such a serious subject. It was preferable to teach one only student properly than several others in the level you usually see on Midgard. Actually, that was something he wanted to talk about with Misoguchi.

Eventually during the talk, Belldandy noticed something that Urd had already noticed right when she first saw Hiryuu last night. It was his demon mark. The goddess' one was still in place while he was male. Both marks stood together just like before Jusenkyo.

"Well, after all that happened, Kami-Sama agreed to let me be a demon god all the time, not just while without my limiters. This way I can freely access my total potential, aside from the limited part. Both as a man and a woman."

"And couldn't you get rid of the gender change?" Asked Keiichi.

"Perhaps I could dad. But I don't want. Eons like this made me accept my condition and realize it was meant to be. No being able to switch genders now would feel unnatural for me."

"Yes. Yesterday while you and Urd told your tales I remembered something about a demon god that once lived in Yggdrasill but vanished without a trace. Crossing all these information, are you that legendary demon god, Hiryuu dear?"

"Legendary? Gee… never thought a myth would get to such proportions. Anyway, yes. That was me. Before you ask why I wasn't allowed as a demon god in Yggdrasill before the curse, well, I asked the same thing to grandfather and all he said was **_In due time you shall know!"_** Hiryuu imitated the thunderous voice of Kami-Sama. "But I'm still after that answer myself…"

**AVAVAVAV**

Next morning, Hiryuu went to town to finish his transference to Nekomi tech. There was no use in going back to Germany now that he could finally resume his life.

On his way back, the man saw some one he didn't see for a LONG time. The rotund shape of Takeshi. "Hey Takeshi! Over here!"

"Morisato, is that you?" Asked the surprised chubby man. His friend vanished three years ago and now he appears in the street just out of the blue? Well, that was a very Hiryuuish thing to do after all…

"Where the hell did you go man? To just leave and not say anything to anyone? Even your parents! Have you no shame?" Asked Takeshi in a good humored tone while hugging his friend.

"Let's go to a coffee shop and talk some!" Suggested Hiryuu.

Takeshi smirked. "I have a better idea. Follow me."

As both walked trough the city, they finally reached an arcade house. "Uh? You want to play?"

Takeshi sapped Hiryuu's skull. "No shorty! I own this place!" Said him as he entered and avoided the glare.

Hiryuu decided to let it slide and also entered. Once inside, he believed his friend as every employee addressed him as boss. Wordlessly, he sat where it was offered, just waiting for Takeshi to spill it.

"About two years ago I won the lottery. With the money, among other things, I built this place. Isn't it nice? Besides, all this came just in time…" The last part was muttered in a slight bitter tone.

"Why is that?"

"Do you remember Natsume, from the last year you attended high school with us?" As the demon god nodded, even if he didn't remember at all, his mortal friend continued. "Well, seven months ago I got lucky with her. But I forgot to use the rubber and… well; I believe you've already taken the picture…"

"Wow! But hey, that's not that bad if you have all this money. You won't have to struggle too hard to provide for the child! Anyway, is the baby a she or a he? Which name?"

"It's a boy. And his name will be Haomaru!" Takeshi noticed the funny stare his friend gave him. "Yeah, you probably guessed it right! He's named after that Haomaru character in the game Samurai Showdown! What can I say, I liked it!!!"

Hiryuu sweat dropped. "Ooookaaayyy… anyway, what else new happened to you?"

"Nothing worth commenting right now. I want to know about you! And knowing you, I wouldn't find it strange if you said that you where abducted by aliens! Now seriously, what happened?"

Hiryuu didn't want to lie. But the truth was totally out of question. So, what to say? "Look Takeshi old buddy, I've being involved in some really serious family issues that I really don't want to talk about. It suffices to say that because of it I've spent the last three years in Germany, where, by the way, I've started college in physics. Now that everything is solved, here I'm back!"

"Oh… anyway, talking about college, did you hear about Kyoshiro? He entered Toudai in sixth place!"

"Sixth place? Hey, smart as he is I think sixth is somewhat low for him."

"Not quite. He's not a bookworm like that Mizuno Ami chick that passed in first! He even spent more time training than studying. I'm even surprised that he passes at all. For crying out loud, Toudai is the most difficult college of the entire Japan!!!"

"Nah… Kyoshiro is brainy enough. But you said he kept training? How good is he?"

Takeshi made a face. "Have you being locked inside a cave or something? Kyo is just the current national champion!!!"

"Really eh?" Hiryuu smiled. It was time to see his other friend once more. The demon god knew that Misoguchi gave "special" training to Kyoshiro for the guy to be so good…

The current pair talked a whole lot more and eventually decided to play some games. In which Takeshi proved that he still was the game king. After that, Hiryuu left saying that he would reach Kyoshiro and find something for the three of them to do (for old times sake), that didn't involve video games.

**AVAVAVAV**

Two days later we see Hiryuu in woman form clad in tight fitting jeans, along with a black tank top and red leather jacket. Her favorite attire in this form. As a man, he was fairly handsome, but Hiryuu's female side was drop dead gorgeous. Easily modeling material. And that was exactly what the demon goddess did to earn money trough the last three years in Germany. Right now, she was going trough agencies to snatch a contract, or free lance job.

Walking down a crowded avenue, Hiryuu heard something rather intriguing. "Look honey, that blond passing over there is identical to that tramp you used to see!" She stopped dead on her tracks and clenched her knuckles. Turning around so quickly that it was a miracle to not get whiplash, Hiryuu lashed out. "WHO THE #$#$ ARE YOU CALLING A TRAMP?"

"You of course! Don't you agree Kyo-Chan?" Replied a beautiful Japanese girl that was tangling her limbs all over… Kyoshiro! "Err… hun…" Stuttered the young adult.

"Oh, come on Kyo-Chan; tell all that you said to me about her!" Said the girl.

Hiryuu was at a loss. She never saw that girl. So why the heck was she being so hostile? However, whenever you push hostility towards Hiryuu, a push back is sure guaranteed. "Hey, at least it's not me who's practically having sex in the middle of the street! Get a room, will ya?"

The girl pouted. "Kyo-Chan, she offended me! Won't you do something about it?"

Kyoshiro meekly offered. "Hiry… I mean, Ivana watch your mouth around Michico."

"_What the hell is going on here?"_ Thought Hiryuu. _"Well, he knows that it's me! So what the $$? _Hey Kyo, Have you gone brain dead or something? Stop this nonsense right now or else I'll kick some sense into your head!" Said an annoyed, yet playful Hiryuu.

Kyoshiro's reply was not what the demon goddess expected. "I really wish to see you try that… slut!" And unceremoniously attacked Hiryuu.

Widening her eyes in surprise, the blond still was able to evade the vicious jump kick. Kyoshiro however, didn't want to give a rest. He rained blows all over Hiryuu. "I'll show you what happens to those that offend the champion's girl!"

Blocking, ducking and parrying every attack, Hiryuu was a turmoil of emotions. Anger for being attacked like that by her, seemingly, ex best friend. Happiness because of Kyoshiro's fighting level, higher than almost any other mortal. And frustration because his form was so sloppy. After all, indirectly, Kyoshiro was Hiryuu's student!

She connected a hard snap kick trough the man's almost non-existent guard. "First of all, champion or not, your guard sucks!"

A reverse circular kick was met with a duck and a push combined with a leg-sweep. "Secondly, don't over-extend your leg like that while kicking. Your reach might be better this way, but recovering balance and speed are worsened."

Each new blow from Kyoshiro ended in some pain for himself and with a harsh advice over his mistakes. After a good awhile, a crowd watched the little show. When Kyoshiro's rage gave way to the soreness of his new bruises, the man dropped to the ground, exhausted. Hiryuu shooed everyone around on her typical way, screaming and threatening the audience. But even paying close attention, she never saw the damned girl that started the whole mess.

"Where am I? What happened?" Hiryuu turned to see Kyoshiro with a clueless expression on his face.

"What do you mean? We are at the middle of an avenue where I just kicked your ass! Besides, where is that chick Michico, if I remember it right. Anyway, where's she? I owe her some hits too…"

"Michico?" Kyoshiro seemed even more confused. Then something clicked. "Oh yeah! What a strange girl. Came out of nowhere claiming to be my fan and stuff. We started to hang around until she started to say those things about you and my mind went blank. What a weird thing…"

Since Kyoshiro knew the truth, Hiryuu unceremoniously helped his friend up and found a seclude place to teleport out of there. Once in the mortal's bedroom, she helped him to lie down and told everything that happened on the street. "Yeah, I can't remember us fighting. But I sure can feel my bruises. Anyway, that takes care of something. For a great awhile I wanted to spar with you to see how we were… speaking of it, where were you all these years?"

This time, Hiryuu said the truth. Omitting certain things like the real time she spent trapped or in the past. That confused even other gods; imagine a mortal! "Man, being a goddess or a demon sure can suck some times! But look at the bright side, though all that you got a wife! When will I meet her?"

Hiryuu smiled. "You already know her, you dummy! It's Urd!"

"Urd? You mean you're hooked up with your own aunt?" Kyoshiro's disbelief was evident.

"Hey, neither of us knew about that at the time! And now that I know, I still love her and won't let a minor detail like that destroy what we have!"

"Ok, just calm down! It's just that… well, it's not a minor detail at all, but if you two love each other, then well… at least it's not your mother!"

The girl made a face. "I'm still pondering if I take this as a supportive note or not…"

**AVAVAVAV**

They kept trading stories and reminiscences about the past for some good two hours before Hiryuu decided to go back. Not feeling like teleporting at the moment, she let Kyoshiro led her to the door. While on the way, one of Kyoshiro's house mates came by. "Man, we never saw you coming back…" He gave a good look at Hiryuu before speaking with a knowing smile. "Hehehe… no doubt you wanted to be as secretive as possible! I sure wouldn't want someone to butt in while with such a babe."

Kyoshiro just winced as Hiryuu gave a step ahead. "Idiot." Said her before going out, leaving a relived Kyoshiro behind, along with his moronic friend.

As soon as the door closed, Hiryuu saw a familiar face across the street. It was that girl from earlier. Michuco… Michuta…Michico… whatever.

The girl acknowledged Hiryuu's presence and quickly walked away, as if inviting her to follow. Even if it was a trap the not-so-young-anymore Morisato decided to do just that. As they walked into an isolated alley, the hypothesis of a trap was almost confirmed, but Hiryuu paid no heed. She could handle whatever would come.

She popped her knuckles as Michico stopped in front of a brick wall and turned to face her. "Now, let's see what you had to do with all that… tramp!"

As soon as Hiryuu said those words, something unexpected happened. Michico transformed into a green imp and started to grovel at Hiryuu's feet. "Oh please Hiryuu-Sama! Spare me the punishment! I was only following orders! Hild-Sama commanded me to bewitch your friend!"

"Hild-Sama?" Wondered Hiryuu aloud. Why would she do that? "_Perhaps a visit to Nifihelm is in order…"_ Thought her before looking disgustedly at the groveling imp. "Stop that you pus bag! Just get out of my way…"

**AVAVAVAV**

A quick gender change, along with, now, his attire, and Hiryuu sought a shadow to travel. Task easily done. Once in Nifihelm, Hiryuu headed straight to Hild's palace, pretending to ignore the glares several demons gave him. As he approached the flaming gates before the throne room, one of the twin alien like guards hissed before speaking in a grotesque voice. "The queen expects you."

With that, the gates opened and Hiryuu made his way across the hall. Ahead of him, on the stairs, was Hild, sat in her throne made of skulls, and a muscular demon in full battle gear. Both had frowns on their faces. As the demon god approached the pair, Hild suddenly gave a command. "Grunder, kill him."

Immediately, her companion charged Hiryuu, sword ready to slice him in two. Hiryuu's eyes narrowed and instincts took their place, making the shorter man spring into action. Holding the descending blade with both hands in a sandwich like move, he twisted his arms to the right and downward, making the tip of the blade to harmlessly touch the ground. Taking advantage that it was now supported by the wielder on the handle and by the edge on the ground, Hiryuu used the blade to propel himself to a jump kick that stunned his foe.

Using the momentum, he let go of the blade and pivoted on his axis while crouching and delivered a powerful horizontal hammer punch at demon's both knees, effectively smashing them.

As Grunder crumpled to the floor, Hiryuu used the now free blade to pin the unfortunate demon to the ground trough his already abused leg. Turning to Hild, the demon god glared. "What kind of greeting was that?"

Hild ignored the question and instead, along with slow clapping, commented in an appreciative tone. "Hun… quick and brutal, just like a true demon is supposed to be… so, why did you pledged total alliance to the gods?" The final question had disgust in its tone.

Hiryuu didn't bother to fake ignorance. "How did you know it?"

"Hiryuu, you perfectly know that I have my ways to spy on Yggdrasill. I saw when you returned from who knows where and pledged alliance to Baka-Sama up there. I thought we had a deal. Why did you betray me?"

"I never betrayed you Hild. It's just that I finally opened my eyes to the truth between gods and demons."

Hiryuu was interrupted. "What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

"First of all, I know that you only see me as a weapon against your brother Genryuu." Hiryuu waited to see if Hild reacted to that in anyway. He already expected her simple nod. "Well, this entire mess occurred because I tried to do exactly that. Anyway, because of it I had the chance, and the time to see what a god and a demon really are."

"You know, they're not that different after all. Even power source wise, in a closer analysis you see that manna and pishogue are just the opposite sides of the same coin. But I'm sure you knew that already, didn't you?"

As Hiryuu met Hild's silence, as if commanding him to make his point, he proceeded. "Anyway, a god can handle pishogue and demons manna too. The trick is in the emotions you use to manipulate them. In time, I've realized that even if they exist and eventually have to be used, I really don't like the emotions which characterize pishogue. However, I accepted that they're part of me. That doesn't mean I gave in to them. Quite the contrary. Now I have complete control of my dark side, which characterizes a god."

"So, your point is that you don't need to be a demon anymore?"

"Wrong. Although I don't want to, I still need to be a demon. That's just in my veins to be so. That's why Kami-Sama made me a demon god instead of just a god. However, that doesn't mean I'm under service of Nifihelm anymore. But still I wish to keep friendship with you and all the others here. You're like a second family to me after all."

Hild looked at Hiryuu in silence for a while. "You know that I should kill you right now for treason. But I just can't get mad at you for that! Anyway, I don't think you'll keep friends with people here since everyone dislikes traitors. Well, right now I also don't want to see your face so soon."

Hiryuu could take a hint, when it was nailed with a sledgehammer, and knew that was his cue to leave. However, he also had questions of his own. "That you wanted to punish me is understandable but why involving Kyoshiro in this? I mean, he's an innocent!"

Hild smiled. "That's why, perhaps, you'd better not be one of our demons after all. Innocents are for taking advantage of for a true demon. He would get to you, so he was good enough. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, he got a wish a while back. As his ex-girl friend, you should remember that!" Hild suppressed a giggle upon seeing Hiryuu's disgusted face. "Mortals that get wishes are to be messed with. See the one you call your father for example."

"I see. Farewell Hild." Said Hiryuu before teleporting out of Nifihelm.

Seeing the empty space former occupied by Hiryuu, Hild smiled. "_Now, perhaps, I have another godling to mess with up there in Midgard. Besides, don't think I missed that wedding ring in your hand dear Hiryuu…anyway_… Mara!"

As the blond demoness kneeled in front of her queen, the woman said. "Very well Mara, I have a mission for you. What do you think of retaking your former activities towards the Morisatos?"

The lesser evil smirked. "Actually, I was thinking about that for quite sometime Hild-Sama. And I already have some good ideas of what to do…"

"Aside from that, well, I could do it myself, but I feel like having you doing it for me. Discover who Hiryuu married."

Mara blinked. "Short stuff married?"

"You were hiding here during the entire time he was here. Didn't you notice the ring in his hand?"

"Err… no." Replied Mara with a yellow smile. "But don't sweat! I'm discovering who's hooked up with shorty!"

As Mara went on her way, both demonesses had similar thoughts. They where annoyed that, despite all the surveillance, Hiryuu could do something behind their backs. Not to mention not being invited for the marriage…

**AVAVAVAV**

Back in Midgard, Hiryuu arrived at home just in time to be invited by his father for a stroll trough the city. As Keiichi went ahead with his motorcycle, Hiryuu looked at his scooter and muttered. "Heh… I definitively have to change this child's toy…"

Keiichi led his and his son's way trough the entire city before stopping at a biker's bar. The very same that Hiryuu grew up going with his father. As they took a table outside, the owner, one of Keiichi's old friends came and exclaimed. "Hey Morisato, long time no see. Where have you being?"

"Oh, hello Seto… being a while hun? Well, for the last three years I've being with so much in my mind that I didn't have quite the will to go wherever."

"Oh, I see. I sure hope whatever it was that was troubling you have already being dealt with. Anyway, Saturday there will be a rally in the mountains. Are you up to it? We could use the opportunity to talk some."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Kay. Well, I better get going. I'll get a waiter to come and get your orders. By the way, it will be the same as ever, right? I mean beer." As Keiichi nodded, Sato looked at the other man in the table. "And for you…Mr.?"

"Hey, it's me! Hiryuu!"

"Really? Man, you've changed quite some since the last time I saw you! Didn't recognize you at all. Anyway, will it be soda as ever or are you drinking like an adult now?" At that Keiichi had to chuckle.

"Nah… get me the good old soda."

"I'm impressed." Said Keiichi as his friend went away. As Hiryuu raised an eyebrow in questioning, he went further. "Well, you've always being the kind of person to jump at the chance to prove yourself about comments like the drinking like an adult. Not seeing you doing it is definitively an improvement."

Hiryuu replied as he nonchalantly lit a cigar. "Well dad, it's just that I grew up you know. After a while everyone does that…"

"Apparently not. After all I thought you where smart enough to not get caught in that stupid addiction. You know it's really bad…"

"Dad… sometimes we need scapegoats for things we endure in life. What would you rather: I smoking or ripping people's bodies apart trough the streets? Besides, you can rest sure that I won't die of lung cancer or whatever…" Said Hiryuu.

The casualty with which he talked about ripping people being an option took Keiichi aback. Recomposing himself, the father spoke. "Well, that I have considered… the problem is, what example are you gonna give your children?"

"Children?"

"Don't you and Urd plan on having children?"

"No." As Hiryuu and Keiichi kept silently staring each other, the former realized that his father wanted more. "Well, Urd already has a child. There's no use on having another."

Keiichi simply couldn't believe he was talking about that. He still didn't quite accept his son and Urd together and now he was discussing about children? The original Morisato came to the conclusion that he was really getting old. "Well, and what about Urd? Don't you think she would want a child from the man that she loves?"

"Actually, not having another child is her idea. I'm just tagging along since I don't mind it at all…if the brat comes out anything like me, it sure would be one hell of a trouble…"

Keiichi fell silent. It was a saddening thing to know he wouldn't have grandchildren. Grandchildren? He wanted grandchildren? Yep, definitively getting old…

Their drinks came and after a pleasant silence, Hiryuu decided to break it for a while. "Dad… do you regret having made that pact with Genryuu? I mean, all I ever gave you and mom were worries. And even now it's like that." Hiryuu gave a sad smile while pointing with his eyes towards the cigar.

Keiichi was incisive. "Don't be stupid boy." Someone could argue that Hiryuu was far older than Keiichi, meaning that calling the demon god a boy was not in order. But Keiichi still was the father of Hiryuu, and he would forever be a boy to his father. "Of course I don't regret it now, didn't regret it anytime during the past and won't regret it ever. Well, it's true that you give us worries and headaches, but which son doesn't give that to their parents? Ok, some of the things you pull are way worse than what the great majority of people can pull, but… you're wrong when you say that all you ever gave us were these sorts of things. I just can't imagine never have having you son. And I'm dead sure Belldandy feels the same. I want to be blasted by a kami if what I'm saying is a lie!"

"Well, you better be sure of it because, if it really is the case, I could help you with that blast part…" Offered Hiryuu trying to lighten the mood.

He didn't need to be asked by Keiichi where that question came. "Well, it's just that with all the time I had in my hands and after seeing your life together with mom while I wasn't born yet, I realized what an ass I was until I went away three years ago. I wanted to say that I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Hiryuu looked puzzled at Keiichi. "Three years ago you were only a seventeen years old boy that didn't know better. Didn't you see what a pest I was during my youth? It's only natural for kids to be such a pain. It's what makes the job of parenthood so tough. And after you realize that you succeeded in raising a fine child, you see that all that was worth."

After their forth order, Keiichi was curious abut something. "Hey son, under which religion did you and Urd marry?"

"Pops… we are gods, we are above religions… all that happened was Kami-Sama giving us his blessings in public. Simple as that!"

"That's exactly what I meant. Don't you think that, since you two are living as mortals and all, wouldn't it be nice to have a mortal like wedding? I mean, girls like that sort of thing. Look at your mother. Before we wedded, Urd once told me that Kami-Sama could just give us his blessings and it would have a lot more value than a wedding. Still, Bell-chan was so happy when I proposed. Of course it was Kami-Sama that passed by as the priest. When they finally told me it was him, well, I almost had a heart attack. Kami-Sama himself was in front of me I never got a clue…" As Hiryuu gave him a not impressed stare, Keiichi snapped. "Excuse for being a mortal and thinking that meeting Kami-Sama is the most unique experience ever!" Than in a softer tone. "Anyway, perhaps Urd would appreciate it…"

"Yeah… it's being a while since I did anything romantic along with her…" Hiryuu puffed his cigar. "Several millennia ago to be more accurate…"

"About that Hiryuu…" Started Keiichi a little unsure of himself. "Well, it's just that I can't imagine the amount of time you're speaking about there. And I know that I couldn't be away from Belldandy for long before missing her greatly. Well, how did you and Urd managed to go trough this?"

Hiryuu gave a dry chuckle. "When you're supposed to last trough eternity you tend to think and feel about time differently. I mean, a year is almost as meaningless as a minute… or a century for that matter. The real deal is that for us, a day without the person we love isn't that much different than a millennia dad. Especially for those that can manipulate time… like me. It wasn't easy, that I tell you. And I wouldn't want to be away like that EVER again. But still it was not that different than you and mom missing me these three years. You still lived on anyway. Not that I didn't miss you. It's just that I had a lot of new experiences and stuff to occupy my mind…"

"I see… I guess…" Replied Keiichi with a thoughtful expression. Then, he rose from his chair. "Anyway… we'd better go home. I still have work tomorrow after all. Let's just pay the tab and get outta here!"

**AVAVAVAV**

"Attention!" Exclaimed officer Kazami as General Rind passed trough the halls of Yggdrasill's Valkyries headquarters. Giving a quick salute to her subordinates, the axe goddess paid then no more heed as she hastened towards a debriefing room.

Once she arrived there, a familiar blond young woman awaited for her. "Greetings General Rind."

"Greetings Second sergeant Hiryuu. At ease. And before you ask, yes… you're allowed to speak freely."

As Hiryuu gave a relieved sigh, she immediately started to chitty chat with her superior officer. They talked about many things, including some of Hiryuu's doings trough time. After all, even if disguised, the demon goddess participated in a lot of the holy wars that happened trough history. In the end, she kind of befriended Rind before revealing who she was two years ago.

Suffice to say that Rind was shocked to see that the Moron she trained some four or five years ago would become such a fine soldier.

"So, are you here just for a quick visit while pushing the boundaries or are you finally going to be allowed back into the time stream as yourself?"

"Finally getting my life back Rind. It sure is good to be back as myself. This way you can truly marvel at the fine specimen that is me!" Gloated the blond.

"Don't push it Morisato! It's still a shock to know that you're not a hopeless case after all!" Said her with a wide smirk. "Anyway, who does already know that you're back?"

"Aside Kami-Sama and you, pretty much everyone besides people here in Yggdrasill. OUCH!" Hiryuu was smacked upside down by Rind. "What was that for?"

"EVEN Nifihelm already know that you're here and you didn't report back to your army? And here I thought that you became a responsible soldier… eight hundred push ups. Now!"

Hiryuu chuckled. "Hehe… good one Rind. Almost got me this time and…"

"I SAID NOW!" Interrupted Rind.

Widening her eyes in surprise, Hiryuu finally realized that Rind was serious. "Yes sir…" Deadpanned her and started the push ups. _"Damn it! I thought we already had passed trough this bullshit!"_

"You'd better not stop as I go retrieve something Morisato. You know that I will know if you stop just while I'm away!" Said Rind walking out of the room.

"Yes sir…" Tiredly acknowledged Hiryuu. As the door closed, the demon goddess didn't stop. But neither did stop her mouth and it's profanities.

"Man, even after three years you're still loud mouthed as ever Hiryuu." Said Ryoko as she entered the room. Hiryuu saw something that wasn't there last time she saw her friend. A badge indicating that Ryoko was a lieutenant. Immediately, the sergeant stood up and saluted. "Hello sir!"

Ryoko's reply was a sly smile as Rind entered the room. "Sergeant Morisato! I said that you were not supposed to stop at my absence! One thousand more!"

"Well, better give this thing back to Mitra…" Said Ryoko, fumbling with the Lieutenant badge.

"You evil…" Said Hiryuu as she realized that the other girl was in association with Rind in this.

"Don't be mad at her Morisato, we all wanted to see you exercising a little." Said Mark as he, and the entire Silver sword squad entered the room. This time Hiryuu knew better than to stand up and either greet her comrades or give a piece of her mind to Mark.

Before Hiryuu could open her mouth and get into even more shit, the merciful Krishna saved her. "Say Hiryuu, where have you being though the entire time?"

"Well Krishna… the short version is: I've being time traveling for a while and now I'm finally back. I've being to a lot of places but let me finish this and I'll tell you all about it. Of course, it will also be after I beat the crap out of Mark and maybe Ryoko too. After I'm finished with him, it's your time!" Finished Hiryuu looking at Ryoko.

"I'll think about it as you spar with Mark…" Smugly replied the other goddess. Being Hiryuu who she was, Ryoko knew that in a fight the other girl would beat her. So, depending on how depleted she would be after fighting Mark, she would go at it or not.

"Hey, not that I don't want to kick short stuff's ass, but don't I have a say on wanting to spar with her?" Said Mark, outraged.

"No you don't!" Ryoko really thanked Hiryuu for that breach. Without her there to tame the pervert god, Mark was out of control. Hiryuu was ever the only one that could keep him in his place. Besides, that double mark on Hiryuu's fore head was intriguing.

As everyone moved to an open space, Mark and Hiryuu faced each other. "I'd better warn you shorty. In these past three years my power has exponentially increased. It would be a shame to be charged by a sore loser officer…"

Mark remembered Hiryuu about her own cockiness. Well, two could play that game. "Last time we fought I remember hearing something just like that. You know Mark… whenever you realize that you were not made for fighting, you could go for comedy. Your jokes are funny."

"Will you both shut up and fight?"

As Rind gave the command for the pair to start, neither combatant delayed a millisecond. Before everyone could register, both where at it full throttle.

Being the offspring of two top deities really meant great power for Mark. He was almost on par with Hiryuu. But, aside from her special heritage, the demon goddess now had eons of years on her side.

"Damn it!" Cursed Mark as a particular nasty punch over abused his ribcage. Was it his imagination or was Hiryuu not even trying that hard? _"What the hell has happened to shorty to be so strong?"_ His musings were broken as a kick scratched his abdomen. That was it, time to up things a notch.

"Are you already calling help? Wuss." Hiryuu snorted as Mark called forth his angel, Divine Tiger. The angel sure helped to even things a bit but still, wasn't enough. As both tried a preemptive attack on Hiryuu, the girl just blocked both attacks and knocked them with a sinning jump kick.

"That's it!" Screamed Mark, getting up. "**_Slayered slayered Balmor. Darkness and shadow's ray. BALVOLT!!!"_**

The lightning spell hit dead on causing a huge explosion. At some distance, Mark stood with his outstretched hand, panting heavily. In a moment of rage, he gave all he had in that spell and now was terrorized. He never thought that it would be so strong. He and Hiryuu might not get that along, but he still didn't want to kill his rival, if not a friend.

As everyone stood there watching speechless, the smoke finally began to fade. In the epicenter of the explosion stood Hiryuu with clothes in rags, dust and debris covering her. Aside from that, she seemed not harmed at all. "Hey Mark, you sure is getting a little stronger." Said her with a cocky smile.

"But…but…how?" Stuttered the stupefied god, pretty much voicing everyone's thoughts.

"That's something that I might tell you all later. But now…" She trailed off as, in an impossible speed; Hiryuu was right in front of Mark giving him a knee strike in the solar plexus. As the god stumbled backwards, she took advantage of the new distance and, unfolding the outstretched knee, gave a swift snap kick at his chin, effectively knocking Mark out.

"Now for you…" Said her eyeing D. Tiger. Before the angel could register, she was facing him and delivering a horizontal chop at his left temple, and the world went black.

Looking over her own shoulder, Hiryuu maniacally glared at Ryoko. "Now I believe it's your turn, right?"

The young goddess hastily looked at General Rind. "Sir, I would like to be charged for not complying with orders and go to jail right now!" Like hell she would fight with Hiryuu. If she was toying with Mark like that, what in Kami-Sama's name was Hiryuu?

"Better yet, I say that it's enough fighting already. No need to go to jail since there will be no orders for you to fight." Said Rind. Hiryuu was too pissed right now, the demon-god sure would regret later fighting some one so much weaker while in that state.

"Fine… I do have other things do to right now anyway…" Said Hiryuu saluting to Rind before going away.

As they watched the demon-god go away, Echuu commented. "What is wrong with Hiryuu? She… he… whatever. Anyway, she seemed like a maniac!"

"You simply do not have idea of how much Hiryuu has changed ensign Echuu… no one of you do…" Cryptic said Rind.

**AVAVAVAV**

"So, it was you after all…"

Hiryuu looked to her left. And asked in an annoyed tone. "What do you want Misoguchi?"

As the god that trained Hiryuu and was trained by the very same demon god in the past heard it, he chuckled. "Got word of what happened just right now. Had to se if it was who I thought it was. Anyway, I see that you're the same as I remember. Still getting cranky after a fight where you couldn't work your frustrations."

"If that's what you wanted to see than yes, it's me and I'm still like that. Anything else or can I go on my way?" Both looked at each other for a while before Hiryuu remembered something. "Wait… I do have issues to discuss with you. What with the crappy form you're teaching people back in Midgard? Haven't I told you that if you wanted to teach someone, you should teach them properly? I spared with Kyoshiro some days ago and, even for a mortal, he should be much better than that!"

"Well…" Misoguchi knew it would eventually come to this. "…I was assigned by Kami-Sama himself to be your sensei while you lived as a mortal. And you know how his rules are: the only way I could have some honest incoming was teaching like all the others do in Midgard."

"Hun… I guess you're right after all…you know… it's being a while since your last lesson…follow me to our usual meadow…"

**AVAVAVAV**

"You know, it's really past the time for us to have a talk!" Said a feminine voice behind Hiryuu, as she passed trough the living room at the temple.

"Eh?" Intelligently said her looking behind her shoulders.

"Don't act like that! I sure know you already knew I was here! We need to talk."

Hiryuu smiled. "Sure. Let me just take a shower and, aside from getting in my usual gender, change clothes."

"Fine" Bitterly said Skuld as Hiryuu went on her way.

Later on, we see the male Hiryuu coming trough the temple, with a not bemused expression on his face. "So what do you want with me? Oh, where are my manners? Let me get you some tea."

"Actually, I was hopping you would come with me to another place." Said Skuld, already standing up and walking towards some water mass.

Hiryuu complied wordlessly, and after a teleport to downtown, both entered an ice cream parlor.

As Hiryuu sat, he waited Skuld to return from the counter with a descent sized ice cream cone. "So, what do you want?" Asked him dryly.

"First of all, have your mother or father ever talked about a mortal boy named Sentaro?" Asked Skuld between licks on her ice cream.

"The name is familiar, but I'm afraid I can't recognize it." What was wrong with Skuld? She always harassed Hiryuu whenever she was around. Now, all the sudden, she wanted to talk with him? Strange…

"Well, at the beginning of Keiichi and Belldandy-ni-san's story, that is, as far as I was present, I was just a young girl. Anyway, once there was a mortal boy with which I fell in love with…"

Hiryuu interrupted her. "And the lucky dude was this Sentaro guy right?" As he saw Skuld nod, he scoffed. "Good for you to have fallen in love with someone **aunt**, but why the hell is this of any concern to me?" Said him with extreme sarcasm, especially at the aunt part. After all, Hiryuu still had a great grudge towards Skuld for the way she treated him trough the years.

"Well, as I was saying before you interrupted me, I fell in love with Sentaro. Anyway, nowadays, we should be together, and both about thirty three years old in human's aging…"

Once again Hiryuu's sarcasm came into her way. "Yeah? So what went wrong? Couldn't the love of your life put up with your bitching?"

Skuld slammed her fist in the table. "DANM IT HIRYUU!!!" Yelled her, effectively getting the attention of all the other patrons. Ignoring all the stares, she kept on. "Will you just shut up and let me finish this? I'm trying to have a real conversation with you for the first time ever!"

As she met Hiryuu silence, Skuld resumed her tale. "Well, it happens that a random demon, one of those endless demons that used to torment sister and Keiichi. Anyway, the demon decided that to get to Belldandy, he should harm me first. One day, as Sentaro and I were aimlessly riding our bikes around, said demon attacked us. Despite of all I tried, at the time I was no mach for him and in the end, the demon killed Sentaro." At that, Skuld was sniffing back some tears.

"Hun, well… suffice to say that eventually Urd-ni-san and Peorth arrived and took care of said demon. However, I took Sentaro's death pretty bad. From them on, I nurtured a deep, unconditional hatred for demons. When you where born, I hated you just for the fact that you where part demon, and did so until our last encounter. Since them I had a long time in which I thought a lot."

"What I really wanted to say is that even if you're born part demon, I know that it was not you that asked for this, and that even if you accepted this side of yours, you're not a demon at heart. Well, what I really want to do is to ask your forgiveness for the way I've treated you all this time…" Said her; looking sideways towards the ground.

Hiryuu was stunned. Never had he imagined that his bitching aunt HAD a valid reason to hate demons. Well, not that he hadn't heard rumors about what happened, but it was a whole world different to find out what really happened. In the past, when no one knew who he was, even him by the way, Hiryuu had a descent relationship with his sister in law, but of course he remembered his aunt at the present. And, not only in the name of their former friendship, but also due to her sincerity at this confession, Hiryuu decided to throw away all his grudges against her. "Well, don't expect me to go and hug you right now Skuld, however, I do appreciate your feelings and also offer my apologies about the whole ordeal. I know I didn't treat you like I should. So I also ask your forgiveness."

Skuld smiled, and Hiryuu couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. "Well, it's sure a relief that we managed to put the past behind us. Now, what's that ring doing in your hand? Did you pull a Belldandy trough the time you were absent and married a mortal woman? Well, since you have that unique trait about genders, would it be a man?"

Now it was Hiryuu's time to smile. "Well, I might switch gender but I'm a male at heart and soul, so I've married a woman. But it was not a mortal, she's a goddess. In fact, a goddess you know pretty well. Come home sometime and you'll sure meet her." Said him, already walking away.

Due to all the damage already done, it would still be a long way until a real aunt-nephew relationship, but this was sure a good start for both of tem.

**AVAVAVAV**

**Author's notes: **this time, nothing to say.


End file.
